Las Runas del Poder
by Kay More
Summary: Algún tiempo después de haber regresado de Céfiro, Marina se da cuenta que su destino está más allá de vivir en el lujo y ociosidad. Así,junto con Lucy y Anaís regresan a su mágico mundo, para vivir un nuevo reto que cambiará sus destinos para siempre.
1. El Regreso

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL REGRESO**

Marina estaba mirando por la grande y lujosa ventana de su habitación…estaba inquieta…nerviosa. El día no había sido muy grato… nunca era muy grato desde que regresaron de Céfiro. Realmente habría dado toda su vida en Tokio por solo unos días más en el mundo mágico de Céfiro. Su cabeza estaba revuelta… hacía dos meses que sus ideas se habían aclarado demasiado…y eso no era bueno para la guerrera mágica del agua…por que al aclararse…estaba extrañando…Marina pensaba en la razón por la cual ansiaba asta los poros volver…pensaba en el chico que sin hacer nada muy en especial le había arrebatado su corazón…en el mago más poderoso del mundo místico…en Gurú Clef.

La lluvia caía y Marina sentía deseos de llorar…sin embargo, ella era una chica orgullosa, testaruda y caprichosa. Tal vez Gurú Clef eso era para ella….tan solo un capricho que como una completa niña rica y prestigiada del Japón debería conseguir a toda costa…con este pensamiento Marina sollozó. No, no era como una chica que le gusta un artista y ansía ser su novia…pero ¿por qué?…¿porqué debió enamorarse de un chico como Gurú Clef?….él no era (según ella) el tipo de chicos que le gustaba…según Marina, su novio ideal debería ser muy guapo, popular, ser de la sociedad de ella, y sobre todo…que le cumpliera cada capricho que a Marina se le antojaba. Pero Gurú Clef no cumplía ni con la mitad de los requisitos…sí, para la esgrimista de cabellera azul Clef era el hombre mas atractivo del mundo…no, del universo…porque el vive…desgraciadamente…en otro planeta. Pero él no era un simple estudiante…era un hechicero y Gurú de Zéfiro. Si era popular, era por su dedicado oficio, no por otra cosa. Y ni al caso con su sociedad, él vivía en lo más lujoso de ese mundo…sí. Pero Gurú Clef era el tipo de persona que le fastidiaban las niñerías, los caprichos, y sobre todo…la pérdida del tiempo. ¡Rayos! Eso era todo lo que Marina era. Nunca se fijaría en ella solo por eso. Era un golpe bajo al ego de la guerrera mágica azul. Con esto, Marina frunció el ceño.

¡¡Rayos!! – gritó furiosa mientras aventaba uno de sus muñecos de felpa. Otro coraje más que pasaba al recordarlo. Al estar respirando agitada mente ella entristeció después. – Gurú Clef…- susurró…

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que volvieron…era lo que más deseaban…regresar a casa…Marina no quería. Amaba a sus padres y deseaba con todo el corazón verlos…pero…ya había visto su futuro en un instante…toda una vida de lujosos viajes…juegos de esgrima, reuniones aburridas que ella odiaba…ah! Sin mencionar las interminables citas de chicos falsos e inmaduros que solo querían divertirse. Claro, ella no era la excepción, más sin embargo…su estancia en Céfiro le había cambiado su manera de ser…seguía siendo vanidosa, caprichosa e irrelevante…pero ahora era más abierta, más amistosa…y digamos que, en pocas palabras…Clef la cambió absolutamente. Recordó ahora su día….no fue muy grato….incluso para ella, cualquier día sin él, era muy aburrido.

Marina salió de su colegio como de costumbre…iba a subir a su limosina cuando, de la nada, salió uno de los tantos pretendientes que Marina tenía desde que la habían presentado en sociedad. A sus 17 años, Marina era ya, una modelo a seguir para las demás chicas….bella, rica, inteligente y muy popular.

¡Marina! – gritó un chico que parecía el típico galán.

¿Um? – ella se giró sin mucho interés. El chico traía una flor en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Es para la chica más hermosa del mundo – dice mientras se la entrega, Marina no se sorprendió, había escuchado eso tantas veces, que asta le parecía ya fastidioso…lo oía de cualquiera, menos de quién lo quería oír. La recibió por educación…claro, sin mucho afán.

Gracias…es muy bella….- dice sonriendo levemente, al chico pareciera que le habían dicho la gloria.

Lo sé, pero no es tan linda como tú…Marina…me preguntaba…este…¿con quién irás al baile de otoño? – él chico la miró fijamente….Marina…como siempre respondía cosas como "No, gracias" o "no, ya iré con alguien" como todos los años…pero ahora era muy diferente…no tenía muchos ánimos…

Lo lamento pero…no tengo pensado asistir al baile…- dice ella muy seria él chico puso cara de pocos amigos, y tras rogarle unos cuantos minutos que asistiera con él, Marina regresó a casa…en el camino se encontró a Lucy, la llevó asta su casa, ella se lo agradeció mucho…y ante esto surgió una plática que hacía mucho que no tenían…

Marina…¿te gustaría regresar a Céfiro?…- preguntó Lucy inesperadamente a la esgrimista…Marina solo se sacó de sus casillas…no sabía que responder, Lucy la miraba fijamente, y ella se puso muy nerviosa…fue por eso que recordó a Clef.

¿¡Qué?! Ah…Céfiro?….- abrió los ojos de par en par

Sí…¿te gustaría?….- dice la pelirroja sonriendo.

Pues….yo….no…no…lo sé Lucy….quizás - ¡¡Que estupideces estaba diciendo!! ¡ansiaba asta los ojos regresar, por qué era tan orgullosa y aparentaba que no extrañaba a sus amigos y sobre todo a Gurú Clef?!

Ah…bueno, je, je, yo…pensé que querrías ir…y tal vez podamos.- dice ella sonriendo y muy alegre, Lucy encontró un método? Se preguntaba Marina…mientras Lucy pensaba…"que extraño, parece no importarle"..

¿Podremos?…- a Marina le brillaron los ojos de felicidad, ahora Lucy estaba más tranquila

¡Sí, es probable!

Con estas últimas palabras se habían despedido…prometieron avisarle a Anaís y juntarse en la Torre la próxima semana…ahora sí que estaba en un dilema….¿qué haría?…el solo pensar en Gurú Clef, y en volver a verlo le llenaron el estómago de nervios y mariposas…sin embargo…el mago tal vez no quisiera verle…pero…la apreciaba, pero no la amaba, ¿o sí? Marina no sabía ya nada. Estaba atrofiada. Por eso era que estaba tan furiosa…ella ¿enamorada? "Je, no. Que tontería yo jamás he estado enamorada" ella quisiera a los chicos solo para que le compraran obsequios y divertirse, salir. Pero nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?- dijo Marina en voz baja… - sí tan solo tuviera un recuerdo de él…- suspiró. Sé escuchó entonces un leve toquido en la puerta…ella le dio el paso, y entro una chica que parecía un ama de llaves, era la dama de Marina. Siempre había estado con ella….era su confidente, nadie la conocía mejor que ella…incluso más que sus padres y Anaís y Lucy. Ella tampoco sabía nada…

¿Marina, no vas a cenar? – pregunta la chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Marina negó con la cabeza… y siguió mirando por la ventana…no quería que le viera su cara de melancolía, pues verla era explicar que le pasaba, y explicar sería confesar todo lo que no quería que supiera nadie.

Que te sucede…¿te sientes mal?…- preguntó preocupada. ¡Rayos, se había dado cuenta!

No…- sonrió levemente -¿por qué, acaso tengo cara de enferma? – se burló.

Algo así. Pero, no lo sé…quizá es otro mal más que de salud .- sonrió

No me pasa nada. Es que, no iré al baile.- dice ella muy indiferente mientras se sienta en uno de los tantos sofás que Marina tenía.

También hay males del corazón. ¿a que se debe que la chica con más acompañantes no quiera ir al baile?

No sé. No tengo ganas- frunció el ceño.

¿Nadie te ha invitado? .- exclamó la joven algo sorprendida, Marina se carcajeó

Sí…ese es el problema…tengo mucha gente con quién ir pero no con quién yo quisiera….- ¡Ooops! La había regado asta la coronilla….se tapó la boca en señal de error y la muchacha sonrió..

¿Y quién es el afortunado?.- ella se puso delante de Marina

Eh…qué? No…ja, a ja…no…yo no quiero ir, ya te lo dije.- miró hacia otro lado

Mientes.

No lo hago.

Sí, acabas de decir que- -

¡¡No he dicho nada, ahora quiero estar sola!!

¿Otro berrinche?

¡¡Dije que quiero estar sola!! – gritó furiosa mientras le señalaba la entrada

Nunca se fijará en ti si sigues haciendo caprichos – salió. Marina se quedó más enojada de lo que ya estaba ¡¿cómo demonios se atrevía a decir eso?! Luego reflexionó un poco… - Linda tiene razón…nunca se fijará en mí..- Ya estaba decidida, sí podía…iría a toda costa a Zéfiro, estaba decidida. Ya no esperaría mas y se lo contaría.

Sé lo diré. No me importa que él no me corresponda…debo hacerlo. Ya no puedo más. ¡¡Te lo diré Clef, le gritaré al mundo entero que te amo!! – gritó. Luego se sonrojó mucho – que rayos digo…- se tapó la boca. – Gurú Clef…te quiero…- susurró. Sé acostó en su cama y miró al techo….no podía dormir, estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Recordó cuando lo conoció…cuando lo vio por primera vez, sintió una atracción enorme…asta se burló de sus conjuros y su manera de vestir…cuando lo convirtieron en piedra, se quería morir y quería salvarlo aún a costa de su propia vida…cuando el palacio comenzó a destruirse y la Princesa se fue….cuando lo veía tan triste y decaído por la situación….se sentía perdida…la primera vez que tocó su mano…se sonrojó tanto que parecía un semáforo… "Nunca lo notó" pensó. Luego cuando se despidieron….

¡Marina! – gritó él.

¡Gurú Clef! Yo…

¿Qué sucede?

No…no es nada….

Muchas gracias – le dijo dulcemente….Marina volvió a la realidad…¿me extrañas...Clef? porque nunca se lo dijo….quizás hubieras cambiado algo las cosas….o tal vez la hubiera rechazado…pero nunca lo supo. Se quedó contemplando la misma pregunta cientos de veces…"¿Qué me hubiera dicho?" entonces se reclinó sobre su almohada…tenía ganas de escribir, lo hacía siempre que pensaba en Gurú Clef…con las esperanzas que Lucy le había dado, Marina se inspiró en escribir algo que parecía….quizás una canción.

_Y es que solo con saber_

_Que al regresar, tú esperarás por mi,_

_Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón_

_Volverte a ver, es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Volverte a ver, para poderme reponer_

_Porque sin ti, mi vida yo no soy feliz_

_Porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene raíz_

_Ni una razón para vivir_

_Tú eres todo lo que tengo_

_No me quiero morir sin poder otra vez_

_Volverte a ver_

Suspiró ahora un poco…que extraña se sentía…quizá era un buen presentimiento o….tal vez uno malo.

Sé quedó dormida pensando mil cosas, antes de que desayunara, Lucy le llamó, Marina atendió la llamada.

Es para ti Marina – Linda le entregó el teléfono.

Sí – ella estaba un poco cortante desde el "incidente" de ayer… como orgullosa que era, no dirigiría la palabra bien hasta que se disculpara.

¿Marina? – Lucy parecía preocupada.

¿Qué sucede Lucy? – contestó ella.

Este…bien…decidimos apresurar la cita…Anaís ya no puede esperar…- por el otro lado del teléfono, Lucy estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa, por supuesto, vería a su amado Latis.

¿¡Qué?! – Marina gritó tan fuerte que todos los sirvientes voltearon ante su reacción…se había sonrojado, le temblaban las piernas, y por si fuera poco, tartamudeaba.

¿Te pasó algo malo? – Lucy se sobresaltó también.

Q- que, no- no…es…solo que…..bu….bueno…y- yo…no…- Marina balbuceaba como una bebé. Lucy comenzó a carcajear ante su reacción.

¡No te burles!

Tranquila, ¿por qué estás tan alterada?…- pregunta Lucy divertida de la situación…Marina no sabía que contestar así que Lucy le dijo que se verían a las 12:30 en la Torre. Luego de un "no se te ocurra faltar" Marina colgó resignada…suspiró nuevamente…esa Lucy, pensó. "porque tiene que tener un don de convencimiento tan enorme" al voltear la joven vio a su ama de llaves que la veía aún más divertida que Lucy.

¿Qué me estás mirando? – frunció el ceño.

Nada, es solo que es tan divertido ver como una niña que siempre jugó con los chicos ahora esté taaaan enamorada de cualquiera. – sonrió con burla. Marina enfureció.

¡Para tu información, Clef no es cualquiera y además él es--! – se detuvo, nuevamente la había regado.

Ahhh así que se llama Clef…- sonrió pícaramente

¡Basta!

¿Por qué siempre tratas de evadirme cuando sabes que has perdido?

¡No sé de que me hablas!

Hablo de lo que estás sufriendo. Sabes que lo amas pero no quieres aceptarlo porque sería un deshonor creer que te están dando una cucharada de tu propio chocolate. – Marina se puso roja de vergüenza, era verdad…cada palabra era cierta. Ahora que se supone que haría? ¿aceptarlo? ¿volver a hacer otro berrinche?….

Sólo…sólo quiero volver a verlo…- dijo Marina algo triste….ante esta reacción Linda comprendió que la joven ya estaba aprendiendo la lección.

No estés triste, Marina. – la abrazó. – enamorarse es lo más lindo del universo, estoy segura que has escogido a un chico maravilloso, y lograras que te ame siendo tú misma, no lo olvides….- Marina se quedó atónita ante las palabras de su dama…estaba realmente sorprendida, ella también la abrazó.

Gracias…..Linda…..- sonrió.

Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo – dijo muy alegre, Marina no sabía que rayos decir ahora, ¿cómo le explicaría que estaba enamorada de un hombre que era un mago y vivía en otra dimensión?

Esto….bien, creo que algún día lo conocerás – Marina estaba nerviosa

¡Pero cuéntame como es! – la chica estaba tan eufórica que abrazó a Marina con toda su fuerza, después de un reclamo de la chica de cabello azul, decidió contarle algo…

Bien….él…es….- Marina no sabía como comenzar y tomó un poco de té.

¿Es guapo?

¡Sí, mucho! – exclamó Marina sonrojada.

Ah, y que más, dime como es su carácter, debe parecerse a ti, ya que te fijaste en él.

Si, bueno….Caldina me dijo una vez que…él y yo nos parecíamos tanto…- miró al techo…

¿Caldina? ¿quién es Caldina?

Eh….je, je, una….amiga muy preciada….- sonrió tiernamente

Ya.

¡Oh por Dios! pero si es tardísimo, debo irme a la Torre con Lucy y Anaís…

¿Ahora mismo?

Sí….ya había quedado con ellas…..este…gracias por todo Linda…- la abrazó

¿De que hablas? yo sólo…

¡¡No importa, gracias!! Y….quiero que le des esta carta a mis padres, por favor.

Marina, hablas como si tal vez no regresaras….- la miró muy preocupada.

¡Ya sabes como soy, tengo que irme, nos vemos! – Marina salió lo más rápido que pudo…antes de salir, se llevó la libreta en donde siempre escribía algo de Gurú Clef….luego, tomó su bolso, y se marchó.

En la Torre ya llevaban esperando Lucy y Anaís…estaban algo enfadadas, pero llegaron a tiempo.

¡Lamento la tardanza! – se disculpó la guerrera azul.

¡No tengas cuidado Marina! – respondió Anaís tan amable como siempre

¡Sí ya sabemos que para ti es una costumbre!

¡¡Lucy!!

Lucy se rió.

¡Bueno ya esta bien! ¿cuál era el método que según tú puede hacernos volver?. Marina sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Pues, si deseamos con todo nuestro corazón volver, seguro que lo haremos- Marina se fue de espaldas entonces

¡¿Qué, eso es todo?!

Pues sí…¿qué esperaban…?- a Lucy le salieron orejas y cola de gatito

Anaís rió.

¡ANAÍS!

Bien….Lucy tiene razón, Marina… quizá a sí volvamos a ver a nuestros amigos…

¡Quiero ver a Latis!

¡Deseo con todo el corazón ver a Paris!

Esté….yo….¡quiero ver a todos! Ja, ja! – exclamó Marina. Lógico, ella no iba a decir nada, no hasta que fuera el momento ideal.

¡Por favor! – dieron al unísono

Las tres jovencitas mantuvieron los ojos cerrados, nadie quería atreverse a abrirlos, ya se habían dado una decepción, pero mantuvieron las esperanzas, pensaron que aquel día no lograron regresar porque no le habían puesto demasiada fe, ahora... permanecían estáticas…..sin más ni más…Marina y Anaís fueron interrumpidas por un enorme grito de Lucy….

En cuanto las dos guerreras restantes abrieron los ojos….se llevaron un susto que casi las mata….¡Estaban flotando en el aire! En cuanto se percataron cayeron al vacío.

¿AHHHH Y AHORA QUÉ? – Marina estaba eufórica, en ese momento fueron rescatadas por una enorme criatura….que tenía la forma de un águila…tenía unos hermosos ojos azules…y las llevó asta tierra firme, las tres chicas se lo agradecieron infinitamente.

Muchas gracias….¿tú eres uno de los animales de Ascot? – tarde…para cuando Lucy preguntó esto, el ave gigantesca ya volaba muy lejos….las chicas se quedaron con cara de duda

¡Ay, pero que animal mas torpe!

Calma, Marina…seguramente alguien debió mandarle, y al cumplir las órdenes impuestas, se marchó como debía.- dice Anaís muy filosóficamente…Lucy la miró asombrada y Marina con algo de recelo….

¡ALTO AHÍ! – gritó una voz masculina….las tres chicas se sorprendieron bastante…era un guardia, y amenazaba con su espada….las tres se asustaron mucho…

¿Quién…es usted?? – preguntó Lucy armándose de valor.

Soy el protector de la entrada del castillo. ¿qué quieren? – el hombre de aspecto rudo les miró con desconfianza.

Bueno….este…je, je, mi nombre es Lucy, y soy la Guerrera Mágica del fuego….venimos del mundo místico.- dice ella muy sonriente, pero al guardián no pareció importarle…al contrario, soltó una risa que a Marina enfureció. (con el buen carácter que tiene)

¡De que rayos se ríe! – Anaís intentó calmarla

No sean ridículas….¿ustedes? las legendarias Guerreras Mágicas…claro, ¿también trajeron a sus genios? –

¡¿Qué?! ¡como se atreve a decirnos eso! – Marina realmente estaba que estallaba de ira.

Vamos, las Guerreras Mágicas son mucho mayores que ustedes, poderosas y sobre todo ¡nada berrinchudas! – con esta última mirada se dirigió a la joven de cabello azul…Marina también le lanzó una mirada desagradable, antes de que pudiera contestar, Anaís la calmó.

Bien, ¿Por qué se dio cuenta de que no somos de Céfiro? .- pregunta Lucy

Por sus atuendos tan extraños…vamos, será mejor que se vayan de aquí…no armen alboroto y no le diré a mi señor que quisieron entrar al castillo.

¿El señor? .- Lucy estaba confundida

Sí. Váyanse y no le diré nada a Gurú Clef que trataron de entrar.

¿Gurú….Clef?……a Marina le dio un vuelco el corazón….era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaba su nombre de otra persona que no fuera ella…..estaba tan nerviosa….¡Gurú Clef estaba a escasos metros de ella! Y Marina se quedó pasmada, atónita, no podía mover un dedo…..Anaís la intentó hacerla reaccionar pero esta ni siquiera se movía….

Oiga, nosotros conocemos a Gurú Clef, de verdad….solo dígale que Lucy, Marina y Anaís están aquí, y no se rehusará a vernos…se lo aseguro.- dijo Lucy muy segura

Mmm……no lo sé…..

¡Folken! - se acercó una niña como de 8 años….era Lira...al verlas, Lira saltó de la felicidad

¡Lucy!

¡Lira! – ambas se abrazaron, Folken se quedó con cara de duda…pero Lira le explicó todo….Lira se las llevó adentro del palacio….Marina era, obviamente la más nerviosa y aterrada de las tres…revisó su bolso, y por suerte, ahí estaba la libreta, que ya se había convertido más bien en un diario….

Que bueno que sigue conmigo...- sonrió ella

¿Sucede algo malo Marina?

No, Anaís…


	2. Recuerdos y Reencuentros

**CAPÍTULO 2: RECUERDOS, Y REENCUENTROS**

Las tres jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el castillo, ahora era más hermoso que nunca, estaba completamente remasterizado y lucía mas bello, había mucha más gente rondando a los alrededores, a Marina le gustó mas así el Palacio. Ya no era tan solitario como antes.

Cuando caminaron por mas de 20 minutos; Marina sentía como la desesperación y las ansias le invadían asta los poros, estaba tan nerviosa, tan emocionada e ilusionada que no ponía atención a las indicaciones del guardia ni a la plática de Lira, solo quería llegar…pero el camino se le hacía tan eterno…

- Aquí es – dijo Lira sonriéndoles. – Creo que el Maestro no está…pero ya lo veremos…-

-¿Te refieres a Gurú Clef? – dijo Marina anhelante.

-Eh…sí, bueno entremos.- Las puertas de la inmensa sala del trono se abrieron, pero no vieron a nadie, estaba vacía, exceptuada por una mujer con extrañas ropas atrevidas, que Marina pudo reconocer como Caldina, por el color intenso de su pelo.

Antes de que las tres chicas pudieran decir algo, o se movieran, Caldina ya las estrechaba bruscamente contra su pecho, murmurando algunas cosas que Marina interpretó como cariños, luego de que la ilusionista recibiera un reclamo por parte de Lucy sobre su dificultad para respirar, Caldina les habló, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Volvieron…- tartamudeó. - ¡¡Volvieron!!

-Claro…porque eso fue lo prometido..- exclamó Anaís con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿¡Dónde están los demás Caldina?!

-Eh…cielos, pues…¡Oh que gusto les dará verlas! ¡Han cambiado…Lucy, te creció mas el cabello, hay, Anaís estas mas alta, Marina, igual!

Las chicas sonrieron con nerviosismo, definitivamente, Caldina las ponía muy nerviosas sobre su apariencia.

Gurú Clef fue con Latis a Chizeta, creo que ha habido malentendidos…pero nada grave…

-¿A…Chizeta?…- tartamudeó Mariana sin ánimo alguno, Lucy tornó su cara triste, pero en segundos desapareció.

-Bueno…ojalá y no tarden…- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ah…y…Paris?

-Ah…- Caldina sonrió pícaramente y le dio codazos a la pobre de Anaís que no podía controlar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Ja, ja, ja…

-Tranquila…como si no lo supiera…- dijo Caldina. – Él está entrenando, pero puedes ir si quieres, yo te llevaré.

De repente, una voz ronca inundó el salón.

- ¡Cielos, chicas…oh Ascot, ven acá…han vuelto!

Las tres voltearon con cierta duda, que se despejó al ver a un sorprendido Ráfaga en la puerta.

- ¡¡Ráfaga!! – gritaron las tres entusiasmadas.

- ¡Chicas…vaya que bien! – Ráfaga pudo abrazar a las tres con sus enormes brazos y las chicas se arrejuntaron tanto que sentían que les faltaba el aire. Marina, sobre la voluptuosa capa de Ráfaga, pudo divisar a alguien en la puerta…era Ascot quien permanecía inmóvil viéndola.

Luego del asfixiante brazo de Ráfaga las chicas se dirigieron hacia Ascot con cierta seques, ya que este no decía ni hacía nada.

- Hola Ascot…- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

- Me da gusto verte…- dijo Anaís cortésmente

- Hola – dijo Marina rápidamente.

Ascot hizo una mueca con la boca.

_-Sólo "Hola"…tanto tiempo para esto…-_ pensó Ascot

-Vamos Ascot…acaso no tienes modales…- le murmuró Caldina, este se inclinó para hacer una reverencia y las chicas hicieron los mismo, Marina pudo sentir, aún cuando estaban agachadas, la mirada penetrante de Ascot que la puso muy incómoda.

_-¿Pero que rayos le pasa? ¿Acaso le hice algo?_ – pensó Marina

Hubo un silencio incómodo, después Caldina tosió varias veces y dijo.

-Las…guiaré a su habitación… bueno he…Gurú Clef llegará hoy en la noche, prepararemos una gran cena. ¡Y quiero que luzcan divinas!.

A las chicas se les puso una gran gota en la cabeza.

Lucy y Marina no podían dejar de pensar en los que iban a llegar por la noche, más Marina que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación con su largo vestido azul celeste sin mangas y un maravilloso collar con zafiros que Caldina le había proporcionado, Lucy permanecía callada en un sillón, y Anaís veía como Marina daba vueltas.

-Eh…Marina…¿todo está bien? – preguntó Anaís.

Marina no salía de su trance.

-¿Marina? – repitió.

-¡¿Eh?! – esta volteó precipitadamente y se le quedó viendo.

-Solo…me preguntaba si te pasa algo, has estado dando muchas vueltas…- dijo Anaís con una gota.

-Ah…bueno. ¿En verdad?…

Anaís casi se va de espaldas.

Y era verdad, Marina solo pensaba en que haría y que diría cuando viera a Gurú Clef, si hacer lo que debía hacer, o que quería hacer…lo que sus impulsos e instintos le obligaban, pero claro, los segundos no eran muy edicados.

Marina había pasado tanto tiempo sin verle siquiera, que sentía hervirle la sangre, sentía que cuando lo viera entrar lo abrazaría asta romperle los huesos y lo besaría asta dejarle sin aliento. Eran dos cosas muy contradictorias…

Sin embargo, si Marina llegaba y le decía con voz de niña buena…"Hola Gurú Clef…he me da gusto verte" sentiría que el mundo se le vendría encima, que haber esperado tanto tiempo para tenerlo frente de ella para solo decir unas tontas palabras…pero no eran tontas, significaban mucho…y algo que a Marina le costaba tanto decir…por el simple hecho de que nunca las había pronunciado…"Te Amo".

Anaís decidió dejar a Marina en su trance, y se dedicó a estar con Paris conversando, desde que se les vio, no dejaban de abrazarse y de vez en cuando darse un beso. Lucy contemplaba triste el panorama, pues su adorado Latis ni siquiera había llegado.

El salón de recepción estaba adornado con dorado y azul, colores típicos de Céfiro, y había mucha mas gente invitada, incluyendo los gobernantes de Faren y Autozam.

Sin embargo, a Marina le llamó la atención que no hubiera nadie de Chizeta, extraño…pero ella pensó que si Latis y Clef habían ido para allá, seguramente vendrían con las princesas; Marina tenía ganas de verlas.

-¿Aburrida? – le dijo a Marina una voz, que ella reconoció como la de Ascot.

-No…¿por qué? – le dijo Marina sonriendo. Ascot miró hacia otro lado.

-Vaya…no lo parece…- dijo Ascot con ironía.

-¿Se puede saber que hice? – preguntó ella de repente, a él no le quedó mas que asombrarse, no creía que se fuera a dar cuenta.

-Nada…no se de que me hablas…´-

-No me engañas, desde que me viste, pareciera que me odiaras por algo, quiero saber que hice, si no, para olvidarlo.-

Ascot frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta.

-No lo entenderías – dijo seco

-¡¿Qué no entendería?! – Marina alzó la voz.

-¡No lo entenderías!

-¡¡Lo entendería si me lo dijeras!! – le gritó Marina, tan fuerte que algunos se volvieron para mirarlos.

-¡¡Olvídalo!! – gritó el.

-¡¡Bien!!

-¡BIEN!

Ascot se marchó de ahí a paso rápido, no se dio cuenta pero Caldina y algunos mas los observaban asombrados, Caldina miró a Marina rápidamente y salió apresurada tras de Ascot.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Lucy.

-Nada…Ascot es un torpe.- Dijo Marina con recelo.

Lucy puso cara de duda y el banquete continuó. Realmente Marina no sabía si Gurú Clef vendría o no, solo sabía que esperaba con ansía, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo encerrada, y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, iba a poder verlo.

Recordó cuando, antes de marcharse...pudo verlo y no le dijo nada…ahora estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero ¿cómo? Ella jamás había dicho nada que declarara algo…menos amor.

¿Marina? – una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Ráfaga que miraba fijamente los ojos de Marina.

- Eh…que pasa Ráfaga…- dijo ella cortante, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera preguntarte.-

-No pasa nada Ráfaga…- susurró Marina desinteresada.

En un momento mas llegará Gurú Clef y Presea.

Marina abrió sus ojos mucho, y su boca se abrió sin decir palabra, el tiempo durante la recepción voló tan rápido que Gurú Clef llegaría pronto. Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo y se alejó de Ráfaga.

Marina hubiera querido saludar a Geo y Zaz, que conversaban amenamente con Lucy pero su mente parecía haberse desviado a otro planeta. De pronto, la música se paró, los invitados se abrieron paso y Ráfaga se puso al frente.

-Bien, Damas y caballeros, quiero que saluden nuestro comandante de protectores al castillo, y al recién llegado Gurú supremo de Céfiro: Gurú Clef, y a nuestra armera real, Presea.

El corazón de Marina dio un vuelco al ver no a un niño de diez años, sino a un muchacho alto y de facciones más finas que vestía igual que hacía meses. Realmente no parecía Gurú Clef, ni siquiera un aire, excepto porque conservaba los mismos ojos azules, profundos y brillantes que Marina ya había contemplado. Presea lucía un poco mas demacrada, como si hubiera tenido muchos problemas, y Latis seguía igual de fornido, pero más alegre. Este al ver a Lucy se tiro a sus brazos sin hacer caso de los modales y saludos. Gurú Clef vio a Lucy con asombro, y en un instante clavó sus ojos en Marina. Se puso muy nerviosa, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, incluso sentía que se iba de espaldas…él se acercó, poco a poco con una sonrisa apenas dibujada en los labios.

Marina dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como si quisiera huir de él…pero ya era muy tarde.

- Marina…- murmuró. Ella se estremeció con un escalofrío que la dejó inmovilizada.

Era él, la miraba desde hacía mucho que ella esperaba, pero no decía nada. Sus labios parecían estar pegados y no era capaz de articular palabra.

- G- Gurú Clef...- balbuceó.

Sin capaz de hacer o decir nada más, Marina se arrojó a su cuello como por instinto, ya no lo extrañaba, era más, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Gurú Clef se pasmó al ver tal reacción, pero también abrazó a Marina sonriendo. Cerró los ojos como si eso lo hubiera esperado tiempo atrás.

Nadie le tomó mucha importancia al reencuentro de Marina y Clef, pero alguien sí.

- cof, cof…- alguien tosió a espaldas de Marina. Esta se volvió extrañada y vio a Ascot, con la cara más amargada que Marina jamás hubiera visto en él.

-¿Qué sucede Ascot? – preguntó secamente Gurú Clef, pero con la educación que acostumbra tener.

-Paris te está buscando.- dijo mirándolo con rencor. Ella aún estaba algo abrazada a Clef, pero se apartó rápidamente al notar el ceño fruncido de Ascot.

-Ahora vuelvo…- le dijo Gurú Clef a Marina con suavidad.

-¿Porqué cambiaste de apariencia? – tartamudeó ella, queriendo saber.

Gurú Clef sonrió mas ampliamente y dijo en secreto:

-Ya lo sabrás.

Y se marchó a paso lento.

Marina se quedó estática, queriendo decir o hacer algo que no fuera mirarlo, se veía mas apuesto que nunca y ella…ella seguía siendo la misma niña tonta y caprichosa de hace seis meses.

"Gurú Clef….cambiaste físicamente, ¿también cambiaste tu carácter?".- pensó.

Si Lucy hubiera notado que Marina había estado sentada toda la noche, probablemente le hubiera dicho a Latis que la sacara a bailar, pero la chica se encontraba escribiendo n el diario que llevaba a todas partes.

_-Al fin le he visto…cielos, se ve tan guapo, y sus ojos brillan mas que nunca, cuando me sonrió.. ¡¡Rayos!! ¿Por qué me quedé pasmada?, ha cambiado su forma física y no sé por que razón…_

-¿Marina? –

La chica de cabello azul saltó del susto que Paris le había producido.

-Paris…¡¡Me asustaste!! – gruñó.

-Perdón…- se disculpó el príncipe. - ¿Por qué no vienes con Anaís y los demás? – le sugirió.

- Eh…- meditó Marina. -¡Claro, por supuesto! – accedió ella.

Gurú Clef no se volvió a aparecer por horas…Marina no escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían sus amigos, en ocasiones Anaís o Lucy le pedían su opinión, un comentario…pero la chica no podía apartar la vista de la puerta por donde Clef había salido y aún no regresaba.

-¿Qué opinas Marina? – preguntó Nuevamente Anaís.

Marina seguía con la vista fija. Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-¡¡Linda, llamando desde Céfiro!! – gritó Caldina estruendosamente. Ella brincó del susto.

-¿¡Por qué siempre tienen que hacer eso?! – exclamó de mal humor.

-Por que siempre estás en la luna…Marina. – dijo Paris. – Parece como si hubieras dejado tu mente en tu mundo. –

Marina abrió la boca para protestar, pero pensó que era mejor quedarse callada, no quería que se dieran cuenta que seguía siendo la misma. Quería ser una Marina mas madura, y así agradarle mas a Gurú Clef.

Cuando llegó el momento de la cena, fue entonces cuando Marina pudo verlo de nuevo. Se sentó a la cabecera, con Paris del lado derecho, y Latis del izquierdo. Antes de que hubieran servido la cena, Gurú Clef dio dos golpes con su báculo, captando la atención de los que estaban charlando.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- Bien…ésta noche tenemos de nuevo como invitadas a nuestras jóvenes ex guerreras mágicas. Ha sido una sorpresa para todos recibirlas de nuevo, y creo que es importante mencionar que estamos muy agradecidos por que hayan vuelto. Ustedes forman parte de la historia de Céfiro, y además de nuestras vidas en particular. Sean bienvenidas de nuevo, niñas del mundo místico.

Gurú Clef alzó su copa. Y todos lo imitaron, para después aplaudir con alegría, las que más fuerte lo hicieron fueron Caldina y Lucy. Y Marina pudo notar que Ascot había aplaudido tan breve que a ella le pareció que lo hizo únicamente por compromiso.

-¡Por las guerreras mágicas! – gritó Ráfaga con voz atronadora. Y los demás hicieron lo mismo. - ¡Salud!

-¡SALUD! – exclamaron al unísono.

Marina comía casi por inercia. Tenía deseos de llamar a Gurú Clef y llevárselo a algún lugar apartado, y ahí preguntarle sobre el hechizo de su apariencia física "nueva". Pero lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo. Mirarlo, mirarlo, mirarlo hasta hartarse. Sin que él se diera cuenta. En un instante, Gurú Clef se percató de la mirada de Marina, y le sonrió ampliamente.

Ella derramó el vino sobre la mesa, provocando risas de Lucy y Caldina, y que ella se sintiera como tonta.

Anaís miró con atención el desastre de su amiga, luego miró a Gurú Clef. Sonrió.

-Buenas noches – dijo Ascot levantándose apenas terminó su platillo. Y casi sin dejar que alguien más le contestara salió del gran salón dando un portazo.

Marina pudo ver como Gurú Clef miró la puerta por donde Ascot había salido, y dio un suspiro con cansancio, para beber más vino.

-"_Que extraño…¿Qué habrá ocurrido entre Clef y Ascot? Creo que algo grave…Ascot jamás se comportaría así con nadie…pero…¿entonces?"_

El siguiente en irse a dormir, curiosamente, fue Gurú Clef. A Marina le decepcionó que solo les deseara buenas noches y se retirara tan temprano.

Gurú Clef siempre está muy ocupado – dijo Caldina a un oído de ella. – por eso se retira antes que todos.

-Pero Ascot se ha ido primero – dijo Marina, extrañada. – Caldina, ¿qué paso entre ellos dos?

Caldina sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¡Querida niña! ¿Qué podría pasar?

Y la próxima vez que Marina intentó preguntarle de nuevo, se hacía la sorda o cambiaba de tema.

Ya pasada la madrugada se fueron a dormir, exhaustas. Sin embargo, el saber que había conseguido llegar a Céfiro una vez mas, le emocionaba hasta ni siquiera sentir sueño o cansancio. Pensó en sus padres, en que dirían que ella ya no regresara. En Linda, en lo que le había dicho. Necesitaba cambiar, ser todo lo que Gurú Clef esperaba que fuera. Madura, responsable…algo mas Presea.

Luego se imaginó siendo Presea y le dieron escalofríos.


	3. El Monstruo de Chizeta

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL MOUNSTRO DE CHIZETA.**

La mañana siguiente Céfiro estaba cargado de un aire frío y un sol radiante. Marina se despertó con la luz de aquel sol, buscó su ropa y se encaminó, muy nerviosa de nuevo, hacia el comedor real.

Lo encontró vacío. La única que permanecía sentada era Caldina. Bostezaba mientras bebía un poco de café. Cuando vio a Marina sonrió con alegría.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Te has levantado muy temprano!

Marina le sonrió y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Tú has hecho lo mismo. – comentó la chica de cabello azul.

-Ayer fue una gran cena – dijo Caldina, cansada. – Pero hoy hay cosas que hacer.

-¿A que te dedicas en Céfiro?

-Soy la modista real. – dijo Caldina con entusiasmo. – Céfiro es un mundo muy hermoso, pero si sus habitantes no visten bien, no sirve de nada.

-Ya veo…

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Ráfaga y Latis. Después Anaís y Gurú Clef.

A Marina se le aceleró el corazón.

" Lo olvidaba…olvidaba lo lindo que era su rostro…¿Podré decirle lo que siento? "

-¿Durmieron bien todos? – preguntó Presea.

La mayoría asintieron, pero Marina notó como Gurú Clef movió negativamente con la cabeza.

-Necesito volver a Chizeta.

Latis miró con desagrado a Gurú Clef.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora? – preguntó Latis. Era obvio que deseaba quedarse con Lucy en Céfiro.

-Dije que necesito volver a Chizeta, no que irás conmigo. – le espetó Gurú Clef con tono mordaz.

Paris se rió fuerte, mientras que los demás rieron por lo bajo. Marina pensó que su Clef no había cambiado mucho su carácter. Seguía sin ser paciente y era extremadamente perfeccionista.

-¿Entonces? – dijo Latis. - ¡No me digas que piensas ir solo!

Gurú Clef echó un vistazo a los demás que estaban en la mesa.

-Creo que sí. – dijo Gurú Clef. – No hay nadie mas aparte de ti que pueda ayudar.

-¡Yo puedo ir contigo! – dijo Paris. Y después negó. – No, olvídalo. Quiero quedarme.

Al parecer se le había olvidado que Anaís estaba ahí.

-Será lo mejor. – dijo Clef.

-Yo iré – dijo Ráfaga con su voz atronadora. – Sería peligroso si vas solo.

Gurú Clef le lanzó a Ráfaga una mirada acusadora. Las guerreras mágicas se miraron.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué sería peligroso? – preguntó Anaís.

-¿Acaso hay problemas con Chizeta?

La que habló ahora fue Marina. Miró a Gurú Clef, y él desvió su mirada hacia la mesa.

Ráfaga se ha confundido. No hay nada peligroso en Chizeta.

¡Pero…! – Paris había comenzado a hablar. Pero se calló por otra mirada asesina de Gurú Clef. – eh…es verdad. Gurú Clef tiene razón.

Pero Ráfaga dijo que era peligroso. – dijo Lucy. - ¡Tienen que contarnos!

-Ya te dije Lucy, se ha confundido…

En ese instante Ascot entró en el comedor. Se sentó de mala gana a escuchar la plática.

-¡No creo que sea así, Clef!

Marina se puso de pie. Ascot la miró con antipatía.

-¿Clef?

Al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta que Marina había llamado a Gurú Clef por su nombre de pila. La mayoría, excepto Presea, Anaís y Lucy permanecieron tranquilos. Marina también miró a Ascot con desagrado.

-No deberías meterte en conversaciones ajenas, Ascot. – le dijo Gurú Clef sin mirarlo.

-¡Claro! ¡Cómo interrumpir al mago supremo del Céfiro! – gritó Ascot. Y salió dando un portazo, dejando un silencio incómodo en el comedor. Transcurridos algunos de estos minutos, Gurú Clef suspiró.

De acuerdo… siendo ustedes las Guerreras Mágicas, y considerando que salvaron Céfiro más de una vez, supongo que tienen todo el derecho de saberlo. Ahora que lo preguntas, Marina, sí, hemos tenido algunas dificultades con el planeta Chizeta.

-Ya veo – dijo Marina. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Chizeta se ha distanciado mucho en la relación de planetas – dijo Paris como no dándole importancia al asunto. – Como sea, no los necesitamos.

-Claro que los necesitamos – le regañó Gurú Clef. – Pero por lo visto, ni siquiera tienes idea cuánto.

-No entiendo que podemos necesitar de ése pequeño planeta – dijo Paris con despreocupación. Gurú Clef miró a Paris con lástima.

-¿No sabes lo que significa perder relaciones con Chizeta?

Paris parpadeó un par de veces. Luego de mirar a Anaís, como si quisiera que ella le diera la respuesta se volvió hacia su maestro.

-Pues no.

Todos se fueron de espaldas. Menos Anaís, que se rió con discreción.

-Perder la amistad con Chizeta nos ocasionaría muchos problemas. ¡Como futuro príncipe deberías saberlo!

-¿Qué podría pasar? ¡Oh, lo siento, Gurú Clef! ¡Que tonto he sido!

Gurú Clef miró al cielo como si le diera gracias porque su discípulo hubiera pensado.

-Me alegra que…

-Podrían dejar de importarnos esa fruta roja, es deliciosa! ¡En verdad no sé que haría sin ella…! ¡Es tan sabrosa!

Marina pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de que Paris estuviera un poco retrasado. Gurú Clef guardó silencio un momento. Y Marina sabía que se estaba dando tiempo para no perder los estribos. Entonces, el muchacho de cabellos lila miró a Paris como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño de tres años que uno mas uno eran dos.

-Escucha…si perdemos relaciones afectuosas con Chizeta, podrían tener, ahora que no hay nadie poderoso para proteger Céfiro, la posibilidad de invadirnos. Y no solo eso, convencer planetas lejanos que también lo hagan. Caeríamos en una guerra…y esta vez no tenemos tantos recursos. ¿Entiendes?

Todo eso lo dijo con mucho cuidado, como si quisiera que Paris no perdiera dato, como siempre lo hacía. Entonces el príncipe se sonrojó.

-¡Perdón! ¡Soy un torpe!

-No me digas… - le dijo Marina con sarcasmo. – Podríamos haber usado un ábaco y aún así seguirías sin entenderlo.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! – le espetó Paris enfadado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tardes tanto en…

-¡BASTA!

Gurú Clef dio dos bastonazos con su báculo a una cabellera azul y a otra verde. Los chicos se frotaron la cabeza con dolor.

-¡No es el momento para discutir! – les gritó. – tenemos que pensar en solucionar los problemas con Chizeta, y no lo lograrán peleándose.

Marina miró a Gurú Clef con indignación. ¡ella lo había defendido y él le pagaba con un regaño!

-Perdón – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Así me gusta – repuso el mago. – Ahora…¿en qué estaba?

-En que no puedes ir solo a Chizeta. – dijo Presea- - Iré contigo.

-No – dijo Gurú Clef con rotundidad. – Tú eres la armero, y si faltaras en Céfiro sería un caos.

El corazón de Marina se había acelerado. Se le había ocurrido una idea…pero ¿funcionaría? Ir ella con Clef, solos, a Chizeta. Sería maravilloso. Tendría tiempo para conversar con él. Y tal vez…tal vez decirle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.Y antes de que cualquier otro se ofreciera, Marina se puso de pie y gritó:

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!

Todos la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. Marina se sonrojó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Gurú Clef. Y se sonrojó aún mas cuando él le sonrió.

-Me siento halagado Marina. Pero…sería peligroso si vas conmigo, no tienes magia y…

-¡Pero puedes dármela! – suplicó ella. – Yo…yo conozco muy bien a las princesas Tata y Tatra, tal vez no pueda hacer mucho con poderes, pero podría…hablar con ellas. Convencerlas de que se lleven bien con Céfiro.

Todos se quedaron callados. Entonces Anaís habló.

-Marina ya convenció una vez a Chizeta de que dejara de atacar Céfiro. Podría hacerlo de nuevo si se lo propone.

Marina pensó que Anaís era un ángel, ya se lo agradecería después.

-Es… es verdad – dijo Lucy. – Pero si vas a exponerte al peligro…

-No tengo miedo – dijo Marina, desafiante.

-No se trata de un juego de esgrima esta vez, Marina – dijo Gurú Clef. – la…la última vez que estuvimos en Chizeta varios soldados nos atacaron a Ráfaga, Latis y a mí.

-Entonces iré con ustedes – dijo Ráfaga.

-¿Porqué los atacaron? – inquirió Marina.

-Ese es el misterio de Chizeta. Las princesas no quieren hablar con ningún representante de Céfiro, y es extraño, porque me enteré que la princesa Aska fue hace poco. – explicó Gurú Clef.

-Es muy extraño… - filosofó Anaís. – Quizá…sea conveniente ir de nuevo. Claro, con la protección necesaria.

Gurú Clef miró a Marina como si la estuviera evaluando…luego de unos dos minutos dijo:

-De acuerdo. Pero Ráfaga vendrá con nosotros.

-¡Gracias! – exclamó ella.

No se había sentido tan feliz desde que llegaron a Céfiro. No solo se iría de viaje con Gurú Clef, sino que vería a Tata y Tatra de nuevo. Nada podía arruinar su buen humor, hasta que se topó con alguien en el pasillo. Era Ascot.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó él con voz fría.

-A Chizeta – contestó ella con la misma frialdad. La verdad era que Ascot se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, y a ella no le gustaba su actitud.

-Ya veo. Porque vas muy arreglada…

-Me gusta arreglarme – le dijo Marina, cortante. Y se alejó por el pasillo, no sin antes dirigirle a Ascot una mirada de antipatía.

-Sabes – le dijo. Y la jaló del brazo. – Sería peligroso si van a Chizeta…no sé…alguien o algo podría atacarlos.

Marina se soltó con firmeza.

-Vamos con Gurú Clef. Estoy segura que no pasará nada. – le dijo sonriendo. Y vio en Ascot una mirada de profundo rencor, una que no le había visto nunca.

-Entiendo…pues suerte.

Cuando se despidió de Lucy, Caldina, Presea y Anaís, Marina no dejaba de pensar en los ojos de Ascot. La habían asustado. No sabía porque, pero aquello no le daba ni pizca de confianza. Se subió a la gran nave y se despidió con la mano antes de entrar. Cuando se sentó en uno de los asientos de la nave, suspiró.

-¿Estás bien? – le dijo una voz conocida.

Era Gurú Clef. Que se había sentado frente a ella, y ni siquiera lo había notado.

- S- sí – dijo ella un poco insegura y ruborizada. – solo que…Ascot…

-¿Qué pasa con Ascot? – preguntó el mago, enderezándose con desconfianza.

-Nada…¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque ha estado…extraño, ya sabes. – dijo él desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. - ¿No te ha hecho algo…o sí?

-No – contestó Marina. – perdón, solo estoy nerviosa…por el viaje.

"_Como puedo ser tan tonta? Obviamente no estoy nerviosa por este viaje…sino porque me estás mirando…no me veas, ¡rayos! Esos ojos…son…tan diferentes a los de Ascot, penetrantes e incómodos, los de Clef son tan profundos y serenos…"_

A Marina le parecieron eternas las escasas dos horas que fueron de viaje. La verdad era que tener a Gurú Clef frente a ella no le facilitaba las cosas, Ráfaga se sentaba a veces con ellos, o a comentarle algo a Gurú Clef acerca de la nave, o del viaje. Gurú Clef no desviaba la mirada de sus papeles, y en ocasiones miraba por la ventana. Como Marina no dejaba de verlo, él a veces se daba cuenta, le sonreía y ella se sonrojaba tanto que cada vez tenía mucho más calor.

Cuando por fin aterrizaron, Gurú Clef le dijo:

-Espera Marina, aún no te he dado tu magia.

-¡Oh! – dijo ella y retrocedió. - ¿será necesaria?

-Nunca se sabe – dijo él. – Acércate.

Él puso su dedo en la frente de la chica, y en un instante comenzó a sentir un calor en el pecho…

-La siento – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Cuando Lucy anuló el sistema del Pilar, eliminó también a los genios. Pero la magia en Céfiro siempre ha existido, y siempre existirá. Si tienes los dones, nadie puede quitártelos.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué le pasó a mi genio?

Su espíritu vive, por supuesto. Pero físicamente creo que no puede aparecerse.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella.

-Porque los genios fueron creados para eliminar a la Princesa Esmeralda, y sin princesa y sin Pilar, no tiene caso que sigan existiendo. Vámonos, se hace tarde.

Ella lo siguió como un autómata, y cuando bajó, vio Chizeta.Era un lugar con abundante vegetación, parecían estar en la selva. Las casas eran de madera, pequeñas. Todas las habitantes vestían de manera ligera y con muchas alhajas. A Marina le recordó Caldina.

-Parece muy tranquilo…- comentó Marina a Ráfaga cuando caminaban hacia el palacio.

-Es cierto, pero aquí en el pueblo no nos atacaron los soldados. – explicó el guerrero – solo cuando nos aproximamos al palacio de las princesas. Aún no llegamos.

-Todo estará bien Marina – le dijo Gurú Clef, caminando a un lado de ella. – no debes temer.

-¡No tengo miedo! – le dijo ella, enfadada.

Él le sonrió.

-Me alegra que no hayas cambiado, entonces.

Marina sintió como si de su interior saliera agua hirviendo, y le dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento le saldría humo de las orejas.Llegaron al frente del palacio. No muy grande como el de Céfiro, pero si muy lujoso. Había piedras preciosas por todas partes. Y la reja que rodeaba el fuerte parecía de oro. Extrañamente, la muchacha ya no vio a ningún aldeano, todo estaba desierto.Ráfaga pareciera que se puso en guardia, sacó su espada y miró en todas direcciones. Nadie lo notó, pero Gurú Clef mantenía firme el báculo que llevaba en la mano.

De pronto, Gurú Clef se dio vuelta con brusquedad.

-¡Cuidado!

Una serpiente de mas de cuatro metros de alto se asomaba frente a unas linazas. Tenía afilados y largos colmillos y los miraba al acecho. Ráfaga se adelantó con valentía, pero la serpiente esquivó su espada para lanzársele a Gurú Clef y Marina. Ella gritó.

- ¡Escudo Protector!- gritó Gurú Clef. Y un escudo invisible se puso frente a los dos. La serpiente se dividió en dos y atacó con mas fuerza.

Marina pudo ver los ojos de la serpiente, eran verdes y penetrantes.

"Esos ojos"

-¡Voy a atacarla! – le dijo Marina a Gurú Clef.

-¡No! Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos. Puede ser…

-¡Se que es peligroso! – lo interrumpió ella. - ¡Pero quiero ayudarlos! ¡Romperá el hechizo en cualquier momento!

-¡Marina, no salgas del escudo! ¡MARINA!

Ella salió corriendo para distraer a la bestia. Sacó su espada y la llamó.

La serpiente se lanzó contra Marina, mientras que se volvía a dividir. Ahora eran tres serpientes las que los acechaban. Ráfaga lidiaba con una, mientras que Gurú Clef con un sencillo hechizo acabó con la otra.

**-¡Dragón de Agua! **

La magia de Marina mandó a la serpiente muy lejos. Entonces ella corrió hacia Gurú Clef.

-¡Acabe con ella! – le dijo muy contenta. - ¿has visto como…?

-Sí he visto como te arriesgaste – le dijo Gurú Clef, enfadado.

-Pero…

-¡Te dije que te quedaras en el escudo! – le gritó. - ¡El atacarla la hace mas fuerte!

Ella se quedó callada. Lo había estropeado todo. Ráfaga, que había terminado con la otra, no se había dado cuenta de que se había dividido la serpiente que Marina había mandado lejos.

-¡Gurú Clef, cuidado!

La serpiente se lanzó hacia el mago, y le clavó los afilados colmillos en el brazo.

- ¡Gurú Clef! – gritó Marina, angustiada. - **¡Remolino azul!**

La serpiente quedó ahogada en el lago después del ataque de Marina. Ella sonrió por haber derrotado a la bestia, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a Gurú Clef. El mago se había dejado caer en el piso.

¿Estás bien? – le dijo Ráfaga. - ¿Te ha mordido?

- C- Creo…creo que sí – dijo Gurú Clef.

-Déjame ver.

Ráfaga examinó e brazo de Clef, tenía dos mordeduras, muy profundas.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó Marina sentándose a su lado. – Perdóname…todo ha sido culpa mía…

-Estoy bien, Marina – dijo Gurú Clef, jadeando. Se puso de pie con ayuda de Ráfaga. – Hay…que volver a Céfiro. En este estado no puedo solucionar…las cosas.

Ella asintió nerviosa.

Todo el viaje de regreso pareció una eternidad. No dejaba de mirar a Gurú Clef, que estaba recostado a escasos metros de ella. En ocasiones hacia muecas de dolor…y ella se ponía de pie, como tonta, viendo si necesitaba algo. Él solo le sonreía levemente, o le decía que estaba bien, o que no se preocupara.

"Soy una estúpida…como pude pensar que la serpiente no atacaría? No era la primera vez que sabíamos que los monstruos de Céfiro se hacen mas fuertes con ataques al azar, hay que encontrar su punto débil…por mi culpa él está mal…"

Cuando llegaron, la sonrisa de los del palacio se esfumó al ver a Gurú Clef. Anaís intentó utilizar el viento curativo, pero no resultó. De modo que Gurú Clef se quedó en su habitación al descansar. Ella no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la serpiente.

-¿Pero como fue posible que Gurú Clef no la viera? – preguntó Presea atónita. Una vez que Ráfaga les contó lo sucedido.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo explico. – dijo Ráfaga. – siempre siente la presencia de las cosas…

-Tal vez algo lo distrajo – propuso Anaís.

Marina apretó los puños.

-Es culpa mía.

Todos la miraron con cara de confusión. Ella se puso de pie, entre molesta y triste.

-¡Es culpa mía! ¡Gurú Clef estaba hablando conmigo sobre una imprudencia que hice! Por eso…- agregó agachando la cabeza – por eso no vio al monstruo.

-No es culpa tuya – dijo Anaís acercándose a ella. Y Lucy hizo lo mismo.

-Es verdad Marina – dijo Lucy – Tú no mandaste a la serpiente a atacar a Gurú Clef. La culpa es del responsable de esa criatura.

-Pero aún así…¡Si no hubiese sido tan tonta él estaría bien!

-No te preocupes Marina – dijo Caldina sonriente. – él estará bien. No creas que unos piquetitos van a derrotarlo.

Marina le sonrió también, pero no se convenció.

Ya era muy tarde, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. No dejaba de pensar en si Gurú Clef hubiera mejorado o empeorado. Por eso se levantó y decidió a dar un paseo. Se sorprendió al ver a Paris en al fuente, tan tranquilo como si fuera el medio día.

-¡Paris! ¿Qué haces a esta hora levantado? – preguntó ella.

El príncipe se asustó tanto que dejó caer la espada en un pie, y gritó de dolor.

-¡Me asustaste! – le espetó. – Lo mismo te digo. Yo siempre me duermo muy tarde.

-Por eso Caldina batalla mucho para despertarte. – dijo ella sentándose en la fuente. - ¡eres un desconsiderado!

-Me gusta la noche – explicó Paris. – Céfiro es aún mas hermoso de noche.

-¿Estas contento de ver a Anaís de nuevo? – le preguntó pícaramente.

-Eh…pues sí – repuso él con las mejillas coloradas. – Me alegra que se quede conmigo. ¡Quiero que sea mi esposa!

-¿Tu esposa? – preguntó Marina, pasmada. - ¡Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan en serio!

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó el chico.

-Porque en Tokio todo es tan…diferente. Los muchachos no se casan tan jóvenes. Nosotras apenas vamos en preparatoria, y luego van a la universidad…trabajan…y luego, si quieren, se casan.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo es todo éso?

-Como unos ocho años.

Paris se fue de espaldas.

-¡Es demasiado tiempo! ¡No puedo esperar a Anaís tanto! ¡Me volvería viejo!

-Supongo que sí – rió Marina. – además…el amor no espera. Si ustedes se quieren, deberían casarse. ¿Ya le has hablado de eso?

-¡No, claro que no! – repuso muy ruborizado. – aunque…ahora que ustedes no pueden regresar a su mundo, supongo que debo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Marina, atónita. - ¿No…no podremos…?

-No – confirmó él. - ¿No te lo dijo Gurú Clef? El portal de las dimensiones se cerró cuando Lucy eliminó el sistema del Pilar.

-No me dijo nada…- murmuró Marina.

Realmente debieron desear mucho regresar a Céfiro. Entiendo a Lucy, por Latis…realmente lo ama. Y me da gusto saber que Anaís vino por mí. Pero Marina…¿Por qué regresaste a Céfiro?

Ella agachó la mirada.

-Yo… - murmuró ella. – Ni yo misma lo sé.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó él, sinceramente. – no te escuché.

-¡Dije que quería ver a todos! – exclamó la chica. - ¿Qué? Solo porque no tengo novio en Céfiro no significa que no quisiera volver.

-Me alegro – repuso Paris con una amplia sonrisa. – Aunque podrías darle una oportunidad a Ascot. Siempre le has gustado…

-Pero a mí no – interrumpió ella. – Y no quiero darle esperanzas a alguien que no las tiene. Es simple.

-¡Que bueno! – exclamó Paris. – Porque se ha vuelto insoportable. Y además…creo que para tu carácter te vendría bien alguien…¡Como Gurú Clef!

-¿QUÉ? ¡PERO POR QUE DICES ESO!

"¡Vaya. No es tan tonto como yo pensaba. ¿Paris sospechará algo? espero que no"

-Porque necesitas a alguien que domine tu temperamento. ¡Ja, ja!

Marina le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Pero cuando vio el cabello verde de Paris, se acordó de algo.

-¡Es cierto! Paris, necesito preguntarte algo…

¿Qué? – dijo él, con cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer por el golpe que la chica le había dado.

-Tú viviste en el Bosque del Silencio. Y trataste con animales de muchas clases ¿No es así?

-Sí. ¿Y a que viene todo esto?

-Quería…preguntarte…si hay forma de adivinar de quién era la serpiente que nos atacó ayer.

Paris se quedó callado. Pensando. Al cabo de unos dos minutos dijo:

-Sí. Por el color de sus ojos. Las criaturas en Céfiro, sean buenas o malas, las crean los corazones de los habitantes. Depende de la fuerza de voluntad. ¿No te has fijado en Fyula?

-¿Ése pez gigante? – preguntó Marina con cierta diversión.

-Es de Gurú Clef. – explicó Paris.

-¡Ah! – dijo Marina. Y se sonrojó. – Tiene…los ojos azules. ¡Es cierto!

-Ése es un buen ejemplo. Bueno…me voy a dormir. ¡O no podré levantarme mañana! Hay que encontrar un antídoto para Gurú Clef.

-B- Buenas noches.

Vio como el joven príncipe se alejaba del jardín hacia el pasillo. Ella se quedó pensando…

Entonces los ojos de las criaturas son iguales a las de su dueño. Cuando vio aquella serpiente, no pudo evitar que Ascot se le viniera a la mente. ¿Sería de él? ¿realmente sería capaz de dañar a su maestro o a ella?

-No…no puede ser – se dijo. – Pero…juraría que eran los mismos ojos.

Se fue a la cama con el mismo éxito con el que había intentado dormir anteriormente. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas con lo sucedido. Su cerebro le decía que el que Ascot fuera el responsable de lo sucedido era falso, que él siempre había sido un buen chico, de buenos sentimientos y que la apreciaba mucho, y también a Ráfaga y a Gurú Clef. Pero su corazón le decía que esos ojos eran los mismos. Esa mirada…llena de odio y rencor.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron muy temprano. Presea llevaba ya desde el amanecer buscando en la biblioteca libros y libros acerca de hechizos curativos. Anaís le ayudaba. Entretanto, los demás no dejaban de preguntarse porqué Gurú Clef no sanaba.

-Si fuera una picadura ordinaria, la magia de Anaís la habría curado – dijo Caldina. – creo que en el veneno de la serpiente había un hechizo.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo? – preguntó Lucy, visiblemente preocupada. - ¿Magia negra, tal vez?

-¡Ni lo digas, Lucy! – saltó Marina, muy estresada. - ¿Qué haríamos si así fuera?

Entonces Latis entró en la sala del trono, con una cara nada convincente.

-¿Cómo sigue Gurú Clef? – preguntó Paris.

Latis hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza.

-Esta empeorando – explicó. – tiene mucha mas fiebre. Y ahora está inconsciente.

-No puede ser…- murmuró Marina con un hilo de voz.

Entonces la chica de cabello azul se percató de algo. Ascot no estaba con ellos.

-¿Dónde…dónde está Ascot? – preguntó en voz alta.

Pareciera que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta que ella preguntó.

-No sé – dijo Caldina encogiéndose de hombros. – tiene desde ayer que no lo veo.

-Yo tampoco lo he visto – comentó Paris. – pero la verdad no importa. No esta ayudándonos en nada.

-Quiero…decirles algo – empezó Marina. Y todos la miraron atentos. – ayer…Paris me dijo que los ojos de las criaturas tienen el mismo color que el de sus dueños.

-¿Y? – dijo Caldina.

-Y…y…la serpiente que nos atacó a Ráfaga, Gurú Clef y a mí tenía…los mismos de Ascot. – dijo ella fuerte y claro.

Pareciera que Marina les había dicho una broma.

-¿Estás diciendo que Ascot mandó a esa serpiente a atacarlos? – preguntó casi riendo.

-Es ridículo, Marina – dijo Lucy. – Ascot nunca haría algo así.

Además hay muchos habitantes en Céfiro con ojos verdes – dijo Paris.

-Lo sé…pero…

-¡No dirás entonces que Anaís fue, solo por el color de sus ojos!

-¡No dije eso!

-Marina – dijo La voz de Latis. Y su voz era tan fuerte que no hubo necesidad de pedirles que se callaran. - ¿qué te hace pensar, aparte del color de ojos, que Ascot es el responsable?

-Pues…- empezó ella. No sabía como explicarles. Como se había encontrado a Ascot en el pasillo. – antes de irnos, vi a Ascot…había algo…extraño en sus ojos. Era una mirada llena de rencor, de ira. Y es la misma mirada que le vi a la serpiente cuando…nos atacó.

Se produjo un silencio en el que solo se oía los pájaros que cantaban afuera. Entonces Paris habló:

-Creo que lo que Marina dice tiene sentido. Yo también he notado a Ascot extraño. Y se ha peleado con Gurú Clef, no veo por que no tuviera razones para atacarlo…

-¡Paris! – dijo Caldina. - ¡Cállate!

-¿Qué? .- dijo Marina. - ¿Ascot se peleó con Clef? ¿Fue antes de que llegáramos?

-¡Eso lo explica todo! – exclamó Lucy.

-¡No, no! ¡Se equivocan! – dijo Caldina. – Paris es el que dice cosas sin sentido. Ellos no pelearon…solo…

-Gurú Clef no quiere que se sepa. – dijo Ráfaga con su voz atronadora. – pero ya que el príncipe ha soltado todo, creo que tienen derecho a saberlo.

Paris se sonrojó.

-Bien – empezó Marina. - ¡Pues hablen ya!

Caldina miraba al suelo, muy triste, y Paris pareciera que esta vez no quería hablar, de modo que Latis se armó de valor.

-Ellos dos discutieron poco después de que ustedes se fueran. – explicó. – discutieron muy fuerte…no sé porqué, pero Ascot decidió renunciar a ser el alumno de Gurú Clef.

-¿Renunció? – preguntó Lucy, muy sorprendida. - ¿Y que hizo Gurú Clef?

Le dijo que tenía que convertirse primero en un hombre para ser su alumno – dijo Paris sin pudor. – y creo que se ofendió…

-¿Gurú Clef dijo eso? – preguntó Marina, sin creerlo. – pero…él nunca ha ofendido a alguien.

-No lo ofendió, solo le dijo la verdad. – repuso Paris. – y la verdad a veces duele.

-Ascot se quedó muy resentido…- explicó Caldina. – y desde entonces…no han tenido muy buena relación.

-Además de que estás tú de por medio, claro está – dijo Latis.

-¿Yo? – preguntó Marina, asombrada. - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con lo que pasó?

Todos, excepto Lucy y Anaís, intercambiaron miradas tensas.

-No estoy seguro, pero sé que tienes algo que ver. – dijo Latis sencillamente.

Todos se fueron de espaldas. Y cuando se reunieron en la biblioteca para ver los resultados que Presea y Anaís habían logrado conseguir, Marina seguía dándole la lata al espadachín, para que le contara la verdad. Hasta que Lucy le dijo que no lo molestara más.

-¡Basta! – dijo Lucy. - ¡Lo importante es ayudar a Gurú Clef, está muy enfermo!

Marina reaccionó, y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, al recordar que Clef estaba inconsciente.

-Bueno… - dijo Presea, muy cansada, pero satisfecha. – aquí está. Necesitamos una planta llamada Veritas. Únicamente la encontramos en el Bosque del Silencio.

-¿Eso curará a Clef? – preguntó Marina. Presea la miró un momento, y después le contestó.

-Sí. Esto lo curará. Alivia cualquier veneno que provenga de magia negra. Y al parecer eso es magia negra.

-¡Pues vamos a buscarlo! – exclamó Lucy.

-Hay un problema – interrumpió Presea. – el libro no dice como es la planta. Solo Gurú Clef la conoce. No podremos conseguirla.

-¿Cómo dices? – dijo Marina. - ¿No tiene una fotografía? ¿una imagen?

-No – dijo rotundamente Presea. – estos libros son de Gurú Clef. Y solo él sabe como es la planta.

-Pero Gurú Clef esta inconsciente – dijo Ráfaga. - ¿Cómo esperas que nos lo diga?

-Solamente tenemos una opción – dijo Anaís, acomodándose sus gafas. – hay que tratar de aliviar la fiebre de Gurú Clef, y tratar de preguntarle.

-¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? .- inquirió Marina, horrorizada. - ¿Y si ya no hay tiempo?

-Aquí dice que el veneno se esparce completamente en el cuerpo en tres días, máximo. En un mortal. Pero Gurú Clef es especial – dijo Presea – tenemos un poco mas de tiempo.

Marina cada vez se sentía mas confundida. Quería correr al Bosque del Silencio para buscar una planta que ni siquiera conocía, pero a la vez le daba miedo dejar a Gurú Clef solo. Entonces fue a verlo a su habitación. Muy nerviosa, entró con cuidado.

La habitación estaba oscura y completamente en silencio.

Nikona dormía plácidamente en un extremo de la cama de Gurú Clef. Ella lo vio, a simple vista parecía que dormía…y se sentó a su lado. Entonces empezó a sollozar.

-Todo esto…es mi culpa. – dijo con voz casi imperceptible. – si no me hubiera salido del escudo…tú estarías bien, y tal vez hasta ya hubiéramos arreglado las cosas con Chizeta. Perdóname…

Marina comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. Se apoyó en la cama de él a llorar, arrodillada en el piso. Entonces sintió una mano sobre su cabeza…que la tocaba con suavidad.

-No me gusta verte llorar, mi querida niña…

Ella levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, y vio al chico del que estaba enamorada mirándola, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-¡Gurú Clef! – masculló ella. - ¿estás…bien?

-Sí…- dijo él débilmente. – no te preocupes…

-Gurú Clef… dime…como es el Veritas. Necesito encontrarla para curarte…dime como es por favor…

-Es…- Gurú Clef hizo otra mueca de dolor.

-¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó ella, sin poder retener las lágrimas.

-Es una planta color…escarlata…muy pequeña…

-Ajá…- asintió ella, escuchando con atención sus palabras.

-Y además…al tocarla…- Gurú Clef gimió y se agarró el brazo. – al tocarla…brilla intensamente…

-La encontraré – dijo ella, firme. - ¡La encontraré y te pondrás bien!

-No…Marina – dijo él sin fuerzas. – escúchame…hay…una magia…rondándonos muy poderosa. Ascot…

-¡Ascot te hizo esto! – dijo ella furiosa. - ¿Verdad? ¡fue él!

-Marina…él está siendo…usado…por alguien más fuerte…- dijo Gurú Clef. – pero…no estás…tan equivocada en lo que piensas…sobre él…

Gurú Clef sonrió levemente.

-Hemos…tenido problemas…y entiendo su…rencor…Marina…no vayas tú. Deja que Ráfaga…y los demás se encarguen…

-¡No! – dijo Marina. - ¡Yo tuve la culpa y voy a traer al planta que te devolverá la salud! Te lo prometo. Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer.

Nikona se levantó dando saltos por todo el cuarto.

-Entonces…debes prometerme dos cosas…- dijo él sin fuerzas.

-De acuerdo – dijo ella.

Él le tomó la mano. Y Marina sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago, como si se hubiera subido a la montaña rusa. – Lo que sea.

-Debes tener cuidado…

-¿Y…la segunda?

-Prométeme…que ya no vas a llorar…

Ella se ruborizó. Bajó la mirada y asintió. Como una niña que es regañada por el maestro que le gusta.

-Lo prometo. – dijo ella.

Anaís estaba con Paris sentada en la fuente del Jardín del área residencial.

-Me alegra que encontráramos la planta. Pero de nada sirve si no sabemos como es. – dijo Anaís.

-Es cierto – coincidió Paris. – espero todo salga bien. Si a Gurú Clef le pasa algo… Céfiro estaría perdido.

-¿De que hablas? Creí que sin el sistema del Pilar…

-Así es. – dijo París. – pero hay algo que ustedes no saben y Gurú Clef nunca les dijo. Él es la Base del Pilar. Mi hermana era el Pilar de Céfiro, pero él es la Base.

-¿Es?

-Sí. Lucy eliminó el sistema del Pilar, y con él la Base. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una de las personas con mas voluntad en este planeta. Sin la voluntad de Gurú Clef…no sé…sería un desastre. Él es la persona mas poderosa en este planeta. Es el representante de Céfiro mientras yo subo al trono, y sin él…podrían invadirnos otros planetas.

-¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Anaís, atónita.

-Sí. Él no quiso decirles nada para no preocuparlas más. Pero…¡Yo sé que no se dejara vencer! Él es muy fuerte.

-Tienes razón. – sonrió Anaís.

-Sin embargo, Anaís con toda la plática con el príncipe decidió ir a ver a Marina. Tocó pero nadie contestó en su habitación. Entonces entró.

- ¿Marina? ¿estás aquí?

Buscó a Marina en el tocador sin tener éxito. Entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Un pequeño cuaderno azul, con un sello dorado estaba en el tocador de Marina, junto con una pluma.

"No, eso es privado" se dijo. Sin embargo…la actitud extraña de su amiga…quizá…esa libreta explicara algo…de lo que ella tanto ignoraba.

La abrió. Al parecer se trataba de un diario. Solo que no decía las cosas como in itinerario. Habían pequeños párrafos. Con fechas diferentes.

Esto tiene fecha de antes de venir a Céfiro…- murmuró Anaís. – de hecho es justo cuando volvimos a Tokio…

La chica se acomodó las gafas y leyó:

_Entre mil sueños, busco tu nombre_

_Entre mil recuerdos, imagino tu rostro. _

_Mientras más pienso, más me pierdo_

_En un abismo profundo, sin inicio ni fin._

_Nunca imaginé sentir algo como esto_

_Siguiendo perdida_

_Entre tu voz y tu sonrisa_

_Nunca pensé_

_Llegar a querer, más que a mí misma_

Pareciera que Marina extraña horriblemente a alguien.

-Pero esto…- murmuró Anaís, petrificada. – pareciera que extraña a alguien que dejó en Céfiro. - ¡Ah! Esto tiene fecha actual…qué profundo.

Entre más leía Anaís menos creía de quien era aquel cuaderno. Su amiga Marina…la caprichosa, ¿Enamorada así de alguien? Imposible.

-No puede ser… – dijo Anaís. – Marina…¿quién es…?

No lo entendía. Marina siempre se burlaba de Lucy y de ella, de sus novios, de lo cursi que era tener pareja a esta edad. Que solo debían divertirse, que no tenía sentido tener novio y que además, ella nunca se había enamorado y que nunca se enamoraría.

Entonces vio uno que tenía fecha de ayer.

-Sea quien sea…sé ve que realmente lo ama…

Marina entró en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Y encontró a su amiga con el diario en las manos.

-¡Marina! – exclamó Anaís. – No…sabía…

Ella se fijó en lo que Anaís traía en las manos.

-¿Qué haces con eso? – le preguntó fríamente. Y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Yo…

-Te cansaste de esperarme, ¿O mi vida privada es mas interesante? – le espetó.

Anaís agacho la cabeza, arrepentida.

-Lo lamento…solo estaba aquí y….

-Y decidiste husmear.

-Perdóname Marina. – se disculpó ella. – pero lo que hay ahí escrito…me parece…

-¡También lo que tiene escrito es privado! – gritó ella furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía Anaís a irrumpir en su cuarto, a leer cosas íntimas?

-Sé que estuvo mal. ¡pero has estado muy rara! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Sabía que sufrías por algo…

-¡Yo no estoy sufriendo Anaís! ¿de acuerdo? ¡Son solo poemas!. Era…un proyecto escolar – mintió.

-¿Y trajiste tu proyecto escolar a Céfiro? – preguntó Anaís con ironía. - ¡debe ser muy importante!

-Ya te dije. Son solo poemas, cosas sin sentido.

-Si son cosas sin sentido, ¿por qué estas tan enojada? ¿Eh?

Ella se quedó callada. Por una parte, Anaís tenía razón. Solamente quería ayudar, pero por otra le era terriblemente pesado aceptar que ella estaba enamorada de alguien. Y aún peor…que sí estaba muy triste.

-Marina…- Anaís se acercó ya la abrazó. Marina comenzó a sollozar.

-Perdón Anaís…yo sabía que te darías cuenta…pero…no puedo aceptarlo.

-Eres una chica tremendamente sensible – dijo Anaís sonriendo. – y que no quieras aceptarlo es porque quieres aparentar ser fuerte. Pero en el amor no se vale ser valientes, Marina. Hay que ser sinceros y abrir el corazón…

-Yo no…no puedo…

-No tienes que decírmelo. – dijo Anaís, sonriendo de nuevo. – si no te sientes lista, no lo hagas. Pero…díselo a ése chico especial.

Anaís se encaminó a la puerta, tomó el picaporte, pero antes de Salir le dijo:

-¡Ah, y no permitas que Caldina se entere! – exclamó divertida.

-¿Por…por qué? - Preguntó Marina confundida.

-Porque sé que no es Ascot.

Anaís cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a la guerrera mágica del agua mas confundida que antes. Y realmente impresionada por lo observadora que era su amiga.

_Hola! Muchas gracias a las personas que mandaron reviews, en verdad les agradezco. Quisiera advertirles que ésta es una historia un poco larga, así que por favor tengan paciencia, sé que la tendrán cuando les diga...adivinen qué? está casi terminada!, solo me falta editarla un poco, así que puedo asegurarles que verán el final. _

_Para Serena Ryuzzaky, gracias por leer, linda, y te aseguro que el final te gustará. Solo espera._


	4. La Amazona del Bosque del Silencio

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA AMAZONA DEL BOSQUE DEL SILENCIO**

-¡No puedes ir tú sola! – exclamó Lucy rotundamente. - ¡Iré contigo!

-No – repitió Marina.

Estaban solas las tres.

-Marina…- dijo Anaís, visiblemente preocupada. - ¿por qué quieres ir sola a buscar el Veritaserum?

-Porque…yo tengo la culpa de que Clef esté enfermo. – explicó la chica. – pero hay algo más…Gurú Clef me dijo que hay un aura que está por acercarse a Céfiro. Por lo tanto, deben quedarse aquí para proteger el castillo…

-¡Pero…! – dijo Lucy. - ¡Si atacan Céfiro…! ¿quién?

-No lo sé…- dijo Marina, impaciente. – eso fue todo lo que Guru Clef me dijo. Por favor…si atacan Céfiro, no atacarán el Bosque del Silencio, sino el palacio. ¡Por eso deben quedarse en el castillo! Así no estaré preocupada, sabiendo que ustedes están aquí para protegerlos.

Marina tomó a Anaís y Lucy de las manos.

-Además…tienen novios muy fuertes que las protegerán a ustedes también. – dijo ella pícaramente. - ¡Yo estaré bien! Tengo mi magia…y mi espada.

-De acuerdo – accedió Lucy, no muy convencida – Pero…¡Nos avisarás si estás en peligro!

Enviaré el dragón de agua lo mas alto que pueda…ésa será la señal – propuso Marina. – ahora…ya debo irme.

-Cuídate – le dijo Anaís.

-Lo haré. Y prométanme… que no enviarán a nadie al Bosque del Silencio. Deben proteger el castillo…

-Está bien. – murmuró Anaís.

Marina les sonrió y salió corriendo por la puerta principal del Palacio.Para no tener problemas, se había puesto un atuendo de Céfiro que Caldina le había mostrado. Era parecido al de Presea, solamente que este era azul. Traía al cabello recogido con una coleta, y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para adentrarse en el Bosque.

En una habitación muy lujosa, llena de flores, frutas y joyas…un chico estaba sentado sobre un trono de oro. Tenía el cabello corto y azul marino. En una esfera de cristal, veía como Marina entraba en el Bosque del Silencio. No pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó la copa de oro, llena de piedras preciosas y le dio un sorbo a su vino.

-Ya ha entrado en el Bosque…- murmuró el chico. - ¿No te parece divertido…Ascot?

Ascot estaba parado a un extremo del trono del muchacho desconocido. Pero no sonrió.

-¿Qué harás?

-Impediré que encuentre la planta. – dijo sencillamente el chico. – quiero que ése mago muera.

Ascot se sorprendió bastante, apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me estorba – dijo el muchacho con un ademán de poca importancia. - ¿Qué opinas? ¿A ti también te estorba, o no?

-Pareciera que el chico solamente le decía aquello para ver como reaccionaba Ascot.

-A... mí no me estorba.

El chico del trono soltó una carcajada.

-Eres patético para mentir. ¿Por qué finges un odio que no puedes esconder, Ascot? Mandaste a ésa serpiente a eliminar al Mago de Céfiro.

-Lo hice porque tú me lo ordenaste.

El muchacho se puso de pie. Buscó en la gran mesa que tenía delante de él alguna fruta que le agradara.

-El hechizo que te apliqué no obliga a nadie a hacer cosas que no quiera. Digamos que solo…abre las emociones. Tú deseabas que ése hombre muriera. – entonces se le acercó y le preguntó desafiante. - ¿por qué?

-No…no me llevo bien con él – explicó Ascot.

-¿Y por eso querías matarlo? – preguntó sarcásticamente. - ¡Que intenso!

Ascot se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la sala del trono. Miró a Marina, que seguía caminando en su esfera de cristal. Sonrió con crueldad.

-Todo lo que quiero será mío, todo.

Marina entró más y más en el Bosque. Poco a poco la luz iba desapareciendo, hasta solo lo que le rodeara fuera oscuridad y árboles altísimos y raíces gruesas. Ella caminó mas despacio, quería asegurarse de no perder detalle por si veía algún destello color morado. Entonces escuchó ruidos entre unos arbustos, sacó su espada y se puso en guardia.

-Tranquila…- se dijo. – sólo es un animal pacífico. En éste bosque ya no hay monstruos.

Decidió mejor seguir caminando, no podía perder el tiempo con unos ruidos que no sabía ni de donde eran, tenía poco tiempo para encontrar el antídoto para Guru Clef.

Un estruendoso sonido hizo que Marina saliera de sus preocupados pensamientos, se dio la vuelta y vio a una bestia, de unos tres metros de alto, con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león, mirándola como si fuera su cena. A Marina le salió una gota en la cabeza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando la bestia se le fue encima.

-¡Pero…se suponía que ya no había monstruos aquí! ¡No lo entiendo!

Marina seguía corriendo lo más que le daban las piernas, desgraciadamente la bestia era más rápida que ella, casi le pisaba los talones. Como se le estaba acabando el aire, y la fuerza, decidió enfrentarlo.

**-¡Dragón de Agua!**

La bestia fue lanzada a varios metros de donde estaba Marina. Pero se recuperó sorprendentemente rápido, lanzándosele de nuevo, mucho mas furiosa.

-¡Ay!

Volvió a correr adentrándose más en el Bosque, seguida por los pasos del monstruo, no sabía que hacer, la magia lo debilitaba pero no lo vencía.

**- ****¡Espadas de Hielo!**

La criatura cayó semi inconsciente. Pero empezó a moverse sin ningún rasguño. Entonces recordó las palabras de Guru Clef.

"_Atacarlos sin sentido solo los hace más fuertes."_

-¡Ah! Hay…que encontrarle un punto débil.

Pero a la chica no le dio tiempo de pensar cual era el punto débil del monstruo, porque se le lanzó furioso dejándola en la tierra, boca arriba. Defendiéndose con su espada.

"_Pero…¿qué punto débil puede tener este asqueroso animal?"_

Y se fijó en la gema que tenía en la frente.

-¡Ya!

Marina le clavó la espada lo más profundo que pudo en la joya. La bestia gritó, y al instante desapareció. Ella se puso de pie, sonrió y siguió caminando, un poco mas lento, pues estaba herida levemente de una pierna.

-¡Maldición! – gritó el chico del trono, aventando la copa hasta estrellarse en el piso. - ¿Cómo ha encontrado el punto débil de mi sirviente?

Una muchacha morena, de cabellos largos y negros, vestida con alhajas se acercó a él, y haciendo una reverencia le dijo:

-Probablemente el mago Clef, señor.

-¿Cómo dices? – dijo él, incrédulo. - ¡Está inconsciente en una cama! ¿Cómo es posible que se comunicara con ella?

-En Céfiro utilizan la magia, y hablan con las otras personas por la mente señor. Es probable que lo haya hecho telepáticamente.

-Maldita sea…

-Permítame ir a deshacerme de esa Guerrera Mágica.

-No. – dijo el muchacho y sonrió. – Tráemela.

Marina continuaba buscando la planta escarlata que su amado Clef le había dicho, pero no veía nada. Ni siquiera veía alguna planta cerca. Suspiró, cansada, y siguió caminando un poco mas rápido, pero sin perder detalle de lo que veía.

En el Palacio, Ráfaga entró apresuradamente en la Sala del Trono, donde se encontraban los demás.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Paris.

-Se acercan tres naves provenientes de Chizeta, príncipe. – dijo Ráfaga conteniendo el aire. – vienen a gran velocidad.

Presea soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Marina nos lo dijo, que Guru Clef sabía que atacarían Céfiro! – exclamó Lucy. – él se lo dijo. ¡Se está cumpliendo!

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Caldina, con temor. - ¿por qué Chizeta atacaría Céfiro?

-No lo sabemos – contestó Anaís. – pero Marina se fue sola al Bosque del Silencio a buscar el antídoto para Guru Clef. Dijo que nos quedáramos porque probablemente atacarían el palacio.

-¿Ha ido sola? – preguntó Latis. - ¿Cómo la han dejado?

-Marina así lo quiso – explicó Anaís. – No nos dejó acompañarla. Y dijo que tampoco fuera ninguno de ustedes en su ayuda, que ella se las arreglaría sola. Quiere que nos quedemos, y protejamos el palacio.

Entonces un estruendo hizo que todos se balancearan. Latis se acercó a la ventana mas cercana, y tres naves de ataque estaban por encima de sus cabezas.

-Ya están aquí.

-¡Vamos, Anaís!

Lucy se aproximó con su amiga, sujetó firmemente su gema y salió corriendo de la Sala.

-¡Lucy! – gritó Latis, alarmado - ¡Espera!

-¡Latis! – dijo Paris, antes de que el espadachín se fuera. – Debemos mejor proteger a los Cefirianos; advertirles. No podemos hacer nada en contra de esas enormes naves.

Latis apretó los puños.

-Ven conmigo, Ráfaga.

Los dos se fueron, de igual forma como lo habían hecho Anaís y Lucy.

-¡Esperen, iré con ustedes!

-No – dijo Ráfaga, poniéndole una mano enfrente del chico. – Tú eres el príncipe. No puedes salir del castillo.

-¡Pero quiero ayudar! – exclamó Paris enfadado. - ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que Anaís está luchando y yo…!

-Anaís es una Guerrera Mágica – dijo Latis, cortante. – su nombre lo dice. Tú eres el Príncipe de Céfiro. Guru Clef nos encargó protegerte.

Y se marcharon dejando discutir a Paris solo.

Anaís y Lucy llegaron a la puerta principal del palacio. (donde están los cristales). Se miraron con decisión, y asintieron.

**-¡Reayerth!**

**-¡Windam!**

Marina se entusiasmó al ver una flor morada. Desgraciadamente cuando la tocó no hizo efecto alguno de luz, y después se dio cuenta que era una simple violeta.

Suspiró, cansada pero continuó su viaje. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y se le haría mucho más difícil ubicar las plantas del Bosque.

-¡Alto ahí! – le gritó una mujer.

Marina se sobresaltó, y se dio vuelta encontrando a una muchacha morena, vestida como gitana y amenazándola con una gran espada en el cuello. Ella se inmovilizó, pero retrocedió con gran velocidad.

-¿¡Quien eres!? – le exigió Marina, sacando su espada de la gema azul.

-Veo que tienes práctica – le dijo la chica, sonriendo. – mi nombre es Kara. Espero no te incomode si me acompañas.

-¿A- acompañarte? ¿a dónde?

-Con mi amo. Quiere verte.

Marina quitó la espada de la chica dándole un golpe con la suya.

-¡No tengo tiempo de visitas! – le espetó y luego sonrió. – dile a tu amo que si quiere verme tendrá que hacer una cita.

-Niña tonta – le dijo. - ¿no tienes ni idea de a quién estas rechazando? ¡vendrás conmigo así tenga que llevarte de tus lindos cabellos!

La amazona se le fue encima con su espada, Marina notó que las vestimentas y la forma de pelear de la chica eran provenientes de Chizeta. Se preocupó al recordar que aún no había conseguido el antídoto para Clef, y ya oscurecía.

-¡No iré contigo! – gritó Marina esquivando a la guerrera. - ¡Un amigo está en peligro de muerte y no voy a abandonarlo solo porque a tu amo se le ocurrió verme!

-Entonces tendrás que morir – sonrió.

Las naves de Chizeta se aproximaron hasta quedar cara a cara con Lucy y Anaís. Sin hablar si quiera un minuto, los fuertes móviles lanzaron ataques de energía hacía los genios.

**-¡Viento de Defensa!**

El muchacho de cabellos azul marino sonreía…como si lo que estuviera viendo por su esfera fuera una película divertida.

-Parece que saben trucos las niñas de Céfiro…

Lucy miró preocupada el Bosque del Silencio.

-Marina…

-¡LUCY!

Ahora el ataque había sido para Reayerth, y Lucy, desprevenida, recibió el ataque en lleno.

**- ¡Huracán Verde!**

Una de las naves de Chizeta fue golpeada. Pero al instante se recuperó lanzándole a Anaís destellos de energía, tan poderosos, que el viento de defensa no funcionó.

-¡Anaís! – gritó furiosa Lucy. - **¡Flecha de Fuego!**

Marina cayó muy herida al terroso piso del Bosque. La amazona era muy fuerte y ella apenas si tenía fuerzas de levantarse. Kara apuntó su afilada espada en la yugular de la chica.

-¿Y bien? – le preguntó, que no tenía ningún rasguño. - ¿Me acompañarás?

-¿Quién es tu amo…? – masculló Marina intentando levantarse.

-El Príncipe Rommel de Chizeta – dijo la amazona con orgullo. – Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Príncipe de Chizeta? – repitió Marina…- ¿Qué pasa con Tata y Tatra? ¡Ellas son las princesas de Chizeta!

-Ellas eran las princesas de Chizeta – corrigió la guerrera. – ya no más.

Marina no creía lo que oía. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Tú príncipe está atacando Céfiro – dijo Marina, echa una fiera. - ¿¡No es cierto!?

-Que inteligente – apremió Kara. - ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Gurú Clef me lo dijo – contestó Marina.

-El Príncipe también tiene planes para él – dijo la amazona. – Solo que no son tan afortunados como los tuyos. ¡Ja!

Antes de que la chica de cabello azul pudiese comprender lo que la desconocida le había dicho, la atacó con su espada apenas ella pudiendo detenerlo con la suya.

-No seas tonta y ven conmigo Guerrera Mágica – le dijo Kara.

-¡No! – gritó Marina.

Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para invocar un Dragón de Agua. Tampoco tenía fuerzas ni energía para seguir luchando. La amazona le había ganado…estaba segura…y tendría que ir con ella a Chizeta como prisionera…no podía…

La imagen de Guru Clef sufriendo se le vino a la cabeza.

La persona más importante para ella…

-¡NO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE GURU CLEF MUERA!

Se quitó de encima a la chica con la energía que le quedaba. Sentía algo dentro de su pecho…algo que le daba ánimo para seguir luchando. Kara la miró, visiblemente sorprendida, y titubeó.

- **¡****Torbellino Azul!**

La amazona fue estrellada contra el árbol mas cercano. Sin embargo, se levantó con facilidad, y de su mano salió energía color rojo, que golpeó a Marina tan fuerte que sintió que se desmayaría.

El ataque mandó a Marina hasta un precipicio, del que solo consiguió cogerse por una mano. Con la otra sostenía su espada.

Estaba apunto de caerse…

-Parece que necesitas una mano – le dijo la amazona, triunfante. – te ayudaré si vienes conmigo.

-¿Rendirme…ahora?

Ya no podía mas. Dos dedos se soltaron y su cuerpo casi no le respondía…

-¿Vas a morir por orgullo?

-No…

-Dame la mano – le dijo Kara, extendiéndole el brazo– No mueras solo por salvar otra vida.

La vida de Guru Clef…

-¡ Prefiero morir a cumplirle el capricho a un príncipe!

La guerrera de Chizeta estaba impresionada.

-¿Por qué…porqué haces esto Guerrera Mágica?

-Hay…una persona… muy importante para mí que esta a punto de morir…No lo dejaré solo por que un príncipe quiere verme…un príncipe que está atacando Céfiro… ¡NO LO HARE!

Marina se soltó y cayó por el profundo abismo…

Ráfaga luchaba contra los monstruos que se estaban formado por el pánico de la gente. Los ataques de Chizeta eran mas frecuentes, destruían las aldeas y los cefirianos parecían asustarse más a cada minuto, provocando que aparecieran criaturas que causaban más y más temor.

Latis ayudaba a los habitantes a ingresar al castillo, pero eran demasiados…estaba cansado, de ves en cuando echaba un vistazo al cielo, donde su novia peleaba con las naves.

-¡Ya no puedo más! – le dijo Ráfaga a Latis - ¡son demasiados monstruos!

-Lucy…

Paris apretó los puños con impaciencia.

- Lucy…Marina…¡Anaís!

Caldina se acercó al chico, conciliadora.

-Ellas estarán bien…- le dijo, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro. – No te preocupes.

-¡Desearía estar luchando! – le dijo el príncipe, resentido. – en vez de admirar todo desde aquí.

-Ya oíste a Latis – le dijo Caldina – No puedes.

Presea entró alarmada a la sala del trono.

-¡Paris, Caldina! ¡Guru Clef esta empeorando!

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Paris. - ¿¡Cómo esta?!

El veneno está esparciéndose…

Caldina miró hacia el bosque.

-¡Marina…date prisa!

Marina sentía una infinita tranquilidad…estaba acostada…había un olor agradable que la rodeaba…abrió los ojos lentamente y la luz del sol le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo…se levantó, dolorida y mareada.

Cuando vio donde estaba no podía creerlo. Justo debajo y alrededor de ella habían cientos de flores de colores. Habían amortiguado la caída…alrededor, solo piedras.

-¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué ella cayera justo ahí?

Confundida, intentó levantarse, entonces una dulce voz la llamó…

-Guerrera Mágica…

Ella alzó la vista y una imagen semi borrosa estaba arriba de ella…una niña…rubia cabellos largos y vestido blanco…

- ¿P- princesa Esmeralda?

Paris y Caldina entraron, muy asustados a la habitación de Guru Clef.

-Miren – les indicó Presea. Ella descubrió el brazo del mago. Donde estaba la mordedura había un extraño color morado. Que se estaba esparciendo por todo el ante brazo.

-¡Está avanzando! – dijo Caldina, horrorizada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, Paris…Marina aún no llega. Tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudarla.

-No – dijo Paris – ella sabe por que hace las cosas. Dijo que nos quedáramos aquí…y cumpliré mi promesa.

-Pero…y si…¿ella no llega?

Paris apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Llegará.

Nada podía hacer mas feliz al príncipe Rommel de Chizeta.

-¡Eso, eso! – gritó jubiloso. - ¡maravilloso!…¡A este paso Céfiro se destruirá! Y podré poseerlo…

-Detente – le dijo una voz ajena

El príncipe se giró sin mucho afán.

-¿Ascot? – preguntó. - ¿No te estarás rebelando, verdad?

-Yo…- dijo él inseguro. – no quiero que destruyas Céfiro. ¡Es mi hogar!

-¡Es el hogar de todos los que te han ignorado! – gritó Rommel. - ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿El desprecio del mago Clef? ¿La burla del príncipe Paris? ¿El rechazo de la Guerrera Mágica?

-¡BASTA!

Ascot se tapó los oídos.

-¿No quieres oír la realidad, pequeño Ascot? – preguntó Rommel y se acercó a él. – Yo soy el único que te comprende. Por eso vamos a vengarnos juntos…tu consigues desquitarte…yo adquiero lo que siempre he deseado.

-No quiero…que Marina muera…

El príncipe Rommel sonrió.

-Claro que no – dijo. – sería un desperdicio.

Esmeralda sonrió.

-¿Cómo…cómo es posible…? Tú ya…

-Ya he muerto – dijo Esmeralda. – pero eso no impida que te ayude…

-¿Tú me salvaste?

-Tú corazón demostró un valor impresionante… lleno de deseos de ayudar…de salvar…

-¡Princesa! ¡Por favor…ayúdame a salvar Céfiro! ¡Chizeta…!

La princesa negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, Marina…

-¡Pero…! Tú me salvaste…

-No puedo intervenir en el futuro de este planeta…el sistema del Pilar fue eliminado…yo no tengo poder como Pilar…pero tengo fuerza de voluntad…quieres salvar a mi Maestro, a Guru Clef…

Marina comenzó a llorar.

-No sé dónde encontrar el Veritas. ¡Y sé que están invadiéndonos! ¡Quiero ayudar a Lucy y Anaís! Y no he podido hacer nada…

La imagen de la Princesa Esmeralda comenzó a borrarse.

-Vendrán tiempos difíciles…niña del mundo Místico…lo que sientes en el corazón es lo que te dará fuerzas para soportar las batallas que están por venir…tengan cuidado…Marina…sólo si expones tus sentimientos lograrás ser feliz, no lo olvides…

-¿Exponer mis sentimientos? – preguntó Marina, pasmada. - ¡Princesa Esmeralda! Tú…¿sabes mis sentimientos?

-Sí…son sinceros y por eso te he ayudado…mi Guerrera Mágica, hay muchas clases de sentimientos…pero es necesario expresarlos con palabras para que nos entiendan…

-Yo…- dijo Marina cabizbaja. – Yo no sé…

-¿Eres capaz de controlarte tanto a ti misma…al grado de no darles importancia?

-Princesa…

La imagen desapareció. Y Marina se puso de pie.

-Guru Clef…

En Chizeta, el príncipe Rommel no cabía en regocijo. Todo le estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¿Quién era esa mujer? – le preguntó entonces a Ascot.

-La…La princesa Esmeralda – dijo Ascot, automáticamente.

-¿Princesa has dicho? – repitió el príncipe. Se enderezó y miró con interés a Ascot. - ¿Princesa de dónde?

De Céfiro.

Rommel amplió aún mas su sonrisa.

-¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó. - ¿Porqué se le ha aparecido a esa guerrera mágica?

La princesa Esmeralda es…el ex Pilar de Céfiro. Ella ya ha muerto. El sistema del Pilar fue eliminado por una de las Guerreras Mágicas.

-Ya veo – dijo asombrado. - ¿Esa chica de cabello azul?

-No – dijo Ascot – Lucy lo ha hecho.

-Lucy…- meditó Rommel. - ¿La Guerrera del Fuego, cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó con el símbolo del Pilar, Ascot?

-Está…

Ascot se frotó la cabeza. El hechizo que Rommel le había hecho lo confundía… no quería decir la verdad acerca de su planeta, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar decirle la verdad a aquel enemigo…

-¿Qué pasó con el símbolo…con la corona de la princesa, Ascot?

-Se…se quedó en el cuarto sagrado. Ahora no es una corona…tiene la forma de una espada.

-Si ya no hay Pilar…- reflexionó el Príncipe - ¿Cómo es que sí hay un símbolo del Pilar?

-Lucy convirtió a todos los cefirianos en Pilar. Al pedirles que reconstruyeran su mundo con sus buenas intenciones, los habitantes son los únicos que pueden manejar al planeta con sus emociones, la espada tiene…

-La voluntad de todos los cefirianos – completó Rommel.

-Así es. Le pertenece a todos los habitantes de Céfiro…

-No – dijo Rommel, satisfecho – me pertenece a mí.

Ascot se quedó petrificado.

-¿Vas a robar la espada…sagrada?

-Sí – contestó Rommel sin pudor. – si tengo la espada sagrada, controlaré Céfiro a mi gusto.

-¡Pero…no puedes entrar al cuarto sagrado!

Rommel se puso de pie de su trono, se acercó a Ascot y le dijo:

-Apuesto que también sabes como entrar ahí.

Ascot evitó su mirada, pero un extraño brillo en la mirada del príncipe lo hizo hablar:

-Sí…lo sé.

Se vino a su mente un recuerdo proveniente de no hace mucho:

_-Me alegra que Lucy anulara el sistema del Pilar – dijo Paris, sentado en una fuente del castillo. – si mi hermana lo hubiera hecho así, nadie hubiera sufrido._

_-Lo importante es que alguien tuvo el valor para acabar con ese espantoso círculo vicioso del Pilar – dijo Ascot. _

_-Hace ya dos meses que Lucy, Marina y Anaís se marcharon – dijo Paris. – desearía ver a Anaís aunque fuera una vez._

_-¿Qué paso con la espada que Lucy usó contra Deboner? – preguntó Ascot._

_-Está guardada en el que antes fuera el cuarto de la corona – explicó Paris. – Guru Clef dice que es de todos los cefirianos, puesto que con el valor de todos derrotamos a esa malvada mujer._

_-Pero…obviamente nadie puede entrar ahí…aunque sea de todos ¿O sí?_

_-El cuarto funciona de la misma manera – dijo Paris. – Guru Clef lo usó como algún medio de protección para que algún habitante de otro planeta no obtuviera la espada para conquistar Céfiro. Es decir, que, para entrar ahí necesitas, la espada de Latis o el anillo mágico de Gurú Clef. También el plato de Zagato, pero él ya no está aquí._

_-¿Es eso verdad? Pero…Latis viaja por muchos planetas. ¿No podría arriesgarse a que se la robasen y entraran al cuarto sagrado?_

_-Por eso la espada de Latis se fusionó con el anillo de Guru Clef – dijo Paris. – a él si que sería difícil quitárselo._

_-O sea que solo él puede entrar…_

_-O cualquiera que tenga su anillo, sí._

Ascot reaccionó.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Rommel. – me has dado la llave del éxito, querido Ascot.

-Pero yo….no…

-Tranquilo – le dijo el Príncipe – has colaborado mucho conmigo. Ahora mas que nunca me apareceré en Céfiro. Que sepan el nombre con el que van a enfrentarse. Que se enteren a quien van a servir, a obedecer y a adorar. ¡El Príncipe Rommel de Chizeta!

El joven empezó a reír con crueldad.

-Y mis hermanitas…no se preocupen…su amiga estará a salvo, conmigo.

Tata y Tatra, encerradas en una esfera de cristal trataban de gritarle, sin que de su boca saliera algún sonido.

La amazona Kara seguía sin entender.

- ¿Cómo…cómo es posible que saltara? – se preguntó. Y empezó a descender en picada en saltos del abismo. – está demasiado profundo…debió de haber muerto. No es posible que sobreviviera a tal caída.

Marina entró por una especie de túnel de ramas. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero ya no tenía miedo. Había sido salvada por la princesa Esmeralda, estaba viva, y ahora no podía abandonar a sus amigas y a Guru Clef. Se adentró aún más. Unos cuantos murciélagos la hicieron que se asustara un poco, pero continuó su camino. Cuando salió de ahí varias montañas estaban frente a ella.

-Supongo que debo de subir…- se dijo.

Empezó a escalar con cuidado y fue aumentando el ritmo. No podía perder mas tiempo. Entonces se dio vuelta y no creyó lo que vio. Los dos genios de sus amigas, Windam y Reayerth luchaban a lo lejos con tres naves que se le hacían conocidas. Marina abrió mucho los ojos. No creyó que fuera tan pronto lo que la princesa Esmeralda le había advertido.

-No puede ser…¡Son los fuertes móviles de Chizeta! ¡Están destruyendo Céfiro!

Un temblor casi la hace caer, pero se sostuvo de otra roca.

-Debo darme prisa…o llegaré demasiado tarde.

En el castillo, las cosas no iban mejor que afuera…

-¡Esta agonizando! – dijo Presea angustiada, colocándole a Guru Clef un paño en la frente. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No…no sé – dijo Paris, sinceramente. – Si Guru Clef muere…

-¡Cállate! – le gritó Caldina. – ¡Con tus malos pensamientos no ayudas en nada!

Paris bajó la cabeza.

-Tal vez suene así…pero yo no soy tan fuerte para asumir…esta responsabilidad tan difícil…- murmuró Paris.

-¡Eres el príncipe de Céfiro! – le dijo Presea. – No puedes derrumbarte, Paris.

-¡Entiende! – le gritó Paris, histérico. - ¡Están destruyendo Céfiro! ¡Las Guerreras Mágicas están apunto de ser derrotadas! ¡Y la única persona con el poder para proteger el castillo agoniza! ¿Qué puede ir peor?

-Lo peor es que pienses que estamos perdidos. – le dijo Presea, tratando de conservar la calma. Aunque en realidad ella estaba tan decaída como él.

Gurú Clef hizo una mueca de dolor frunciendo el ceño. Presea se dio cuenta.

-¡Guru Clef!

-M- Marina…

Presea miró con tristeza a Guru Clef. Y Caldina y Paris se miraron, confundidos.

-¡Auch!

Marina acababa de rasparse por venteaba vez la pierna. Estaba agotada. Sentía los músculos engarrotados, se moría de sed, y el Veritaserum no aparecía por más que la muchacha buscaba. Habrían pasado no menos d e media hora desde que divisó a los genios y a las naves de Chizeta. No había encontrado ni progresado en nada. Se dejó caer en una roca.

-No…no puedo más…

Recordó como hasta hace una semana todo era tan diferente…se le habían acabado las esperanzas de regresar a Céfiro, estaba triste por boberías, por no poder ver a Guru Clef. Y ahora…ahora todo era tan distinto. Cuando regresó a Céfiro se imaginó un lugar hermoso en el cual se olvidaría de los problemas de la Tierra. Se libraría de esas decenas de muchachos que la acosaban, de sus padres induciéndola a una carrera que no quería, a casarse con algún hijo de político. Esos eran sus "grandes" problemas. Ahora, el destino del hombre por el cual Marina había sentido algo más que simpatía estaba en peligro. Y ella se quejaba hasta hace una semana porque en la heladería no había el sabor que le gustaba, o porque sus padres no le habían comprado aquel coche, aquel vestido…

No pudo evitar recordar a la Princesa Esmeralda, diciéndole que no se rindiera. Entonces, se enfadó consigo misma por ser tan débil, y se dio dos bofetadas.

-¡Tonta, tonta! ¡Pensando estupideces en un momento así!

Cuando se dio la segunda bofetada algo le hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies.

Una pequeña planta, con pocas hojas color escarlata se asomaba de entre por lo menos cinco rocas. "No puede ser" pensó. Se acercó temerosa, y cuando apenas la rozó, la pequeña planta brilló tanto que se le iluminaron las manos.

Marina sonrió, feliz, la arrancó con delicadeza.

-¡La he encontrado! – gritó, eufórica.

El Príncipe Rommel hizo sonar sus dedos.

Un ave blanca pasó aleteando la cabellera de la chica, Marina trató de alejarla, pero la ave de rapiña comenzó a aletear más fuerte.

-¡Aléjate, bicho! – le gritó la chica. - ¡vete, vete!

El pájaro pareciera que quería morderla, pero en lugar de eso, le arrancó la planta de las manos y se echó a volar.

Marina no pudo alcanzarla.

-¡No, espera, no te vayas! ¡No! ¡NO!

Marina se dejó caer, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había llevado el antídoto para salvar a Guru Clef.


	5. La Amenaza del Príncipe Rommel

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA AMENAZA DEL PRÍNCIPE ROMMEL**

Marina no dejaba de llorar, con las rodillas pegadas a su cara. Ahora si estaba perdida…¿Dónde conseguiría un antídoto para Guru Clef? Se había tardado horas para encontrar aquella pequeña planta…y la había perdido. Se sentía frustrada, estúpida y demasiado inútil. Sus amigas luchando, Guru Clef en peligro, y ella…ella no había podido cumplir lo prometido.

-¡Maldita sea! – chilló.

Anaís cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo. Su genio ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Lucy fue en su auxilio, aunque Reayerth también estaba muy dañado.

- Anaís…Anaís…- la llamó su amiga, sacudiéndola. - ¡Tienes que resistir!

Como la chica no reaccionaba, Lucy tuvo que seguir la pelea sola.

Recibió varios ataques que se defendía, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos Lucy sentía que la vitalidad se le acababa.

_-Lucy…_

-¡Reayerth! – gritó la chica. – Ya…ya no tengo energías. ¿Que debo hacer?

_-Sólo si unen sus poderes en un solo Mashin vencerán al enemigo…_

-¡Pero…Marina no está!

_-No hay otra forma en que puedan vencer, querida niña…_

Marina no dejaba de llorar. Todo estaba perdido. Pasarían horas antes de que pudiera conseguir otra planta Veritas y Guru Clef no resistiría.

No podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo…

Salvarlo…

Entonces, como un rayo recordó algo.

"_Prométeme que no llorarás más…"_

-No llorar…- repitió Marina, deprimida. – Guru Clef…

Se limpió las lágrimas. Recordó a Lucy y Anaís que luchaban aún sin ella. No podría dejarse vencer tan pronto.

Varias aldeas ya estaban destruidas. Ni Anaís ni Lucy entendían porqué las naves de Chizeta eran tan fuertes, pues ya había lidiado con ése planeta antes, y no había sido tan complicado.

Presea no dejaba de tronarse los dedos con nerviosismo. Caldina hacía los mismo…daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la recámara de Guru Clef.

-¿Dónde está Paris? – preguntó Presea.

-Creo que quiere estar solo…- dijo Caldina mirando hacia la puerta, triste. – Es demasiado joven para soportar el peso de un planeta, Presea.

-Siento como si los tiempos oscuros de Céfiro regresaran…- dijo Presea mirando a Guru Clef. – como cuando murió la princesa Esmeralda.

-Las Guerreras están con nosotras de nuevo – dijo Caldina – Pobres chicas. ¿No habrá alguna ocasión en que ellas vengan a nuestro mundo sin necesidad de pelear?

-Pareciera que el destino de las Guerreras Mágicas es atraer problemas…

Marina, que seguía con las piernas engarrotadas de tanto escalar empezaba a marearse. Se sujetó con fuerza y continuó subiendo. Entonces notó que algo pequeño y suave le había caído en la cara.

-¡Buag! –exclamó ella intentando quitárselo del rostro. Y cuando lo vio su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

Era una pequeña hoja color morado, que brillaba como una luciérnaga.

Miró hacia arriba y vio que cientos de pétalos salían de la punta de la montaña. Cuando llegó con muchos esfuerzos a la cima, quedó maravillada. Pareciera que había entrado en un invernadero de Veritasérums. Había cientos, por donde quiera que mirara. El viento se llevaba algunas hojas y por eso Marina la había visto. Parecía un milagro.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Marina tomó las que pudo y s e las guardó en los bolsillos. Entonces miró a los genios de sus amigas, casi derrotados.

_-Marina…_

-¡Ceres! – exclamó la chica. - ¡Por favor, necesito ir con Lucy y Anaís!

_-Sólo invócame…y nos convertiremos en uno para ayudar a Céfiro…_

La muchacha hizo brillar su gema y el genio imponente en forma de dragón pareció. Ella no lo pensó más, y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el Palacio.

-¡Ahhhhh!

-¡Lucy!

La Guerrera del fuego acababa de recibir un ataque que la mandó al suelo. Anaís intentaba llamarla, con el viento curativo intentó sanar las heridas de su amiga.

-Anaís…- murmuró Lucy, muy debilitada.

-¿Lucy! ¿estás bien? – preguntó Anaís preocupada.

-Necesitamos…a Marina…para vencer las naves…

-Pero…

**- ¡Dragón de Agua!**

Marina lanzó su magia contra las naves de Chizeta, y una fue derribada. Las otras dos continuaban en pie.

-¡Maldita!

El príncipe Rommel había tirado todos los manjares que había en su mesa. Entonces, la amazona Kara se presentó ante él, muy apenada.

-Señor…la Guerrera Mágica…ha muerto…

-¿A sí? – preguntó Rommel, rojo de rabia.

-Sí…ella…prefirió sacrificarse…por orgullo…señor…mi señor…perdóneme…

-¿Has dicho que ha muerto? – le gritó Rommel.

-Sí…príncipe…yo…

-¿Me puedes decir entonces quién es ella?

El chico señaló la pantalla mágica, en la que Marina se presentaba ante las naves de Chizeta a pelear con sus amigas.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó aterrada la amazona. – Yo…casi le gano…pero ella se arrojó al abismo. ¡No pudo sobrevivir!

-Entonces quien es ella…¿La gemela? ¡Estúpida!

El príncipe le tiró una bofetada a Kara. Ella retrocedió, muerta de vergüenza y salió del cuarto.

-¡Marina! – gritó Anaís, radiante. – Creí que nunca vendrías…

-Perdón, chicas – dijo ella acercándose para incorporar a Lucy. – tuve contratiempos.

-¡Lo importante es que ya estás aquí! – dijo Lucy sonriendo. - ¡vamos, Chizeta aún no se ha ido!

-¡Sí!

Los tres genios se fusionaron. Dando como resultado Reayerth.

**-¡Arco****iris Má****gico!**

El hechizo, junto con una gran explosión terminó con las naves de Chizeta. Las chicas sonrieron, Lucy y Anaís estaban bastante cansadas, pero no tenían nada grave.

Los mashin desaparecieron y junto con las ropas que antes traían, Marina, Lucy y Anaís entraron en el castillo topándose con Paris.

-¡Anaís! – gritó él, corriendo a abrazarla. - ¡Estás bien! ¿No estás lastimada?

-Estoy bien – repuso la rubia acomodándose sus lentes. – No te preocupes…

-¿Y Latis?

La que había hablado era Lucy.

Fue con Ráfaga al pueblo, a evacuar a las personas. Parece ser que varias aldeas quedaron destruidas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Lucy, alarmada. - ¿Hay heridos, gente lastimada?

Paris agachó la mirada.

-Sí.

-¡Entonces iré al área residencial! – exclamó Anaís. – Mi magia puede ser de ayuda.

-Iré contigo. – dijo Lucy. – Marina, ¿Tu que harás?

-Debo llevarle el antídoto de Guru Clef a Presea. – dijo Marina, muy tensa. - ¿Cómo está?

-Date prisa – le dijo Paris. – No sé…la última vez estaba muy mal.

Marina no le contestó a Paris, solo se echó a correr lo mas rápido que le daban las piernas hasta llegar a la habitación de Guru Clef.

¿Y si ya era tarde?

Podía escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón…zumbándole a la oreja…

Ella tocó la puerta con nerviosismo. Se abrió inmediatamente, y la chica se topó con Presea, tan angustiada, como asombrada.

-¡Marina, gracias al cielo! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

Ella le tendió la planta a la armero.

-¡Gracias!

Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, Presea cerró la puerta en la nariz de Marina.

Regresó, muy abatida a la sala del trono. Creyó poder ver a Clef, pero Presea no la había dejado. Cuando entró en la sala, todos estaban reunidos.

-No entiendo porqué Chizeta está atacando a Céfiro – dijo Caldina, visiblemente triste. – habíamos tenido problemas antes…pero creí que ya éramos como planetas hermanos.

-Yo también lo creí – dijo Ráfaga. – pero han atacado las aldeas, sin ningún pudor, no tuvieron consideración con los cefirianos…

-¡Se quién está detrás de todo esto!

La que habló fue Marina. Todos la miraron desconcertados.

-¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes Marina? – preguntó Anaís.

Cuando estuve en el bosque del Silencio…una amazona proveniente de Chizeta me atacó. Dijo que venía de parte del Príncipe de Chizeta. Rommel.

-¿Rommel?

Varios cuestionaron el nombre del reciente ya no desconocido.

-Sí. Siento…que tiene algo que ver con las princesas, Tata y Tatra, pero…a la vez no…ella no serían capaz de herir a nadie. Menos a Céfiro.

Tal vez las princesas no puedan hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de éste recién Príncipe – dijo Latis. – es evidente que quiere algo de nosotros.

-Hay algo más…- continuó Marina. – estoy…estoy completamente segura que la Serpiente que nos atacó a Ráfaga, Guru Clef y a mí era de Ascot.

-Marina…- dijo Caldina negando con la cabeza. - ¡Ascot sería incapaz de dañarte! ¡Él…él te quiere!

Marina parpadeó un par de veces. Ya lo sabía. Todos quedaron en un silencio incómodo, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Pues tiene una manera muy extraña de demostrármelo.

Caldina agachó la mirada, confundida. Era obvio que no podía creer que Ascot fuera culpable de semejante atrocidad.

-Yo…yo estoy de acuerdo con Marina – dijo de repente Paris con decisión.

Marina lo miró sin comprender.

-Ascot ha actuado de manera extraña…es posible que con todo lo que ha ocurrido tal vez haya cambiado, no podemos descartarlo.

-Paris, ¿tú también crees que Ascot atacó a Marina? – preguntó Anaís gravemente.

El príncipe levantó la mirada.

-Sí. Lo creo.

Marina se sintió mas reconfortada al saber que al menos uno de ellos no la tomaba por loca.

-Además…Guru Clef me dijo que había un aura maligna en Ascot. ¿Puede ser una posibilidad, no?

-Marina tiene razón – dijo Lucy – también puede ser que esa aura de la que Guru Clef habla puede dominar a Ascot.

-No – dijo de pronto Latis. Y varios se volvieron para mirarlo. – si Ascot pertenece a Céfiro ninguna fuerza oscura puede obligarlo a nada si su corazón no lo desea. En Céfiro la voluntad es lo que importa, si él no quería dañar a nadie, es imposible que le hechizaran para engañarlo.

-¿Estás diciendo que Ascot quería matar a Ráfaga, a Marina y a Guru Clef? – intervino Caldina, desafiante. - ¿No te parece una locura?

-No me parece una locura, me parece preocupante. – dijo Latis con suma tranquilidad. – y estoy seguro que a Guru Clef también le preocupa…

-No comprendo – dijo Caldina encogiéndose de hombros. - ¡En que se basan para culpar a Ascot!

-Marina dijo que la serpiente tenía los ojos verdes – explicó Paris. – recuerda que las criaturas en Céfiro…

-¡Lo sé! – gritó Caldina enfadada. - ¡Anaís tiene los ojos verdes! ¿Y por eso van a culparla? ¿No, verdad? ¡Muchas personas en Céfiro que tienen los ojos de ese color!

-Perdón Caldina – interrumpió Marina, muy seria. – sé que es difícil. Pero no es solo el color. Recuerdo muy bien lo que vi en los ojos de aquella criatura…estaban llenos de rencor, de odio. Tal como lo vi en los ojos de Ascot un día antes de partir a Chizeta. Era como si estuviera frente a la misma persona.

Caldina guardó silencio, muy deprimida.

Presea ya le había dado a Guru Clef el brebaje para curarlo. Tenía casi quince minutos durmiendo…cuando despertó lentamente.

-¡Guru Clef! – exclamó Presea, muy contenta. – ya veo que despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-B- Bien…bien – balbuceó él, enderezándose sobre la cama. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno…- Presea se sentó aun lado de él, en una silla. – Chizeta atacó Céfiro.

-Sí…- dijo él, poniéndose una mano e la frente. – pude sentirlo…sentí el miedo de todos los cefirianos…¿siguen aquí?

-No – dijo Presea – Ya todo está en orden. Latis, Ráfaga y el resto de la guardia evacuaron a todos…están en el área residencial. Y las Guerreras Mágicas consiguieron vencer a las naves invasoras.

-¿Por qué las princesas hicieron algo así?

-No fueron ellas – dijo Presea – al parecer todo indica que es un nuevo enemigo. Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Céfiro está a salvo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Me siento bien – dijo Guru Clef, en tono cortante. – debo…ir a la sala del trono…hablar con las chicas y…

-Espera – dijo Presea. – antes…quisiera que habláramos.

Guru Clef la miró sin comprender. De pronto Presea había adquirido un semblante nostálgico.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Quisiera que habláramos… un poco…sobre Marina.

/

Marina suspiró. No dejaba de ver la puerta. Deseaba que en cualquier momento entrara Presea y les dijera que estaba bien, que se había recuperado. Pero ya había pasado casi una hora desde que ella le entregó la medicina, y no había noticias de nada.

Anaís se acercó a su amiga, y con una sonrisa, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Él estará bien.

Marina la miró, asustada. ¿Acaso Anaís…sabía? ¿Era por lo que había visto en el cuaderno?

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella en un tono falsamente convincente.

Anaís no dijo nada, solo le sonrió y fue a reunirse con Paris.

Guru Clef se preocupó.

-¿Marina? ¿Ella está bien? ¿No está lastimada…o sí?

-No…no – dijo Presea. – está bien. Me ha traído el antídoto para el veneno. Pero…no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-Entonces…¿sobre qué?

-Cuando estabas delirando…por la fiebre…tú…dijiste varias veces el nombre de Marina.

Aquello le había costado mucho decirle a Guru Clef. Sin embargo, el tardó varios minutos en contestarle a la armero.

-Estaba preocupado por ella.

Lucy y Anaís también estaban luchando…afuera… - dijo Presea mirando el suelo. – Nunca dijiste sus nombres.

-¿A qué va todo esto, Presea? – preguntó Guru Clef muy serio.

-No lo sé. – dijo Presea. De pronto se le habían humedecido los ojos. – dímelo tú.

-Siento…que Marina está en peligro más que cualquier otra persona de Céfiro. – dijo Guru Clef mirando hacia la puerta, en dirección opuesta a Presea – Mi preocupación por ella debió manifestarse mientras tenía fiebre, tú lo dijiste, solo estaba delirando.

Se puso de pie, para entrar a otra habitación que estaba al lado de la cama. Dejando a Presea sola.

-Guru Clef…- Murmuró Presea con voz quebrada. - ¿No será que tú…?

El Príncipe Rommel estaba muero de ira. Todo le había salido mal. Ni el veneno para Guru Clef había servido, sus naves habían sido destruidas y Marina había escapado.

Ceñudo, miraba la bola de cristal en la que se veía claramente el castillo de Céfiro.

-Ésa no es la cara de alguien que esté a gusto con sus planes– dijo Ascot.

-No lo estoy – dijo el príncipe. – sin embargo…destruí gran parte de las aldeas. Pero no voy a echarme para atrás. Con la información recién obtenida puedo hacer mucho…sólo necesito llegar hasta ahí.

-¿Hasta dónde? – preguntó Ascot. - ¿No estarás hablando de…?

-¿Del Castillo? – adivinó el príncipe Rommel. - ¡Por supuesto!

-No podrás entrar – dijo Ascot, previniéndole. – Guru Clef sabe protegerlo muy bien, y ahora que está recuperado será imposible.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de presentarme…

Rommel sonrió.

La Puerta de la sala del trono se abrió, dejándole el paso a Guru Clef, y a una contrariada Presea. Marina sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y el calor le ascendía con violencia a las mejillas.

-¡Guru Clef! – gritó Lucy. - ¿ya estás mejor?

-Mucho mejor, Lucy – dijo Guru Clef, sonriendo.

-Ha habido muchos problemas – dijo Latis. – Me alegra que estés mejor.

Entonces Guru Clef dirigió su mirada hacia Marina. Ella retrocedió dos pasos, como siempre que lo veía cerca, una fuerza extraña le hacía que se le paralizaran las piernas, los brazos y el cerebro.

-Marina…

Ella vaciló. Encogiéndose de hombros.

-Veo…que ya te sientes mejor, Guru Clef.

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Guru Clef le tomó una mano.

-Todo ha sido gracias a ti, muchas gracias Marina.

Ella sintió una desagradable sensación de escalofrío recorrerle el brazo en el que Guru Clef le había tocado la mano.

-Yo…

"_Di algo…¡estúpida!"_

-De…de nada.

Guru Clef le volvió a sonreír, y entonces se volvió hacia Paris, con el rostro completamente serio.

-¿Nadie está herido?

Anaís curó a muchas personas con su magia. Están bien creo…pero Chizeta no debe tardar en atacar de nuevo…

-Lo sé – dijo Guru Clef caminando hacia la ventana más próxima, y miró el cielo. – pero me daré cuenta cuando estén aquí…

-Príncipe Rommel – dijo Latis. – ése es el nombre de la persona que atacó Céfiro.

-Si se le puede llamar persona…- sentenció Guru Clef, furioso. – mantén a las guardias alerta, Latis.

-Nosotras también estaremos alerta – dijo Lucy, muy decidida. – Nuestros Mashin pueden pelear en cualquier momento si así se requiere. ¿verdad chicas?

-Sí – dijeron Anaís y Marina al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, una voz ajena a todos ellos se escuchó fuertemente:

_-¡Buenas tardes, Céfiro!_

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Guru Clef, muy serio, mirando hacia arriba.

_-El Príncipe Rommel de Chizeta_ – contestó él. – _se ha hablado mucho de mí, así que decidí presentarme. _

-¿Por qué estás atacando Céfiro? – volvió a preguntar Guru Clef.

_-Demasiadas preguntas, hechicero_ – dijo la voz, en tono burlón. – _como han visto, no me ha sido difícil acabar con las aldeas de Céfiro. En unos cuantos días, lograría tener en planeta destruido. _

-¡No lo permitiremos! – dijo Lucy, enfadada.

_-No veo que hagan mucho al respecto_ – se burló la voz del príncipe. – _tengo controlada la situación, aunque tengan a las Guerreras Mágicas, eso no basta para poder derrotarme. _

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Guru Clef, apretando con fuerza su báculo.

_-Céfiro es un planeta libre sin un Pilar_ – dijo Rommel. – _eso me da oportunidad de poseerlo. _

-¡Lucy hizo a todos los cefirianos Pilar! – exclamó Paris. - _¡No puedes hacer eso, Céfiro le pertenece a su gente!_

_-Gente que es fácil de controlar y dominar_ – dijo Rommel con tranquilidad. – _no me será difícil tampoco. Claro, para cuando llegue a ese punto su planeta sufrirá…¿No querrán otra auto destrucción…o sí?_

-¡Pelearemos! – dijo Marina. – Ya lo hemos hecho antes. Y hemos vencido.

_-Pelearé yo también entonces_ – dijo desafiante Rommel. – _dense cuenta que están en desventaja, Céfiro. Podría matar ahora mismo a todo el pueblo si quiero. Pero la pregunta es…¿Ustedes quieren eso?_

-¡Maldito! – rugió Paris. - ¿Qué clase de oponente se esconde tras una voz?

_-No me subestimes, niño –_ dijo Rommel. – _hago las cosas por algo. Quiero proponerles una tregua… así no dirán que no les di oportunidad de salvarse._

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Guru Clef.

_-Son tres cosas sencillas y fáciles de comprender: Primero que nada; Quiero el poder y el control absoluto de Céfiro…que eso incluye por supuesto sus habitantes, y el Palacio. Deseo también, siendo mi esclavo y estando a mis órdenes, la magia del Mago supremo de Céfiro, Guru Clef. _

Marina miró a Guru Clef, atónita. Él había apretado un poco más su báculo.

-¡Jamás! – rugió Paris. - ¡Estás loco!

Latis le dijo a Paris con una señal que dejara continuar al Príncipe.

_-Y por último…todo rey próximo necesita a su reina. Quiero…a la mujer más bella que he visto en Céfiro. A la que llaman la hija del legendario Mashin Ceres…a la Guerrera Mágica del Agua: Marina, como mi esposa. _

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, inmóviles. Marina sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Instintivamente miró a Guru Clef, que sus ojos estaban posados en ella, al igual que los de todos.

_-Si no cumplen mis deseos Céfiro será destruido y mataré a todos sus habitantes. De igual manera lo poseeré, pues transferiré mi reino allá. ¡No me den una respuesta!…lo averiguaré_…

Y la voz desapareció después de una sonora carcajada del Príncipe.

Pasaron unos minutos de devastador silencio. Y pensar que a ella solo le preocupaba que Guru Clef se mejorara…

-¡Está loco! – gritó Lucy. - ¡Jamás haremos lo que pide! ¿Verdad Guru Clef?

Guru Clef miraba el suelo. A pesar de que todos los presentes tenían la vista fija en el hechicero y en Marina.

-No…No Lucy, por supuesto que no lo haremos. – dijo Guru Clef.

Sin embargo, el tono de Guru Clef le decía a Marina, en su corazón, que no tenían otra opción.

/

Latis cerró la puerta tras él. Estaban en una habitación que solo tenía altos ventanales, no había muebles. Guru Clef miraba hacia el cielo, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta ahí.

-¿Qué harás?

Latis rompió el silencio de una manera brusca.

-Hubo gente que anteriormente se sacrificó por éste planeta. – dijo Guru Clef. – La princesa Esmeralda prefirió morir a ver destruido Céfiro…Presea, Alanis…Zagato…Águila. Las Guerras Mágicas arriesgaron su vida por ayudarnos. No se lo entregaré a un Príncipe caprichoso.

-Lo entiendo – dijo Latis. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Tampoco le entregaré mi magia a alguien que la usará para acarrear sufrimiento a Céfiro, el planeta que tanto amo.

-¿Y Marina?

Guru Clef apretó su báculo con fuerza. Su ceño se había fruncido.

-Ella no es propiedad de nadie. No merece ser entregada como una mercancía.

-Ya veo…- dijo Latis. - ¿Qué haremos si ataca Céfiro?

-Protegeré el castillo con mis poderes – explicó Guru Clef. – los cefirianos se resguardarán aquí, así que no hay ningún peligro que corran.

-¿Usarás el escudo para proteger el Palacio? – preguntó Latis, atónito. - ¡Guru Clef! ¿Cuánto crees aguantar? ¡No tienes ni una hora de haber estado grave!

-Lo haré – dijo Guru Clef decidido. – no voy a entregar ni mi magia, ni mi planeta ni a Marina a nadie.

Latis se sorprendió.

-No puedes tú solo, ¿cuánto crees aguantar con la protección del castillo? ¿Unas horas, quizá un día? ¡No te alcanzarán las energías!

-No tengo opción…

-Céfiro no es solamente responsabilidad tuya – le discutió Latis, muy tenso. - ¡Pelearemos!

-Apenas si las Guerras Mágicas pudieron derrotar tres naves – dijo Guru Clef. - ¿Y Si manda diez? ¿Crees que podríamos vencerlas? Sin un Pilar somos un planeta desprotegido.

-¿Y? ¿Que sugieres?

Mi cabeza niega entregarle a ése Príncipe lo que me pide. – dijo Guru Clef, agachando la mirada. – pero en mi corazón siento que va a ocurrir lo inevitable. Que tendré que ceder.

Anaís le ofreció a Marina un vaso con agua.

-¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó Lucy, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, Lucy – dijo Marina, sonriendo.

Dentro de ella se había empezado a formar una horrible sensación de vacío, de impotencia. Estaba furiosa, deseaba hacerle pagar a ése Príncipe las desventuras de ella. Pero también sentía tristeza…una terrible tristeza del futuro. ¿Y si Guru Clef cedía? ¿Sería capaz de entregarla a Rommel?

-Marina…- la llamó Anaís. – si necesitas hablar…ya sabes, que somos tus amigas.

-Sí, Marina – continuó Lucy – debes sentirte muy mal…

-Gracias por apoyarme – dijo Marina, sonriendo a medias.

-¡Guru Clef no dejará que ése príncipe se salga con la suya! – dijo Lucy con optimismo. - ¡Nadie de nosotros lo dejará!

-Y…¿Y si no hay opción?

Marina apretó con fuerza el vaso que tenía en la mano.

Lucy parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Y si no hay otro recurso para salvar Céfiro?

Lucy y Anaís se miraron, sin saber que decir.


	6. Una Difícil Decisión

**CAPÍTULO 6: UNA DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN**

Marina pasó el resto del día en su habitación. Le había pedido a Anaís y Lucy que la dejaran sola, necesitaba pensar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el Príncipe Rommel había amenazado a Céfiro, pero a ella le habían parecido días enteros. Tenía lapsos en los que quería llorar, sus lágrimas se agolpaban en el borde de sus párpados, pero después sentía coraje y rabia, y la tristeza pasaba a segundo plano. Se miraba en el espejo, pensando. Miraba por la ventana el Céfiro desierto. Todos estaban en los refugios. El clima tampoco estaba nada bien, llovía a cántaros y nubarrones negros cubrían el cielo; acompañados de truenos y relámpagos. Era evidente que los habitantes tenían miedo, por eso aquél clima.

Ahora lo que sentía por dentro era tan semejante a la lluvia…

También tenía rachas en las que cuando Anaís y Lucy entraban para ver si se le ofrecía algo deseaba estar sola, y cuando se marchaban echaba de menos la compañía. Todo era muy extraño…

Un toquido leve en la puerta la hizo salir de sus abrumados pensamientos…

-¿Marina?

Una voz ronca la hizo voltear, era Ráfaga.

-¿Sí? – preguntó ella, quitándose con el dorso de la mano la humedad del rostro.

-Guru Clef quiere verte. Te espera…

-¡Oh! Sí…ya voy para allá.

Guru Clef quería verla. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Caminó con Ráfaga hasta un despacho aparentemente de puerta pequeña, pero por dentro era bastante amplio. Había varios sillones y libreros. Guru Clef estaba de pie, con la mirada fija en ella. Ráfaga hizo una breve reverencia y salió.

-Gracias por venir, Marina. – dijo Guru Clef, señalándole uno de los sofás.

Ella se aproximó y tomó asiento. Quería decirle tantas cosas…

-No hay problema – repuso ella. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Me doy cuenta que eres una persona fuerte – confesó Guru Clef. – Lo sé porque ante todos actúas con normalidad. Pero sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil…

Marina intentó vacilar, pero en vez de eso se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Marina…- continuó Guru Clef, con aquel tono bajo de voz que casi siempre usaba. – no voy a permitir que el enemigo venza.

-Lo sé – dijo Marina. – siempre nos has cuidado, a todos. A todo Céfiro.

-Veo que me comprendes – repuso Guru Clef. – Marina…quiero pedirte…algo. Un favor…una petición.

Marina ladeó la cabeza, de pronto su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

-Yo…- pareciera que a Guru Clef le costaba mucho trabajo decir las palabras. – Quiero pedirte que vuelvas a tu mundo.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Marina automáticamente.

Guru Clef cerró los ojos un momento.

-No puedo permitir que esto se me salga de las manos, Marina – dijo él. – si Rommel poseyera mi magia, o me hiciera su esclavo sería yo…pero tú eres tan joven, y sé que no quieres ser entregada como un paquete.

-Pero…¡No quiero dejarlos! ¡No puedo irme de Céfiro!

Pero ¿qué Guru Clef no entendía? ¿cómo le pedía abandonarlo en un momento así? ¿dejar Céfiro?

-Sé que no quieres irte aún – dijo Guru Clef, pacientemente. – sé que fue tu corazón el que te trajo aquí, pues de otro modo no hubieran podido llegar. Pero no puedo permitir que arruines tu vida por un problema que es de Céfiro.

-Mi corazón está en Céfiro – dijo Marina.

Él no entendía nada. Si ella hubiese tenido valor en ese momento, le habría explicado que preferiría morir en Céfiro al lado suyo, a la vida que le esperaba en Tokio…

-Sé que amas a Céfiro – dijo Guru Clef, muy triste. – Yo también, pero…ustedes no pertenecen a este mundo…y tú estarías sacrificándote por algo que no te corresponde. ¡Marina, esto lo hago por tu bien!

Ella se puso de pie. Dándole la espalda al mago.

-Tú no entiendes…- murmuró Marina.

Él también se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

-Te entiendo. Siento tus ganas enormes de llorar en mis ojos y tus deseos de gritar en mi garganta. Por eso mismo no puedo permitir que seas infeliz…

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella solo miraba el suelo. Y Guru Clef la miraba a ella, en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Qué hay de Anaís y Lucy? – preguntó entonces.

-Ellas…

Marina lo miró con reproche.

-Vas a permitir que se queden ¿no es así? – le espetó. - ¡Por eso me has citado sola!

-Marina…yo…

-¡Vas a permitirles que se queden! ¿Por qué? ¿por qué haces esto?

-Marina, no quiero verte toda tu vida al lado de alguien que no amas. ¡Ése sería tu destino si te quedas!

-También ése sería si me voy para siempre…

Guru Clef la miró sin comprender.

Si pudiera decirle…

-Mi querida niña, no quiero verte sufrir. Tampoco a Anaís ni Lucy. Pero ellas decidieron quedarse al lado de Latis y Paris. Tú…

-Yo no tengo por quien quedarme – dijo Marina. - ¡Estás equivocado!

Entonces Guru Clef sacudió la cabeza.

-Ellas no corren el mismo peligro, Marina – le explicó Guru Clef. – Rommel te tiene en la mira, no a ellas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si me ha elegido a mí? – preguntó Marina con pesadumbre.

-Quiero que te vayas a tu mundo, donde estarás bien. Y seas feliz. Y te olvides de Céfiro.

Marina comenzó a llorar como una niña. No se le ocurría otra cosa…aquellas palabras…pidiéndole que se fuera…de la persona mas importante para ella.

-Paris me dijo que el Portal de las Dimensiones se había cerrado – dijo Marina con voz entrecortada - ¿Cómo esperas que…?

-Haré un hechizo muy poderoso – dijo Guru Clef, interrumpiéndola. – necesitaré ayuda de tus amigas. Pero lograré mandarte si me lo propongo.

Mandarla. Regresarla a su mundo. No era justo. Ella había esperado tanto, había deseado tanto estar en Céfiro. ¡Y no iba a poder decir lo que sentía! No iba a poder ser feliz por un maldito Príncipe que quería poseer Céfiro.

Marina se dio vuelta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Guru Clef, por favor no me pidas que me vaya.

A él también se le humedecieron los ojos, se acercó a ella y le dijo con voz suave.

- Por favor, tú no me pidas que te exponga al peligro.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Cuando salió del despacho de Guru Clef, se encontró a Caldina, que le preguntó algo, pero ella no la escuchó. Siguió caminando mucho mas triste y perdida que como había entrado y buscó a Anaís y Lucy. Tenía que aclarar las cosas.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlas. Sus amigas estaban afuera de su habitación, esperándola. Entraron y una vez que ella se decidió a hablar, Anaís le dijo:

-Marina…¿qué quería Guru Clef? Ráfaga nos dijo que él quería verte.

-Él…- intentó no llorar de nuevo y se aclaró la garganta. – él me pidió que regresara a Tokio. Para siempre.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, y al contrario de Anaís, que los cerró.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Lucy.

-¿Tú que crees que le dije, Lucy? – le reclamó Marina. - ¡He esperado mucho tiempo para volver! ¿qué harías si te pidieran regresar ahora? ¿cómo te sentirías?

-Cálmate Marina…- le pidió Anaís.

-¡No me pidas que me calme! – le gritó. - ¡No entiendo porqué me hace esto! ¿no importa lo que yo piensa o sienta? ¡A él no le importa!

-A él le importa tu bienestar. Creo que es lo mejor…

-Tú no sabes lo que es lo mejor para mí, Anaís.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia arreciando en los vidrios de las ventanas.

-Sé que van a quedarse. – les dijo Marina. – Mientras yo huyo a Japón ustedes van a luchar por Céfiro.

-Pudiste decirle a Guru Clef lo que sentías Marina – le dijo Anaís.

Marina ya no supo si se refería a sus sentimientos reales o…

-¿Qué quisiste decir? – le preguntó ella.

-Que no quieres quedarte sin hacer nada por Céfiro – aclaró Anaís, como si adivinara los pensamientos de su amiga. – tú sabes.

-Tampoco es justo que Marina tenga que irse solo por culpa de ése Príncipe – opinó Lucy. – tienes razón en negarte.

-¿Tendré opción? – preguntó Marina desesperada. – no puedo quedarme en Tokio sabiendo si ustedes están bien, o si están en peligro, o si necesitan ayuda. ¡No puedo vivir en Tokio sin…!

Se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de decir "sin Guru Clef". Pero no era el momento. Bastantes problemas para un día…

-Sin cooperar con Céfiro – arregló.

-/--/--/--/--/-

-Así que el Mago planea mandar a la Guerrera Mágica a su mundo – sentenció el Príncipe Rommel.

-Sí señor – confirmó el sirviente que estaba arrodillado frente a él. – pude verlo claramente. Utilizará un hechizo muy poderoso.

-Claro, tiene sentido – dijo Rommel, sonriendo. – en su mundo yo no podría siquiera tocarle. Es otra dimensión.

-Eso es lo que Guru Clef quiere, señor.

-Escoge un rehén interesante, Efra – dijo Rommel. – Yo me encargaré del resto.

Efra asintió.

-Todos se reunieron en la Sala del Trono. Marina estaba en medio de todos. Con la mirada agachada.

La decisión que había tomado era difícil…

-¿Qué pensaste?

El que habló fue Guru Clef. Ella clavó sus ojos en los de él, con una mirada llena de reproche.

-He decidido…que no dejaré Céfiro.

-Marina…

-¡Lo sé! – exclamó Marina, sin poder evitar que salieran lágrimas de nuevo. - ¡Pero no puedo irme! ¡No los dejaré solos, luchando!

-Te dije que el peligro es más fuerte para ti.

-Guru Clef tiene razón – coincidió Latis, dando un paso al frente. – ése Príncipe te trae en la mira.

-Vele el lado bueno, Marina – dijo Presea, conciliadora – regresarás a tu hogar.

-¡La tierra no es mi hogar! – gritó Marina mirando al suelo. No quería levantar la mirada, pero sentía las de todos, en especial…la de Guru Clef.

-Tu hogar es donde naciste – dijo Guru Clef.

-Mi hogar es donde está mi corazón. ¡Y mi corazón no está en Tokio!

Lucy sintió tristeza al oír a su amiga. Anaís observaba detenidamente cada palabra de lo que Marina decía.

-¡Yo creo que Marina tiene razón! – exclamó de pronto Lucy. - ¡Yo haría lo mismo!

-¡Lucy…! – dijo Guru Clef, mirándola con desaprobación. – no puedes pedirle a Marina que se exponga de esa manera.

Lucy se volvió hacia Guru Clef, muy seria.

-Tampoco puedes evitarle a un pájaro volar – dijo Lucy. – hacer lo que su corazón le dicte. Puede que caiga, es cierto, puede que muera. Pero morirá siendo feliz sabiendo que lo intentó. A cortarle las alas…y ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de vivir.

Guru Clef cerró los ojos un instante. Las palabras de Lucy lo habían conmovido.

-Bueno…si esa es la--

Un estruendo invadió toda la Sala. Tanto, que Caldina había tenido que ser sujeta por Ráfaga, que fue en su ayuda.

-¡Que sucede! – dijo Paris. - ¿es Chizeta de nuevo?

- _¡Muy listos Céfiro!_ – se escuchó la voz del Príncipe Rommel. – _Muy listos…mira que mandar mis deseos a otra dimensión…pero eso no va a ser posible lo sabes muy bien. Porque tenemos un acuerdo, ¿verdad? _

-¡No hay ningún acuerdo! – le espetó Guru Clef. – Tú invadiste Céfiro y nos pides cosas que no vamos a entregarte. ¡Resígnate de una vez!

_-¿Resignarme?_ – repitió el Príncipe, divertido. – _Sabes Guru Clef, estoy cansado de tus intentos de motín. Pero olvidas los detalles…_

-¿Qué?

_-Los detalles, no lo olvides. El mal está en los detalles. Si no pones atención a los detalles…él ganará._

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó Guru Clef. - ¿A que vas con todo esto?

_-Tus intentos fallidos de proteger a los Cefirianos ya debieron haber salido a la luz. Porque tengo una acompañante que podría explicártelo…_

Guru Clef frunció el ceño. Marina no sabía a quien se refería el Príncipe.

Ante ellos apareció una imagen de una niña de unos diez años. Tenía una espada en el cuello. Un hombre la sujetaba y la niña lloraba.

-¡Lira! – exclamó Lucy, aterrada. - ¡Suéltala!

_Claro. Con gusto._ – respondió el Príncipe. – _les propongo un trueque. No les deberé nada y no me deberán nada. _

-¡No vamos a intercambiar a Marina por Lira ! – gritó Paris. - ¡Vamos a eliminarte y después la salvaremos!

_-Tu complejo de héroe es admirable, Paris. Pero no funciona conmigo. Ya no les daré más tiempo…ella será la primera en sufrir las incompetencias de su Príncipe y su Gurú. Y también será la llave que me llevará al Trono. _

Soltó una risotada, y después la imagen desapareció.

-Tengo que ayudar a Lira – anunció Lucy, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No – la interrumpió Guru Clef. – No puedes ir sola.

-¡No puedo permitir que la dañen! – exclamó Lucy, indignada.

-Lucy, sé que eres valiente – le dijo Guru Clef. – pero ahora no podemos arriesgarnos de esa forma. ¿De veras crees que podrás vencerlo tú sola? ¡Solo conseguirás que lastimen a tu amiga!

Lucy se quedó en silencio.

Las puertas de la Sala del Trono se abrieron, dejandole el paso a una sombra encapuchada. Ráfaga empuñó su espada, desafiante. Latis hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Ráfaga. - ¿Cómo es que ha llegado hasta aquí?

-No deberías apuntarle con tu espada a una vieja amiga, Ráfaga. Lo mismo te digo a ti, Latis.

Ambos se sorprendieron y bajaron un poco sus espadas.

La figura desconocida se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una anciana, con el cabello largo y blanco.

-¡Airmed!

El que habló fue Guru Clef. En su rostro reflejaba sincera sorpresa.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Guru Clef.

_Hola de nuevo!! Gracias de nuevo por leer hasta acá. Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que mandaran reviews para ver si les gustó o no, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí. _

_Saludos a mis niñas que siguen éstas historia les mando un beso y como lo prometí, no dejaré de actualizar._

_Kayleigh_


	7. La Visita de Airmed

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA VISITA DE AIRMED.**

- ¡Caldina, sigues tan hermosa como siempre! – exclamó la anciana, abrazando a la ilusionista, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos. Marina no sabía quien era aquella mujer, pero le inspiraba cierta simpatía. Tenía un aroma familiar, tal vez le recordó a su abuela.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Guru Clef.

-Es lindo verte también. – le espetó Airmed con cara de pocos amigos.

Lo siento, - se disculpó el mago – pero no es buen…

-¿Momento? – adivinó ella. – Lo sé, querido. ¡Cielos, has crecido!

Guru Clef se ruborizó. E intento adoptar una imagen de seriedad.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – le dijo. – no esperaba verte.

-¡Latis! – dijo la anciana. – eres igual a Zagato.

-Ya debes saber lo que pasó…- le dijo Latis, agachándose sobre ella.

-Sí…- dijo, con una mirada melancólica. – es una pena que decidiera eso. ¿dónde esta el pequeño Paris?

Ante la llamada, el príncipe carraspeó, rojo como un tomate. Anaís se rió, porque lo había llamado "pequeño".

-¡Pero si eres todo un joven! Guapo…fuerte. – dijo la anciana con una mirada pícara. – la última vez que te vi estabas…

Puso su mano a un metro del suelo.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado. – dijo Guru Clef. – hasta tú ahora decisión de salir de tu papel de ermitaña.

Airmed se volvió hacia Guru Clef.

-Sí…es verdad – admitió. - ¡Oh, tú debes ser la Guerrera Lucy!

La aludida se sorprendió. Airmed le sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, señora? - preguntó Lucy.

-Puedo ver en tus ojos el poder centelleante del fuego, muchacha – le dijo. – tu energía y vitalidad son iguales al fuego.

-Mucho gusto…

Ahora la que habló fue Anaís. Que hizo una pequeña reverencia. Airmed se acercó a ella.

-Tu mente e inteligencia es formidable – le dijo. – además eres suave y discreta como el viento. Debes ser la guerrera del viento. La hija de Windam.

Anaís se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¡A…así es!

Entonces siguió con Marina. ¿qué vería en ella?. Era obvio que adivinaría su identidad, puesto que era la que sobraba.

-Guerrera del Agua – le dijo.

-Sí, soy Marina Ryuzaky – contestó ella nerviosa.

-Lo sé – dijo Airmed. – tienes el carácter impredecible del mar, unas veces tranquilo, otras furioso. Eres apasionada.

-¿Apasionada? – Marina se ruborizó.

-¡Pero eres más bonita en persona! – exclamó Airmed. -¿sabes, que eres muy querida en Céfiro?

-¡No, no lo sabía!

La anciana sonrió. La chica parecía honesta.

-Aún no nos has dicho que haces aquí – interrumpió Guru Clef.

La anciana se dio la vuelta, con el gesto ceñudo.

-Si quieres hablar, hablaremos.

Folken cerró la puerta tras Guru Clef. Ahora estaban solos él y Airmed.

Céfiro esta en peligro. – le dijo la anciana al Mago.

-Lo sé – le espetó Guru Clef, sarcásticamente. – me he dado cuenta de la situación en la que estamos. ¿todavía me tratas como a un niño?

Oye – le reprendió. – intento ayudarlos. A ti y a las Guerreras Mágicas.

-¿Por eso apareciste hasta ahora? – le recriminó el chico. – Estuvimos a punto de morir todos cuando el Pilar murió. Pero nunca apareciste.

-No estaba en este mundo.

-Eso es obvio – dijo Guru Clef con ironía. – de haber estado, habría sentido tu presencia en Céfiro. ¿Dónde te escondiste? ¿En Autozam, en Chizeta, en Farem?

N-o estuve en ningún de esos planetas.

Guru Clef la miró confundido.

-Quisiera dejar los juegos por ahora. – le dijo. – no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para adivinarlo.

-Estuve en el Reino de las Hadas.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que estuve…

-¡No, si lo escuché! – le gritó Guru Clef, impaciente. – quise decir…¿Cómo…fue que pudiste entrar? ¡Y aún peor! Salir de allí…

La Fata Titania se dio cuenta de la situación en que Céfiro se exponía. Sabía que si Céfiro era destruido su Reino también. Y me dejó libre.

-¿Por qué entraste ahí?

-Entré por el círculo de flores rojas del Bosque del Silencio. Quise…irme de aquí.

-Sé que te fuiste justo cuando la Princesa Esmeralda tomó la corona. ¿Qué pasó…?

-Pude…ver el destino de esa pobre muchacha. – le explicó Airmed, ahogando un suspiro. – Vi su muerte, vi este mundo devastado…

-Y decidiste huir – dijo Guru Clef con resentimiento. – tiene sentido.

-No quise dejarte solo – le dijo la anciana acercándose a él. – No me mal interpretes, yo sabía que podrías con ésa situación. Sé lo poderoso que eres, y lo poderosas que son las Guerreras Mágicas.

-Si sabías que eso ocurriría, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Hubieras luchado con el mismo ímpetu? – le preguntó desafiante, Airmed. – sabes que no. Además, tengo prohibido hacer eso. Podría modificar el destino.

-Ya no hablaré mas del pasado. – le dijo Guru Clef dándole la espalda.

-Es doloroso ¿Verdad? – le preguntó. – Tú también te sientes culpable por la muerte del Pilar de Céfiro.

-Si hubieras estado ahí…- le reprochó. – Te sentirías igual que yo.

-Precisamente porque no quería sentirme así, me fui de este mundo. La Fata me ofreció quedarme en su Reino, pero tenía que enseñarles cosas a las ninfas y a los elfos.

-Dicen que es un paraíso – dijo Guru Clef. – Aún más hermoso que cuándo gobernaba la Princesa Esmeralda Céfiro. Debiste pasarla muy bien.

-Guru Clef, no deseo discutir – le dijo la anciana, poniéndole una mano en su hombro. – quiero ilustrarte. Escúchame, cometes un error al mandar a la Guerrera del Agua a su mundo.

Guru Clef arqueó las cejas.

-Entonces sugieres que se la entregue a ése Príncipe, con un moño ¿tal vez?.

-Déjate de ironías, Clef – le dijo en tono autoritario. – Tu y yo sabemos que no quieres eso. Pero tampoco quieres llevarla a su mundo. No puedes hacerlo.

-¡No puedo dejarla aquí! ¡Es peligroso!

-Claro que lo es – admitió Airmed. – pero eso no quiere decir que no sea lo correcto.

-Bien, supongamos que te haga caso, y dejo a Marina aquí. El Príncipe nos invadirá, y de cualquier modo…

-Por lo menos la dejaras luchar por lo que ama – le interrumpió. - ¡Como dijo Lucy! Clef, no tienes idea…de lo que ella siente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Guru Clef, enfadado. – no leo el futuro como tú. Ni la mente…

-No me refiero a eso. Sus sentimientos están en Céfiro. Son tan grandes…que pueden salvarla, o destruirla.

-¿Sentimientos…hacia qué?

La anciana guardó silencio.

-Ella debe decidir cuando salgan a la luz.

Guru Clef se dio vuelta para mirar por el gran ventanal. Llovía a cántaros.

-Dejaré que ella tome la decisión. – aceptó. – aún así…no creo que hayas venido hasta acá solo para decirme eso.

-No. Conozco la forma en que podemos salvarnos. Ése príncipe está buscando algo más que solo gobernar Céfiro. Lo sé.

-¿Quieres decir que quiere invadir otros planetas?

-Sí. Y no solo los de ésta dimensión.

Guru Clef vaciló, atónito.

-No tiene poder para hacer semejante cosa.

-No lo tiene. Pero lo conseguirá…

Guru Clef sostuvo con más fuerza su báculo.

-Escúchame…la Fata Titania me habló de tres artefactos, que unidos tienen el poder infinito que se ha buscado a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad.

Guru Clef arqueó una ceja.

-¿Cómo es que no sabía eso?

-Porque estos objetos están en el Reino de las Hadas, Clef. Son tres piedras…una leyenda antiquísima que solo relatan los cuenteros más viejos de las encinas.

-¿La Fata te contó esa historia?

-Sí. Pero todos sabemos que las leyendas tienen algo de verdad.

-No me voy a poner a buscar una leyenda que se le cuenta a los niños – repuso Guru Clef. – estamos en peligro, necesito una solución práctica y efectiva.

-Y poderosa – dijo la anciana. – es lo que te ofrezco. Las Tres Runas del Poder se encuentran en este Reino. Deben encajar para formar un triángulo que los hará invencibles. Ése Triángulo es el que Rommel busca.

-¿Si conseguimos las Tres Runas del Poder derrotaremos a Rommel? – preguntó Guru Clef.

-Así es. Podrán proteger a los tres planetas e incluso a toda la dimensión.

-¿Cómo sabremos donde están? Buscar tres piedras en todo un Reino no es tarea fácil.

-Las Guerreras son muy hábiles. Y casualmente las Tres Runas del Poder representan los tres elementos básicos. Hay un último objeto que representa la Tierra que no sé como funcione.

-¿A que te refieres?

A que las Tres Runas son el agua, el fuego y el viento. Pero falta uno…y según la leyenda hay un objeto, el cual desconozco debe hacer que el Triángulo del Poder funcione.

-Genial. ¿Vamos a luchar con algo que no sabemos siquiera como funciona?

-Sé que desconfías de mí, querido. He cometido errores…pero tu resentimiento al haberte dejado solo en la batalla contra Deboner ya es cosa del pasado.

Guru Clef se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Qué no eres ahora una sirviente de Rommel?

-No puedes saberlo – sonrió Airmed con ternura. - ¿Pero que otras opciones tienes?

-No voy a buscar un relato de elfos. Lo siento.

Él cerró la puerta con firmeza, dejando con una cara de visible preocupación a la anciana.

A Rommel no le había gustado la visita de Airmed. Por alguna extraña razón, en su esfera de cristal no había podido ver nada de lo que la anciana y el mago habían discutido.

-Mi magia no pudo entrar en ése cuarto – repuso el Príncipe enfadado.

-Debe estar protegido por la Magia de Guru Clef, señor – propuso Efra.

-Ascot…- dijo el Príncipe refiriéndose al chico que estaba al lado de él – quiero que vayas al castillo. Y me traigas el anillo de Guru Clef. Ahora.

-¿Qué? – dijo el chico. - ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡él es muy poderoso!

-Y yo también – dijo Rommel sonriendo. – te daré un regalo.

El Príncipe se puso de pie. En su muñeca había un brazalete dorado con zafiros incrustados. De él, con energía sacó una daga con las mismas piedras.

Con esto te librarás de los que te han hecho sufrir, Ascot.

Ascot miró la daga, muy sorprendido.

-¿Quieres…que mate a Guru Clef?

-No. Necesito su magia, y si lo eliminas, no podré poseerla. Solo quiero que lo uses para darle un ultimátum al hechicero. Tomarás un rehén.

-¿Lira?

El Príncipe se rió.

-Ésa niña no. ¡La guerrera del agua!

-Pero…yo no…puedo hacerle daño a Marina. Yo…

-No tienes carácter – le espetó con desdén Rommel a Ascot frente a frente. – Por eso nunca has logrado que ella esté a tu lado.

-¡No, no es por eso! Marina me quiere…como un…

-¿Amigo? – adivinó divertido - ¿No es eso lo más patético que has oído en tu vida, Efra?

-Sí, señor. – contestó Efra desde el otro extremo de la habitación. – Digno de un perdedor.

-Tu no quieres ser un perdedor ¿verdad Ascot? – le preguntó.

-¡Tampoco quiero ser un asesino!

-Escúchame bien lo que harás – dijo Rommel, firme y la gema de su brazalete brilló. Y Ascot quedó hipnotizado. – vas a entrar al castillo, reclamarás a los que te han hecho daño, y me traes a la Guerrera Mágica. Es todo.

-Sí…sí…- dijo Ascot como ausente.

-Excelente. – sonrió el príncipe.

Marina tenía una extraña sensación de peligro en su pecho. Aunque la visita de Airmed la había tranquilizado, de pronto se sintió muy desprotegida. Tanto, que casi deseó mejor estar en Tokio.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Lucy. Con ojos preocupados.

-Sí – sonrió Marina. – No te preocupes.

-Esa anciana es muy agradable, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Lo es.

Guru Clef entró a la Sala del Trono. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar, y al instante su vista se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-¡Ráfaga, Latis! – exclamó Guru Clef, alarmado.

Ascot entró tranquilamente a la Sala. Miraba a todos con una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Ascot…

-Me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre, Guru Clef.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – dijo Clef. – Trataste de matarme, y a Marina.

Ráfaga y Latis empuñaron sus espadas hacia el cuello del chico. Y él solo rió.

-Una última jugarreta antes de terminar lo pendiente. – dijo Ascot. – ustedes dos, deberían dejar de bromear, no podrán herirme con eso.

-¡Ascot! – le gritó Marina. - ¿Por qué quisiste matarnos? ¿estás sirviendo a Rommel?

Él la miró con un profundo rencor. De nuevo, Marina sintió miedo. Y hasta pensó que esos ojos podrían convertirse de un momento a otro en los de una serpiente.

-¿No me has hecho ya mucho daño Marina? – le preguntó. - ¿todavía quieres burlarte de mi?

-No sé de que hablas – le dijo Marina confundida. - ¡Jamás me burlaría de ti!

-¡No mientas!

De Ascot salió una poderosa energía que mandó a todos hasta la pared y el suelo. Menos a Guru Clef y a Marina.

Ascot sacó la daga y la puso en el cuello de la muchacha, aprisionándola.

-¡Ascot! – le gritó Guru Clef, desesperado. - ¿qué haces?

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Llegó el momento de vengarme por todo el daño que me han hecho!

-¡No Ascot! ¡Suéltala!

Guru Clef apuntó con su báculo a Ascot.

-Ni lo pienses – le advirtió. – Sé que eres rápido. Pero tendrás que lastimarla a ella también.

Era verdad, Marina estaba frente a Ascot como un escudo.

-¡Ascot! ¡Cometes un error! – le dijo Marina asustada, sintiendo en su yugular el contacto frío y filoso de aquella daga .

-No lo creo, por primera vez haré que se haga justicia.

-¡Ascot! ¡No puedes dañar a Marina! ¡Tu la quieres mucho! – le gritó Caldina, intentando reincorporarse.

-¡Sí, yo la quise mucho! ¡PERO ELLA ME TRAICIONÓ! ¡ME ENGAÑÓ!

-No…Ascot. – dijo Marina sofocada – Nunca haría algo para dañarte…

-¡Ya fue suficiente! – le gritó Guru Clef, enfurecido. - ¿qué piensas hacer, matarla? ¡No podrás con ése cargo en tu conciencia!

-¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN TU PROPIO PROVECHO, GURU CLEF!

-Claro que no – dijo Clef, bajando la voz – tú me importas. ¡Eres mi discípulo!

-¿SIEMPRE APUÑALAS A TUS DISCÍPULOS POR LA ESPALDA?

Guru Clef negó con la cabeza.

-No te comprendo. No sé de que estás hablando.

-Ascot, suelta de una vez a Marina – le amenazó Paris. – Te arrepentirás si la lastimas.

-Ustedes no se han dedicado mas que a burlarse de mí, estoy cansado – dijo Ascot. - ¡Voy a vengarme de todos ustedes!

-¡Ascot reacciona! ¡tú no eres así! – le gritó Lucy, desesperada.

Anaís estaba muda de la impresión.

-Todos nosotros no hemos hecho mas que quererte – le dijo Caldina. - ¡Rommel está controlándote, por eso dices esas cosas!

-¡NADIE ESTA CONTROLÁNDOME! – rugió Ascot.

Entonces volvió a lanzar energía, esta vez tan fuerte que todos fueron a dar mucho más lejos, sin poder ver nada.

(Escudo!)

Guru Clef protegió lo más que pudo a los demás. Pero la energía de Ascot era muy fuerte.

-Esto se terminó. – dijo Ascot empezando a teletransportarse.

-¡NO! – Guru Clef corrió hasta donde estaba él con Marina.

Demasiado tarde.

-¡CLEF!

Fue lo último que le escuchó gritar a Marina. Su mano apenas pudo rozar la de ella, y habían desaparecido. Los demás estaban tirados en el suelo. Intentando reponerse.

Un silencio absoluto había cubierto el lugar…

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó Lucy, asustada. - ¿dónde esta Marina?

Guru Clef estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con los puños apretados y con la vista fija en el.

-Marina…

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal? Les ha gustado? Un saludo y un beso a mis niñas que han leído la historia hasta acá, y me han mandado mensajes. No los defraudaré. XD


	8. Empezando una Guerra

**CAPÍTULO 8: EMPEZANDO UNA GUERRA**

.

.

Gurú Clef se levantó con lentitud. Los demás estaban confundidos, hasta que un grito de Lucy se oyó en eco en toda la sala.

-¡Se ha llevado a Marina!

-Tenemos que rescatarla – dijo Latis. – Iré a…

-No.

Latis se giró a Guru Clef, que había hablado. Con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-¿Cómo…? Pero…

Irás a Autozam. Tú los conoces muy bien, quiero que les…pidas ayuda.

-De acuerdo – dijo Latis – si esa es tu decisión. Lo haré.

-Paris – llamó Clef – quiero que vayas con la Princesa Aska, y le pidas refuerzos. Explícale la situación de Céfiro.

Paris solo asintió.

-Iré contigo…- dijo Anaís a Paris.

-No – dijo Latis – ustedes deben quedarse en Céfiro. Son las únicas guerreras que existen.

-Es verdad, Anaís – dijo Lucy. – ahora que Marina no está, nosotras somos las únicas con el poder de detener invasores.

Anaís no se quedó muy satisfecha, pero entendía la situación, de modo que no protestó en nada.

Por indicaciones de Guru Clef, Anaís y Lucy se quedaron en el área residencial para ver posibles amenazas. Luego de varias despedidas entre Lucy y Latis, este se marchó.

Guru Clef apretó con fuerza su báculo.

-No has dicho mucho desde lo que pasó.

La voz de Latis le sorprendió.

-Creí que ya estabas camino a Autozam. – dijo él, dándose la vuelta.

-Para eso vine. A decirte que me marcho.

-Bien, ten cuidado.

Latis ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Guru Clef…¿Qué vas a hacer con…?

-No lo sé.

Latis parpadeó dos veces. Le parecía tonta la idea de que su maestro no supiera la respuesta a algo.

-¿Cómo, no lo sabes?

Como el mago guardó silencio, y Latis cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

.

.

.

.

Marina abrió los ojos. Se sentía cansada…como si hubiese corrido muchos kilómetros. Lo primero que vio arriba de ella fue un cristal, tan brillante que los hizo cerrar de nuevo.

Casi había olvidado lo que había pasado. Pudo ver todo en unos segundos, la visita de la anciana Airmed, la llegada de Ascot, la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de Guru Clef…el contacto con sus dedos antes de que ella desapareciera ante la luz…

Se incorporó y miró alrededor. Estaba en una especie de cápsula de cristal. Arriba, una gema verde brillaba parpadeando.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?

En la habitación en la que estaba su prisión no había mas que un trono. Era parecida a la de Céfiro. Solo que esta era mucho mas pequeña, y el diseño de aquel palacio era distinto…árabe.

Supo en un segundo donde estaba. En Chizeta.

-Has despertado.

Ella giró bruscamente la cabeza. Un muchacho, con cabellos azul marino y ojos penetrantes, vestido elegantemente la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tú…- murmuró Marina.

-No sabía que me reconocerías. – dijo Rommel, sonriendo aún más.

La anciana Airmed dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma – dijo Marina – y los tuyos son tan taladrantes, que puedo ver tu maldad. No puedes ser otro.

El príncipe de pronto, había dejado de sonreír.

-Vamos, no puedes culparme por querer agrandar mi reino.

-¿Lastimando personas? – preguntó ella, desafiante. - ¿Tu reino? Quisiera saber donde están Tata y Tatra.

-Ellas están…muy ocupadas – rió Rommel. – No te preocupes por ellas, están muy bien. De hecho, te mandan saludos.

-No es gracioso – repuso Marina. – Hechizaste a Ascot. Destruiste las aldeas, me encierras en este lugar y aún así…¿Haces bromas?.

-Creí que tendrías mejor sentido del humor. – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. Y sirviéndose vino. - ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Si muero, me gustaría no ser envenenada, gracias – le espetó la chica.

El Príncipe rió aún más fuerte.

-Realmente eres simpática, Marina. Muy divertida…

-¿Te parece divertido herir a la gente? Porque eso fue lo que hiciste con los Cefirianos. ¿sabes que no hay uno solo que no esté lastimado?

-Lo sé – dijo – pero ese no es problema mío. Le hice una propuesta a su Mago Real, y no la aceptó. ¡Que puedo hacer yo!

Su tono le decía a Marina que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Mas te vale no dañarlo – le amenazó Marina. – no sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser una mujer.

-¿A que viene eso? – preguntó interesado y se acercó - ¿No hay algo que yo no sepa acerca de él y de ti?

Ella retrocedió un poco. Se había puesto nerviosa. Estuvo a punto de…

-Él, como todos los que viven en Céfiro son mis amigos. No permitiré que dañes a ninguno.

-Ah…- dijo vagamente él, fingiendo entenderla. – dime Guerrera Mágica, ¿Por qué defiendes un planeta que no es tu hogar?

-Céfiro es mi hogar – discutió Marina.

-No – negó el Príncipe sonriendo – tú hogar es el Mundo Místico. Ése lugar horrible lleno de contaminación y altos muros.

Ella bajó la mirada.

Por una parte, el Príncipe tenía razón. Había pasado todo este tiempo pensando en volver a Céfiro. A un lugar que ella no pertenecía…solo por ver a Guru Clef. Pero Marina no sabía los sentimientos del mago, tampoco estaban muy bien aclarados siquiera los suyos. Sin embargo…la idea de aceptar que Tokio era su hogar era como preferir morir a vivir. Todo era muy complicado.

-¿Es verdad, no? – dijo Rommel – ése lugar lleno de gente apurada, de apariencias e hipocresías. Ése es tu mundo. No Céfiro, lleno de magia y sentimientos. Lleno de tranquilidad…y de amor.

-¿Amor? – repitió ella como autómata, mirando al Príncipe.

-Sí…¿Acaso no tienes un amor en Céfiro, Marina?

-No…- tartamudeó ella. – No… no lo tengo.

Él sonrió.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que te creo. Aún así estarías en esta dimensión…alejada de tu familia, de tus amigos.

-Yo no tengo amigos en Tokio – dijo Marina. – Mis amigos están aquí. ¡En Céfiro!

-Estás pasando por un círculo vicioso, niña – le dijo Rommel. – pasaste una etapa aquí y no quieres dejarla. Te aferraste a ella como si fueras retrocediendo a cada día de tu vida. Por eso quieres quedarte aquí…

-Yo…yo…

.

.

.

-

Guru Clef dio la tercera ronda de vueltas por la Sala del Trono.

-Pareces un gato grande atrapado en una jaula pequeña. – le dijo Airmed.

-No he recibido noticias de Paris ni Latis, y si no te importa, quiero dejar las bromas hasta entonces. – le dijo Clef en tono cortante.

-Has estado muy callado. – dijo Airmed. - ¿Es por esa chica?

-Sí…- respondió. Y luego se dio la vuelta, desconcertado y ceñudo - ¿Qué chica?

-Eres malo para mentir – le dijo la anciana sonriendo levemente. – me refiero a Marina.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que si estoy callado por Marina? – preguntó bruscamente Clef. Se había sonrojado.

-Quise decir que sí estás preocupado – corrigió la anciana, divertida por la situación.

-Sí…sí.. – contestó – claro que lo estoy.

-Ella está bien. Te lo aseguro.

-¡Ése no es el punto! – explotó Guru Clef.

Pareciera que la ira que se había estado acumulando en su interior desde que se habían llevado a Marina, había alcanzado el punto de ebullición.

-Pareces enfadado…

-¡No estoy enfadado! – gritó él. Y entonces sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo que a Airmed desconcertó. - ¡De no haberte escuchado, Marina ahora estaría en su mundo, sana y salva! ¡Y no prisionera!

Airmed suspiró.

-Dime, querido Clef, ¿qué sentimiento sientes en el corazón de Marina?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – él se ruborizó de nuevo.

-¿Tristeza…coraje…?

-Ah – dijo él. – bueno…siento coraje. Marina siente coraje e impotencia por no poder ayudar a sus amigas…

-Eso es – dijo la anciana – si la hubieses mandado a su hogar, los sentimientos de esa muchacha serían de tristeza, y de desolación. Créeme. Hiciste lo correcto.

--

.

.

.

.

Un sirviente vestido con ropas chinas hizo una gran reverencia. Frente a él, una chica de unos catorce años estaba frente a un trono, vestida con ropaje chino también.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella.

-Majestad, el Príncipe Paris de Céfiro está aquí.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Aska, visiblemente sorprendida. - ¿Céfiro? ¿estás seguro?

-Si, Majestad. Quiere verla…pero sé que está cansada y…

-No – dijo la princesa Aska – hazlo pasar.

-Pero…usted dijo…

-Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Céfiro me interesa. Date prisa, no lo hagas esperar.

-Si Majestad, como usted ordene.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Paris entró, a paso rápido.

-¡Paris! – exclamó la princesa Aska. – Es una sorpresa…

-Lo sé – dijo Paris, que parecía haber corrido. – es una emergencia.

-¿Pasó algo malo? – preguntó ella.

-Sí. No son buenas noticias…

--

.

.

.

Marina dio un golpe en el cristal en el que estaba prisionera.

-¡No vas a llenarme la cabeza con idioteces, como lo has hecho con Ascot!

-Vaya, veo que eres difícil de convencer. Pero me agradan los retos – repuso Rommel. – eso solo lo hará mas excitante.

El se retiró con lentitud, no sin antes dedicarle a Marina una sonrisa desagradable. Ella se dejó caer sobre el suelo de cristal.

¿Y si nunca podían rescatarla? ¿Y si invadían Céfiro y ella no estaba para hacer algo? Tal vez hasta regresarían a Lucy y Anaís a la Tierra, y ella…¿se quedaría en esa jaula de cristal toda su vida? ¿Qué estaría pensando Guru Clef para ayudarla? ¿O no pensaba nada?

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mano de la muchacha.

-Guru Clef…

.

.

-¡Ah!

Guru Clef abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la anciana Airmed. – Parece como si hubieras sentido algo…

-Sí…- murmuró Guru Clef. Y se tocó el pecho instintivamente. – Marina…

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó acercándose a él. Su cara parecía preocupada.

-Sentí…una sensación de tristeza…en su corazón.

-Solo espero que no esté sufriendo. Si me hubieses escuchado ya tendríamos las Runas del Poder, y hasta quizá ya estaría derrotado el enemigo.

-No me vengas con ese cuento otra vez – dijo Guru Clef, molesto. - ¿Quieres que busque reliquias mientras invaden Céfiro?

-No, solo intento que busques la salvación. – repuso Airmed con expresión tranquila. - ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que está tan claro?

-Me pides que vea cosas invisibles, entonces – dijo Clef.

Airmed suspiró.

-Puedo notar el resentimiento que tienes hacia mí. Y te niegas a poder ver más allá…tal vez debería decirle a la Fata Titania que te lo explique…

-Ya fue suficiente – dijo Guru Clef, muy serio. – si quieres seguir con leyendas de mundos de hadas, es asunto tuyo, pero no quieras involucrarme en esto solo porque te sientes culpable.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te sientes culpable por la antigua destrucción de Céfiro – dijo Clef. – porque huiste en vez de quedarte a ayudarnos. ¡Hubo gente que murió con tal de salvar su planeta!

-Eso es verdad – dijo Airmed. – pero no huí, Clef. Tuve mis razones, ¿Y de que sirve que te las explique? No eres alguien que se deje convencer, eso lo veo. Sé que Presea dio su vida. Y aún así nunca pudiste ver el amor que ella sentía por ti.

Guru Clef desvió la mirada.

-Yo era el consejero espiritual del Pilar. No podía pensar en esas cosas. – dijo Guru Clef. – por eso tenía un aspecto de niño, para que no fuera capaz de enamorarme nunca del Pilar. Ni el Pilar de mí. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos la Princesa y yo, por eso se aplicó ese hechizo de juventud.

-No es necesario que me expliques lo que ya sé, querido – dijo Airmed con ternura. – sin embargo…Esmeralda sí se enamoró.

-Lo suyo fue un sentimiento muy fuerte – dijo Guru Clef.

-Tú…has cambiado tu apariencia.

El volvió a sonrojarse.

-Pensé que si el Pilar ya no existía, sería ridículo seguir con esa apariencia. Es todo.

-No es verdad…

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo mentiroso? – dijo Clef, ofendido.

-No. Te digo evasivo. – sonrió ella.

.

.

.

Marina no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el Príncipe se retiró, pero a ella se le había hecho una eternidad. No dejaba de pensar en que estaría sucediendo en el exterior.

Tal vez si hubiese sido mejor volver a casa…

-¿Aburrida? – preguntó una voz masculina.

Ella se volvió con brusquedad. Era el príncipe.

-Ya fue suficiente, Rommel. No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre.

-Claro que no – aceptó el chico. – no planeo que estés ahí toda tu vida, Marina. Pero eso solo depende de ti.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo, que cada persona es el constructor de su propio destino. – contestó. – tú puedes ser feliz, olvidarte de todas esas tonterías que tienes en la cabeza. O puedes, claro está, seguir en ese profundo y oscuro lugar del que te has propuesto no salir.

-¿Vas a dejarme ir? – preguntó ella.

Rommel se rió.

-Marina, aunque yo sea el hombre demoniaco que sé que ahora ves en mí, sabes que nunca haría algo tan torpe.

-Lo sabía – dijo ella. - ¿Entonces que rayos quisiste decir con eso de elegir? Al parecer tú me tienes previsto un futuro catastrófico ¿No?, y no solo para mí, también para mi amado Céfiro.

El príncipe se acercó hasta su prisión de cristal. Metió una mano, atravesando con toda facilidad el duro material que ella había estado golpeando sin éxito. Le dio una mano a la chica y la hizo salir.

-Puedes vivir a mi lado como una reina, o afuera, con el resto de la basura.

-¡No puedes obligarme a que te ame! – gritó ella, furiosa. - ¡Nunca podrás!

-¿Y quien habló de amor? – preguntó el, bastante divertido. – yo no sé de amor. De lo que sí sé es de poder, y de deseos. Y mis deseos son los que les mostré, y que si no los cumplen…serán la llave que abra la caja de Pandora, querida Guerrera Mágica.

-Eres un asco. – murmuró ella con los dientes apretados.

-¿Perdón?

-¡ERES UN ASCO!

Rommel, bastante enojado le dio un empujón a la muchacha que la obligó a entrar de nuevo al cristal. La miró de una manera despectiva.

-Veo que tu decisión está tomada. Todo lo que quiero será mío, solo que será de una forma especial, de la forma mas cruel y despiadada que jamás hayas visto en tus pesadillas.

Ella golpeó con fuerza en cristal, nuevamente sin tener éxito. Estaba llena de rabia, de amargura. Al parecer nunca se daría por vencido…pero Marina no solo estaba muerta de rabia, también tenía mucho miedo…

--

.

.

.

-¡Guru Clef! – llamó Airmed, con los ojos desorbitados. - ¡Chizeta, puedo sentir la venganza de Chizeta sobre nuestro planeta!

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Guru Clef, alarmado. - ¿has tenido una visión?

-Veo mucha sangre, Guru Clef…veo muertos…veo destrucción. ¡Y será pronto! ¡En menos de lo que nos imaginamos!

Él volteó como automáticamente hacia la gran ventana. No había naves, solo un cielo tranquilo con una lluvia tenue.

-Pero no…no viene nadie…Airmed, ¿estás segura?

-¡Sí, sí! – desesperó Airmed - ¡Lo he visto! Vi…sangre por todas partes. Vi la ira de ése príncipe recaer sobre nuestro mundo.

-Entiendo….¿Marina está bien?

-Sí…ella…ha rechazado al Príncipe. Y está lleno de ira, de celos…

Entonces Guru Clef salió de la habitación del Trono, lo más rápido que pudo. Afortunadamente, en el pasillo estaba Ráfaga, tenía aspecto cansado.

-Han aparecido monstruos en el área residencial, - anunció. – me ha costado trabajo controlarlos.

-Es imposible – dijo Clef - ¿Ahora tienen mas miedo los cefirianos? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Al parecer alguien oyó de la anciana Airmed, que estaban a punto de invadir nuestro planeta. Vine para preguntarte si es cierto…

-¿Dónde han oído eso?

-Por favor – dijo Ráfaga, muy serio – solo dime si es verdad, Guru Clef.

Guru Clef suspiró.

-Sí. Es verdad. Me lo comunicó Airmed hace poco.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Dile a Lucy y Anaís que vengan. Las necesitamos…

Las Guerreras Mágicas estaban en el área residencial. Acababan de eliminar al último monstruo con la flecha de fuego.

-¡Anaís! – dijo Lucy, jadeando. - ¿Crees que es cierto lo que nos dijo Airmed?

-¿Te refieres a que Marina rechazó a Rommel y quiere venganza?

-Sí. – dijo Lucy, acercándose a ella. - ¿Crees que sea cierto?

Anaís negó con la cabeza. Con expresión triste.

-No lo sé, Lucy – dijo – pero…sí es verdad que tengo un mal presentimiento. Yo sabia que Marina no se iba a entregar a alguien que no ama, lo sé porque está muy enamorada.

-¿En verdad? – se desconcertó Lucy - ¿De quien?

-No sé, pero es alguien especial. Porque nunca había visto a Marina tan triste en mucho tiempo.

-Debemos estar preparadas para lo que venga, entonces – sentenció Lucy con decisión. – no podemos permitir que nuestra amiga sea esclava, ni nuestro querido planeta sea destruido.

Rommel apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Van a pagar…todos van a pagar.

Las naves de Chizeta llegaron en pocos minutos al cielo de Céfiro. La gente miraba por las ventanas, muy asustada. Lucy y Anaís fueron con Guru Clef, y él les dio la mala noticia.

-Debo decirles…que tendrán que pelear de nuevo, queridas Guerreras.

-Lo sabemos – dijo Lucy sonriendo – Ya es una costumbre cada vez que venimos a Céfiro ¿No?

-No es gracioso Lucy – la regañó Ráfaga. – Guru Clef y yo, sentimos mucho que ustedes tengan que arriesgar sus vidas. Latis no está aquí, y no sé cuanto tiempo pueda tardar Autozam y Farem en mandar refuerzos.

-Todo va a estar bien – los tranquilizó Anaís. – y nosotras pondremos todo nuestro empeño en ganar.

Con una mirada de acuerdo, las chicas salieron corriendo de la Sala del Trono. Guru Clef cerró los ojos, muy preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Ráfaga.

-Me causa mucho dolor ver como esas chicas van hacia el peligro. Anteriormente conocíamos la debilidad de Deboner, y con este enemigo…no sé…

-Pero en un principio no sabían la debilidad de Deboner – discutió Airmed – y las Guerreras Mágicas lo descubrieron. Estoy segura que tampoco tardarán en hallarle debilidad a ése príncipe cruel…

-Ella tiene razón, Guru Clef – coincidió Ráfaga – debemos confiar en ellas.

Guru Clef asintió, aunque en el fondo de su mente y su corazón, tenía el mismo mal presentimiento que Anaís.

Geo subió a la nave NSX junto con Zaz y Latis.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, Geo – le dijo Latis – en verdad lo necesitamos.

-No hay problema – dijo sonriendo Geo – Guru Clef nos ayudó mucho a reconstruir nuestro planeta luego de que Águila murió, y estamos en deuda con Céfiro.

-Me da gusto que nos apoyen…- dijo Latis – pero…esto no es igual a la vez pasada. Créeme, el enemigo es mas poderoso de lo que imaginaba. He sentido, hace poco, una energía llena de odio, que está a punto de invadir Céfiro.

-Pues lucharemos con ésa energía de odio, Latis- dijo Geo – ya deja de preocuparte.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Zaz - ¡Además con una novia tan poderosa como lo es Lucy, ése tonto príncipe lleva las de perder!

Latis sonrió.

No menos de veinte naves de Chizeta llegaron a Céfiro. Todas rodeaban el Palacio, y permanecían inmóviles en círculo.

-¡Reayerth!

-¡Windam!

Los dos imponentes genios salieron de la protección que Guru Clef le había puesto al palacio.

-¡Ya fue suficiente Rommel! – gritó Lucy - ¡No permitiremos ni un instante más tus amenazas!

-¡Así es! – gritó Anaís - ¡Lucharemos hasta la muerte si es necesario!

Rommel, desde el palacio de Chizeta, sonrió malévolamente.

-Muy bien, entonces su adorado palacio será también su adorada tumba.

Lucy se sorprendió por las palabras del príncipe, y en unos instantes Reayerth y Windam estaban siendo severamente atacados.

-¡Viento de defensa!

-¡Flecha de fuego!

Los ataques de Anaís y Lucy parecieran haberles solo rozado a una de las naves, en comparación, un ataque de energía que recibió Anaís hizo que su genio diera de lleno contra la protección del palacio, y después cayó inconsciente.

-¡Anaís! – gritó Lucy.

-¡ANAÏS! – gritaron Guru Clef y Paris al mismo tiempo desde el Palacio.

La chica no contestaba. De modo que Lucy tuvo que seguir sola.

-Se atrevieron a dañar a Anaís. ¡NO SE LOS PERDONARÉ! ¡RAYOS ROJOS!

- _Es inútil, tonta Guerrera Mágica. Tus poderes son tan insignificantes… _- se burló el príncipe. – _Pareciera que quieres que te mate ahora mismo. _

¡Como puedes ser tan despreciable! – gritó Lucy

_-Todos van a pagar…._

Un ataque mas fuerte dio contra la barrera del palacio, a pesar de que Lucy intentó interceder con su genio, la energía hizo un daño considerable a la protección.

Todos los cefirianos gritaron de miedo, y todo se estremeció, como un terremoto.

-¡Ha dañado la protección del castillo! – gritó Ráfaga

-(¡Reparo!)

Guru Clef corrigió la enmendadura antes de otro ataque, pero en consecuencia, cayó en el suelo, agotado.

-¡Estás bien! – le dijo Presea, corriendo a su lado.

-S- sí…

-

-

_- Muy listo…pero…¿Podrás con diez ataques consecutivos, Guru Clef? _

Y justo así, diez de las naves golpearon la barrera, causando un choque de energías que Lucy tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y varias partes del Palacio de destruyeron por el impacto. Lo había logrado, la barrera había desaparecido y Guru Clef no pudo hacer nada.

Rommel rió con satisfacción.

-¡Detente! – le dijo Lucy - ¡Por favor, no ataques el Palacio!

Muchas personas quedaron atrapadas entre los escombros. Y el castillo quedó indefenso a ataques futuros, Guru Clef quiso usar el encantamiento pero no tuvo las energías para hacerlo.

-¡No puede ser…! – jadeó él. – sin la protección…estamos perdidos…

-Se acerca…- musitó Airmed – el fin de nuestro planeta…

Una de las naves volvió a arremeter contra el palacio, y justo donde Anaís estaba inconsciente.

Un ataque proveniente de otra dirección, la salvó.

Cuando Lucy se dio la vuelta, pudo ver la nave NSX, y la nave Dragón de Farem, que acababan de llegar.

_-¡Que!_ – gritó el príncipe _- ¡QUE DEMONIOS!_

-Probablemente son refuerzos, señor – dijo Efra

_-¡Claro que son refuerzos, imbécil! ¡Basta con solo verlo! ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS TAMBIÉN!_

Marina miraba el espectáculo, boquiabierta, desde su prisión de cristal.

Las cosas se veían mejorando para Céfiro. Sin embargo, Marina no pudo contener las lágrimas y la desesperación al ver a Anaís tan herida, a Lucy sola y los daños del palacio, la gente bajo los escombros…

-Lucy…Anaís…Guru Clef.

-¡Soy la Princesa Aska de Farem! – gritó Aska - ¡Y cualquier daño que le causes al planeta Céfiro, será interceptado por mí!

_-Con que Princesa de Farem_ – dijo Rommel – _una niña idiota no me hará nada con ése juguete de dragón. _

-¡Autozam te declara la Guerra, Chizeta! – gritó Geo – por orden del gobernador de nuestro planeta. Somos aliados de Céfiro.

_-Lo sé, lo sé_ – dijo Rommel, en tono aburrido – _como he dicho antes, el juego solo será mas divertido. _

Guru Clef nunca había visto algo más triste. Tres planetas, luchando a muerte y solo conseguían hacerle rasguños a las poderosas naves de Chizeta. ¿Qué podían hacer? Anaís había sido llevada al castillo, de cualquier modo, estaba muy herida y no podía luchar. Lucy daba lo mejor de sí, pero al cabo de un rato tenía heridas sangrantes en todo el cuerpo.

La nave de Farem fue destruida, y a pesar de que la Princesa Aska convocó varios dibujos para luchar, Rommel solo conseguía divertirse y aniquilarlos. La nave NSX parecía resistir, y lanzaba poderosos ataques que sí servían de mucho, aunque, como después el príncipe encontró la debilidad de la nave, lanzó un ataque que casi la derriba.

Entonces un genio de Chizeta, que tenía el tamaño de un Mashin, tomó a Lucy por el cuello, destruyendo a Reayerth.

-¡Lucy! – gritó Latis, desde el interior de la nave NSX - ¡Suéltala!

-¡Lucy! – gritaron Guru Clef y Presea

Airmed se acercó a Guru Clef, muy asustada.

-Va a matarla.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Va a matarla, Gurú Clef. Ya lo he visto…

-No… no podemos permitir eso…

_-¡Ja, ja! ¿Te ha gustado mi juego, Guru Clef?_ – dijo el Príncipe. Su voz sonaba como un eco en todo el palacio. - _¿Quieres que muera rápido o lentamente?_

-¡Déjala en paz, maldito! – gritó Latis. Pero el genio seguía quemando a Reayerth, y Lucy solo gritaba.

-¡Basta! ¡detente! – gritó Guru Clef desesperado - ¡Lo que sea que quieras, ya no los lastimes!

Entonces el genio dejó de aprisionar un poco a Reayerth.

_-¿Qué es eso que oigo? ¿Una rendición? _

Guru Clef guardó silencio. Todos lo miraban. Él cerró los ojos.

-Ya no quiero ver sufrir a más inocentes. Seré tu prisionero si así lo deseas.

Todos estaban mudos. Miraban a Guru Clef como si estuviera loco, y negaban con la cabeza.

-¡No Guru Clef! – le dijo Presea - ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Lo haré…

-¡NO! – gritó Lucy - ¡No lo hagas, no puedes hacerlo! ¡Céfiro estaría perdido sin ti!

-No he podido hacer nada en estos tiempos – dijo Guru Clef cerrando los ojos. – él me hizo una propuesta, no la cumplí e inocentes están pagando. Ya no más…¡Me entregaré si es lo que quieres!

Rommel sonrió mas que de costumbre.

-¡No! – gritó Marina - ¡No lo hagas, Guru Clef! – tenía lágrimas en los ojos y golpeaba con fuerza el cristal - ¡No por favor!

_-¿Vas a entregarte a mí como un prisionero? ¿Estarás a mis servicios? _

-Sí.

-¡Guru Clef, cometes un error! – gritó Latis.

Pero Guru Clef ya había caminado hacia la puerta del castillo, pese a los detenimientos de todos los guardias, que no querían que su mago supremo cayera en manos del enemigo, él les pidió que no lo detuvieran.

Latis salió corriendo de la nave de Autozam, entre atemorizado y sorprendido le dijo:

-No puedo permitir que te entregues. No…

-Latis, confío en ti, y confío en todo Céfiro. Y sé que no quieres que me entregue a él…pero…no puedo permitir que Lucy, o Anaís o cualquiera de ustedes muera. Y si en mis manos está que eso no pase, haré lo que sea.

Latis lo miró, incrédulo, y Paris también se acercó a él.

-Paris, no digas nada – lo interrumpió – escúchame…quiero que le des este anillo a Latis, después de que me haya ido. Él sabrá que hacer con él. No debes permitir que caiga en manos de Chizeta, ¿comprendes?

-Sí…- dijo Paris, muy asustado. – comprendo…pero…

-Es una orden – le dijo – tú eres el Príncipe de Céfiro. Y la última persona que debe caer en manos de invasores, eres tú. Recuerda eso.

Discretamente, Guru Clef puso en anillo mágico en el bolsillo de Paris. Guru Clef caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban los guardias de Chizeta esperándolo, el arrojó su báculo, en señal de entrega, se quitó su túnica, quedando en un traje negro.

-"No, Guru Clef – le dijo Airmed con el pensamiento – Esto no es lo que La Princesa Esmeralda querría…"

-"Ella sabía que estando en Céfiro causaba la destrucción de su amado planeta. Y murió con tal de no verlo así. Ahora yo haré lo mismo, para evitar ver el sufrimiento del mundo que tanto amo. "

-"Pero…"

Los sirvientes de Rommel lo apresaron, y lo subieron a una de las naves.

Presea lloro en silencio, intentando detener inútilmente que Guru Clef se fuera, pero Airmed se lo impidió. Caldina, Paris y Ráfaga pareciera que les hubieran echando un balde de agua fría, no reaccionaban. Lucy cayó muy lastimada al suelo, una vez que el genio de Chizeta la soltó, y las naves enemigas se marcharon.

Rommel jamás se había sentido más feliz desde que comenzó a atacar Céfiro. Guru Clef había cedido solo, no hubo necesidad siquiera de dañar sus naves.

-Es increíble las estupideces que los cefirianos cometen por los demás. – repuso bebiendo vino, para celebrar – pareciera que les gusta sufrir en posición de salvar a otros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Guru Clef? – preguntó Efra.

-Todavía no sé. Debo pensarlo bien…de cualquier modo, Céfiro sin su Mago Supremo es como querer abrir una puerta con la llave indicada. Todo está en bandeja…

Marina estaba muy confundida. ¿Qué rayos tenía pensado Guru Clef al entregarse así? ¿Acaso se había rendido de verdad? Tal vez, ahora que estaba prisionero podría verlo…explicarle, que pase lo que pase…ella estará ahí…

-¿Has visto como tu amigo se ha rendido? – le preguntó Rommel

-Ya estarás contento ¿No? – preguntó ella también arqueando una ceja. - ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-Mira Marina, ya te lo he dicho antes. Puedes echar a perder tu vida, llorando por una ilusión…por una simple fantasía de adolescente. – y entonces se acercó a ella, sonriéndole – o puedes unirte a mí, y seremos como dioses entre esa gentuza.

-Esas personas a las que llamas gentuza son mis amigos, y son con los que quiero estar. La verdadera gentuza es aquella que no se toca el corazón para ver sufrir a los demás.

-¿Y de que te ha servido tu corazón, pequeña Marina? – se burló él – no has dejado de lamentarte, y creo que no es solo por estar encerrada ahí.

-Eso es asunto mío, - le espetó Marina – y para que te sepas una cosa, es verdad, es triste amar sin ser correspondido…pero es más triste nunca haber amado a nadie.

La sonrisa del príncipe se esfumó.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Que estás tan solo…que lo único que puedes hacer es obligar a que te amen, como quieres hacer conmigo.

-¡Mientes!

-¡Tienes que reaccionar, no eches tú a perder tu vida de esta forma! ¡Vas a arrepentirte!

-¡Cállate! – le gritó el príncipe. – tú, ése estúpido mago y todos van a pagar haberme desobedecido. Tú vas a pagar caro el rechazo que ahora me das, Guerrera Mágica.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, Efra y otros cuatro guerreros que sujetaban a otro hombre.

-Aquí le traigo lo que pidió, Majestad.

Los soldados empujaron al suelo al hombre. Y Marina le reconoció al instante. Era Guru Clef.

-¡Guru Clef! – gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas

Él levantó la cara.

-¡Marina!

-Vaya…parece ser que te has arrepentido de tu decisión, Mago. ¿Te han tratado mal mis guardias?

Guru Clef se levantó. Y miró desafiante al Príncipe.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Encerrarme también en ésa prisión mágica?

-No, no – se divirtió – claro que no. Tú tendrás una tarea más…provechosa.

-Quisiera saber que has hecho con las princesas Tata y Tatra. – dijo Clef – parece que las has…"suplantado".

-En realidad no. Suplantar sería por algún tiempo. Digamos que…ellas no saben gobernar. Les hago un favor al agrandar al planeta.

-¿Poseyendo Céfiro?

-Así es. Y ahora que tu pequeño alumno Ascot me ha contado de la Espada Sagrada…

Guru Clef entrecerró los ojos.

Marina no entendía de que estaban hablando. Pero odió a Ascot por haber revelado una verdad tan importante.

-Claro…él te ha traicionado muchas veces. Pero parece que ya estás acostumbrado – se mofó Rommel. – También me contó que ya has sido traicionado antes.

-Si te refieres a Alanis y Zagato…tuvieron razones más importantes para hacerlo. Querían estar con la persona que amaban, y el amor te hace cometer tonterías.

-Claro…y Ascot quiere estar con la bella Marina, y por eso ha cometido tantas idioteces. Es curioso como uno solo puede llevarse a la destrucción ¿Verdad?

-Ascot no sería capaz – le espetó Guru Clef – pero puedo ver en tu aura maligna que tienes el poder de controlar a las personas con baja voluntad y decisión.

-¿En serio? – se sorprendió él - ¿Y tú, Guru Clef, tienes una gran voluntad?

-La tengo. – sonrió Clef – y dudo mucho que puedas controlarme, y a Marina.

Puedo controlar a quien yo quiera.

-Claro que no, porque no has podido obligarla a hacer nada. Ella tiene un gran carácter, sabe lo que quiere y no quiere estar contigo.

-¿Entonces con quien quiere estar,? ¿Tú lo sabes…Guru Clef? – preguntó mirando a Marina.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón al máximo. ¿Podría ser…que supiera algo?

-Eso solo lo sabe ella – dijo Guru Clef tranquilamente – pero sé que nunca se fijaría en alguien tan repulsivo y cruel como lo eres tú.

-¡Que enternecedor! – exclamó el príncipe – Pero ya se acabó. Entrégame ahora mismo tu anillo mágico, Clef.

El príncipe extendió la mano.

-No lo tengo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Rommel se sonrojó de coraje - ¿No lo tienes?

Clef le mostró sus manos, sin el anillo.

-No voy a repetirlo, Guru Clef – dijo Rommel perdiendo la paciencia – dame el anillo, ahora.

-El anillo no existe ya, príncipe. – dijo Guru Clef, visiblemente complacido – desapareció cuando la princesa Esmeralda murió.

-Estás mintiendo…

-Bueno, si eso piensas no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-¡ASCOT!

Ascot salió de un rincón, con la cara desconcertada. Al parecer estaba muy avergonzado de mirar a Guru Clef después de lo que pasó.

-Uno de los dos está mintiendo. Ascot o tú, Guru Clef. – dijo Rommel – y ahora lo sabremos.

-Ascot…- murmuró Guru Clef, con ojos de decepción.

-Dime Ascot, el anillo mágico. ¿Existe o no?

Él dudó un momento pero al final contestó con voz entrecortada:

-Sí. Sigue existiendo.

-¡Ascot, que haces! – le grito Marina desde el fondo de la habitación - ¿Acaso quieres que se destruya Céfiro?

-Muy bien – dijo Rommel – ya vemos quien miente. ¡Tú, Guru Clef!

-De cualquier manera no lo tengo – dijo Guru Clef – tú pediste que fuera tu prisionero. Pero…¿No hubiese sido más fácil pedir mejor el anillo y listo?

-¡LLÉVENSELO! – rugió Rommel - ¡Quítenlo de mi vista!

Los soldados jalonearon a Guru Clef, llevándoselo de la sala. Marina gritó su nombre varias veces, pero él no pudo siquiera voltear.

Marina no volvió a ver al Príncipe en varias horas, y tampoco sabía a donde se habían llevado a Guru Clef, de modo que lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar.

--

.

.

.

En el Palacio, nunca se les había visto más callados y desconcertados a todos.

Caldina estaba al lado de Ráfaga, con la cara muy confundida. Lucy miraba hacia la ventana, en busca quien sabe de qué. A veces fruncía el entrecejo, y Latis pensó que probablemente Lucy estaría bastante enojada con la situación. Paris no había aparecido desde que se llevaron a Guru Clef, Anaís estaba aún herida y él permanecía a su lado. Presea sollozaba en silencio y Airmed no dejaba de negar con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

Entonces el príncipe entró a la Sala del Trono, muy abatido.

-Anaís no ha despertado…- anunció, justo cuando Lucy iba a preguntárselo. – pero ya no está herida.

-Tal vez tarde algo más en reponerse…- dijo Presea – recibió un ataque duro.

-Y todo es por culpa de Rommel – dijo Lucy con los dientes apretados.

Nadie se había fijado que Latis ya traía puesta su armadura, y cargó su espada, muy decidido.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Lucy, al ver que el espadachín se dirigía a la puerta.

-Alguien tiene que salvar a Marina y Guru Clef. – contestó él, sencillamente.

-¿Qué? – inquirió Paris - ¡No puedes ir tu solo!

-Iré contigo, entonces – dijo Lucy muy decidida

-No – dijo Latis rotundamente – tú debes permanecer en el castillo, Lucy…

-¡Quiero luchar a tu lado! – desesperó la pelirroja. - ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo?

-¡Porque no quiero exponerte a…!

-¡LO OLVIDABA!

La voz de Paris interrumpió la discusión de ambos. El príncipe se acercó a Latis y le entregó el anillo mágico de Guru Clef.

-Toma – le dijo – Guru Clef me pidió que te lo entregara…

-Esto es…

Latis examinó el anillo, muy sorprendido.

Entonces Airmed se levantó de donde estaba, muy sonriente.

-¡Estamos salvados!

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Presea - ¿Por qué…?

-¡Latis! – exclamó Airmed, acercándose también a él. - ¡Si tienes el anillo de Guru Clef…puedes rescatarlo!

-Pero…yo no puedo usar el anillo de Guru Clef, fue creado especialmente para él…y…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! – dijo Airmed – pero puedes llevárselo, y él mismo podrá escapar con su poder…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Nunca he hablado mas en serio en mis novecientos años! – repuso la anciana.

A Lucy le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Realmente tiene esa edad, señora?

-¡Lucy, este no es el momento para esas cosas! – la regañó Presea.

-Lo siento…yo…

-¡No hay que perder más tiempo! – exclamó la anciana – Latis, tengo una idea…ven…escúchame…

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar algo, Airmed se llevó a Latis fuera de ahí.

--

.

.

.

.

Guru Clef se despertó muy adolorido. Solo recordaba que esos guardias lo habían golpeado al ser tirado al suelo. Se incorporó y pudo ver donde estaba: un cuarto mediano con ventanas en forma de rombo, con protecciones doradas y un piso brillante. Notó que cierta energía rodeaba aquel cuarto.

-No puedo salir de aquí…- murmuró para sí mismo al ver la energía circulando a su alrededor. – le ha puesto la misma protección que a Marina.

Entonces pensó que, sin poseer ninguno de sus objetos mágicos ni siquiera podría salvar a Marina. Lo único que había conservado era su tiara, y no tenía poderes. El anillo y el báculo se habían quedado en el Palacio.

Rommel estaba enojado. Sabía que Guru Clef decía la verdad en cuanto a que no traía consigo el anillo mágico. Pero sabía que mentía en cuanto a su existencia.

-Yo no puedo entrar en el castillo…- dijo Rommel

-¿Qué va a hacer, señor? – preguntó Efra.

Sin el anillo, no puedo entrar al cuarto sagrado y robar la espada. Y si no tengo al espada, ¡no podré poseer Céfiro!

-Lo sé…Majestad – dijo Efra, apenado. – pero…¿Qué hará con el hechicero y la guerrera mágica?

Guru Clef será responsable de sus actos. Así que, si hizo un trato y no paga su parte…será destruido a su propia suerte.

-Entiendo…

-¿Sabes, Efra? Siento un lazo especial entre ellos dos…me pregunto sí…

Latis partió esa misma tarde para Chizeta. Junto con Ráfaga, subieron a la nave NSX con Geo, y se encaminaron allá.

Lucy no sabía que cosas le había dicho Airmed a Latis, pero sabía y tenía confianza en que él no correría peligro…y que salvaría a su maestro y a su preciada amiga.

En la nave NSX, Latis se volvió hacia Geo.

-¿De veras crees que no nos descubrirán? – preguntó.

-No. Águila utilizó este transmisor para entrar en el castillo de Céfiro, cuando intentamos invadirlo. Nadie notó su presencia.

-¿Ni siquiera el príncipe podrá? – intervino Ráfaga

-No. Éste transmisor no funciona con energía mágica, de modo que no captará la atención de nadie.

-Muy bien – dijo Latis – solo espero que los dos estén bien.

Marina no dejaba de mirar la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Guru Clef. Entonces, Rommel entró.

-¿Para que quieres ése anillo mágico? – le preguntó Marina con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, querida – le espetó el príncipe – tú única obligación es honrarme. No lo olvides.

-¡Jamás voy a honrar a una porquería de ser humano como lo eres tú! – gritó la chica, enfurecida.

-Eso lo veremos. – dijo Rommel, sin mirar a Marina.

Un terremoto comenzó a sacudir a Céfiro. Todos en el palacio, se asustaron.

-¡Pero que pasa! – gritó Lucy

-¡Un temblor! – gritó Caldina… - ¡Por que!

-Guru Clef no está aquí…- dijo Airmed, pensativa – por eso es que su voluntad no ayuda en nada a este planeta.

-¿Dices que Guru Clef con su voluntad ayuda a que Céfiro este en paz? – gritó Lucy, tratando de no caerse - ¿No hacía eso el Pilar?

-¡Pero cuando hiciste a todos Pilar, nosotros con nuestra voluntad hacemos de Céfiro un mundo estable! – le dijo Presea, agarrándose de una pared - ¡Pero Guru Clef tiene una fuerte voluntad, en este planeta!

Marina escuchó un estruendo, varias personas gritando y guerreros que corrían. El príncipe se alarmó y Efra también.

-¿Qué rayos pasa? – dijo el príncipe

-¡Majestad, varios guerreros de Céfiro han entrado al planeta!

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Y han liberado al Mago Clef!

Marina no se había sentido tan feliz hasta entonces. ¡Estaban salvados! Y tal vez la rescaten a ella…estaba segura.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Manda refuerzos, iré con ustedes!

-Pero…- dijo Efra – Majestad, dejará a la Guerrera Mágica sola?

Rommel se volvió a Marina, y dudó.

-Tú quédate con ella, Efra – le dijo - ¡Protege con tu vida esta prisión!

Efra asintió y Rommel salió con los demás guardas.

Varias partes del Palacio de Chizeta estaban destruidas, y Rommel corrió hasta la prisión de Guru Clef.

Ya estaba abierta, y se topó con el mago frente a frente.

-¡No me digas que huyes, Guru Clef! – se burló Rommel - ¿a dónde piensas ir?

-No huyo, príncipe… de todos modos no me necesitas – le dijo él con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Nunca podrás siquiera atacarme!

-Espero que te hayas divertido en tu juego, porque ya se acabó…

Guru Clef le mostró el anillo a Rommel, éste se quedó paralizado, y del anillo mágico salió un energía que lo mandó hasta la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

Clef salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, y se encontró con Latis.

-¿Estás bien? – le dijo éste último.

-Sí…pero necesitamos ir por Marina…

Ráfaga ya fue por ella.

Ráfaga entró al cuarto del Trono, y Marina lo vió.

-¡Ráfaga! – le gritó. - ¡Estoy aquí!

Ráfaga miró a Marina, y justo en ése momento apareció Efra frente a él.

-¡Cuidado, Ráfaga!

Efra sacó una espada gris y se lanzó contra el guerrero, luchando por evitar que se la llevara.

Pelearon unos minutos, Efra era muy bueno, hasta que Ráfaga lo lanzó muy lejos.

Latis entró. y vio a Marina en su prisión de cristal.

-¡RESPLANDOR!

El ataque de Latis no le hizo siquiera rasguños a la cápsula de cristal. Marina solo había visto los rayos y las luces, pero la prisión ni siquiera tembló.

-¡¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?! – preguntó Marina desesperada.

-Tranquila Marina, te sacaremos…

-¡Pero tu ataque no funcionó!

-¡Latis! – le gritó Guru Clef, que acababa de llegar, jadeando - ¡Dale en ése zafiro de arriba!

Latis volteó a verlo, y volvió a atacar, esta vez hacia el zafiro que le había indicado Guru Clef.

Marina sintió como el suelo temblaba, y en segundos el cristal se rompió, haciéndose añicos.

Ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Marina! – gritó Ráfaga - ¿estás bien?

-S- sí… dijo ella – lo que quiero es irme de aquí… vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea.

Entonces Guru Clef se acercó. Ella sintió deseos de abrazarlo, pero el Mago le extendió la mano.

-Toma – le dijo. – lo ha encontrado Latis.

Ella miró su guante, con la gema azul que le habían quitado.

-G- gracias…- dijo ella, y pensó que ése sería un mal momento para pensar en Guru Clef. – Vámonos.

Salieron corriendo del castillo de Chizeta, la nave NSX los esperaba, y, aunque se toparon con varios más guardias, con su magia Marina los ahuyentó.

Cuando subió a la nave fue cuando realmente Marina se sentía protegida. Por fin dejaría esa terrible prisión y vería a sus amigas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí. Ha sido un capítulo largo y la acción aumenta, se volverá más oscura conforme vaya avanzando, solo esperen._

_Saludos a mis niñas, lo prometido es deuda, díganme si les gustó. _


	9. La Leyenda de las Tres Runas del Poder

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA LEYENDA DE LAS TRES RUNAS DEL PODER**

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Marina! – se oyó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Cuando la chica volteó, se topó con la princesa Tata.

-¡Tata! – gritó Marina, abrazándola. - ¿dónde…donde habían estado?

-Estaban prisioneras – le explicó Latis – cuando he ido a rescatarlos, mi espada brilló, y me condujo hasta la prisión de las princesas.

-¿Así que Rommel te tenía también prisionera? – preguntó Marina y después se acercó Tatra

-Así es – contestó ésta – sentimos mucho todo lo que ha pasado en Céfiro…

-Ya nos lo explicarán cuando lleguemos – dijo Guru Clef, y parecía serio.

Lucy no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, cuando al fin vio a la nave NSX acercarse por los cielos gritó:

-¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!

-¿Qué…? – dijo Presea, y también se acercó con Lucy . - ¡Es verdad!

-Siento la presencia de Guru Clef, y de Marina – anunció Airmed sonriente, - al parecer todo ha salido muy bien.

-¡Que gusto! – exclamó Caldina – Mi pobre niña Marina…debe estar muy contenta.

Cuando Marina entró en el palacio fue recibida por tantos abrazos, que se sintió mareada. La que mas fuerte la abrazó fue Caldina, y también Lucy.

-¿Dónde está Anaís? – preguntó entonces.

-Ella está descansando – dijo Lucy, con la mirada triste – fue herida en combate.

-¡¿Pero está bien?! – se alarmó Marina.

-Sí – le dijo Paris, tomándola de un hombro – no te preocupes.

-Me alegra verte Paris. –dijo Marina, con más alegría de estar en el castillo de lo que pudiese expresar.

Guru Clef, que se había sentado en su trono, había hecho aparecer un montón de asientos flotantes alrededor de éste. Varios ocuparon asiento.

-Sé que algunos están cansados, como las princesas y Marina. Pero quisiera resolver esto antes de que suceda cualquier cosa. – anunció.

-¿Crees que vuelvan a atacar? – preguntó Marina, angustiada.

-No lo creo. Estoy seguro.

Airmed fue la última en sentarse. Entonces Guru Clef, tomó la palabra.

-Creo que hay algunas cosas que aclarar con las princesas Tata y Tatra.

-Sentimos mucho todo lo que está haciendo nuestro hermano, Guru Clef – dijo Tatra – pero te aseguro que no tenemos nada que ver.

-¿Hermano? – preguntaron varios, pasmados.

-Sí…- dijo Tata – y esto es nuevo también para nosotras. Jamás supimos que teníamos un hermano, hasta hace poco.

-Quiero que nos cuenten todo lo que saben, así será más fácil. – dijo Clef.

-Bueno…- comenzó Tatra aclarándose la garganta – esto no tiene mucho. Hace poco, un guardia nos informó que había un muchacho que quería vernos. No le hubiésemos hecho caso si no nos hubiera dicho que era algo acerca de nuestro difunto padre…

-Lo hicimos pasar, y él se anunció como hijo ilegítimo de nuestro padre, el antiguo rey de Chizeta. Nosotras lo negamos, ya que él nunca nos mencionó la existencia de un hermano.

-Lo echamos del Palacio, diciéndole que era un embustero. ¿Qué íbamos a pensar que ése chico tenía un gran poder y se vengaría? – dijo Tatra, - entró con un hombre de cabello blanco y una mujer…una amazona…

-¡Kara! – dijo Marina. – Yo luché contra ella.

-Así es…nos encerraron en una prisión y tomó posesión de todo Chizeta. No sé de donde sacó tanto poder…

-¿Y será eso cierto? ¿Qué en realidad es hijo de su padre? – preguntó Caldina.

-Desgraciadamente, lo es – dijo Tata, con un suspiro .- el muchacho nos mostró, una vez que estábamos prisioneras, una carta de mi padre…hacia su madre.

-¿Y que decía la carta? – preguntó Lucy.

-Que su relación no podía ser, puesto que él era el rey de Chizeta. Y ella una simple gitana.

-¡Se involucró con una gitana! – exclamó Caldina. - ¡vaya!

Guru Clef la miró con reproche por interrumpir. Y Tata continuó.

-Entiendo que es difícil para una mujer ser abandonada por un hombre…pero ¡ella también sabía que mi padre era el rey! – exclamó – y no le importó tener una relación…

-Rommel nos dijo que su madre era una gitana, y su nombre era Calathea – explicó – y que murió asesinada por su pueblo de gitanos.

Lucy ahogó un grito de asombro.

-¿La mató su propia gente?- inquirió Guru Clef

-sí…para los gitanos es una deshonra tener algo que ver con alguien que no sea gitano. Por eso la quemaron en la hoguera…justo el día que dio a luz a un niño…

-Rommel – reflexionó Guru Clef, y las princesas asintieron - ¿Qué pasó después?

Al parecer Calathea dejó una carta para nuestro padre, diciéndole que se hiciera cargo de él…o quedaría huérfano…al parecer ya sabía el destino que le esperaba.

-Pero nuestro padre nunca se hizo cargo de él – completó Tatra – y al parecer, para salvar a su niño, Calathea lo dejó a cargo de alguien más, y cuando creció…se enteró de su verdadero origen.

Rommel nos dijo que un anciano había sido quien lo había cuidado toda su vida…un ermitaño – dijo Tata – y el anciano hasta hace poco tiempo le entregó la carta…

-Y fue a reclamarles su trono a su mayoría de edad – dijo Latis – tiene sentido.

-Lo que no tiene sentido es como es posible que un simple hijo de gitana tenga semejante poder – dijo Guru Clef – ha podido controlar a Ascot, hizo dos prisiones mágicas casi indestructibles, y las naves mas poderosas que he visto jamás…

-Lo obtuvo en otro lado, - dijo Airmed – tal vez.

-Necesitamos encontrar al ermitaño que cuidó a Rommel de niño – dijo Marina poniéndose de pie. – sólo él puede explicarnos que pasó.

-No creo que un campesino nos explique semejante magia – dijo Guru Clef

-Es un testigo, querido – dijo Airmed mirándolo severamente. – no menosprecies la visión de un testigo.

Guru Clef frunció el entrecejo.

-Muy bien, investigaremos eso – accedió.

-Ahora que Rommel sabe que el anillo mágico existe, no nos dejará en paz – dijo Presea – debemos ser cautelosos.

-Hay una forma de derrotarlo – dijo Airmed – pero llevará tiempo.

-Tiempo es lo que precisamente no nos sobra – le discutió Guru Clef.

-¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? ¿Cerrarte ante la verdad?

Se produjo un momento de tenso silencio entre todos. La mayoría miraba a Airmed, como si no tuvieran la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Vas de nuevo tú con la historia de las rocas? – preguntó con fastidio Clef.

-¿Qué rocas? – dijo Lucy. - ¿Qué historia?

-Una historia que Airmed inventó – dijo Guru Clef, mirando a otro lado.

-¡Yo no he inventado nada! ¡Es la verdad!

-Claro…- dijo Clef – entonces cuéntales tu verdad.

Airmed miró con tristeza a Guru Clef, al parecer resentía que éste no le creyera. Y se volvió hacia Lucy y Marina.

-Existe una leyenda que cuenta de tres piedras. Tres Runas, que tienen un inmenso poder…esos tres artefactos darán un poder invencible a quien las posea. Cada una corresponde un elemento mágico, y unidas es como funcionan…

-¿Por qué dices que es una leyenda? – dijo Marina - ¿dónde la oíste?

En el Reino de las Hadas.

Marina se rió.

-¿Las Hadas? ¿Existen?

-¡Claro! – dijo Latis - ¿No recuerdas a Primavera?

-Bueno…sí…- balbuceó Marina, confundida – pero…Guru Clef dijo que tú la inventaste…

-Es verdad – dijo Airmed – También la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas. Nadie la creía…¿Y es mentira? No.

-En eso tiene razón – dijo Lucy - ¿Cómo se buscan las Runas?

-Cada Runa tiene una guardián – dijo Airmed – se buscan en puntos clave. Como el fondo del mar, o en una nube. Es complicado. Debes derrotar al guardián de cada Runa para conseguirla.

-¿Quién te contó eso?

-La Fata Titania, la Reina de las Hadas.

-¿Y si vamos ahí, derrotaremos a Rommel?

-La verdad es que no es tan sencillo. Para entrar ahí, hay que buscar el círculo de flores rojas, en el Bosque del Silencio. Deben tener cuidado, porque también hay criaturas místicas en él, y no todas son buenas. También deben tener cuidado de no enamorarse de cualquier elfo que encuentren…

Guru Clef soltó una carcajada.

-Que ridículo. ¿Cómo van ellas a enamorarse del primer elfo que encuentren?

-Tiene su chiste, Clef – le dijo Airmed, muy seria. – Los elfos son una raza traviesa y caprichosa. Pueden encantarte si quieren…y caerás de amor por ellos.

-¿Son guapos? – preguntó Caldina y Ráfaga la miró enojado.

-Lo son, pero no es un amor de esperanza e ilusión. Sino de deseo y obsesión. Por eso es que deben tener cuidado, sino, pueden causarse solas la destrucción.

Marina trató de imaginarse a un elfo muy hermoso, pero no lo consiguió. Lo único que pudo hacer es mirar a Guru Clef, y pensar que si así eran los elfos, no tardaría en ser destruida.

-¿Qué hay de los hombres? – preguntó Marina - ¿No son hechizados por hadas?

-No. Ellas sirven a la Fata y no pueden hacerlo. Pero sí pueden lanzarte maldiciones, los chicos deben tener cuidado con las sirenas. Pregúntale a Guru Clef…

El mencionado se sonrojó.

-Yo nunca he visto una sirena…- dijo él. – no se de que me hablas.

-Las dueñas del mar son implacables – dijo Airmed, sonriendo con picardía – mujeres difíciles de comprender.

Y le echó una mirada furtiva y rápida a Marina.

-Es una historia interesante – dijo Presea - ¿vamos a buscarlas? – y se dirigió a Guru Clef.

-Creo que no hay más remedio – dijo éste – aunque yo no quería que las Guerreras Mágicas entraran al Reino de las Hadas. No hay opción.

-Bueno. Creo que ahora deben descansar…¿No? – propuso Caldina – Sobre todo Marina, debe estar cansada…

-Iré a ver a Anaís – dijo Lucy y salió de la sala del Trono.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo, hasta que Marina se quedó sola. Y Guru Clef había cerrado los ojos, visiblemente agotado.

Ella carraspeó, y él abrió rápido los ojos.

-Marina…

-¿Creías que te habías quedado solo?

-S- sí…- dijo él,. Poniéndose de pie. – algo parecido…

-Todo esto debe ser difícil para ti, siendo tú el que más ha estado en Céfiro…

-Lo es – dijo él, acercándose a ella. – pero confío en nuestras Guerreras Mágicas.

Él se quedó mirando a Marina a los ojos, sonriendo. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Mientras sentía como le recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-G- Guru Clef…

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes…- tartamudeó ella – por qué…vine a Céfiro?

-Yo…- dijo él. – sí. Eso creo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. ¿En verdad lo sabía?

-¿Lo sabes…? – preguntó ella, temerosa.

-A ver…a un…¿ser querido…tal vez?

Marina asintió.

-Sí…eso es…¿sabes quién es…?

No sabía que rayos estaba diciendo. Estaba apunto de decirle a Guru Clef que lo quería. Y tenía miedo…a Guru Clef le brillaban mucho los ojos…

-Sí…- respondió él, mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Ascot…?

Pareciera que a la chica le hubiese caído un balde de agua congelada.

-¿Ascot? ¿¡Crees que yo puedo…después de lo que hizo?!

-Bueno…no sé…- suspiró Clef – eso supuse.

-¿Eso piensas tú? – preguntó con tristeza Marina.

-Yo…no soy quien para decidirlo, tienes razón. Tengo que irme…debo…hablar con Latis.

Y pasó a su lado rápidamente. Marina solo oyó el golpe seco de la puerta. Dejándola sola.

Se quedó un tiempo pensando en lo que Guru Clef le había dicho. Eso si que era un fiasco. Guru Clef pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de Ascot. No podría ser peor…

Anaís abrió lentamente los ojos. Se topó con la cara de Paris, visiblemente preocupado.

-¡Despertaste!

-Sí…¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó ella, poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-Te hirió una nave de Chizeta – explicó el chico – y pasaron muchas cosas más.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Anaís asustada - ¿Lucy está bien? ¿Marina?

-Cuando caíste inconsciente Rommel amenazó a Guru Clef con matar a Lucy si no se rendía y fuera su esclavo…

-¡Que horror! ¿Y después?

-Pues él aceptó caer prisionero con tal de no ver sufrir a más gente. Y se entregó…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Anaís estupefacta - ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer semejante cosa?!

-Pero no te preocupes. Él ya está de nuevo con nosotros. Ráfaga y Latis lo rescataron, y también a Marina.

-¿En verdad? – dijo ella, sonriendo de alegría - ¡Quiero verla!

Anaís se puso de pie, muy rápido.

-¡Anaís, espera! – la detuvo Paris –tú aún estás delicada…

-¡No me importa! – le espetó la muchacha enojada - ¡Quiero ver a mi amiga. Y a Lucy!

-De acuerdo…pero…antes quiero decirte algo.

El chico se había sonrojado. Anaís se sentó en la cama a la par de él, y el muchacho comenzó a frotarse las manos, muy nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella.

-Bueno…yo…

-¿Sí…?

-Anaís…hemos pasado muchas cosas. – dijo el príncipe – tanto buenas como malas. Cuando te fuiste a tu mundo, creí sinceramente no volver a verte nunca más. Pero ocurrió un milagro…

-Es cierto…- dijo Anaís – yo tampoco creí volver a verte.

-Albergaba las esperanzas…pero el tiempo pasa más lento en Céfiro…y los días se me hicieron eternos. Las semanas, los meses…no sé cuanto tiempo pasó…

-Paris…

-Entonces volviste. ¡Y nunca me había sentido más feliz! – exclamó el chico – Guru Clef me dijo que necesitaba…una persona…para que me ayudara con mis labores de príncipe de Céfiro…

-Ah…- dijo Anaís - ¿Una entrenadora?

-No…no exactamente – dijo Paris aún más rojo – mira, la verdad es que le dije a Guru Clef que sí no eras tú mi acompañante, renunciaría al cargo de príncipe y me iría a vivir al Bosque de nuevo.

-No te estoy entendiendo, Paris – dijo Anaís.

-Marina me contó las costumbres de su mundo…- dijo – las…celebraciones…y…

-¿Y?

-Y entonces Lucy me confirmó que era lo que debía de hacer…¡Para que tú fueras feliz!

-¿Lucy?

-Sí…y con todo lo que ha pasado. Lo siento Anaís, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado otra vez. ¡No podría soportarlo!

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte…

-Entonces, Anaís…si todo marcha bien, y Céfiro es salvado, que estoy seguro que así será…tú…te…¿Casarías conmigo?

Anaís se quedó viendo a Paris como si fuera una pintura en blanco. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se puso muy colorada.

-¿C- casarme…? ¿contigo?

-Sí…Lucy me dijo que así le llaman en tu mundo. Aquí en Céfiro lo llamamos Unión Real.

-Entonces…lo correcto…

-Sería que yo te diera esto – Paris sacó una gran sortija, con zafiros incrustados.

-¡Oh!

-Por favor, Anaís…- le dijo – Sé mi esposa. Quédate conmigo para siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ahí lo tienen! espero que les haya gustado, en éste capítulo hay más calma y se atan algunos cabos que andaban sueltos, aunque aún queda mucho por descubrir. Solo esperen el siguiente capítulo, será impactante. _

_Besos a mis niñas y espero sus reviews!D_


	10. Un Secreto Revelado

**CAPÍTULO 10: UN SECRETO REVELADO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marina se sentó en su cama. Se había encontrado a varias personas en el trayecto a su recámara, pero a ninguna le había prestado atención. Se había cambiado además, las lujosas ropas de Chizeta, por las antiguas de Céfiro. Su traje azul.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar.

Siempre, en el fondo de su corazón había albergado la esperanza de que Guru Clef sintiera algo por ella. Aunque fuera simple atracción…y eso pensaba ella, porque estaba segura que era una muchacha tan bonita, que no podía pasar desapercibida para nadie.

Ya se lo habían dicho muchas personas: su padre, todos los chicos del colegio, incluso Paris, aquella vez en el Bosque del Silencio. Sí, era bonita…y ella siempre había tenido la sensación de que Guru Clef pensara eso, aunque fuera simple gusto físico…

Pero luego se preguntó, si Guru Clef sintiera algo por ella, ¿No habría dicho eso cuando le preguntó a quien quería ella? ¿Por qué pensaba que era Ascot? ¿Y por qué se había ido, porque tuvo que huir de ahí?

Sacó su libreta, que siempre estaba acompañada de un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir…

_Nada pasó, solo el tiempo lento entre tú y yo_

_Creo que acabó, lo que siempre supe que nunca existió_

_Y aunque yo no estaba sola, si sentía soledad_

_Tal vez por eso de un día a otro te comencé a amar_

_Y es por eso que lo pienso y tú solo te escondes sin hablar_

_¿Por qué te escondes? ¿qué es lo que hay en tu cabeza?_

_Ya lo sé, te escondes, ya no sé ni que pensar y sé que_

_Nunca entraré en tu corazón, no sé si lograré entrar_

_Me apartaste con tu muro_

_Ya te escondes, ya me basta suficiente_

_Y creo que, te escondes_

_Creo que empiezo a comprender_

_Que nunca te podré odiar ni amar_

_Y es que yo no así lo quise pero así parece ser_

_Te escondes, ahora lo sé…_

Sus lágrimas también mojaban la tinta que se corría sobre el papel. Entonces, Lucy, entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta.

-¡Marina! – exclamó la pelirroja - ¿qué te pasa?

Ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡Lucy, no sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar! – fingió ella.

Su amiga se sentó con ella. Estaba muy preocupada.

-Marina…- le dijo - ¿Confías en mí?

Ella miró a Lucy, desconcertada. Lucy la miraba con tristeza.

-Sí…pues sí.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa? – le preguntó.

-Así es.

Marina volteó hacia la voz ajena y también se encontró con Anaís, que acababa de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? – espetó Marina, enfadada.

-Tú lo haces que parezca así, porque no quieres confiar en nosotras, Marina. – le dijo Anaís, sentándose con ellas.

-Anaís tiene razón – dijo Lucy – últimamente estás muy rara. ¿Extrañas mucho a tus padres,?

-No… - dijo Marina sin pensar – no es eso.

-Entonces – dijo Anaís – tiene que ver con alguien de Céfiro.

-¡No! – exclamó ella - ¡Por favor, váyanse, quiero estar sola!

-¿Para qué? – la regañó Anaís - ¿Para seguir llorando? ¿Sufriendo con ésa cruz que sola no puedes cargar?

-¡Eso es asunto mío!

-¡Por favor! – rogó Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Porqué discuten si somos amigas? ¡No, somos como hermanas!

Marina agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Anaís se acomodó los anteojos.

-Es más fácil combatir nuestros temores si los compartes con un amigo.

Marina agachó aún más la cabeza.

-¿Y si ésos temores no tienen solución? – preguntó.

-¡Claro que la tiene! – dijo Lucy - ¡Estas en la tierra de los deseos! ¡Todo puede ser realidad!

-He deseado mucho…- dijo Marina, muy triste – pero al parecer solamente ése sueño se aleja…cada vez más…que ya ni siquiera lo veo.

-¿Qué es lo que no ves? – preguntó Anaís.

-El amor…

Tanto Anaís como Lucy se miraron, muy confundidas.

-¿Estás enamorada de alguien? – dijo Anaís, sonriendo. – Eso es lindo.

-¡No lo es! – espetó Marina, enfadada - ¡Lo sería si fuera como tú con Paris, o Lucy con Látis! ¡No como yo…!

-Marina – le dijo Lucy – no olvides que antes de ser feliz con Latis también sufrí mucho…

Y ella logró superar sus miedos, Marina…por eso ahora es feliz…

-Es que…la persona que yo quiero…es inalcanzable…pero…por más que lo intento no puedo olvidarme de él…quisiera despertar y ver que solo es un sueño, y ser feliz, pero tengo su nombre en la cabeza como si fuera hierro ardiente…

-…

-Y no puedo olvidarme de sus ojos, de su sonrisa…y aunque no quiera admitirlo…porque una chica como yo, que siempre se ha burlado del amor ahora no pueda ni dormir…pensando en él…

-Marina…

-No puedo evitarlo, no puedo sacarme a Guru Clef del corazón…

Anaís se tapó la boca con ambas manos, atónita, y Lucy dio un grito y se cayó de la cama.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-¿G…Gurú Clef?

También Marina se tapó la boca, arrepentida. Acababa de revelar su valioso secreto…

-Yo…no…quiero decir, que…

Anaís abrazó a su amiga, muy contenta y aunque Lucy no se recuperaba del impacto sonrió.

-¿Pero porqué sufres? ¡Si Guru Clef es una persona muy comprensiva!

-¡Así es, y te aprecia muchísimo! – dijo Anaís.

-No se trata de eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Yo solo tengo 17 años – dijo Marina, llorando – voy a la preparatoria, pero eso no es lo que Guru Clef espera. Soy caprichosa, rebelde, enojona…soy una malcriada e insensible…soy muy inmadura…

-Pero…

-Y el es tan bueno, tan maduro…tan comprensivo, tan paciente, tan sabio….¡No espera una niña rica tonta!

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Ni siquiera se lo has dicho!

-Yo sé…cual es la respuesta. Él cree que amo a Ascot, no sé porqué…también…está tan apegado a Presea…que es tan sofisticada …igual tan madura…es muy parecida a él…

-Pero polos iguales se repelen – cientificó Anaís – no lo olvides.

-Yo me burlé de él siempre – dijo Marina – nunca lo tomé en serio. Estoy tan arrepentida…y a pesar de que le pedí disculpas…no sé…no podría arriesgarme.

-Pues si no arriesgas no ganas, amiga – le dijo Lucy.

-Mejor hubiese sido quedarme en Tokio – dijo Marina – aunque odie ese lugar.

-¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Anaís - ¿No te gusta Tokio?

-No. Antes, la primera vez que venimos a Céfiro anhelaba tanto regresar…tener mi vida anterior. Las fiestas, los viajes…las compras. Quería volver al colegio, hacer esgrima.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Pasó que cambié – dijo Marina, con una leve sonrisa – él me cambió.

-Eso es evidente, pues ya no quieres dejar este planeta.

-Cuando regresé de nuevo a Tokio lo veía todo tan diferente…- recordó – tan…vacío. Las personas corriendo en las avenidas, en los trabajos. La escuela llena de apatía y apariencias. Los muchachos tan fríos…tan huecos…

-Entiendo…- dijo Lucy

-Y yo estaba…rodeada de gente. Y al mismo tiempo me sentía tan sola… A pesar de que las veía a ustedes, ya no era lo mismo. Céfiro nos unía de un modo que nada en Tokio podría. Extrañaba tanto el palacio, los paisajes…la gente. Y sobre todo… a Guru Clef. Me pasaba todo el día imaginando su cara, y qué estaría haciendo…

-¡Por eso debes decírselo!

-Pero posiblemente él ya tiene alguien a quien querer…

-¿Y por eso no puedes decírselo? – sonrió Anaís – no subestimes tus propios sentimientos, Marina…

-Alguien ya me dijo eso una vez – dijo Marina – la princesa Esmeralda.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Lucy, expectante – Pero si ella…

-Lo sé, pero cuando estaba buscando el Veritas, caí en un barranco…y sobreviví. Entonces la princesa apareció ante mí, como un ángel o algo así…

-La princesa sigue ayudándonos – dijo Anaís – es maravilloso.

-Ella me dijo que no podría ser capaz de controlarme tanto para no darle importancia a lo que sentía. Y que tenía que abrir mi corazón, si no…sería muy peligroso vivir en la tristeza y la desolación…

-¿Por qué diría eso? – preguntó Lucy

-No lo sé. Lo que no entiendo, ¡es porqué tuve que enamorarme de él! ¡No lo entiendo!

Lucy sonrió.

-Águila me dijo una vez…que no debía preguntarme porqué estaba enamorada, porque el amor no tiene explicación. Simplemente lo amas, y ninguna ley hará que desistas.

-Es cierto, no existe una regla que nos diga de quién debemos enamorarnos, en el corazón no se manda…

-Quisiera…poder decirle lo que siento, lo que pienso. Decirle, que sin verlo…no me siento tranquila, que necesito quererle…

.

.

.

.

Rommel estaba muerto de rabia. Desde que llegó a Chizeta se había estado acumulando energía, que estaba a punto de explotar… de sus manos salió un aura negra, que fue tomando forma… una daga…una gran daga se formó ante él…

-Todos van a pagar…no se olvidarán nunca de mi nombre. ¡NUNCA!

Ascot entró en la habitación de Rommel, bastante contrariado. Daba la impresión de que no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me dijeron que Guru Clef y Marina habían escapado…- anunció.

-Así es – sonrió Rommel – pueden correr, Ascot. Pero no esconderse…y van a lamentar haberse burlado de mí, mis hermanas…los cefirianos…

-¿Qué…que vas a hacer? – preguntó Ascot.

-Tomaré la venganza a las Guerreras Mágicas mas lenta que jamás se haya visto…

-¿Qué vas a hacer…? Deberías pensarlo…ya te derrotaron dos veces y…

-¡Cállate! – rugió Rommel - ¿ya se te olvidó todo lo que ellos te hicieron?

-No… pero…

-¡Marina se burló de ti! – estalló el príncipe - ¡Guru Clef te rechazó como alumno! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? No eras nadie en el palacio, todos eran grandes espadachines, o magos, o realeza… pero tú…

-¡Yo sí era útil!

-¡No seas ingenuo! Todos te mintieron… ¿Ya olvidaste? Te dijeron que Presea estaba viva porque no querían que supieras la verdad… que eras un asesino, que tú mataste a Presea y que la verdadera no es quien crees que es.

-Lo sé…tú me lo dijiste…

-Al menos tuve el valor para decirte la verdad, Ascot, Guru Clef ni siquiera se molestó…creía que si sabías la verdad, serías un asesino…matarías a otros…

-Pero yo no…

-Y eso es lo que vas a hacer. – dijo Rommel finalmente – vas a matar a quien yo te diga.

.

.

.

.

Caldina caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos del Palacio. Entonces, sintió una presencia conocida…y en la oscuridad de la noche, una figura extraña se acercó.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó ella. No parecía Ráfaga, ni Latis. Pero la figura se asemejaba a Paris.

El desconocido no contestó.

-¿Paris?

A Caldina le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando vio de quien se trataba. No era Paris, sino Ascot.

- ¡ASCOT! – gritó Caldina, asustada - ¿Qué…?

-¡Cállate! – le espetó el chico, y la aprisionó por el cuello. – dime donde está Guru Clef, ahora.

-¿Qué…? – dijo Caldina, con la voz ahogada - ¿Qué haces…Ascot…?

-¡DÍMELO O TE MATARÉ AHORA MISMO!

Caldina sabía que Guru Clef estaba en la sala del trono.

-¡Ascot, cálmate…estás lastimándome…!

-¡DIME AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTA O TE MATARÉ Y DESPUÉS A TODO EL QUE ENCUENTRE!

-No…no sé…Ascot…

-¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia Caldina! – rugió Ascot, completamente transformado. - ¿quieres que mate a Ráfaga…o a Anaís, Lucy…?

-Está… - tartamudeó Caldina – está en su habitación…

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí…

-¿Está solo?

-Creo que solo está Nikona con él…

Ascot soltó con violencia a la ilusionista y la empujó hacia una de las paredes, dejándola inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

Airmed se tocó el pecho, al tiempo que despertaba de su sueño. Estaba muy alterada, y su respiración era muy agitada.

-No puede ser… ¿Qué es esto? ¿tan pronto?

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, corriendo por los corredores hasta la habitación de Guru Clef. La encontró vacía, y su corazón se le salía del pecho. Entonces vio la recámara de Marina a lo lejos.

-Solo tú… solo tú puedes…

Marina se secó la última lágrima, ahora estaba sonriendo. Las palabras de sus amigas la habían no solo reconfortado, sino que también le habían dado grandes esperanzas.

-Muchas gracias, Anaís, Lucy…

-No hay de qué, amiga… - dijo Lucy y la abrazó.

-Para eso estamos… - le dijo Anaís.

Las tres se abrazaron, y justo segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe, tan fuerte que todas se sobresaltaron.

-¡Marina…! – dijo Airmed, con los ojos muy asustados. - ¿Dónde está Guru Clef?

La aludida se desconcertó.

-Yo… no lo sé…

-¡Airmed! – dijo Lucy - ¡Estás pálida! ¿te encuentras bien?

-Marina… escúchame – dijo Airmed acercándose sin contestarle a Lucy – Guru Clef está en peligro… muy grave… debes salvarlo…

-¿Qué… peligro? – tartamudeó Marina sin comprender, pero de pronto el corazón se le había acelerado - ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-¡SOLO LO SÉ! – desesperó Airmed – Por favor, te juro por mi vida…nunca mentiría en algo así.

-¿Dónde está él? – preguntó Marina, automáticamente.

-No sé, lo vi con Caldina en el comedor… pero no está ahí, ni en su habitación…

-¿Habrá salido del castillo? – preguntó Lucy

-Tal vez deberíamos separarnos – propuso Anaís, que era la única que conservaba la calma – y si encuentro a alguien, le avisaré también.

-D- de acuerdo… - dijo Airmed

-Voy a ver al jardín – dijo Lucy

-Yo iré por abajo – dijo Anaís

-Bien, yo iré arriba – dijo Marina, finalmente. Pero antes de que ella saliera, Airmed la jaló del brazo.

-Marina, por favor…no permitas que algo malo le suceda…

-¿Por qué me dice esto? – preguntó Marina, angustiada

-Porque sé que tú eres la única persona que más le importa.

.

.

.

Guru Clef permanecía sentado en la sala del trono. Pensaba en las palabras de Marina…si serían verdad o no. ¿Realmente amaba a Ascot?… podría ser, Ascot, antes de ser dominado por Rommel era un buen chico, y siempre la había ayudado en todo…

-Marina… - murmuró.

Las puertas del trono se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Qué linda habitación! – se burló Ascot. Y Gurú Clef se puso de pie, con el báculo en mano - ¿¡No crees que es demasiado grande para ti?!

-Ascot – dijo el mago, muy serio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ah! Sí…supongo ahora necesito invitación para entrar a tu palacio…

-Éste no es mi palacio.

-Claro que no – dijo Ascot, acercándose – pero eso no te impidió expulsarme como si fuera un montón de basura ¿verdad?

-Ascot, te equivocas…tú te fuiste por voluntad propia. Yo no te expulsé.

-¡No! ¡Pero sí lo provocaste! – rugió Ascot, completamente descontrolado – me dijiste que era un inútil…me mentiste todo el tiempo…

-¡Claro que no, Ascot! – exclamó Clef – estás bajo el efecto del control de ése príncipe…si deshiciéramos el hechizo…volverías a ser como antes…

-¡Volver a ser el idiota! ¿¡El perdedor!?

-Ascot…estás equivocado…

-Me mentiste en todo. Me dijiste que era un buen alumno, y sin embargo, cuando las Guerreras Mágicas se fueron me reclamaste lo mal hechicero que era…

-¡Porque no ponías atención en tus deberes! – dijo Clef - ¡Porque pensabas todo el tiempo en Marina! ¿Así ibas a ser un buen hechicero?

-¡Claro, a ti no te convenía que yo fuera un buen mago! ¡Ni que pensara en ella! ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE TE HA INTERESADO MARINA!

Guru Clef calló por un momento.

-No… Ascot… estás confundiendo las cosas…

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora yo estoy confundido! – Ascot se acercó Más. - ¿También estoy equivocado en que tú me mentiste sobre Presea?

-No sé de que me hablas…- se confundió Guru Clef.

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Sabías que yo era un asesino, que había matado a Presea!

Guru Clef se desconcertó.

-Ascot, tú…tú solo eras un niño. Escúchame, no tenías edad ni porqué cargar con un accidente…eso no fue a propósito…

-¡Pero Presea murió! – gritó Ascot con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Por eso nunca pudiste perdonarme!

-Claro que no…tú eras un niño…no sabías lo que hacías. ¿Para que darte esa responsabilidad de conciencia siendo solo un niño?

-Claro… para ti siempre he sido eso…solo un niño idiota. Es verdad. También Marina piensa eso…

-Marina te quiere mucho – dijo Guru Clef – no tienes idea cuánto.

-¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ!

-¿Así… cómo? – preguntó Guru Clef, sinceramente.

-¡Como si fuera un perdedor que trata de aferrarse a algo que nunca ha tenido!

-Marina te quiere, Ascot…te aprecia muchísimo…

-¡Pero no de la forma que yo a ella!

-¡Eso debes preguntárselo!

-Yo ya sé cuales son sus sentimientos. – dijo Ascot – por eso…he tomado una decisión ya.

Ascot siguió caminando hacia Guru Clef.

.

.

.

Marina corría por uno de las corredores que daba al área residencial. Cuando algo, tirado en el piso le llamó la atención.

-¡Caldina!

Caldina se levantaba lentamente, agarrándose la cabeza.

-Marina…

-¿Qué pasó, Caldina?

-Ascot… estuvo aquí…

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-Me atacó…buscaba a Guru Clef…

Las palabras de Airmed vinieron a su cabeza. "_Guru Clef está en peligro… muy grave… debes salvarlo…"_

-No puede ser…- dijo Marina. - ¡Caldina, le dijiste donde estaba!

-No… le dije que estaba en su habitación. Pero está en la Sala del Trono. ¡Rápido, creo que…quiere hacer algo malo, Marina!

-Lo sé..

Ella se echó a correr. El mal presentimiento lo sentía en el pecho, y los latidos de su corazón le rebotaban en las orejas con potencia. Corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas… y el camino se le hacía cada vez mas largo…

Ascot quedó a escasos tres pasos del mago.

Pero él sujetaba con firmeza su báculo.

-Se que solo tú puedes ayudarme, Guru Clef. – le dijo Ascot, calmado…pero de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo tú…puedes deshacer el hechizo al que estoy sometido…no quiero herir a nadie…

Guru Clef sonrió.

-Sí…por supuesto. – dijo él – ven…voy a tratar de romper el hechizo con mi magia…

-Gracias Guru Clef…

Clef acercó su mano a la frente del chico, y éste cerró los ojos. La energía de Guru Clef empezó a emanar…y Ascot abrió los ojos, llenos de odio…y le dijo al oído:

-Paga todo el daño que me has hecho…

Ascot sacó una daga, llena de diamantes negros, Guru Clef apenas alcanzó a verla…Ascot la tomó, y la atravesó en el estómago de Guru Clef…

Guru Clef miró a Ascot con decepción, mientras la sangre brotaba de su vientre…

-Ascot…¿por qué…? – le dijo con voz ahogada.

Entonces Marina entró por la puerta, corriendo. Si hubiese visto lo que realmente estaba pasando, podría haberse desmayado. Guru Clef estaba de pie con Ascot.

- ¡Dragón de Agua!

Ascot fue mandado muy lejos del salón por el poder de la magia de Marina. Ella corrió hacia Guru Clef, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien…? Airmed me dijo que…

La palidez de Guru Clef extrañó a la muchacha, y cuando vio la daga que estaba en su estómago, y la sangre cayendo por su ropa y goteando en el suelo, ella sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

Guru Clef se sacó la daga, con todas sus fuerzas, y sin embargo estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue sostenido por ella.

-Marina…

-¡GURU CLEF!

-Ah…

Él se deslizó hasta el suelo, yéndosele la vitalidad. Marina sintió como las lágrimas le caían de las mejillas sin detenerse. Guru Clef quedó recostado en el suelo, y Marina le sostuvo la cabeza con delicadeza.

-No… no te preocupes, vas a estar bien – dijo ella, muerta de miedo – Anaís llegará en cualquier momento…y te curará…

Guru Clef cerró los ojos con dolor, y sonrió a medias.

-No…Marina…ya es tarde…

-No…no… - negó ella, llorando con más fuerza – claro que no…vas a estar bien. No te preocupes…

-No…Marina…ésa daga no es ordinaria…

-Pero…aún así, no debes rendirte…por favor…

-Ya no hay tiempo…- dijo él, casi sin poder hablar. – escúchame…quiero que me prometas algo…

-No… - dijo ella, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando – no me pidas promesas porque no voy a dejar de verte – dijo ella, incrédula

-Quiero…que seas feliz – dijo Guru Clef, débilmente – y que me…perdones…

-¡No, no! ¡NO!

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Sin escucharlo. No quería, no podía estarle pasando eso.

-No llores…

Él se quitó con dificultad una pequeña gema de la tiara. La puso en la mano de Marina y ella la sostuvo por inercia, pero no podía dejar de verle los ojos, que se cerraban poco a poco.

-Perdóname… Marina…

-¡NOOOOOO!

Una luz cegadora inundó el lugar. Ella podía escuchar sus propios gritos en la distancia, relámpagos…lluvia…y su angustiada voz gritando el nombre de Guru Clef…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Éste es uno de los capítulos más fuertes. Espero les haya gustado, ¿Qué sintieron?_

_Kayleigh_


	11. Sueños y Llanto

**CAPÍTULO 11: SUEÑOS Y LLANTO**.

¡NOOOOO!

¡Marina…! ¡Marina!

No…¡No, no!

¡MARINA!

Ella abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No veía bien, se sentía mareada y la luz le lastimaba las pupilas.

¿Marina…?

Ya ha despertado…

Las dos voces conocidas le hablaban. ¿Quiénes eran?

Poco a poco las imágenes se fueron clareando. Las caras de Lucy y Anaís aparecieron ante ella, visiblemente preocupadas.

Parece que ya se siente mejor…

Que raro, pareciera que hubiese tenido un sueño.

Ella se levantó de golpe. ¿Fue un sueño?

¿Dónde…dónde está Guru Clef? – preguntó ella, aterrada.

¿Qué…? – dijo Anaís, muy confundida - ¿Guru Clef…?

¡Sí, sí… ¿donde está…?

Debía estar en su habitación. Pero no. No estaba.

La alta y moderna Torre de Tokio estaba a su alrededor. También muchas personas, que en un círculo, la miraban como si estuviera loca. Ella miró a todas partes, tan desorientada que creyó volver a desmayarse.

¿Qué hago aquí? – les preguntó a sus amigas - ¿Por qué no estamos en Céfiro?

El policía que estaba al lado de ella se desconcertó.

¿Céfiro? ¿Dónde es eso?

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella, ante las miradas atónitas de Lucy y Anaís. - ¡Contéstenme!

Ah…- dijo Anaís – Oficial, creo que nuestra amiga ya se siente mejor. Si no le importa, la llevaremos a casa.

Bien, llévenla…si pueden ir a un doctor, mejor.

Las miradas de todos se posaban en ella. Pero ella no los veía…pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.

Marina, ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Lucy, sentándola en una banca

¿Cómo que qué pasó? – preguntó Marina, sintiéndose mareada - ¡Ustedes estaban conmigo!

Anaís miró a Lucy. Y Lucy la miró a ella.

Pues sí…pero de repente te desmayaste…

¿Qué? – dijo ella – no…no es verdad. Yo no me desmayé…yo…estaba en Céfiro…y Guru Clef…

Entonces comenzó a llorar sin detenerse. No podía articular palabra.

¿Guru Clef?- preguntó Lucy, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando Marina - ¿De qué estas hablando?

De repente…aparecí aquí – dijo Marina, con los ojos asustados - ¿por qué…?

No Marina – dijo Anaís – tú has estado aquí desde la mañana. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

¿Olvidar…olvidar qué? – preguntó ella furiosa.

Olvidar que nos quedamos de ver aquí, en la Torre. – dijo Lucy – íbamos a intentar volver a Céfiro…

Pero en eso te desmayaste…nos preocupaste mucho. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

No… - dijo Marina, recordando, - no es verdad. - ¡Tenemos mas de tres semanas en Céfiro! ¿No lo recuerdan? Guru Clef…está…

Nuevamente comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

Ya no podía con eso. Decirlo era admitir que era verdad…

¡Está muerto…!

Anaís se tapó la boca con las manos. Y Lucy soltó un grito ahogado.

Marina, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan grave?

Ella no creía lo que oía.

Sí….él…fue Rommel…o…

¿Rommel? . preguntó Lucy - ¿quién es Rommel?

Marina se puso de pie, el sol casi se ocultaba en el espléndido paisaje de edificios de Tokio. Y ellas…ellas no sabían de que les estaba hablando.

Estuvimos en Céfiro. ¡PORQUÉ NO RECUERDAN NADA! – desesperó ella.

Varias personas volteaban para mirarlas. Anaís se dio cuenta de eso.

Marina, quiero que te calmes por favor. Ni Lucy no yo sabemos de qué estás hablando…

No es posible. ¡¿Cómo es que no recuerdan nada?

Marina – dijo Lucy – hoy es viernes, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que ibas a comprar tu vestido para el baile de otoño, pero que preferiste venir con nosotras…

Sí…Lucy propuso intentar volver a Céfiro – dijo Anaís – pero apenas íbamos…cuando…

¡No, no! – gritó ella. Tenía ganas de zarandearlas - ¡Estuvimos en Céfiro,! ¿No Recuerdan nada? ¿a Folken, el nuevo guardia…a Kara…a Airmed…?

No… - dijo Lucy – no sé quienes son ellos…

¡Anaís, tienes que recordar! ¡Viste mi libreta de apuntes, fuiste atacada por una nave…Paris te propuso matrimonio!

Anaís abrió mucho los ojos. Y Lucy estaba pasmada.

¿Cómo dices…? – tartamudeó ella - ¿Paris…?

¡Sí,! – exclamó Marina - ¡Te dio una sortija…!

Entonces, automáticamente Anaís y ella y Lucy miraron su mano. Una brillante sortija de oro blanco adornada con un zafiro adornaba la mano de la muchacha.

Ahí está…- dijo Marina, esperanzada – Eso quiere decir que no fue un sueño.

¿De donde sacaste esa sortija, Anaís? – le preguntó Lucy

Yo… yo… no sé – dijo Anaís, mirándola confundida .- ni cuenta me había dado…que la traía…

¡Esa es la sortija que Paris te dio! – dijo Marina

Pero yo no recuerdo…nada…

Entonces Marina también sintió algo en su mano. Con todo el lío tampoco se había dado cuenta. Una pequeña gema en forma de gota púrpura estaba en su mano.

La gema que Gurú Clef le había puesto…

Gurú Clef…- dijo ella, con voz entrecortada - ¿sabías que esto iba a pasar?…todo fue verdad…

Marina, - dijo Anaís – por favor, explícame que yo no entiendo nada…

Fuimos a Céfiro…- dijo Marina – y…Rommel…ése príncipe de Chizeta…

¿Chizeta?

Sí…atacó a Céfiro…Gurú Clef…está…

Eso es imposible, - dijo Lucy - ¡Nosotras lo recordaríamos!

Ascot…lo mató…

La voz de Marina era irreconocible. El odio que ahora sentía hacia Ascot la inundaba por dentro…las entrañas se le carcomían…y la cara de Guru Clef, pidiéndole que la perdonara…su mano deslizándose entre la suya sin vida…

Ella no podía pensar. Gurú Clef estaba muerto.

El reloj de pulsera de Lucy comenzó a sonar.

Tengo…que irme… - dijo Lucy, que le había comentado unas palabras a Anaís en el oído – Marina…todo fue un sueño. Nada pasó…por favor, cálmate…

Sí Marina – dijo Anaís – prométeme que descansarás…

¿Qué? – dijo ella, incrédula - ¿No me creen?

Las dos muchachas se miraron.

Marina, tal vez…estás enferma…tienes fiebre o algo así – dijo Anaís – mejor descansa y mañana hablamos.

No puedo creer que no me crean – dijo Marina. - ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Ella se echó a correr. Empujando a las familias y estudiantes que se le ponían frente a ella. Oyó las voces de Anaís y Lucy llamándola, pero no hizo caso. Se sentía desesperada…confundida…sabía que todo había sido verdad. ¿por qué todo era tan complicado y doloroso?

Apenas salió comenzó a llover en modo torrencial. Pero ella no sentía…el agua le mojaba el rostro, el cabello y sus ropas. Pero su cuerpo y su mente seguían en Céfiro…no sabía que hacer, su conciencia la atormentaba…pareciera que el planeta también lloraba, tenía el rostro gris como ella, el alma gris. Caminó sin rumbo mientras la gente pasaba frente a ella mirándola con preocupación. La lluvia se hacía mas fuerte, y la oscuridad en su corazón también. ¿Ella tuvo la culpa de todo lo que había pasado? ¿O solo el cruel destino que siempre la contradecía?

Vio toda su vida en un instante. Todo lo que había estado esperando ahora no valía nada. Sus sueños, sus ilusiones…todo se había quedado en Céfiro y en especial con ésa tragedia…

Guru Clef estaba muerto. No, no había muerto…lo habían asesinado. Se lo habían arrebatado…le habían arrebatado lo que ella más amaba en el mundo…y ahora, que su corazón estaba hecho añicos, no podía hacer nada más que llorar.

La lluvia, que ahora era una tormenta, no le impedía seguir caminando. Hasta que se resbaló. Se quedó mirando el piso empapado, con el pensamiento ido y el cuerpo adolorido y cansado.

No puede ser…no puede ser…

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Solo había sentido un gran cansancio, y después…nada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió una calidez enorme. Estaba en una cama…y poco a poco vio donde estaba, en su gran habitación. En su cama, llena de almohadones. Y Linda, visiblemente preocupada, despertó de la silla que estaba a su lado.

¡Marina, gracias al cielo! – le dijo, y se acercó a ella. – llevas toda la noche con fiebre. Apenas despertaste…

¿Qué…? – dijo ella, confundida. - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Estabas en la calle, tirada. Un chico de tu colegio iba pasando justo ahí, y te trajo…creí que estarías con tus amigas, Marina. ¡no sabes lo preocupada que he estado!

Ah…

¿"Ah"? como que ¿"ah"? – la regañó Linda - ¡Gracias al cielo que tus padres están trabajando! ¿te imaginas? Me diste un gran susto…

Pues ya estoy aquí – repuso Marina, con mal humor.

De verdad me asusté mucho – dijo Linda, acercándole una bandeja con la cena – como me diste una carta para tus padres, pensé que ya nunca volverías…

Yo también…- dijo ella sin pensar.

¿Ibas a fugarte con tus amigas? ¿O con un muchacho? – le preguntó.

Quiero que te vayas.

Linda se quedó, ceñuda, mirando a Marina.

No me iré hasta que…

¡LÁRGATE!

Linda se quedó inmovilizada. Marina había empezado a llorar. Ya no sabía si era de coraje o del mismo dolor. Linda, asustada, salió de su cuarto.

Comenzó a golpear los cojines, y a pesar de que se sentía cansada por fuera, su mente y su alma querían gritar y correr.

¡¿Porqué? ¡¿Porqué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

Lucy subió al autobús que la llevaría a su casa. Su mente estaba revuelta, las palabras de su amiga…

Siento en mi corazón que ella tiene razón – dijo Lucy – pero por alguna razón no puedo recordar nada…

Anaís se dejó caer en un sillón de su amplia casa.

Se miró el anillo, que estaba en su dedo anular.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no sé de donde es esta sortija? Dios, espero que Marina esté bien…

Otro rayo partió en dos el cielo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Se lo decía su gran reloj que estaba en la pared. Marina estaba ausente, mirando el blanco techo de su cuarto. No podía dormir, no quería dormir…

Deseó con su corazón sentir lo mismo que Anaís y Lucy. No recordar nada…estar en blanco…quería que su alma estuviera en blanco. Llena de inocencia, de ignorancia…

Linda la hizo levantarse al otro día. Se levantó por simple inercia…no porque le parecía la cosa mas estúpida del mundo ir al colegio en un momento así…

Durante el desayuno, oyó a su padre hablar de negocios con un tipo que ella no conocía por celular, a su madre con la diseñadora de modas. Ella veía su plato intacto con la vista gacha.

Marina querida…¿Quieres la fiesta en el crucero o en el salón?

Ella no contestó. Mas bien, no oyó nada.

¿Marina?

Linda le sacudió levemente el brazo.

Ella levantó la mirada lentamente hacia donde estaban todos.

¡Por dios, pero que cara tienes, Marinita! – le dijo su madre, con un fingido gesto de asombro. - ¿No has dormido bien?

Ella tardó en procesar la pregunta que su madre acababa de hacerle.

Yo…no…

Marina estuvo enferma ayer – dijo Linda – tuvo fiebre y…

Estoy bien – interrumpió Marina – no es nada.

¡Que bueno! – exclamó su madre, sin darle importancia al asunto – porque no quiero que te enfermes el día de tu cumpleaños. ¿Dónde quieres la fiesta, en el crucero o en el salón?

¿Qué?

Marina no entendía. ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué demonios iba a celebrar? ¿Lo miserable y sola que se sentía? Pensar en fiestas ahora…

No…no quiero nada de fiestas – dijo Marina.

¿Qué? – dijo su padre – debes bromear. Hace tan solo unos meses dijiste que…

¡Lo que dije en el pasado ya no importa! – gritó ella. Y se puso de pie, caminando hacia fuera.

Sus padres, atónitos, miraron a Linda.

Vaya adolescentes… - dijo al fin la madre de Marina.

Ella subió a la limosina, todavía llovía mucho. Durante todo el trayecto Marina miró por la ventana, viendo las gotas de agua que resbalaban por el cristal. Imaginó que tantas lágrimas podrían parecerse a aquel clima…

Pero por alguna razón ella ya no podía llorar…se sentía seca, vacía por dentro…como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de ella misma…

Y sí…para ella así había sido…

Llegamos, señorita.

El chofer, que la llamó varias veces, se preocupó también.

¿Señorita, está usted bien?

S- sí – reaccionó ella, y sin dar las gracias, salió hacia el colegio, sin importarle que se mojara.

Recién llegó se sentó como autómata con la vista agachada. Se sentía ahora muy insegura si veía al frente, derecha…como antes…

Marina… - oyó una voz femenina.

¡Marina, cielos te ves mal! ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?

Dos muchachas, que Marina no consideraba sus amigas, pero sí compañeras de fiesta y eventos, se acercaron a ella muy alegres. Ellas siempre estaban alegres, y Marina también solía fingir que estaba alegre…aunque no lo estuviera…

Mamá siempre se lo decía…

Buen día – dijo Marina, muy secamente.

Marina, nos preguntábamos si te parecía bien que adornáramos el salón principal de globos rosa, porque esos son los más lindos…

Están tan actuales…- comentó la otra chica – pero quisimos consultarte primero, por supuesto. ¡Ah! Y queremos que nos asesores con los vestidos…

Tú tienes tan buen gusto…y eres tan elegante…

Y tan popular…Marina, quisiera que…

Lo siento – interrumpió ella, apenas mirándolas – no iré al baile.

¿Qué? – dijo la chica con cara de pocos amigos - ¡Llevas tres meses planeando esto! ¿cómo vas a faltar?

Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que todo el instituto irá?

No me importa si todo el país está invitado, no iré – dijo Marina.

Y ellas se ofendieron tanto, que salieron caminando aprisa, hablando de ella.

Durante las eternas clases le preguntaron su opinión dos veces de temas de Historia y Biología, y ella no contestó. Después, en el eventual torneo de esgrima, apenas se puso el equipo y la desgana y la debilidad moral le hicieron tirar el sable al suelo, y mejor irse caminando a casa.

Pasó por muchas tiendas, llenas de gente y ropa. Llenas de joyas…recordó aquella vez, cuando fue su quinceavo cumpleaños, le pidió a su padre un collar con un diamante azul, su padre no se lo compró. Pero no porque no tuviera dinero, sino porque lo había olvidado. Había olvidado su cumpleaños…

Y Marina aquel día había llorado de coraje, pero no porque papá no hubiese recordado la fecha, sino porque el collar no había sido suyo.

Como pensaba en cosas tan insignificantes antes…

Se sentó en una banca de un parque, muy afligida. Apretó los puños con fuerza, y comenzó a llorar.

No podía olvidar las palabras de Guru Clef…

"_No llores…perdóname"_

Y la mano de él, resbalándose entre la suya sin vida…

Llegó a casa, no quiso comer…le dijo a Linda que no molestara y se echó en su cama a llorar todo el día. Hasta que el sueño la venció, y se quedó dormida.

Cuando Marina despertó, después de haber soñado con Céfiro y todo lo que había pasado, como una película que se repetía como pesadilla, se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y se puso a llorar.

_No sé como renunciar, al tiempo, al miedo_

_¿Cómo puedo hacerte regresar? Es cierto, me muero_

_quiero verte soñar con los ojos abiertos y tus manos sintiendo mi cuerpo_

_Mis mañanas son de lágrimas que envuelven todo momento_

_Y dejar de llorar, ya no veo, mi mundo esta ciego_

_Si tan solo puedo descifrar el frío que tengo_

_No hace bien extrañar, pero este sufrimiento_

_Es tan fuerte que se vuelve eterno…_

Linda, que esperaba el momento de hablar con ella, tocó a la puerta:

Marina, ¿puedo entrar? He estado esperando a que despertaras…

Marina murmuró su asentamiento y Linda entró y se sentó junto a ella. Tomó una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas y esperó a que dejara el llanto. Le dio un té, que ella bebió poco a poco.

¿Qué pasa, tuviste un mal sueño?

Marina la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ayer me salí del Colegio…fui a la ciudad, a andar…

Ya lo sé, Marina – dijo Linda, y la abrazó - ¿Pero por qué? ¿No sabes que e s peligrosa la ciudad para una chica como tú?

A mí ya no me importa lo que me pase – sentenció Marina.

¿Por qué hablas así? – preguntó Linda – quisiera poder saber que te pasa, pero tú no quieres contarme…

No me pidas que recuerde, Linda – le pidió Marina, con los ojos húmedos – no me pidas abrirme la herida, si yo sola no puedo siquiera cerrarla…

Te comprendo – dijo la muchacha – pero nuestros temores se vuelven menos cuando los compartimos con un ser querido.

Ojalá yo pudiera compartirte esto…pero no puedo, discúlpame.

Linda se retiró. Así pasaron cinco días antes de que Marina pudiera levantarse y a medias hablar. Durmió mucho esos días, largos sueños tumultuosos que la dejaban agotada y llorosa. Caía en ellos como una hoja que cae en un remolino en el agua y salía como un nadador que hubiera recorrido una gran distancia.

Se levantaba de la cama, tambaleándose, pálida y desorientada. Y cuando Linda le tocaba la frente buscando señales de fiebre, la encontraba fría y húmeda. Marina pensaba que debía asustarse, preocuparse por la debilidad que la aquejaba, pero no tenía ni fuerzas, mas que para medio sonreír y tratar de decirle a su dama de compañía algo amable.

Linda le mintió a sus padres, ellos creían que estaba en una excursión o en el Colegio, practicando esgrima extra. La tomaba del brazo y la sentaba cerca del fuego, y ella fingía lo mejor que podía, hasta que, vencida por el pesar, se volvía a quedar dormida con la cara mojada de llanto. (Y era un llanto que la sorprendía, y del que se percataba apenas cuando las lágrimas le escurrían por la barbilla), entonces, Linda ordenaba que algún sirviente la llevara en brazos hasta su cama.

Después, ya solo se levantaba para ir al baño o a beber agua. Y la comida que Linda le llevaba estaba siempre pendiente, Linda, sentada al lado suyo a veces esperándola, y aunque la tenía al lado, la veía a gran distancia.

Pasaba largos ratos contemplando por la ventana la nada, un punto fijo en el espacio, o la blanca pared de su cuarto. A veces sacaba la gema de Guru Clef, la veía fijamente y después volvía a llorar, sintiendo en su pecho aquella horrible sensación de dolor y angustia. Lo único que podía hacer era escribir algunas líneas…aunque, cuando terminaba, se sentía mucho peor.

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_

_Suprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles_

_Y si te tuviste que ir, espero que en verdad te vayas_

_Porque tu presencia aún está aquí_

_Y no me va a dejar sola_

_Tu me cautivabas con tu mente resonante, y ahora solo queda_

_Todo lo que dejaste atrás. Tu cara espanta mis sueños mas placenteros_

_He tratado fuertemente de decirme a mí misma que te has ido_

_Pero aún sigues conmigo_

_Entonces, he estado sola todo este tiempo_

Al quinto día Marina se levantó y se alistó para ir al Colegio. Ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo ahí, necesitaba distraerse, sino, sentía que se iba a volver loca.

Cuando regresó de la escuela, la sirvienta le indicó que había alguien esperándola en la sala. Se sorprendió al ver quien era, pero la voz no le salió tan exclamatoria.

Anaís…

Anaís estaba sentada, con una taza de té en las manos, que dejó con rapidez en la mesa del centro y se puso de pie, muy rápido. Parecía nerviosa…

Marina…- dijo Anaís – Me alegra ver que estás mejor…

Marina no sonrió, mas bien hizo una mueca.

Sobreviviré – dijo Marina - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

A decir verdad…- empezó Anaís, juntando sus manos – me dije mil veces que no debía venir aquí.

¿Y por que lo hiciste entonces?

Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste. – dijo Anaís, con sinceridad – sé por alguna razón que me estás diciendo la verdad…pero no puedo explicarlo…

Es cierto…no hay forma de explicarlo – dijo Marina

Por eso… he decidido que no puedo atormentarme con cosas que no he vivido…y…

¿Cómo sabes que no lo has vivido? – se molestó Marina, que ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para gritar, pero su cara demostraba un profundo resentimiento – Si ni siquiera puedes recordarlo.

Precisamente por que no puedo recordarlo. – dijo Anaís – no sé que hacer. Pero creo que estás confundida, que tuviste un sueño, tal vez un presentimiento…

¿Un sueño? – preguntó Marina, irónica - ¿me puedes decir como es que puedes traer objetos de un sueño?

¡No sé, tal vez fue solo un momento diferente en el tiempo! – dijo Anaís, nerviosa

¡Deja de darle el lado científico a las cosas, Anaís! – explotó Marina. - ¡Cuando llegamos a Céfiro nada tenía sentido, ni la magia, ni nada! ¡Pero al final supimos la verdad, que era un mundo místico! ¿Por qué tratas de evadir la realidad con filosofía?

Yo sólo…

Tú tienes miedo de que sea una realidad lo que les he dicho – dijo Marina – estoy decepcionada. Sé que Rommel las hechizó, pero contra mí no pudo. Porque el dolor que siento por la muerte de Guru Clef nadie puede entenderlo. Y tampoco nadie puede borrarlo…ni siquiera él, por eso sigo aquí. Pero ¿sabes qué,? Me hubiese gustado olvidarme de todo, como ustedes…y no vivir en la angustia y el miedo en que vivo ahora…

Marina…

Sé que ustedes no pueden entenderlo, pero tengo fe en que lo entenderán…y cuando lo hagan, avísenme…entonces podremos solucionar las cosas.

¿De verdad crees que podamos aclararlas?

Por cierto – dijo Marina, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras – el sábado habrá una fiesta, sería agradable que vinieran, ambas.

Y se dio la media vuelta, dejando a su amiga sola en la sala.

_Procuro olvidarte…siguiendo la ruta de un pájaro herido_

_Haciendo en el día mil cosas distintas_

_Para no recordar que no estas conmigo…_

_Si tu no estas aquí, la gente se hace nadie_

_Si tu no estas aquí no sé_

_Que rayos hago amándote_

_Si tu no estás aquí sabrás que no voy a entender_

_Porque te vas…_

Su madre le insistió tanto, que no pudo zafarse. Sabía que iba a estar un rato, y después fingiría algún dolor de cabeza para volver a su habitación.

Ése día Linda estaba más alegre que de costumbre. La arregló tanto que incluso a Marina la avergonzó.

Pareces una princesa – le dijo Linda colocándole un adorno de flor en el pelo.

A ella no le parecía parecer una princesa. Sí, el vestido era largo y azul, su color preferido. También en el cuello un dije de brillantes que su padre le había obsequiado.

¿de verdad lo crees? – dijo Marina, observándose en el espejo. – yo siento que soy una joya.

¡Claro, sí! Una hermosa joya…- la animó Linda.

Una joya que simplemente se opacó.

Linda la abrazó, pareciera que ya no se le ocurría modo de levantarle la moral a Marina.

Por favor, Marina..- le pidió ´- es tu cumpleaños, no estés triste. Disfruta la fiesta…

Pero es que yo no tengo nada que celebrar…

Inténtalo – le volvió a pedir – por favor…te hará bien.

A Marina no le cabía en la cabeza de que modo le iba a hacer bien estar rodeada de un grupo de gente aburrida e hipócrita. Tratando de ganarle al de al lado mayor fortuna, negocios o viajes.

Se preguntaba como era posible que el mundo transcurriera tan normal.

Todo ese mundo, que ya no era el mismo. Estaba dividido por un abismo en el cual estaba Guru Clef, y en el que ya no estaba.

Marina… - oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Un muchacho, que ella conocía de vista solamente le saludó dándole un beso en la mano.

¿Qué deseas? – le preguntó ella.

Solo conversar – dijo el chico – soy Shinji Arastegi, hijo del…

Sé quien eres. – le interrumpió Marina – No debo estar impresionada ¿O sí?

Claro que no – sonrió Shinji – por favor…deseo ir a la terraza.

Ella no supo que contestar, y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba afuera en el balcón.

Es una noche hermosa – dijo el chico - ¿No lo crees Marina?

He visto cielos con muchas mas estrellas – dijo Marina, recordando Céfiro.

No creo que cualquier noche de estrellas sea mas hermosa que tú, Señorita Ryuzaky – dijo él.

Marina sonrió levemente.

Eres muy amable.

Sabe…mi padre ya no quiere manejar sus negocios. Está cansado…de modo que yo heredaré todo antes de que él muera.

Debes estar feliz – dijo Marina.

Lo estaría si tuviera a mi lado una esposa…ya sabe…que me acompañe en todo.

Supongo que sí…

Marina…

Él le mostró una sortija de oro blanco, con un gran diamante.

¿Qué…?

Quiero que tú seas mi esposa…

Vaya, es un gran honor que me lo propongas. – dijo Marina y el chico sonrió – pero…- él borró su sonrisa – me temo que debo rechazarlo, lo siento.

El chico, incrédulo tal vez de que alguien lo hubiese rechazado, le dijo:

¿Puedo saber porqué?

¿Me amas?

El dudó, y sonrió.

Por supuesto que no…

¿Entonces, porqué quieres casarte conmigo?

Bueno…- dijo él – eres hermosa, de mi mismo nivel social…eres educada y distinguida. Mis padres estarían felices de que me casara contigo.

Pero…¡Si no me amas! ¿Pasarás toda la vida a mi lado sin sentir nada por mí?

Realmente puedo llegar a quererte – dijo él, confundido – estoy seguro…con el tiempo…

Un tiempo que pasaras siendo infeliz y desdichado – dijo Marina apesadumbrada – estoy segura que tú estás enamorado de alguien…

Es verdad – admitió él – pero es imposible.

¿por qué? ¿Por qué es imposible?

Es una muchacha que trabaja en nuestra casa, cuida del invernadero – explicó él, con una mirada triste. – su nombre es Rika, es un ángel.

Y la amas mucho – concluyó Marina sonriendo levemente, y le tomó las manos – no dejes ir el amor, Shinji. Te arrepentirás una vez que lo hayas perdido…

¿Por qué me dices esto, Marina?

Porque yo no puedo recuperar a la persona que quiero, pero deseo que tú no arruines tu vida…no lo permitas, porque serás esposo de una mujer, cuya fachada es hermosa pero por dentro está deshecha…

Marina…

Espero que puedas tú sí ser feliz, Shinji…buenas noches.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó hacia adentro.

Mientras saludaba como por inercia a todos los invitados, se encontró con sus amigas.

Lucy, con un vestido rojo claro y Anaís con uno verde, la miraban.

Me alegra que vinieran…- dijo Marina – deben disfrutar la fiesta.

Marina, ¿Nos invitaste para celebrar o para hablar de algo? – preguntó Lucy, preocupada

Obviamente para pasar el rato – dijo Marina irónica – puesto que ustedes no tienen nada de que hablar. Ya han tomado una decisión ¿O no?

Marina – dijo Lucy – quisiera en verdad poder recordar lo que nos dijiste. Pero no puedo, ya lo intenté. Lo único que recuerdo es nuestra cita en la Torre, y de ahí, nada…

Ya me lo dijo Anaís…

Quiero pedirte perdón – dijo Lucy – porque estaba tan confundida que no pude siquiera apoyarte. Pero ahora sé que tienes un problema…pero que no está en Céfiro, sino aquí…

¿Qué?

Sí…estás deprimida…pero no hay forma de que tú supieras que en Céfiro había muerto alguien…y me parece imprudente que lo veas así, siendo Guru Clef un gran amigo nuestro…

….

Marina – dijo Anaís – No crees que si algo malo le hubiera pasado a Guru Clef, ya nos hubieran llamado?

Tal vez…

Porque Céfiro estaría perdido sin él – dijo Lucy – y no ha pasado nada…

No si todo es un plan elaborado – reflexionó Marina – no si alguien quiere que eso creamos…

Anaís negó con la cabeza.

Estás en un error, Marina…- dijo – tal vez deberías ver un doctor…

¿Estás diciéndome loca? – dijo Marina, pasmada - ¿Solo porque no puedes ver lo que está frente a tus ojos? ¿O más bien, frente a tu mano?

Anaís se vio la sortija en su mano.

He preguntado en todas las joyerías y dicen que no tienen un anillo semejante. – dijo Anaís

¡Claro, porque ni siquiera es de este mundo! ¡Paris te lo dio!

¡Basta Marina! – desesperó Anaís – por favor…Paris fue un recuerdo hermoso, pero ya debo sacarlo de mi cabeza. No volveré a verlo – a Anaís se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – buscaré una persona que al menos no esté en esta dimensión…no puedo seguir aferrándome a alguien que no puedo siquiera ver.

Te arrepentirás si lo haces – dijo Marina. – Pero como veo que ustedes ya tienen pensado que hacer, me retiro.

Marina sentía las miradas de sus amigas, que se fijaban en ella mientras subía la gran escalera. Fastidiada y harta de su amarga situación, se quitó el elegante vestido que su madre le había obsequiado. Se quitó también el dije de regalo de su padre, y en lugar del brillante, colocó la gema color lila en forma de gota que Guru Clef le había dado.

Se quedó viendo en el espejo como lucía. Evidentemente muy diferente a hace unas semanas, cuando apenas habían ido a Céfiro. Lucía pálida y ojerosa, había perdido peso y ya casi no se arreglaba. También le brillaban constantemente más los ojos, de tanto llorar.

Se metió en la bañera…recordando tantas cosas…

La primera vez que fueron a Céfiro…

_Ustedes son las guerreras mágicas. Y nadie, aparte de ustedes puede salvar Céfiro…ése es el deseo de la princesa Esmeralda. – dijo Guru Clef._

_Tal vez ésa historia es verdadera – dijo Marina - ¡Lástima que no tiene nada que ver con nosotras! Los problemas de un país, deben ser resueltos por sus habitantes._

_Pero los habitantes de Céfiro no pueden resolver éste problema…Si fuera así, ¡no les pediríamos ayuda! Además, no podrán regresar hasta que cumplan el deseo de la princesa._

_¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Yo tengo un torneo de esgrima en una semana! ¡No puedo pensar en solucionar problemas ajenos! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_

Marina suspiró. Se había portado tan tonta…tan inmadura…

_Yo no pienso hacer lo que dice ése tipo – dijo Marina, enojada_

_¡Pero no podemos vagar sin sentido por un mundo que no conocemos! – dijo Anaís – deberíamos hacerle caso a Guru Clef._

_¿Y sí Guru Clef es un mentiroso? – dijo Marina_

_¡Claro que no! Eso no puede ser…- exclamó Lucy_

Desconfiada. Ni siquiera había escuchado sus palabras…

_Lo siento tanto, Guru Clef…a mi no me importaba lo que le pasara a Céfiro. Me porté muy mal…_

_Marina…_

_Perdóname…_

_Querida niña del mundo místico – le dijo Guru Clef, poniendo su mano en la de ella – me alegra volver a verte, y cuídate mucho._

_¡Clef!_

_Sí…usa ésa magia que te di para protegerte. No quiero que te pase nada…ya no quiero verlas llorar ni una vez…_

_Muchas gracias, Guru Clef._

Si hubiese sabido…

_¿Crees que Ascot esté bien? ¡Me preocupa! – dijo Marina. Estaban en una habitación._

_Claro que sí, además ya sabes que tu magia lo curó – había dicho Caldina – El que si me preocupa es Guru Clef. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para traerlos a todos de regreso al castillo. Esta vez creo que se extralimitó…_

_Marina había apretado con fuerza sus manos._

_No te preocupes, él me dijo que estaba bien – dijo Marina – y me echó de su habitación._

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Pareces despechada, Marina! ¿no me vas a decir que te sientes atraída por ése muchacho?- Ella se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Caldina._

_¡Eso no es cierto!, No seas ridícula Caldina, je, je…regresaré en un rato._

¿Por qué había mentido esa vez?

_Te extrañé, Marina._

_Y…y yo a ti – había murmurado, muy colorada._

_¡Gurú Clef! – exclamó ella, en la fiesta de bienvenida - ¿Por qué has cambiado tu apariencia?_

_Ya lo sabrás…_

Nunca lo iba a saber…

_Quiero que regreses a tu mundo – dijo Clef, visiblemente triste._

_¿Qué? ¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡Céfiro es mi hogar!_

_La guerra será peor…Marina, será lo mejor que te vayas a tu mundo, donde estarás segura, y no habrá ningún daño…_

_No puedo, no puedo irme de Céfiro…en Tokio nadie me espera…_

_En Céfiro solo encontrarás sufrimiento, querida niña…Rommel te tiene en la mira…_

_Pero…_

_Podría pasar algo grave…_

Claro que pasó algo grave. Él murió. Se sentía culpable por no haber regresado a la Tierra. Rommel no abría decidido tomar venganza…

_Guru Clef se dejaba caer en el suelo, sin fuerzas._

_¡GURU CLEF!_

_Marina…_

_¡Vas a estar bien! No te preocupes…resiste…_

_No…Marina, ya no hay tiempo. Ésa daga no es ordinaria…_

_¡Por favor, resiste!_

_Ah…Prométeme que serás feliz…y perdóname…_

_¡No, no!_

_Perdóname, Marina…_

_¡NOOOO!_

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el agua cristalina de la bañera. Habían pasado rozando la gema morada, que brilló con intensidad al contacto.

Sentía que, derrotada por el dolor, caía en un profundo sueño…

Estaba sentada, sobre pequeños charcos de agua cristalina que eran rodeados por cristales altísimos de hielo. Ella no tenía fuerzas para moverse…sentía muy pesado el cuerpo…su cabello mojado le indicaba que no estaba en su habitación, ni en su baño…ahora no recordaba donde estaba.

El lugar era como un inmenso bosque, que en vez de árboles, hermosos pilares de hielo atravesaban unos con otros. Y en el suelo, el agua congelada cubría el lugar. Miles de colores los atravesaban, y ella, con un vestido largo y blanco, miraba a su alrededor.

Entonces vio una figura alada. Era un caballo…o al menos eso parecía…pero largas alas a los extremos reflejaban que era: un unicornio.

Blanco como la nieve, melena lila y ojos azul que la dejaron hipnotizada. Era una criatura hermosa…posada a escasos tres metros de ella.

El unicornio relincho con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla, y ella extendió su mano para tocarlo. Tenía el pelaje suave y tibio. A pesar de estar (pensó Marina) en aquel lugar tan frío…

Entonces el unicornio se acercó a la boca de ella, y casi podía distinguir una figura…alguien que sabía que existía, que le causaba dolor, y no recordaba…no podía…

Y antes de que la criatura pudiese tocarla, ella tosió fuertemente. Salió de la bañera, escupiendo agua. Se había quedado dormida y por pronto y se ahogaba.

¿Todo está bien, señorita? – le gritó una voz femenina afuera del baño.

S- sí…- tartamudeó ella, tomando una toalla – estoy bien.

Ése día no pudo dormir tampoco. Estuvo pensando en el extraño sueño, solo había durado unos segundos, y sin embargo a ella le habían parecido eternos.

¿Qué era eso? Porqué había soñado con aquél unicornio? ¿Por qué?.

_Ya no responde ni el teléfono. Quedó hundida la esperanza mía…yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza por él… porque de pronto ya no existía, porque mi vida se quedó vacía. Nadie contesta mis preguntas porque nada me queda sin él…_

_Se fue el perfume de sus cabellos, se fue el murmullo de sus silencios, se fue su sonrisa de fábula, se fue y la razón no la sé. Se fue me quedó solo su recuerdo, se fue y mi amor se cubrió de hielo; se fue, y la vida con él se me fue y desde entonces ya solo tengo lágrimas encadenada a noches de locura…hasta a la cárcel yo iría con él, toda una vida no basta sin él…_

_En mi verano ya no sale el sol, con su tormenta todo lo destruyó, rompiendo en mil pedazos esos sueños que construí ayer…si es que Dios ha de acordarse de mí, aunque sé, que entre él y yo el cielo tiene solo nubes negras. Lo buscaré, lo juro le encontraré, aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas. En esta vida oscura absurda sin él, siento que, se ha convertido el centro el fin de todo mi universo. Si tiene límite el amor lo pasaría por él, y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches yo me pierdo. Le amaré…como le pude amar la vez primera, que en beso suyo era una vida entera, sintiendo como me pierdo…por él…_

Ese día fue a la escuela, más decidida que de costumbre. Había dejado una nota afuera de la casa de Anaís y Lucy. Estaba decidida a algo, y nadie lo iba a cambiar ya.

Cuando llegó al parque, Lucy y Anaís ya la estaban esperando. Lucían preocupadas, y desorientadas. Ella las saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

Gracias por venir – les dijo.

Marina, estás muy delgada y pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Anaís.

Marina… - empezó Lucy – sé que piensas que somos unas…

¿Cobardes? ¿Indecisas?

Marina escucha…- dijo Anaís.

No, ustedes escuchen – interrumpió Marina – se convirtieron exactamente en lo que creí que se convertirían. Yo nunca fingí ser otra persona con ustedes, ¡dije la verdad todo el tiempo! Y fue a mí a la que no le creyeron.

Marina…

Miren, - dijo ella, en un tono más bajo – ni siquiera estoy enojada con ustedes. Vine aquí para decirles que sé el miedo que sienten de ver la verdad tal como es, su corazón las ha cegado. Yo era así, pero ya no lo soy más. Y la cosa es, que ahora ya no me importa lo que los demás crean de mí. Porque creo en mí misma, y sé que las cosas van a estar bien. Incluso que, la muerte de la persona que amaba me destrozó la vida, es su desconfianza lo que más me duele.

Lucy y Anaís comenzaron a llorar. Pero Marina no se detuvo.

Yo sé que las chicas con las que peleé en Céfiro están dentro de ustedes. Pero no puedo esperarlas para siempre. – dijo ella con los ojos llorosos – porque esperarlas así, es como esperar en esta horrible ciudad: inútil y decepcionante.

Marina continuó.

Voy a ir a Céfiro a aclarar las cosas. Quiero…no, necesito saber que fue lo que en realidad pasó. Puede que no lo logre, es cierto. Pero lo intentaré…

¡Marina! – dijo Lucy – pero…

También quiero que sepan – dijo Marina – que si logro ir a Céfiro ya no regresaré. Mi vida, ahora lo sé, no está en este lugar. Simplemente no encajo…

¿Te irás? ¿dejarás a tus padres?

Sé que ellos estarán feliz sabiendo que soy feliz. Y no soy feliz en éste lugar…estoy condenada a una vida que no elegiré, y no quiero eso. Por lo menos en Céfiro podré ver a Guru Clef en sus nubes, en su cielo limpio…en el Palacio.

Pero estarías viviendo, si eso que dices es verdad… a un simple recuerdo – dijo Anaís

Un recuerdo que me hace feliz – dijo Marina – aquí no hay nada que me motive.

Marina…¿No querrás pensarlo un poco más? – dijo Lucy

¡¿Qué no me ven? ¡Mírenme! ¿Qué no ven que estoy enferma del ánimo? – dijo Marina, desesperada – no puedo quedarme aquí. Soy un fantasma. Quiero ir a Céfiro y quedarme ahí…y esperar a que se me quite la tristeza.

…

…

Ya olvidé como hacer esgrima, como estudiar, como reír. No puedo seguir así o me perderé en mis propios pensamientos. Solo quería que lo supieran. Estaré éste sábado en la Torre de Tokio, a la hora en que fuimos invocadas por primera vez….adiós.


	12. Enfrentar Una Verdad

**CAPÍTULO 12: ENFRENTAR UNA VERDAD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marina no se dio cuenta del riesgo que enfrentaba hasta que llegó a su casa. Enfrentar la verdad, tal y como era. Con los miedos, con las dudas…y si era cierto todo lo que había pasado…no era un sueño, no podía serlo.

Cuando llegó a casa encontró un álbum de fotos. Todas ellas eran similares…se vio de dos años, jugando con una gran casa de muñecas…estaba sola…en la fiesta de su décimo cumpleaños, llena de regalos, y de pequeñas niñas, pero sus padres no estaban ahí…habían ido de viaje. En su treceavo le habían hecho una gran fiesta llena de caprichos, pero el único ser querido de ella que aparecía era Linda.

En el catorceavo se había ido de viaje, pero con Linda. Sus padres no habían podido acompañarla…

Se había sentido tan sola y aburrida en aquel viaje…

Entonces se encontró con una pequeña foto mal tomada. Había sido de su quinceavo cumpleaños. Estaba ella, Lucy y Anaís en una máquina que saca fotografías en los centros comerciales. Las tres tenían las caras llenas de helado, las tres sonreían…

Fue el único cumpleaños que sonrió.

- Mis preciadas amigas…

Que diferente era su vida desde la primera vez que había ido a Céfiro. Había dado un giro de 360 grados…

_Más triste que un mar, tras un naufragio..._

_Mis manos queriendo hablar, y el alma no_

_Se oyen crujir como olas, en la noche...tras el negro horizonte entre los dos_

_Hay un escalofrío congelado...presa de tus cadenas de marfil.._

_Un poco de calma, por Dios..._

_Dicen que soy distante, tan fría, tan bella.._

_que tengo una vida enigmáticamente perfecta. _

_Sigo pasando las noches en vela, vigilando tu respiración_

_Como pasa al final de una guerra, yo adorándote igual que a una estrella_

_sin recibir de ti, ni un centavo de amor..._

Cerró la libreta y se fue a dormir.

El sábado llegó demasiado rápido. Todavía en el desayuno dudó, pero no…le dijo a Linda que iría a reunirse a la Torre con Anaís y Lucy.

Me alegra que vayas a ver a tus amigas, Marina – le dijo Linda con una sonrisa. – eso habla que estás mejor de salud.

Nunca estuve mal de salud – dijo Marina sonriendo levemente – lo que yo tengo no se cura con medicina.

-Lo sé – dijo Linda – y aunque nunca quisiste contarme nada, te comprendo. Siempre te he querido…

-Lo sé…

-Quiero que seas feliz…

Una punzada de dolor le invadió el corazón.

"_Quiero que seas feliz"_

-No me digas eso Linda – dijo Marina – por favor…tú no me abandones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada…olvídalo – dijo Marina – me voy. Es tarde…gracias por todo.

-Hablas como si nos volviéramos a ver…

Caminó hasta la Torre. Eran casi las seis de la tarde. El atardecer cubría toda la ciudad de un anaranjado espectacular. Como aquella vez que regresaron por segunda vez…

Ya se le había olvidado lo hermosos que eran los atardeceres…

Todo lo bello se le había olvidado…

La gente pasaba igual como siempre. A Marina le parecía que había una enorme barrera invisible que ahora la separaba de los demás. Se sentía casi como de una especie diferente. Y no podía entender como es que aún había gente que le gustara sonreír, que tuviera hambre…

Una mano le tocó el hombro. Era Lucy, a su lado venía Anaís.

Las dos sonreían, pero sus miradas eran tristes.

-Marina…- dijo Lucy – he decidido que iré contigo a Céfiro.

-Yo también Marina – dijo Anaís – no quiero arrepentirme de nada para el futuro.

-Si, queremos solucionar las cosas – dijo Lucy – y no quedarnos con dudas cono en ése entonces con la princesa Esmeralda.

-Gracias chicas – dijo Marina y las abrazó. – No saben cuanto deseo…

.

Marina no pudo terminar la frase. Toda la Torre se iluminó, y las tres chicas quedaron ciegas. Marina sintió como la tierra temblaba, y que el estómago se le sacudía como si hubiese bajado de un elevador. Oyó a Anaís gritar, y después nada…

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sentó. Estaba tirada en un suelo húmedo y terroso. Grandes relámpagos se oían a distancia.

-¿Dónde…?

Vio a Lucy y Anaís tiradas a su lado. Se levantaron lentamente, muy desconcertadas. A su alrededor, muchos árboles rondaban el lugar.

-¡Esto es…! – dijo Anaís, llevándose una mano a la boca…

-Céfiro – dijo Lucy, muy seria. – pero no está como lo dejamos.

-Nada de lo bello existe ahora – dijo Marina - ¿Pero por qué?

Una risa estridente invadió el lugar. Las chicas se volvieron para mirar de donde provenía la voz. Una mujer de cabellos negros ondulados, y vestida de gitana las miraba socarronamente.

-¡Kara! – exclamó Marina.

-¿Cómo? ¿La conoces, Marina? – preguntó Lucy

-¡Por supuesto que me conoce! – exclamó Kara – Ya pasó algún tiempo, Guerreras Mágicas.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Anaís.

-Les preguntaría si es posible que me hayan olvidado – dijo Kara. Sonriendo – pero es obvio, lo que se dice entonces es cierto. Su memoria fue borrada…pero por alguna razón tú no olvidaste nada…

Le dirigió una mirada a Marina.

-Sé perfectamente lo que pasó – dijo Marina, desafiante. Y recordando a Rommel, Ascot y todos los que le habían hecho daño quiso írsele encima - ¡Nunca lo olvidaré!

-Ya veo – sonrió Kara. – que extraño…

-¿Creíste que podían engañarme? ¡Se equivocaron, no lograron borrar mis recuerdos!

-¿Engañarte? – dijo Kara, apremiante – por supuesto que no. El príncipe Rommel no ha borrado tus recuerdos, ni los de ésas niñas.

-¿Rommel? – dijo Lucy – entonces…es verdad…

-Lo que Marina decía…- completó Anaís.

-¡No mientas! – gritó Marina - ¡Sé perfectamente que quisieron borrarme la memoria y lo consiguieron con Lucy y Anaís!

-¿Y para que querría el príncipe borrar tus recuerdos y mandarte a tu mundo? ¡él quería destruirte, no protegerte!

Marina se quedó callada. Era verdad…si Rommel deseaba poseerla y matar a las demás Guerreras ¿Para que enviarlas a su mundo? ¿Para que borrar recuerdos? Si él solo quería tenerlas prisioneras…

-Como puedes ver, Céfiro ahora es diferente – dijo Kara sonriendo – todos los planes de mi querido príncipe se volvieron realidad.

-No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Marina, mordiéndose el labio inferior de rabia. - ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan bajo?!

-Te lo explicaría, pero no…tengo órdenes de matarlas lo antes posible, Guerreras Mágicas. Adiós.

Lucy, Marina y Anaís gritaron al mismo tiempo. No podían morir ahí, no querían…de la mano de Kara salió una gran energía, que fue interceptada por otro gran resplandor.

Una pequeña criatura blanca estaba frente a ellas…

- ¡Puuu puuu!

-¡Nikona! – gritó Lucy - ¿cómo…?

De la gema roja de Nikona había salido un escudo que protegió a las chicas. Kara frunció el entrecejo, enfadada.

-Veo que ésa cosa se ha podido escapar del príncipe…- dijo Kara – al igual que ésa anciana. Ya me lo suponía, siendo su criatura mágica…

-¿Su criatura mágica? – preguntó Marina - ¿De quién?

-Tú sabes de quién – dijo Kara, sonriendo con maldad – voy a perdonarles la vida Guerreras Mágicas. Pero no será por mucho.

Entonces Kara desapareció.

-¡Espera! – gritó Marina, angustiada - ¡Tienes….tienes que contarme que pasó! ¡KARA!

-Marina…

Lucy se acercó a su amiga, consoladora. Anaís tomó a Nikona en sus brazos.

-Nikona, muchas gracias – dijo Anaís - ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el castillo?

-Es cierto…- dijo Lucy - ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Puu Puuu…

El tono de Nikona era triste. Sus orejas estaban bajas.

-¿Qué sucedió Nikona? – preguntó Marina, con temor - ¿Qué…que les ha pasado?

-Puu Puuupuuu!!

Nikona dio dos saltos, y les mostró un camino que iba hacia el Bosque del Silencio.

-Creo que Nikona nos llevará con quien puede darnos respuestas – dijo Anaís, acomodándose los anteojos.

-Es cierto…quiere guiarnos – dijo Lucy - ¿Te seguimos Nikona?

-Pupuuu!!

Nikona corrió a saltos y las demás la siguieron.

Los estruendosos rayos cada vez eran mas fuertes. Marina sentía como la tierra temblaba, y se iluminaba el oscuro Bosque.

Marina pudo ver, a lo lejos, un pequeño conjunto de flores…flores rojas. Era un círculo, perfectamente bien trazado, que le llamó la atención.

Sintió atracción hacia el círculo…quería entrar…

¿Pero como entrar en un círculo de flores? Era ridículo.

Entonces Lucy la llamó, y se dio cuenta que había dejado de correr. Después alcanzó a sus amigas, siguiendo también a Nikona.

Cuando Marina sintió que ya no podía sostener la respiración, Nikona se detuvo. Habían llegado a una gran casa…

-¡Esto es…! – dijo Lucy - ¿La antigua casa de Presea?

-Es verdad – dijo Anaís – es donde Presea se ocultaba de Zagato la primera vez que venimos. Donde nos fabricó las armas…

-¿Quién está aquí, Nikona?

-Pupuuu…

Nikona siguió caminando y la puerta se abrió, y se cerró automáticamente atrás de ellas.

Marina no podía creer que aquello fuese verdad. Después de lo que había pasado, Marina había perdido las esperanzas de volver a Céfiro. De averiguar la verdad, de quitarse las dudad del sufrimiento que no la dejaba ni dormir por Guru Clef.

Sintió como el corazón le latía con fuerza, y poco a poco se acercaron a una habitación que tenía una leve luz…

Podía ser posible…¿Podría ser Guru Clef tal vez? ¿ocultándose de Rommel? Marina no perdía la esperanza de ver en cualquier momento, detrás de esas altas paredes de piedra, el rostro de Guru Clef, y así ella podría dejar de llorar por las noches.

Vio una figura, (Y el corazón le latió mucho mas) pero no era quien esperaba. Una anciana, con el rostro demacrado estaba sentada en un sofá.

Airmed miraba con tristeza a las muchachas.

-Airmed… - murmuró Marina.

-Marina…- dijo la anciana atónita, y se puso de pie – Lucy, Anaís…¿Cómo es posible? Creí que estarían en su mundo…

-Lo estábamos – dijo Lucy – pero regresamos a Céfiro.

-¿Disculpe, quien es usted señora? – preguntó Anaís – no la conocemos.

-Si me conocen – dijo Airmed, sonriendo levemente – pero no me recuerdan. No nombre es Airmed…puedo ver que tú me recuerdas Marina.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella. – ah…sí, fui la única que mencionó tu nombre al verte.

-No – dijo Airmed poniéndole una mano en el hombro – porque tienes los ojos tristes.

Marina se sorprendió.

-Perdóneme…yo…

-No tienes que disculparte – dijo Airmed – han pasado cosas horribles en Céfiro. Nunca antes vistas, ni siquiera cuando el Pilar murió.

-¿Qué ha pasado señora? – preguntó Lucy – por favor, necesitamos saberlo.

-Bueno…yo no puedo regresarles sus recuerdos, pero puedo contarles lo que pasó.

Airmed las invitó a sentarse. Marina no cabía en sí de desesperación, necesitaba estar a solas con Airmed…preguntarle…

Ustedes llegaron hace casi un mes, (un mes místico) a Céfiro. Todos, supongo, estaban felices de verlas. Pero todo comenzó porque tuvimos diferencias con Chizeta. No nos mandaban productos, ni teníamos relaciones…así que fueron a investigar. Al mismo tiempo apareció Rommel. Un malvado príncipe, que ha poseído Céfiro.

-¡¿Ha poseído Céfiro?! – gritó Lucy – no es posible..

-Ahora los habitantes están bajo su poder. Él…ha tomado el Trono a la fuerza.

-¿Trono? ¡Pero sí no hay trono! – preguntó Anaís – Lucy lo anuló.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya forma de que invada nuestro planeta. Él lo hizo…consiguió la espada que Lucy usó para anular el sistema del Pilar.

-Airmed…- dijo Marina, suplicante – por favor…necesito hablar contigo…a solas.

Anaís y Lucy se miraron, visiblemente confundidas. Pero lo entendieron, y las dos se retiraron lentamente de la habitación.

Airmed miraba con detenimiento a la muchacha, que tenía la vista baja y los puños apretados. ¿Cómo empezar?

-Airmed…¿Qué…que pasó? Yo sólo…recuerdo haber sido transportada a Tokio…¿Cómo consiguió Rommel la espada del cuarto sagrado? ¿Dónde están Presea, Latis y los otros?

-Marina…- dijo Airmed con tristeza – sé que no es eso lo que necesitas saber. Desgraciadamente…solo puedo decirte que todo lo que pasó no fue un sueño.

-No…no fue un sueño – repitió Marina – eso significa que…Guru Clef…¿él…ya no está aquí…?

Airmed cerró los ojos. Pareciera que cada palabra de lo que decía le causaba un profundo dolor.

-No siento su presencia en Céfiro.

Entonces, como aquellos primeros días de su depresión, a Marina le brotaron lágrimas que no podía controlar.

-Entonces…es verdad…

-Yo no vi nada – dijo Airmed – cuando te avisé que Guru Clef estaba en peligro es porque lo vi sufriendo en mi sueño. Estaba encerrado, sabía que Rommel le haría algo malo…solo que no sabía que fuera directamente por Ascot…

-Ascot…- murmuró Marina, apretando los puños.

-Cuando llegué a la sala del Trono no había nadie. Mas que Ascot, que estaba inconsciente en el piso. Sin embargo, Guru Clef no estaba…pero sí una daga, manchada de sangre.

-La sangre de Clef…

Salí de la sala del Trono y todo empezó a temblar. Entonces, pude ver a Rommel, entró al cuarto de la corona…

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

-Supongo que al herir a Guru Clef utilizó por fin su anillo. Y consiguió la espada, y pudo dominar a todo Céfiro.

-Un momento – dijo Marina, recordando – dijiste que Guru Clef no estaba en la Sala del Trono. ¡Yo lo dejé ahí! Tal vez…¡Tal vez él está vivo!

Airmed negó con la cabeza.

-Marina, - dijo Airmed – no quiero engañarte. Recuerdas que, cuando murió Presea, ¿No pudieron enterrar su cadáver?

-Si…- dijo Marina, y su rostro se ensombreció – ella…desapareció.

-En Céfiro, cuando un ser que tiene poderes mágicos muere, desaparece…- dijo Airmed – no hay prueba alguna, mas que quien haya estado a su lado.

-Entiendo…- dijo Marina, sintiendo mas dolor que nunca.

Ahora estaba segura que había perdido a Clef para siempre.

-No debes llorar – dijo Airmed con ternura – él no querría eso.

-No puedo evitarlo – dijo Marina – pero no voy a dejar esto así. Créeme, la muerte de Clef no va a ser en vano. Voy a vengarlo…

-¿Vengarlo? – preguntó Airmed, confundida. – Marina…¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Rommel es el culpable de todo – dijo Marina - ¡Nunca lo perdonaré!

-Guardar ése resentimiento no solucionará las cosas Marina…

-¡No voy a ignorar lo que ése maldito le hizo a Guru Clef! – gritó Marina, con lágrimas en los ojos – Rommel me quitó lo que yo más quería en el mundo. ¡Lo va a pagar!

-Sé lo que sientes – dijo Airmed – pero…no hay forma de que puedas hacer que Guru Clef regrese…ya no hay un Pilar que pueda revivir a los muertos.

-Lo sé…pero voy a salvar a Céfiro de ése maldito príncipe enfermo. No le importó matar personas…¡No le importó matar a Guru Clef porque le estorbaba! Un ser así es el que no merece vivir…

-La vida es injusta Marina…Esmeralda no hizo mas que querer a una persona, de ser sincera con sus sentimientos. Y lo único que consiguió fue que la destruyeran.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo! – rugió Marina - ¡Esmeralda eligió su propio destino! Y fue feliz al fin…además su muerte fue porque ella quiso causar un bien. Rommel no…

-Marina, - dijo Airmed alzando la voz, porque Marina no la escuchaba - ¡no puedes actuar sin información! Debemos investigar que fue lo que orilló a Rommel a invadir Céfiro. Debe de haber una razón…

-Ni siquiera Tata y Tatra lo saben – dijo Marina mirando el suelo – no hay forma de hacer nada…

Airmed se dio vuelta, mirando hacia la ventana. Donde los relámpagos partían el cielo en luz.

-Yo sé…- dijo Airmed – como te sientes…

-No…- dijo Marina – nadie lo entiende. No puedes entenderlo…

-Sé que lo amabas – dijo Airmed y Marina se sorprendió – yo también lo amaba. De una forma diferente, sí, pero también lo amaba.

-Usted era…¿Su madre?

-No – sonrió Airmed – pero cuidé de él desde que era pequeño. Cuando él fue separado de su familia, yo hasta lo vi nacer.

-Es increíble…

-Marina – dijo Airmed volviendo al tono serio de antes - ¿Recuerdas, la historia de la que les hablé? ¿la de las Runas del Poder?

-Si – contestó ella – lo recuerdo.

-Podemos conseguirlas, y sé que podremos vencer a Rommel. Fata Titania me lo dijo…

-Fata Titania es la reina de las hadas, ¿No es así?

-Sí – dijo Airmed – pero necesito a tus amigas aquí. Debo explicárselos a las tres. Lo antes posible, puede ser tarde después…

.

.

.

.

.

Ajá! Uno más amigos. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor díganme si es gustó. D, ¿Saben? siento que cada vez toma mejor forma y esperen a lo que sigue. Les gustará...bueno eso espero XD

Kayleigh...


	13. La Partida

**CAPÍTULO 13: LA PARTIDA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy, Marina y Anaís se sentaron frente Airmed. Nikona estaba en sus piernas, pero no daba saltos de felicidad como antes.

Marina sabía porqué…

-Bueno – dijo Airmed – existen tres objetos que pueden ayudarnos a vencer a Rommel, que ahora ha tomado el Palacio y ha controlado a todos nuestros amigos.

-¡¿También a Paris?! – preguntó Anaís, bastante preocupada.

-Sí, - dijo Airmed – aunque también a Caldina, Ráfaga Presea y Ascot.

-¿Y Latis? – pregunto Lucy inmediatamente.

-Bueno, con Latis supongo que no ha podido dominarlo, y eso lo sé porque Latis tiene grandes poderes mágicos, es capaz de invocar a Tornado, su criatura.

-Lo recuerdo – dijo Lucy – es un caballo.

-Sí – continuó Airmed – por eso creo que escapó. No sé a donde…

-Tal vez está en Autozam – dijo Anaís.

-No…cuando Rommel entró al cuarto de la Corona pudo hacer lo que quiso con Céfiro. Y una barrera invisible cubrió al planeta, obligándonos a quedarnos.

-Que horror…

-Pero creo que Latis también busca las Runas del Poder – dijo – Latis también conocía la historia. Probablemente esté en el Reino de las Hadas…

-¡Pues hay que alcanzarlo! – dijo Lucy – lo ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

-Antes deben saber varias cosas, Guerreras Mágicas – advirtió – primero, deben tener mucho cuidado con las criaturas que vean. No todas son buenas, y también mantenerse firmes en sus deseos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Marina.

-Sé que algunas criaturas del Reino de la Fata les harán ciertas…negociaciones, propuestas…ideas. No deben aceptar ninguna que vaya en contra de sus deseos verdaderos.

-¿Crees que la Fata nos obligué a hacer algo? ¿Algo que no queramos? – dijo Anaís.

-No puede hacer eso – sonrió Airmed – ella tiene la obligación de no retenerlas en su mundo…siempre y cuando no coman nada de ahí.

-Entiendo – dijo Lucy – no comer nada de su reino.

-Ni siquiera vino, nada – dijo Airmed – o serán condenadas a quedarse para siempre.

-¡Pero tu escapaste! – dijo Marina - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-La Fata Titania me permitió salir de su mundo porque vi la profecía que se iba a cumplir sobre Céfiro. Si Céfiro se destruye, su mundo también…y eso…no le convenía.

-O sea que ésa Reina no es buena, pero sí inteligente – dijo Marina.

-Las tres Runas del Poder las adquirirán, según cuenta la leyenda, convenciendo a su guardián de que se las de. No será fácil…estas guardianas vigilan la Runa y la cuidan como si fueran su vida. Las guardianas además, son seres de gran poder.

-Ya, ¿pero como sabremos quién es la guardiana? ¿Qué tal si nos engañan?

-Los nombres de las Guardianas de las Runas son: Luned, Leyna, y Lencéira. No sé como son físicamente, puesto que nunca las he visto. Pero créanme, serán imposibles de confundir.

-¿Cómo llegaremos al reino de Fata? – preguntó Lucy. - ¿Está en Céfiro?

-Sí. La entrada está en el Bosque del Silencio. Hay que pasar por un círculo de Flores rojas. Lo protegen de espíritus malignos del bosque, puesto que creen que en el rojo abunda al fuego, al que temen.

-¡Pues vámonos!- dijo Lucy - ¿A que esperamos? Mientas mas rápido consigamos las Runas más rápido salvaremos Céfiro.

-Airmed…- dijo Anaís, con una mirada triste - ¿Es cierto que…Guru Clef fue víctima de Rommel?

Airmed suspiró.

-Sí, mi niña. Desgraciadamente sí…

Marina sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Nunca voy a perdonar a Rommel – dijo Marina con los dientes apretados – nunca.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Lucy.

-Guru Clef era tan bueno…amaba a Céfiro tanto…

-Tanto como lo amó la princesa Esmeralda en su tiempo – dijo Airmed.

-Debemos hacerle pagar a Rommel lo que hizo – dijo Anaís – no podemos dejar inadvertido tanto daño. ¡Y debemos salvar a los que podamos! Los que todavía está en nuestras manos…

-Airmed – dijo Marina, recordando algo – dijiste que en tu visión, habías visto a Guru Clef prisionero. ¿Cómo saber si está en algún lugar?

-Yo no siento su presencia en Céfiro, mi niña – dijo Airmed, nostálgica porque Marina no se cerraba ante ninguna esperanza – no está en Céfiro.

-Marina, - dijo Anaís – tú dijiste que lo viste morir…¿Cómo podemos esperar que él esté en otra parte?

-Supongo que no puedo perder la fe…

-Céfiro es el mundo de la fe, mi niña – dijo Airmed – cualquier cosa podría pasar.

-Mi fe no puede revivir a los muertos – dijo Marina, llorando – aunque quiera, no sucederá.

Lucy y Anaís le pusieron una mano en el hombro.

-¡Pero no hay que perder las esperanzas! – dijo Lucy, intentando no dejarse caer, y sonriendo – vamos a buscar las Runas.

-Sí – dijo Anaís – salvemos Céfiro.

Nikona hizo brillar su gema. Y al instante las armaduras de las Guerreras Mágicas aparecieron. También con un traje nuevo: el de Lucy era de falda mediana, que abajo tenía mallas negras, las mangas eran completas. El de Marina era azul, de falda tres cuartos y con 

mallas negras y las mangas eran cortas, mientras que el de Anaís era verde, con mangas largas y la falda más corta.

-¡Pero…! – exclamó Marina. - ¿Cómo aparecieron las armaduras?

-Si Guru Clef…- murmuró Anaís.

-Nikona sigue aquí – dijo Airmed sonriendo – todavía conserva el poder. Puede ayudarles como siempre, y creo que también el último deseo de Guru Clef fue que regresaran a su mundo, y que olvidaran todo.

-¿Por eso perdimos nuestros recuerdos de Céfiro? ¿Por qué Guru Clef no quería que viviéramos atormentadas en una batalla? – preguntó Anaís.

-No es posible…- dijo Marina – pero sé que es verdad. Él siempre quiso que volviéramos a casa, que fuéramos felices, y…y que no volviéramos a llorar.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Lucy – por eso lo hizo.

-Sin embargo – dijo Anaís – nuestro corazón decidió que salvaremos Céfiro una vez más. ¡No importa lo que pase!

-Niñas – dijo Airmed – cuídense mucho.

-Traeremos las Tres Runas del Poder Airmed – dijo Lucy – derrotaremos a Rommel.

-Salvaremos a nuestros amigos – dijo Anaís

-Y salvaremos a Céfiro, nuestro amado planeta.- dijo Marina.

Y después de muchas despedidas y abrazos, emprendieron el camino hacia el Bosque del Silencio.

.

.

.

.


	14. Un elfo llamado Aliso

**CAPÍTULO 14. UN ELFO LLAMADO ALISO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las Guerreras Mágicas caminaron durante largo tiempo. Hacía un frío y fuerte viento, acompañado con una ligera llovizna que les azotaba en la piel. Era obvio que los habitantes de Céfiro estaban asustados, pensó Marina. Si no, ¿Por qué aquel clima?

Siguieron a Nikona por más de otra hora, pero no había señas del Círculo de Flores Rojas.

-Nikona, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al Círculo? – preguntó Anaís con paciencia.

El animalito solo se limitó a hacer su clásico sonido, y continuó dando saltos agigantados. Las chicas tuvieron que correr.

Se detuvieron un momento, estaba comenzando a anochecer.

-¿Quieres que descansemos aquí? – preguntó Lucy. – pero no podemos perder tiempo…

Nikona negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que Nikona piensa que es peligroso vagar de noche en el Bosque – dijo Anaís – quizá deberíamos hacerle caso.

-Yo también concuerdo con Nikona – dijo Marina – no sirve de nada viajar porque no veremos al enemigo si se nos presenta.

Lucy suspiró.

-Bien, nos quedamos entonces.

Nikona hizo aparecer la cápsula, que por dentro era una habitación amplia con todo lo que necesitaban. Nikona hizo aparecer también alimentos, pero cuando quiso aparecer agua, no hubo respuesta.

-Parece que el poder de Nikona se está agotando – dijo Anaís, tristemente.

-Eso es porque Guru Clef no está aquí…- murmuró Lucy con la misma tristeza. – ¿no es así, Nikona?

Nikona asintió con las orejas bajas.

Pero Marina, antes de sentir que las lágrimas iban a caer, tomó el odre mas cercano que tenía a la mano.

-Escucho el río – dijo Marina. – iré a llenar el odre.

-Yo no escucho el río – dijo Lucy con desconfianza – tal vez…no deberíamos arriesgarnos…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lucy…- dijo Anaís.

-No, si lo oigo. Además quiero lavarme. Me arden la cara y los hombros. No se preocupen, no tardaré…

-Pero Marina…

-No tardaré…- repitió ella, saliendo de la cápsula.

Comenzó a caminar por el Bosque con el odre en mano, lo sujetaba fuertemente. Entonces, mientras más se adentraba en la oscuridad se dio cuenta de algo.

Ni los grillos ni las cigarras hacían ruido. Ni los relámpagos…

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, y se sobresaltó.

-Tonta…solo es un Bosque – se dijo – no hay nada que temer.

Entonces, cuando volvió a darse vuelta lo vio.

Un muchacho, alto, de ojos azules y cabellos lila estaba parado frente a ella, dentro de un círculo de flores…el Círculo de Flores Rojas. Marina tiró el odre al suelo. Y sintió como le subía el calor a las mejillas con violencia, y el corazón le latía con furia. Las lágrimas se le agolpaban en el borde de los párpados, pero esta vez sin tristeza, sin dolor.

Se sintió, como la primera vez que lo vio, ligera como un pájaro. Y sintió vida, que había estado dormitando dentro de su cuerpo, sacudirse y despertarse de golpe.

-Guru Clef…- murmuró, atónita.

Él rió, y su risa, grave y hermosa resonó en el Bosque. Marina veía algo diferente en él…

El chico dijo su nombre con vehemencia y le extendió una mano para que se acercara.

-Ven…

Ella caminó a grandes zancadas, como un robot. Y al verlo mas de cerca se sintió doblemente fascinada.

-¿Quieres que se deshaga tu tristeza? – le dijo. - ¿Qué desaparezca en la luz? ¡Mira!

Dentro de la mano de él apareció una pequeña llama de color verde. Donde ella reía con sus amigas, dentro de una máquina de fotografías.

-¿Quieres volver a ser feliz? – le preguntó.

Él le extendió la mano nuevamente, y ella tomó la suya. Sintió al tocarlo, como si hubiera sido tocada por un relámpago sin morir. Lo abrazó, y aspiró su olor, dulce y salvaje…Hundió la cara en su pecho, y entró al círculo de Flores junto a él.

Sentía que caminaron durante horas, pero no le importaba. Al fin estaba con él, con el único ser que quería estar. De pronto, se detuvo. Y ella lo miró a los ojos, que estaban mas hermosos y profundos que nunca.

-Guru Clef…¿Cómo es esto posible? Si tú…

-¿Guru Clef?

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

-¿Quién es Guru Clef?

-¿Qué? ¿cómo?

Marina no entendía nada.

-Tal vez…sí, ya se…¡Perdiste la memoria, como todos! – dijo ella, radiante de alegría - ¡Pero estás vivo!

Marina lo abrazó. Y él la abrazó también, en un abrazo falsamente conciliador. Pero le susurró en la oreja:

-No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-¿Qué? – se desconcertó Marina – Bueno…has perdido tu memoria. ¡No importa! ¡Estás vivo! Y me hace tan feliz…

-Sé perfectamente quien soy, humana – le dijo él, con desconfianza. – la persona a quien buscas no soy yo.

-Pero…¡Eres él! Eres Guru Clef. Tu cabello, tus ojos…tu cara, eres él. ¡Pero no lo recuerdas! – desesperó Marina.

-Guru Clef es…¿Un humano? – preguntó.

-No…no – dijo ella, tartamudeando – es…un mago.

-Yo no soy un hechicero – sonrió el muchacho y sus dientes no eran el blanco del mármol, sino el de las almendras – soy un elfo.

-¿Un…un elfo?

-Así es.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Marina llorando, pues se dio cuenta del parecido enorme que tenían ése elfo y Clef, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran iguales.

-No puedo decirte mi nombre – dijo el elfo y hizo un gesto falso de sorpresa - ¿para qué?

-¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?

-Mi nombre no, pequeña ¿Qué no sabes que distintos somos? ¿Me pides que me exponga a tu magia cruel? – dijo – nunca el verdadero. Llámame Aliso. Mi abuelo es un aliso, todavía muy frondoso ¿Sabes?

-¡Aliso! Yo no tengo magia con la cual hacerte daño – dijo Marina.

-Claro que la tienes – le discutió Aliso – todos los humanos la tienen.

Marina volteó hacia arriba. Miles de estrellas, desconocidas para ella, brillaban intensamente sobre el enorme Bosque. Que ahora, los árboles no tenían visibles el fin de las copas.

-¡Cuántas estrellas! – suspiró Marina. – Discúlpame por haberte confundido, Aliso, En verdad eres igual a Guru Clef…

Era cierto. Las facciones y los rasgos físicos eran los mismos. Pero usualmente Guru Clef no solía reír a carcajadas, como Aliso. Además, notaba en las cejas del elfo pequeñas mechas verdes. Así de cercanos eran a los árboles. Tal como Airmed le había contado.

Los ojos de Aliso mostraban travesura y vivacidad, y los de Clef eran serenos y tranquilos. Marina no podía dejar de ver a Aliso, su rostro era tan hermoso, que sin pensarlo sintió la necesidad de besarlo, y acercó su boca a la de él…

Pero Aliso se apartó en seguida, con una risa. Desviando la mirada, y comenzó a correr. Alto y gracioso, como un árbol joven.

-¡Aliso, espera! – gritó Marina.

-¿Vienes?

Pero Aliso corrió hacia el lago cristalino que estaba frente a ellos. Y, sorprendentemente caminó sobre el agua, rozando ligeramente unas cuantas gotas y se perdió en el Bosque.

-¡Aliso! ¡ALISO!

Marina entró en el lago, pero no pudo seguir. El agua se la tragó en un remolino, haciéndola tragar agua y perder al elfo.

Lucy y Anaís se levantaron. Marina había tardado demasiado y ellas estaban sumamente preocupadas.

-Espero no le haya pasado algo malo – dijo Anaís. – Nikona, puedes guiarnos?

-PUU PUUUU!!

Nikona brincó hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. Lucy miraba en todas direcciones, viendo algo raro en el Bosque, que, había cambiado de pronto.

El Círculo de Flores estaba frente a ellas. Nikona hizo un ruido de advertencia. Las chicas sacaron sus armas.

-Ésta debe ser la entrada al mundo de las Hadas – anunció Lucy – debemos estar alerta. Ya sabes lo que dijo Airmed, es peligroso.

Marina comenzó a sollozar. Había perdido a Aliso y estaba sola de nuevo. No sabía porqué, puesto que era la primera ves que lo veía, pero sentía una sobrehumana necesidad de volver a ver al elfo.

-¡Marina! – dijo Lucy a sus espaldas - ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

-¡Lucy, Anaís! – se levantó Marina - ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

-Nikona nos ha guiado – dijo Anaís - ¿cómo pudiste irte sin decirnos nada,? Estabamos preocupadas por ti.

-Perdónenme – dijo Marina – he visto un elfo…era…idéntico a Guru Clef.

-¿Qué? – exclamo Lucy - ¿¡Y si era él?!

-No – se lamentó Marina – era un elfo.

-Tal ves era una ilusión, Marina – dijo Anaís gravemente – no debemos confiarnos de algo que no conocemos. Tal ves Rommel nos ponga trampas.

Marina les contó, como al querer pasar por el lago, no pudo y casi se ahoga.

-Qué extraño – dijo Lucy – es como si el agua tuviese vida.

Entonces, a sus espaldas, extraños sollozos se escucharon bajo el agua. Las muchachas se acercaron, Nikona no retrocedía, lo que les indicaba que no había un peligro.

Marina reflejó su rostro triste en el agua, y en segundos una enorme criatura apareció del fondo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola de nuevo!! espero que les haya gustado éstos dos capitulos, como el de La Partida es muy corto, decidí poner dos XD, ¿Mas confusiones? espero que no, y si es así, entonces la historia está tomando el giro que debiera, ¿no es así? espero sus opiniones. Saludos y besos a toda la gente que me ha mandado sus reviews, espero que lo sigan haciendo..._


	15. La amistad del Tristifer el sapo histori

**CAPÍTULO 15: LA AMISTAD DEL TRISTIFER, EL SAPO HISTORIADOR, Y LA SIRENA AMBICIOSA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las tres guerreras gritaron alarmadas, mientras la criatura lloraba estruendosamente.

Ellas se quedaron paralizadas, como si hubieran esperado que gruñera, no que llorara. Era enorme y estaba cubierta por una capa de algas y lodo. Les llegó un olor nauseabundo y las chicas retrocedieron.

Entonces, la bestia se inclinó ante las chicas.

-¿Por qué lloras, niña? – le dijo a Marina – eres…tan hermosa…no tienes de que llorar. En cambio yo…

la bestia rompió en llanto. Las guerreras, un tanto confundidas se miraron. Aquella criatura les causaba lástima.L

¿Por qué…por qué lloras? – preguntó Lucy.

-Ahhh…- se quejó – no sé si lloro de estar tan feo. O estoy feo de tanto llorar…

-Que patético – dijo Marina en un susurro desagradable. Anaís la miró con desaprobación. Marina se encogió de hombros, algo arrepentida.

-¿Por qué…? – preguntó de nuevo Lucy (y sabemos que Lucy es la que mas se compadece de los demás de las tres) - ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar?

-No sé – sollozó – me llamo Tristifer. Una bruja me condenó a vivir así…no puedo dejar de llorar nunca…

-¿No hay forma de eliminar el hechizo? – preguntó Marina.

-Sí…- dijo amargamente el Tristifer - deben hacerme reír…

-¡Ah! – exclamó Lucy alegremente - ¡Eso es fácil! Amm… déjame ver, - entonces Lucy cogió una rama y le hizo cosquillas a la bestia.

Hasta que se cansó, Lucy tiró la vara enojada. No había servido de nada. El Tristifer seguía llorando y moqueando.

-Podríamos…- sugirió Anaís – hacer cosas ridículas.

Y así lo hicieron, Lucy se puso a bailar como un mono, Anaís no dejaba de brincar y poner cara de tonta, y Marina hacía gestos tan graciosos que hasta ella terminó riéndose de sí misma.

-¡Se supone que el que debe reír soy yo! – se quejó el Tristifer angustiado – y las que se ríen son ustedes. Se ven tan lindas riendo…

-Me rindo – dijo Lucy – no hay forma de hacerle reír.

-¿Por qué no funciona? – dijo Marina – se supone que la leyenda lo dice.

-¡Eso es! – exclamó Anaís – Si todo es por una leyenda. Debemos inventarla nosotras. Solo así podremos revertir el hechizo.

-Pero…- dijo Marina.

-¡Esta es la tierra de las hadas! – dijo Lucy – intentémoslo. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo – " "Lucy, decidida a eliminar el terrible hechizo del Tristifer, tomó su espada, y entonces…cortó su cabello" Y Lucy se cortó un gran tramo de su larga cabellera, Marina y Anaís dieron un respingo " Y Lucy lo arrojó al lago en pago por la libertad del Tristifer…"

Lucy así lo hizo. Aventó su cabellera pelirroja al lago, que tardó en hundirse. Entonces el Tristifer también se hundió. Un millón de luces salieron del agua…

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas. Y en unos segundos, un hombre de cabello rubio con una coleta, vestido de ropas azules y sedosas salió del lago.

Las guerreras se miraron, sorprendidas.

-Muchas Gracias, Lucy – dijo el hombre – me has liberado. ¿Cómo podré pagarles?

-¡No sabía que funcionaría! – exclamó Lucy, - se me ocurrió porque Anaís dijo lo de la leyenda. Y…

-Y me salvaste de este terrible aspecto – dijo el Tristifer – gracias, niñas. ¿Cómo podré pagarles?

-¿podrías regresarme mi cabello? – preguntó Lucy inocentemente. El Tristifer sonrió algo melancólico.

Lamento la pérdida de tu cabello, Guerrera – dijo – no puedo hacer que te crezca. Pero puedo darles esto. – sacó un pequeño medallón – esto las protegerá mientras están en este mundo. Pero no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que han entrado aquí?

Anaís y Lucy no pudieron evitar mirar a Marina. Esta enrojeció violentamente.

-Yo…entré por el círculo de Flores. Seguí a…un elfo.

-¿Por qué lo seguiste? – dijo el Tristifer asombrado

-Porqué creo que lo amo – dijo Marina sin pensar. Anaís y Lucy la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-O crees que lo amas – dijo el Tristifer consolador – mira, los elfos son una raza caprichosa. Y en éste mundo el amor no existe. No lo sigas más, querida niña.

-¡Pero…!

-Te arrepentirás si lo haces – le advirtió – lo mismo va para ustedes. Su amiga ya se ha fijado en un elfo, protéjanla o estará en problemas. Ahora, cuídense mucho.

-Por cierto – dijo Anaís - ¿Cómo es que Marina no pudo pasar por el lago? Ella dice que el elfo si pudo.

-Marina debió pedirme permiso a mí y al agua, aquí no es como en su mundo – dijo el Tristifer – hasta el más mínimo detalle posee vida y voluntad propia. No importa, de hoy en adelante cuídense y no se fíen de nadie.

-Airmed también nos dijo eso – dijo Lucy

-Y tiene mucha razón – terminó. – hasta luego, queridas Guerreras. No sé a qué vienen, pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguirán, porque he visto que en su corazón hay un gran valor.

-Las Guerreras Mágicas continuaron su camino con Nikona de líder. Marina no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el Tristifer les había dicho, sin embargo, por alguna tonta razón Marina no podía dejar de pensar en Aliso.

-¡Miren! – dijo Lucy señalando el horizonte – parece que allá hay algo.

Airmed dijo que debemos encontrar las tres Runas – dijo Anaís - ¿pero como?

-El medallón del Tristifer está brillando – dijo Marina – estoy segura que es una pista. Lucy, que llevaba el medallón al cuello se dio cuenta de eso.

-El Medallón tiene color azul – dijo Anaís – tal ves debemos ir al mar.

-¿Creen que en el mar encontremos la solución? – dijo Marina.

-PU PUUU!!

-¡Nikona dice que sí! – dijo Lucy entusiasmada – Vamos. No perdamos más tiempo.

Caminaron largo rato, y, aunque estaban hambrientas y cansadas, la pista del Tristifer las había alentado tanto que no pudieron parar.

Alcanzaron a ver el azul mar que se imponía ante ellas. Antes de llegar, había grandes manantiales y luciérnagas que brillaban en todos lados.

Escucharon un croack, croack detrás de ellas. Las chicas se dieron vuelta para encontrar un gran sapo. Vestido con telas llamativas y una pluma en la mano.

-Es un… sapo – dijo Anaís seriamente.

-¡Claro que soy un sapo! – exclamó este, ofendido.

-Y… habla – dijo Marina con sarcasmo.

-Señor sapo… amm…díganos, ¿Hay algún modo de cruzar el mar sin ser atacadas por el agua? – preguntó Lucy.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no sé niña, no me molestes! – dijo el Sapo – deberías dejarme hacer mi caligrafía en paz.

-Pues no parece que le salga muy bien – dijo Marina mirando la horrible letra del Sapo.

-¡Pues no! – gritó el sapo enojado - ¡No me saldrá si siguen molestándome! ¡Váyanse de aquí, ya tengo suficiente con éstas luciérnagas como para soportarlas también a ustedes! ¡Fuera, Fuera!

Las muchachas retrocedieron, y el sapo les seguía gritando.

-Hay pero que modales, no creen…- opinó Anaís ajustándose las gafas – mejor tomemos otro camino. Por los manantiales nos volverá a echar…

-Sapo idiota – dijo Marina mal humorada – seguro que él sabe como pasar el océano para encontrar la segunda pista.

-Ni hablar – dijo Lucy sentándose sobre la hierba - ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí a dormir,? Ya va a anochecer.

-Y así pensamos en otra manera para pasar – dijo Anaís.

Así lo hicieron. Lucy, que dormía profundamente junto con Anaís estaban al lado de Marina, que no había siquiera podido cerrar los ojos. Seguía pensando en el hermoso rostro de Aliso, y una idea descabellada y emocionante se le vino a la cabeza.

Se levantó y se vistió con rapidez, entonces salió a oscuro Bosque.

Caminó de nuevo hasta los manantiales y encontró de nuevo al sapo, refunfuñando porque no le salía la caligrafía.

-Oye, Sapo – lo llamó Marina con una sonrisa - ¿no has visto un elfo pasar por aquí?

-¿Elfo? – repitió el sapo enfadado - ¡Soy un escritor, niña tonta! ¡No sigo el censo de los elfos! Niña tonta, aunque bonita…

-Por favor – dijo Marina – tiene el cabello lila y ojos azules. Estoy segura que pasó por aquí…dime, ¿Lo has visto?

-Yo veo cientos de elfos todos los días – replicó el Sapo – pude verlo, pude no. ¡Quién sabe!

-Si me dices a donde se fue te enseñaré a escribir – propuso Marina- veo que no tienes buen pulso.

El sapo la miró un momento.

-De acuerdo. Haremos esto, tú me das un beso y te muestro el camino para que te lleve hasta el elfo.

-¿Beso? – preguntó ella, desconcertada – pero…¿no querías aprender a escribir?

-Por eso, si me das el beso me transferirás tus conocimientos. Además, puede que me convierta en príncipe. Aunque eso no me importa, porque soy un escritor…

-Pero…- dijo Marina, de ningún modo quería besar ésa cosa - ¿No quieres que te enseñe como me enseñaron a mí? Con práctica y…

-¡No, no! – exclamó el Sapo emocionado – no hay tiempo para eso. Además, quiero que me beses.

-Hay…- meditó Marina. Por una parte, quería seguir al elfo, pero tener que besar a un sapo…

-Anda, ¿A qué estas esperando?

Ver de nuevo a Aliso era como ver de nuevo a Clef. Y tal ves, ya que Clef no iba a regresar nunca a su lado, podía quedarse con Aliso para siempre.

-De…de acuerdo…

Marina acercó sus delicados labios a la boca del sapo, que cerró los ojos y, apenas tocó los de Marina, ella se apartó con gesto de asco.

-¡Muy bien! – dijo el sapo – toma, una de éstas luciérnagas te guiará a donde quieres llegar.

-Amm…. – dijo ella limpiándose disimuladamente la boca – gracias…

-¡Sí, sí! Ahora vete, porque quiero estrenar mis nuevos trazos. ¡Fuera, fuera!

Volvió a echar a Marina.

Marina le dirigió una mirada de desdén, y siguió a la pequeña luciérnaga que ahora había emprendido el vuelo hacia el mar. A lo lejos, se veía una isla, y sobre una pequeña colina, un castillo que apenas se deslumbraba en la oscuridad.

Aunque estaba cansada, tenía el hermoso rostro de Aliso grabado en la frente como hierro ardiente, así que se olvidó del hambre, de la sed, y siguió a la luciérnaga a paso rápido.

En la mañana, el sol apenas podía salir entre tanto árbol de copas frondosas. Anaís fue la primera en despertar, y al no ver a Marina se asustó.

-¡Lucy! – sacudió a la pelirroja - ¡Marina no está, se ha ido a buscar al elfo!

-Mmmm… - murmuró Lucy aún dormida – pero…¿cómo sabes? A lo mejor fue a bañarse al río o…

-¡Claro que no! – dijo Anaís seriamente - ¡Levántate, vamos a buscarla!

Lucy, aún medio dormida, salió con Anaís a buscarla. Nikona comenzó a dar saltos por todas partes, buscando también a la muchacha.

-¿Crees que haya ido a buscar al elfo? – preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Espero que no – repuso Anaís – ya viste lo que nos dijo el Señor del Lago. – dijo que era peligroso que lo siguiera.

-Si una humana siguió a un elfo, no creo que le traiga nada bueno.

La voz que se oyó a espaldas de las chicas provenía de otra. Era una muchacha muy bella, de cabello anaranjado y una flor en el cabello.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Lucy.

-Mi nombre es Zayra – dijo ella, y entonces se asomó un poco más del mar y dejó ver una cola de pez.

-¡Oh! Eres…una—

-¿Sirena? – dijo la chica arqueando una ceja, mirando a Anaís con desdén – claro que sí.

-Es que…jamás habíamos visto a una – explicó Lucy – pero no fue su intención faltarte el respeto.

-Así son los humanos – dijo la sirena con un gesto de poca importancia – nunca saben nada.

-¿Por qué dijiste que era peligroso que Marina siguiera a un elfo? – preguntó Anaís, algo enfadada por la actitud de la chica. No le había caído nada bien.

-Para ningún humano común y corriente es apropiado. Pero eso se ganan por meterse en mundos que no son suyos – dijo la Sirena mirando su bonito reflejo en el agua – seguramente su amiga acabará tan hechizada que se auto destruirá.

Dicho esto, se puso a reír. Anaís y Lucy se miraron con gravedad.

-Nosotras no somos humanas comunes – dijo Lucy, defendiéndose – somos Guerreras. Guerreras Mágicas.

-Y nuestra amiga también – completó Anaís.

-Ah…- dijo Zayra – pues entonces si posee magia tal vez pueda tener voluntad. ¡a estas alturas ya debe estar loca por cualquier elfo!

-Se enamoró de él porque le recuerda a alguien – dijo Anaís, - pero no porque lo ame realmente.

-Claro que no lo ama – explicó Zayra con una sonrisa – aquí eso no existe. Pero podemos sacar ventajas.

-¿Ventajas? – se extrañó Lucy.

-Sí, por ejemplo si me das ésa joya que tienes en tu guante te diré donde puedes encontrar a tu amiga.

-Pero…- dijo Lucy - ¡es mi gema mágica! Con ella puedo usar mi espada. Y si no la tengo…

-Entonces olvídalo – dijo la Sirena a punto de regresar al mar – yo la quería para un lindo prendedor.

-¡No, espera! – dijo Anaís – am…mira, te daré este medallón.

Anaís le mostró el medallón que les había regalado el señor del lago. Zayra miró el medallón con ambición.

-¿Dices que te lo dio el Señor del Lago? – se extrañó.

-Sí, porque liberamos al Tristifer y pudo ser libre de nuevo.

-¿¡Como que liberaron al Tristifer?! – se sorprendió - ¿Cómo lo hicieron?!

-Es una larga historia – dijo Lucy – ¿entonces, aceptas el medallón?

-Pues claro – repuso y lo tomó en sus manos. – Hoy en la noche, Fata Titania tendrá una fiesta. Todos los días de luna llena las hay. Seguramente su amiga estará allí.

-¿Y como estas tan segura que Marina estará en esa fiesta? – inquirió Anaís.

-Porque estará llena de elfos – sonrió sarcásticamente. – es en esa Torre, cruzando el mar.

Anaís y Lucy se volvieron y miraron la alta Torre de Fata Titania. No se veía muy lejos.

-Gracias – dijo Lucy.

La sirena se sumergió en el mar y las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la costa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro más. Esto avanza a paso lento, pero me gustan los fics así. ¿A ustedes les gustó?

Kayleigh.


	16. Luned, Leyna y Lencéira

**CAPÍTULO 16: LUNED, LEYNA, Y LENCÉIRA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marina, quien había llegado ya a donde empezaba el mar se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo iba a lograr pasar? No tenía un bote, y sin embargo, las ganas le carcomían el pecho por volver a ver a Aliso.

-Esto no es normal – se dijo Marina, atontada – ¿Qué me está pasando?

La luciérnaga esperaba a Marina, como ésta no la seguía.

-¿Cómo podré pasar?

Se sentó en una roca, cerca del agua y se puso a pensar. En ése Mundo su genio no podía salir, Airmed ya se lo había dicho. Y si intentaba pasar, seguro le pasaría como en el lago. El agua la trataría de absorber. Y el Señor del Lago había dicho…"No, hubieras tenido que pedirle permiso al agua para pasar. Tiene vida propia…también a mí…"

-¡Eso es! Solo tendría que pedirle permiso al mar para pasar.

-Ammm…- dijo Marina, se sentía tonta hablándole al agua. – quisiera…me gustaría mucho poder pasar al otro lado…por favor, me…¿Me permitirías pasar…?

El agua lógicamente no se movió. Ella intentó poner un pie encima de esta, y preparada para ser absorbida o al menos eso creía ella. Inesperadamente, el pie de la chica flotó sobre el agua. Como si fuera piso de cristal.

-¡No puede ser…!

Y sí, Marina intentó poner el otro pie, y tampoco se sumergió. Comenzó a caminar, insegura, y se dio cuenta de que no se estaba hundiendo. Entonces, feliz, empezó a correr. Se sentía ligera corriendo sobre el agua, ligera, libre.

Siguiendo a la luciérnaga, que iba a toda velocidad hacia la Torre de Fata Titania.

Guiadas por Nikona, la guerrera del Fuego y del Viento llegaron a la brillante costa. El mar, de un azul profundo, abría paso a la colina donde estaba la Torre.

-No podemos cruzar el mar – dijo Anaís. - ¿Qué haremos?

-Pues…- dijo Lucy… - ¡ah, mira!

Anaís volteó a donde su amiga le señalaba, y vio una pequeña barca que estaba dispuesta a partir de la costa. Sin pensarlo mucho, las chicas se echaron a correr hacia allí.

Eran seis personas únicamente los que iban en la barca. Todos varones. Las muchachas se pararon en seco al verlos. Dos de ellos tenían una extraña máscara plateada en la cara.

-Eh…- empezó Lucy – disculpen, ¿Van…hacia la Torre?

-Ustedes son las Guerreras Mágicas – dijo uno de ellos, que parecía un niño.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Hay un Sapo relatando su historia con el Tristifer por todo el Reino – dijo otro hombre - ¿Es verdad que rompieron el hechizo?

-Sí – dijo Anaís.

-Podrían…¿Llevarnos a la Torre…em…por favor? – pidió Lucy. Los hombres, de repente sonrieron.

-Por supuesto – dijo uno de ellos – pero solo si nos cuentas como fue la aventura del Tristifer.

Y como convencieron a Zayra de que las dejara ir.

-¿Nos dejara ir? – preguntó Anaís confundida – ella solo quería una joya.

-Ah, sí – dijo otro hombre – si no se la hubieras dado te habría convertido en espuma de mar.

-¿¡En serio?! – dijo Lucy aterrorizada - ¡Parecía muy gentil!

-En este lugar no todo es lo que parece – dijo el hombre y sonrió al ver que Anaís lo miraba con desconfianza – no te preocupes, nosotros no les haremos nada.

-No tenemos poderes – dijo otro – somos solo hombres.

-Ah, - dijo Lucy - ¿por qué traen esas máscaras? ¿Y porqué están aquí, entonces?

La barca empezó a andar por el mar mientras dejaban atrás la costa. Como Nikona no parecía inquieta, ellas supusieron no había nada que temer con aquellos desconocidos.

-Yo una ves fui al Bosque a cazar – explicó uno – vi a un hada y me enamoré de ella. Era hermosa…y tomé té que me ofreció. Ya no pude regresar nunca a mi mundo…

-Que terrible – dijo Anaís – o sea que, si comen algo de aquí son condenados a permanecer a éste mundo para siempre. Nos lo contó una amiga.

-Yo tengo esta máscara porque tenía una enfermedad en la piel – dijo uno de ellos triste – soy de Chizeta. Ahí te destierran si estás enfermo de algo estético. Para ellos el cuerpo humano y la belleza es lo más importante…

-¿Te desterraron de Chizeta? – dijo Lucy

-Así es. Por eso me fui a vivir solo, al bosque. Me fui a Céfiro porque me dijeron que en ése planeta uno se rige solo. Nadie impone reglas, y entré sin querer al Reino.

-Pero no nos has dicho que pasó con ésa máscara…

-Fata Titania me curó. Ya estoy curado…

-¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamó Anaís – ya no tienes dolor.

-No, - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amarga – pero no podré regresar nunca. Quisiera ver el sol en todo su esplendor. Me gustaría…envejecer.

-¿Envejecer?

-Sí. Aquí siempre será así. Seré eterno y con la misma apariencia…a veces me canso tanto que desearía huir a mi mundo otra ves.

-¡Pero...! – se quejó Lucy - ¡Si volvieras a tu mundo morirías! Y…te tratarían mal, como lo hicieron antes. Fata Titania te ayudó…

-Sí – dijo el hombre - ¡Y estoy muy agradecido! Pero vivo encadenado a la Reina de las Hadas. Para siempre…no soy dueño de mí mismo.

Anaís y Lucy se miraron con tristeza.

Ya habían llegado a la mitad del mar. Se acercaban a la costa, cerca de la Isla de la Colina. Hacía un viento fuerte y frío.

-Mira esto – dijo otro hombre – ella era una Reina de Farem.

Anaís, que apreciaba mucho ése planeta se acercó. Era un estatua de madera, una mujer de largos cabellos y rostro perfecto.

-Oh…es muy hermosa, pero…

-Se enamoró de un elfo, y éste fue su destino – explicó – está condenada a ser una estatua para siempre. Si les das tu alma a éstos seres, te aceptan. Pero lo que hagan después contigo es asunto únicamente de ellos.

-¡Qué horror! – exclamó Lucy y se acercó para verla – su único error fue enamorarse…

-O eso creía ella – dijo el hombre.

Anaís sintió mucha pena por ella. Le tocó el rostro.

-¿Puede sentir?

-No. No siente, solo oye y ve, su corazón se conmueve, su cuerpo no.

-Hermosa, - dijo Anaís con lástima – serás hermosa siempre. Muy valiente, vamos a contar tu historia en una canción y todos llorarán al escucharla.

-Sí – dijo Lucy – hablaremos de tus rizos de oro que nunca encanecerán y como eres parecida al cisne que se desliza sobre el agua.

-Y no te olvidaremos, jamás. – terminó Anaís.

Los hombres las miraron con afecto. Y el barco llegó hasta el muelle. Uno de los hombres ayudó a bajar a las Guerreras y les dijo:

-No prueben nada. Aunque tengan hambre o tengan sed. Y Fata Titania se verá obligada a darles su libertad cuando quieran. Es la ley.

-Gracias – dijeron las Guerreras Mágicas.

Marina terminó de correr. Entonces, se lastimó la planta del pie con una roca puntiaguda que sobresalía en el agua. Llegó hasta el suelo, le pareció muy pesado en comparación a correr en el agua. Se sentó en una roca, y se vio el pie.

Tenía una pequeña rajada en él. Si estuviera con Anaís y Lucy, Anaís le hubiera curado la herida. Entonces se puso a pensar seriamente. ¿Por qué se había alejado de sus amigas? ¿Era realmente por Aliso? ¿O solamente porque desde que Guru Clef había muerto ella solo se sentía ajena a ellas? ¿Cómo un ser de otra especie?

No era justo. Siempre se había sentido así. Toda la vida. Desde pequeña, las demás niñas eran felices con sus lujos y comodidades. Ella no. Siempre deseaba algo más, aventuras especiales, conocer gente en verdad valiosa. Que la amara, como ella era.

Y al fin que encontró la verdadera amistad, necesitaba el amor. Un amor, uno que la entendiera de verdad, y justo cuando estaba segura que esa persona maravillosa había llegado a su vida se la arrebataban.

No pudo evitar sollozar. Hubiese sido mejor quedarse con sus amigas. Ahora estaba sola, y aunque con las ganas de ver a Aliso mas que a cualquier otro, triste. También culpable. ¿Y las Runas? ¿Y Céfiro? ¿cómo podía ella pensar en Aliso mientras su adorado planeta se destruía por culpa de Rommel?

Comenzó a llorar como una niña. Con las rodillas en su cara y los brazos abrazándose a sí misma.

-Es inútil…estoy sola. Siempre he estado sola…

Entonces, sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro.

-Marina …no estás sola.

Giró la cabeza, asustada. Y vio la cara amable de Anaís, y la alegre de Lucy encima de ella.

-¡Lucy, Anaís! – Marina las abrazó con fuerza. – Perdónenme…

-Sabemos lo que pasa – dijo Lucy – lo importante es que ahora estamos juntas.

-Y no nos separaremos ya, ¿Entendido? – dijo Anaís. Como siempre, con ese tono de voz que parecía la mamá del grupo.

-Sí, ¡Claro que sí! – volvió a abrazarlas.

-¡PUPUUUUUUUU!!

-¡Nikona! ¡también me da gusto verte! Chicas, he pasado por mucho. Pude pasar corriendo por el mar…

-En cambio nosotras vinimos en barca – dijo Lucy – y unos hombres nos contaron…

Y Lucy le contó a Marina toda la historia, la de la reina de Farem, la de todos. Marina entendió la gravedad del asunto. Pero extrañamente en su cabeza no se borró ni la imagen, ni el nombre de Aliso. Pero no quiso decirles nada a sus amigas, pues volverían a regañarla y ella estaba convencida de que pensar en el elfo era algo que no podía controlar.

Decidieron, antes de ir a la Torre de Fata Titania, encontrar de una buena ves las Runas del Poder. Mientras Nikona corría hacía un desfiladero, que daba con la costa y se extendía abismalmente.

Las muchachas se detuvieron en seco al ver como Nikona daba saltitos en la orilla de aquel precipicio.

-¿QUEEE?! – gritó Marina, con el tono de voz que siempre peleaba con Nikona - ¿Estás diciendo, que tenemos que bajar??

-Creo que sí – apuntó Anaís alistándose los anteojos – es lo más lógico.

-¿LOGICO? - gritó Marina histérica, mientras a Lucy le salía una gotita y orejas - ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS VA A SER LÓGICO BAJAR?

Anaís rió por lo bajo.

-No tenemos opción – suspiró Lucy – tendremos que bajar.

El día avanzaba y las Guerreras Mágicas intentaron bajar poco a poco el desfiladero. Mientras Nikona daba grandes saltos, Lucy era la siguiente en bajar, rápida y con una gran condición. Seguida por Anaís, que aunque pisaba con cuidado seguía a la pelirroja. Y por último, Marina. Que odiaba las exploraciones y más que odiarlas no estaba acostumbrada a ellas.

-Tengan cuidado aquí – anunció Lucy – está muy escarpado…

Pero antes de que las chicas pudieran oírla, oyeron el grito de Lucy, mientras descendía a toda velocidad sobre las rocas.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Lucy!

-¡LUCY! – gritó Marina.

Pero no había rastro de ella. La llamaron varias veces, y sin embargo no les respondió.

-Tenemos que buscarla – dijo Anaís - démonos prisa.

Lucy se sobó el trasero y se sacudió un poco el traje. Estaba bien, solo algo raspada y rasguñada por algunas ramas.

-Al menos no estoy herida – se dijo.

Frente a ella había una serie de lianas y extensa vegetación que le cerraba el paso. Continuó su camino, aunque sabía que no era prudente dejar a Marina y Anaís atrás, no podía evitar estar fascinada con la cantidad de especies vegetales y animales que se encontraba.

¡Y es que ella amaba la naturaleza!

Siguió caminando hasta que el paisaje que ella veía parecía una auténtica selva. Y sin embargo, sentía la Runa, podía sentirla como la llamaba, estaba cerca. Aceleró el paso y no le importó que las botas se le hundieran en el suelo terroso y mojado, llegó corriendo hasta dar con una alta puerta de piedra.

En ella estaban grabadas símbolos que ella no entendía, apenas la tocó, la puerta se abrió de par en par causando un ligero temblor y que ella se sobresaltara.

-¡Ah!

Daba la apariencia de ser una cueva. Por dentro, a diferencia de toda la vegetación que había, era nula por dentro. Solo altos muros de piedra y una humedad visible. Apenas tocó con el pie el interior una suave voz femenina se oyó:

_-Sólo la Runa tus manos han de tocar._

Lucy miró al techo para ver de dónde provenía la voz, y entonces Nikona apareció al lado de ella.

-PUPUUUUUUUUUU!!

-¡Nikona! – exclamó alegremente - ¿Dónde están Marina y Anaís?

-PU- PUPUUU…

-Ya veo – dijo Lucy – mejor me apresuro. ¡Tal ves hasta les dé la sorpresa de que tengo la primera Runa!

Siguió caminando con Nikona detrás de ella. Y mientras mas avanzaba, mas oscura y húmeda se volvía la cueva. Al dar vuelta en una serpentosa escalera, se encontró en otro mundo: al menos diez salones llenos de monedas doradas, plateadas, miles de joyas amontonadas de esmeraldas, rubíes zafiros y toda clase de piedras preciosas que ella jamás haya visto siquiera en sueños. Además habían copas, trajes y vestidos de seda estampados en oro y alhajas, platones y una variedad exorbitante de tesoros que ella deseó tener otros cinco ojos para ver mejor cada uno de ellos.

-Que maravilla…

Siguió caminando encontrándose cosas cada ves mas hermosas y llamativas. Al fondo, (ya había caminado cerca de veinte minutos) encontró un pequeño mural de piedra. Tenía una mujer grabada con las manos extendidas, y dentro de ése hueco en sus manos, una pequeña piedra de color rojo brillante.

-¡La Runa! – exclamó Lucy triunfante - ¡es la Runa,!

Lucy extendió la mano, y entonces vio algo más espectacular que la Runa: Un hermoso collar de rubíes que estaba cerca de ahí.

-Guau… - dijo Lucy acercándose a él , y Nikona se interupuso para no dejarla pasar - ¡Deja, Nikona! Solo voy a verlo…probármelo tal ves…

No había ido a eso. A probarse joyas, y sin embargo no podía controlar la necesidad de tomarlo y ponérselo, solo una vez…

-PUPUUUUUUUU!! – gritó Nikona delante de ella

-¡Déjame, solo voy a probármelo! ¡No haré nada malo! – dijo Lucy enfadada

-PUPUUUU!! PU!!

Lucy tocó el hermoso collar entre sus manos. Brillaba maravillosamente.

_- Has tocado el tesoro…sólo la Runa debías de tomar…_

La voz de la mujer no era precisamente de gusto, y Lucy, asustada soltó el collar que al instante se hizo polvo.

-¿Qué…?

-PUUUUUUUU!! – Nikona le indicó la salida a Lucy, porque todas las joyas se estaban pulverizando y derrumbando el lugar.

-¡La Runa! – gritó Lucy y tomó la Runa del muro - ¡Vamos, Nikona!

Lucy corrió a lo más que le daban las piernas, mientras sentía como la cueva se desmoronaba encima de ella, entonces, la tierra se partió en dos, y una gran cantidad de lava inundó el lugar.

_-Has tocado el tesoro prohibido…ahora nunca verás la luz del día…_

-¡NO! – gritó Lucy angustiada - ¿¡Qué hago ahora?!

Trató de evadir las rocas ardientes que la amenazaban, Nikona daba saltos desesperados alrededor suyo…

Iba a morir, por una tontería… Era fuego, el fuego iba a…¡Ésa era la solución!

**-¡REAYERTH!**

Reayerth, el genio de Fuego apareció al llamado de su dueña. Ella lo abordó y salieron volando de aquel lugar, mientras rocas incandescentes y chorros de lava trataban de evitarlo. Lucy alcanzó a ver la luz de afuera y los tonos verdes de los árboles que ella había dejado atrás. Sonrió.

El muro se cerró con un portazo que hizo que temblara la tierra. Ella bajó del Genio algo aturdida, y tras ella la voz de sus amigas:

-¡Lucy!

Marina y Anaís se unieron a ella. Tenían cara de fatiga y preocupación.

-¡Marina, Anaís! – las abrazó - ¡La Runa, aquí está la Runa!

Les mostró la pequeña roca con el símbolo rojo en el centro. Tenía forma de un triángulo disparejo.

-¡Es la Runa del Fuego! – dijo Anaís felizmente, - ¡¿Cómo la has….?!

-¡No lo creerán!

Pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar, una mujer de vestido en llamas apareció frente a ellas.

_-Has conseguido la Runa. _

-¡¿Quién, quién eres tú?! – preguntó Marina, la mujer sonrió.

_-MI nombre es Lencéira. Soy la Guardiana de la Runa del Fuego. _

-¡Siento haber tocado el tesoro! – gritó Lucy, atemorizada – yo no quise…

_-La verdad es que esperaba que lo tocaras _– dijo Lencéira con una sonrisa – _lo difícil era salir de ahí con la Runa. Tú has descifrado el enigma del Fuego y pudiste llamar a tu protector, Legendaria Guerrera Mágica. _

-¿Entonces,? – dijo Lucy - ¿Podemos quedarnos con la Runa?

_-El trato es salir de la cueva con vida _– dijo Lencéira con su cara amable, que el vestido de llamas asustaba a Nikona – _y lo conseguiste._

-¡Muchas gracias,! – dijo Lucy haciendo una reverencia – por favor, dinos, ¿Dónde podemos conseguir la siguiente Runa?

_-En el corazón de las tres hay un gran valor para buscar las Runas del Poder_ – dijo Lencéira – _pero el objetivo y el precio para obtenerlas es ser listo, y sobre todo tener un corazón puro._

-¿Corazón puro? – dijo Marina

_-Ustedes saben que cualquiera pueda obtener las Runas para propósitos no gratos _– explicó la Guardiana – _y eso creo ustedes lo saben mejor que yo quien pueda ser._

-Rommel – dijo Anaís con resentimiento.

_-En todo el reino se rumora que tres lindas y valientes jovencitas están buscando las Runas del Poder_ – dijo Lencéira – _y se dice que lo hacen para salvar a su mundo de la destrucción._

-Así es – dijo Marina – Un malvado príncipe quiere dominarlo. Y ha…matado gente.

Marina bajó la mirada, y apretó los puños.

_-Necesitarán mas que convicción para superar los tiempos que les esperan_ – dijo Lencéira – _su deseo original deberá permanecer firme_.

-¿Deseo original? – dijo Anaís con intriga.

_-Sí, hace unos momentos, su amiga, intentó tomar un tesoro. Y ése no era su deseo original._

-No sé que me pasó, - explicó Lucy con vergüenza – pero quería obtenerlo. ¡Hasta se me olvidó lo de la Runa! Y eso que era lo mas importante. Más que nada.

_-Muchos querrán detenerlas y tentarlas. Deben permanecer firmes en sus convicciones…_

-Lo haremos – dijo Anaís – gracias por todo.

Lencéira desapareció con un estallido de fuego. Mantener firmes las convicciones, no olvidar deseos originales: Salvar a Céfiro.

Marina no pudo evitar pensar en como sus pensamientos y deseos se habían desviado a otros lados…

Las Guerreras Mágicas continuaron su camino. La verdad era que se estaban cansando, Airmed les había dicho que sólo durmieran lo necesario. Pues en aquel mundo había criaturas que no conocían, y distraerse podría resultar peligroso. Se sentaron en una roca, alejadas de los árboles. La inmensa Torre de Fata Titania sobresalía a lo lejos.

El cielo se tornó de un rojo anaranjado, el atardecer estaba cerca.

-La Sirena Zayra dijo que hoy Fata Titania tendría una fiesta – dijo Lucy. – deberíamos ir.

-Lucy, este no es el momento para fiestas – le reprochó Marina.

-No, Marina – dijo Anaís – ella lo dice para ver a Fata Titania, podríamos pedirle ayuda. Ya sabes, a que nos diga donde podremos encontrar la tercera Runa del Poder. Aunque no sé, con confiaría en ella.

-¿Por qué no? – le preguntó la guerrera del fuego.

-Porqué ya saben lo que dijo Airmed de las Hadas – respondió Anaís – que son calculadoras y engañosas.

-Son hermosas – dijo Marina – al igual que las sirenas.

-¡Bueno, algún defecto tenían que tener! – dijo Anaís en un suspiro. – por cierto, ya no tenemos agua…

-PUPUPU….- Nikona estaba triste. Ella ya no era capaz de producir agua con su magia.

-No te preocupes Nikona – dijo Lucy conciliadora – haces lo que puedes.

-Yo iré por el agua – dijo Anaís – pasamos un arroyo hace poco.

Marina intentó decirle a Anaís que la acompañaba, pero la verdad era que sentía que si volvía a salir haría otra estupidez. Mejor se sentó al lado de Lucy a esperarla.

Anaís llegó hasta el arroyo. La noche ya había llegado, y la muchacha se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido de un grillo o un ave. Sacudió la cabeza para no llenarse de pensamientos que la asustaran más, y llenó la bandeja de agua.

Un quejido atrás de ella la espantó.

-¡Qué…! ¿Qué será eso?

El quejido se volvió a escuchar. Era de una persona, de un hombre.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó ella sacando su espada - ¡conteste!

-Ay…ayúdame…por…favor…

-¿Qué? – Anaís caminó hasta donde estaba el hombre, acurrucado en una roca, con el abdomen herido. Después de todo, Anaís era demasiado bondadosa como para dejar a un hombre así. - ¡Cielos, voy a ayudarlo!

A la chica casi le da un infarto cuando vio de quien se trataba. Delgado, bronceado, y con cabello verde en una coleta.

-¡¡Paris!!

Lucy se asomó por la ventana.

-Anaís ya se tardó – dijo – será mejor ir a buscarla.

-Creo que Anaís es muy prudente – dijo Marina – no creo que haya hecho alguna tontería.

-¡Qué tal si la atacó un monstruo!

Dicho esto, las guerreras salieron en busca de su compañera.

El viento curativo hizo efecto en el abdomen del príncipe.

-Paris – dijo Anaís, entre emocionada y asustada - ¿Cómo te pasó esto? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde están Caldina, Ráfaga y los demás…?

-Anaís, estoy muy agotado – dijo Paris en un susurro – por favor…te contaré después. Tenemos…tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos? – preguntó ella extrañada - ¿Pero a dónde?

-¡De éste lugar! – dijo Paris – vámonos mientras podamos. ¡Rápido! – Paris Jaló a la muchacha del brazo, ella, sumamente sorprendida no supo que hacer.

-Paris, Marina y Lucy están en la cápsula de Nikona – explicó – no puedo irme sin decirles nada.

-¡Huye! – le gritó – Pronto vendrán cientos de monstruos, ¡Y acabarán contigo! Estamos a tiempo de salvarnos…

-¡Paris! – se quejó ella mirándolo gravemente - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Son mis amigas!

-¡Tus amigas pensarán en su propio provecho cuando llegue la destrucción! ¡Créeme, la amistad saldrá sobrando! ¡Entiende Guerrera Mágica!

-Un momento…

Anaís miró a Paris ceñuda. Todo esto le olía mal…

-Tú no eres Paris.

-No seas tonta – le espetó – ahora, vamos…

Pero Anaís ya había sacado su espada y la apuntó al cuello del chico.

-No me engañas – dijo ella sonriente – Paris jamás huiría. ¡Muéstrate!

El cuerpo del hombre empezó a disolverse como agua, aumentando diez veces su tamaño, convirtiéndose en un monstruo de seis cabezas. Anaís dio un grito y se alejó de la bestia. Mientras esta le lanzaba feroces mordidas.

-¡Ah! – gritaba ella. Alcanzaba apenas a esquivarlos, y eran cada vez más rápidos sus ataques. Pronto Marina y Lucy llegaron al lugar. Asustadas, sacaron sus espadas para ayudar a su amiga. Pero el monstruo las arrojó, dejándolas en una especie de telaraña sin poder moverse.

-¡LUCY; MARINA! – gritó.

-¡Anaís! Ayúdanos,!

Anaís trató de atacar a la bestia nuevamente. Pero ésta era muy fuerte, esquivaba los ataques de Anaís y la lanzó con sus garras violentamente al suelo.

-¡ANAÍS! – gritó Lucy - ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Ella se reincorporó mal herida. No sabía que hacer, pues la bestia era tan fuerte y ella estaba sola. Completamente sola…

Marina miró a la horrible bestia asombrada. Era realmente grande y fuerte, mas que cualquier otro monstruo.

Seis cabezas, observó, casi diez metros de altura, y en cada cabeza una joya amarilla. Excepto, la del centro, esa era color verde.

-Esa roca…- observó – parece…¡ESO ES!

-¡AAAHHHHHHHH!

La Guerrera del viento acababa de ser brutalmente golpeada hasta un árbol. Lucy gritó su nombre.

-¡Anaís, escúchame! – le gritó Marina sin poder moverse - ¡en la cabeza del centro, ahí hay una roca distinta!

-¿Roca…distinta? – tartamudeó Anaís. Se sentía desfuerzada. Observó y vio (Borrosamente, pues se le habían caído las gafas) una roca color verde que brillaba intensamente en la cabeza del animal.

-¡SÏ! ¡ATÁCALO AHÍ!

Anaís se enderezó, ¿cómo atinarle a la cabeza de en medio? ¡Era muy difícil! Si tan solo tuviera sus flechas, seguro acertaría.

Pero antes de que el monstruo pudiera atacarla de nuevo, se le ocurrió.

-¡Ya sé! **¡HURACÁN VERDE!**

La magia de Anaís envolvió al monstruo en una ráfaga. Ella saltó y impulsada por el viento que estaba en su favor, clavó la espada en la cabeza de la bestia.

Inmediatamente empezó a disolverse, gritando, lo único que dejó fue aquella roca en el suelo. Marina y Lucy cayeron también, pero felices de que su amiga hubiera vencido.

-¡Lo lograste! – dijo Lucy - ¡felicidades, Anaís!

-Fue gracias a lo que Marina me dijo – respondió Anaís – sin tu ayuda jamás lo hubiera logrado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Todo ha sido trabajo tuyo!

-¡ANAÍS, MIRA! – gritó Lucy. La Runa flotó hasta llegar a la mano de la chica. Tenía el mismo símbolo que la que Lucy consiguió, solo que ésta en verde brillante.

-¡Es la Runa del Poder! – gritó Anaís extasiada - ¡La conseguimos!

_-Y de una forma muy valiente. _

La que habló fue una voz distinta. Una mujer, de cabellos igual de largos con un vestido, que parecía una brisa estaba frente a ellas.

-Tú eres…

_-Leyna, la Guardiana del Viento_ – anunció – _y demostraste una gran lealtad a tus amigas al no dejarte engañar._

-¿De qué habla, Anaís? – dijo Marina.

-Cuando fui al arroyo me encontré con alguien idéntico a Paris – explicó – pero en realidad era un monstruo. Quería que las abandonara, que huyera.

_-La verdad es que jamás dudaste…-_ dijo Leyna.

-Al principio creí que era el verdadero Paris – dijo Anaís tristemente – pero después supe que el verdadero Paris no me permitiría huir, él siempre ha querido que enfrente los problemas.

-Estamos orgullosas de ti, Anaís – sonrió Lucy.

_-Recuerden siempre esto: va a haber personas muy parecidas a sus seres amados, siempre. Pero no debemos aferrarnos a ésa imagen, puesto que ésta no tiene la esencia ni la verdadera razón de nuestra devoción hacia ellos…_

-¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Marina, que aquello le había caído algo mal.

_-Que sus corazones deben aprender a diferenciar entre la consolación superficial, y la verdadera razón de amar…no lo olviden._

-¿Puedes decirnos donde encontrar la tercera Runa del Poder? – preguntó Lucy.

_-Está en las alturas, y a una distancia menor a lo que imaginan. Buena suerte_…

Y dicho esto, Leyna, la Guardiana del Viento se esfumó con una ventisca. Dejando a las Guerreras Mágicas muy pensativas, especialmente a Marina.

La noche ya había avanzado bastante. Pues no se veía con claridad y las Guerreras Mágicas, aunque agotadas, estaban más entusiasmadas que nunca para encontrar la última Runa. Todo esto hizo temblar a Marina, quien sabía que correspondía a ella encontrar la Runa restante y no sabía si lo conseguiría o no.

-Leyna dijo que la Runa estaba en las alturas – observó Lucy - ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

-Tal ves esté en los cielos – dijo Anaís.

-O algo cerca del cielo…

Las tres se fijaron en la imponente Torre que estaba cerca de ellas. ¿hasta donde llegaba el Reino de Fata Titania? Y pensar que habían entrado por ése pequeño Círculo de Flores.

-Tendremos que entrar a la Torre – dijo Lucy – no hay otra manera de descubrirlo.

-PU….PU…

Las chicas se volvieron para mirar a Nikona, quien estaba tirada en el suelo con las orejas abajo.

-Nikona, ¿Qué pasa? – Lucy fue en su rescate. Nikona, solo pudo mover las orejas lentamente.

-Parece enferma – dijo Anaís - ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-¡Nikona,!

El animalito empezó a desaparecer lentamente. Las chicas, pasmadas, vieron como Nikona se desvanecía como aire.

-¡Ay no! ¡Nikona!

-¡NO; NO! ¡Nikona!

-PU…PUU…

Pero ésta ya había desaparecido. Dejando un polvo fino y brillante en las manos de Lucy.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Lucy asustada con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿¡Qué ha pasado?!

-Tal vez…su magia se haya agotado – dijo Anaís llorando también. – Airmed dijo que poseía magia que le había dejado Guru Clef, pero…

-Pero él ya no está aquí – terminó Marina amargamente. – es la prueba mas clara. No sé porqué me he estado engañando…

Marina comenzó a llorar con las manos en la cara, y sus amigas la abrazaron.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡No debes perder la fe!

-¡Lucy! – desesperó Marina - ¡Nikona era la criatura mágica de Clef! ¡su desaparición es la prueba mas clara que él…! Que él…murió en verdad.

-Marina, Céfiro es la tierra de la voluntad – dijo Anaís – no lo olvides.

-Aunque sea así, nadie tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos – dijo Marina finalmente.

Y con éste horrible sentimiento de haber perdido a Nikona, emprendieron el camino a la Gran Torre, que estaba a escasos metros de ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro más. Se acercan a un punto culminante en la Torre, ¿Qué sucederá ahí? Aún les falta conseguir una Runa y no saben por dónde encontrarla. ¿Les gustó? Espero me lo digan XD

Saludos!! besos!!


	17. La propuesta de Fata Titania

**CAPÍTULO 17: LA PROPUESTA DE FATA TITANIA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que Marina se había propuesto firmemente la idea de luchar y reafirmar su verdadero objetivo, que era salvar a Céfiro, comenzó a sentir nuevamente aquella extraña e insaciable necesidad de volver a ver a Aliso. Era como si nada de lo que le hubieran dicho hubiera importado y no hacía más que pensar en el elfo. ¿Qué le había pasado? En el fondo sabía que Aliso era un ser que no sabía ni sabría nunca amar, ni podría amarla. Entonces, ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto?

-Ahí está la entrada – anunció Lucy, como buena líder – démonos prisa.

-¿No sería mejor primero investigar el lugar? – preguntó Anaís siempre prudente - ¿qué tal si es una trampa?

-No lo creo – dijo Marina viendo impresionada el lugar - ¿Para qué aquí? Hay que preocuparnos ya adentro. Además, no me detendré, necesito ver a Aliso.

-¿Qué? – dijo Anaís - ¿Sigues con la idea de seguir al elfo? ¡Creí que ya lo habías olvidado!

-Claro que no – dijo Marina, como tonta – jamás podré olvidarlo.

-Marina, déjate de tonterías – le espetó Lucy – es un hechizo, ¿recuerdas? ¡no es real!

-¡Lo que siento es muy real! – se quejó Marina. Como una niña que se queja de una comida que sabe mal - ¡Luciérnaga! ¡Le di al sapo lo que sabía a cambio de que me llevaras donde Aliso, llévame!

-¡Marina! – se indignó Anaís - ¿cómo puedes pensar en el elfo en un momento así? ¡Tenemos que salvar a Céfiro, a nuestros amigos!

Marina enrojeció de coraje. Estaba completamente obsesionada.

-¡No me voy a ir de este mundo! Nos encontraremos de nuevo y hablaremos todo lo que quieran. ¡Recuerden que yo las he ayudado siempre! ¡No se opongan a lo que quiero hacer!

En ese momento Marina se echó a correr. Solo alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Lucy:

-¡NO VAYAS, MARINA!

-¡Déjame, déjame ir con él!

Siguió y siguió, y hacía un voluntarioso esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor que sus pies que superaba ahora, el de sus manos, siempre con la mirada fija con el cuerpo brillante de la luciérnaga que era un faro diminuto para ella.

La vereda comenzó a descender y se abrió en una gran extensión arenosa. La luz de la luna, y es que el día duraba poco en el mundo de las hadas en ese inmenso bosque, la luna centelleaba sobre una gran superficie de agua. Más grande que el lago del Tristifer, más grande que nada que ella hubiera visto antes. Creyó que había llegado al mar y el agua no traía sal. Sabía a cobre y amarga salvia.

Caminó rápidamente sobre un delgado puente con los ojos puestos sobre la torre, asustada y temerosa de que un monstruo pudiera aparecerse de pronto, o alguna trampa que pudiera hacerle daño. Había muchas voces a su alrededor, entre las que se confundían los gruñidos y los susurros metálicos de gargantas extrañas. En la caterva tumultuosa que pululaba cerca de los escalones que conducían a la entrada, reconoció fisionomías de hadas, de belleza tan distinta a la humana, tan luminiscentes y perfectas que aún en la noche podían ser admiradas. Eran sus vestidos de seda, sus mejillas aterciopeladas como duraznos y en sus ojos de gato brillaba la ferocidad del lince. Había también gnomos diminutos y vestidos de rojo y elfos hermosos coronados de hojas de olivo y ramas, forzudos enanos de barbas largas y piernas torcidas.

Sin embargo, con este distintivo paisaje, Marina caminaba firmemente y decidida a la torre, sí, con miedo, pues las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente pero convencida de que su destino se resolvería entre ésas altas paredes, de que era un asunto entre Aliso y ella. Los demás peligros no contaban, bueno, al menos ésa noche.

Tuvo que vencerse mil veces antes de traspasar el umbral. No porque algo la amenazara, más bien confundida como estaba entre la multitud de seres que se arremolinaba en la entrada, sino por el extraño sentimiento de entrar en ése laberinto. Jadeaba entrecortadamente y el sudor le bañaba la frente y la espalda.

Estuvo de pie, durante largos minutos, mientras el río de seres se deslizaba a sus costados con gran escándalo. Escuchó gritos, risotadas, aullidos, maldiciones. También escuchó gruñidos y otros sonidos que no provenían de garganta humana o algún animal que pudiera identificar la Guerrera Mágica.

Comenzó a sentir la ya familiar ligereza del pánico pero se decidió a entrar. La luciérnaga, adivinando que su ama estaba ya lista, levantó el vuelo de su hombro y flotó frente a ella. Marina clavó la mirada en el cuerpo pequeño y luminoso del animalito. Solo eso vería, hasta que encontrara a Aliso. Entonces lo veía a él.

La Torre estaba bien iluminada. Un fuego verde ardía n antorchas, hogueras, braseros, hachones que chipoteaban. Había una alegre música, ella no veía ningún músico, pero escuchaba con claridad una flauta dulce, un címbalo, y resistía con todas sus fuerzas la tentación de buscar de donde provenía el sonido y olvidarse de todo, envuelta en ésa maravillosa música.

Un grupo de elfos jóvenes bailaban con abandono bajo una higuera. De pronto pareció que reñían entre ellos. un elfo de rizado cabello negro sacó una gruesa cuerda de una bolsa y trató de atacar a otro. Marina se asustó, y luego vio que solo bromeaban.

Marina se dio la vuelta furiosa, subió las escaleras y entró al salón.

Las enormes mesas del banquete se abrieron paso ante ella, vinos, carnes, pan y frutas exóticas en montones y entonces Marina sintió que el hambre la vencía. Se le hizo agua la boca y trató de despegar la vista de la comida, pero no pudo. El hambre le atenazó el estómago y se quejó. Solo un bocado, una rodaja, un poco de sopa, o carne…

No, no debo comer nada . se dijo – si lo viera a él, sí supiera donde está, si comería, aunque fuera solo para asegurarme de quedarme aquí. Para tener la eternidad y convencerlo de que me ame.

Caminaba hacia la mesa como si su cuerpo estuviera gobernado por el estómago y el cansancio.

Pero la luciérnaga seguía adelante, de pronto, tras una columna salió una mano larga y pálida que la tomó del brazo. Aliso, iluminado por el fuego verde, su rostro era más hermoso de lo que Marina recordaba.

La chica olvidó el hambre, el cansancio y la sed. Como antes, en el bosque, solo existía él. Aliso sonrió y entornó sus ojos.

-Y dime, Marina. ¿Es verdad que eres amiga del Señor del Lago? – dijo con voz grave y profunda.

Marina no comprendió. Cuando por fin supo de que hablaba, Aliso había dejado de sonreír y la miraba con atención. Un gesto duro le adelgazaba la boca y ceñudo esperaba una respuesta.

-Sí, somos amigos – contestó – Aliso, he venido a decirte…

El elfo la interrumpió levantando la mano:

-Jamás me ha permitido montar sus caballos. Sus caballos son muy hermosos. ¿No te los mostró? – preguntó roncamente.

-¡No! ¿Sabes el trabajo que me ha costado encontrarte? ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! – exclamó Marina.

Temblorosa, le echó los brazos al cuello. El elfo rió y la estrechó en un abrazo sin ternura. Luego la tomó de las muñecas y le enterró sus uñas heladas en la piel.

-Me hubieras contado que ibas a romper el encantamiento. Habría estado obligado a regalarme un caballo. ¡Estúpida! – le dijo al oído.

Marina sintió un frío horrible que le heló la piel, las muñecas le dolían, y Aliso le mostró los dientes en una mueca de rabia.

-Así son los humanos. Tontos. Ya me lo habían dicho.

Con un sollozo, Marina se zafó y cayó al suelo. El elfo comenzó a reír quedamente y a caminar entre los danzantes. Ella trató de levantarse pero cayó de nuevo de rodillas.

-Aliso, he recorrido todo el reino para encontrarte…escúchame…

Pero su voz se perdió en el escándalo.

Entonces, una mano de auxilio la ayudó a levantarse. Era una hermosa anciana. Era pequeña y delgada y llevaba el pelo completamente blanco y recogido, con un vestido negro desde el cuello hasta los pies. Marina la miró con asombro, se le hacía familiar.

-Perdóneme – dijo ella, recordando a Airmed.

-¿Eres tú una de las Guerreras Mágicas? – preguntó arqueando las cejas - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a buscar a un elfo…a Aliso, señora – le contestó Marina, sin soltarla y con ganas de abrazarla

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la anciana poniendo su mano delgadísima en la que se adivinaban los huesos y se veían sus venas azules sobre la mano de ella.

-Marina, señora. ¿Y usted?

-Mi nombre es Eri. Y dime, ¿has comido algo de aquí? – preguntó acercando su rostro al de Marina. Era mucho más pequeña que ella y se puso de puntas para vela a los ojos.

-No, no he comido nada – respondió Marina, sobresaltada por aquel examen. ¿A qué pruebas la sometería esta aparición que además le recordaba a Airmed? ¿Y si la obligaba a comer algo horrible? ¿Era una trampa aquella persona amable?

-Pues no comas nada hija, nada. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de seguir mi consejo. Anda, mejor vete. Vete a tu mundo de regreso. Escóndete, huye.

Con aire conspirativo le hizo una seña para hablarle al oído. Marina se inclinó aún más y la anciana murmuró:

-Este mundo te desea para sí, hija. Pero aquí tu bella magia se apagaría. Vuelve a Céfiro y olvida al elfo. Y qué bueno que no prestaste atención a todos ellos – y señaló con la mano a todas las criaturas – porque algunas tienen hambre.

-¿Hambre?

-Sí. Hambre. ¿O has conocido alguna ves a un animal salvaje que no ame cazar?

Eri le dio un beso y desapareció. De nuevo, Marina sintió una extraña soledad y confusión, se internó en la celebración con aire decaído.

Lo vio a lo lejos, con el cabello flotante, el rostro delicado, idéntico al de Clef, con una docena de elfos y hadas que reían y bailaban. Se acercó y lo tomó del codo en el momento preciso en que la música cesaba y el baile se detuvo. Aliso jadeaba un poco de resina, como si fuera un árbol. Y Marina sintió ganas de llorar porque se empezaba a dar cuenta de que Aliso no la amaba, y en cambio, cada vez que lo veía ella lo deseaba más.

Tiró del codo del elfo y le preguntó:

-Aliso, ¿me escuchas? Quiero decirte, contarte…ahora que te he encontrado, podemos ir juntos a pedirle un caballo al Tristifer.

Aliso se volvió para mirarla.

-Ah…estoy aburrido de ti. Además, ya no me gustas así de sucia. ¡Mira tus ropas, están rasgadas! Me gustan las de ella – y puso la mano en la cintura de un hada hermosa, que pasaba por ahí, rubia de cabello largo hasta los pies y vestido púrpura. Parecían hermanos.

El hada le sonrió burlonamente y la recorrió con la mirada. Con el hada en brazos, Aliso se burlaba de Marina. Ella quiso insultarlo, pero solo atinó a abrir la boca.

-"Me lo advirtieron Lucy y Anaís" pensó. Apretó los dientes, furiosa con Aliso y con ella misma también . este por ser cruel y egoísta y ella había dejado su mundo, a sus amigas, e incluso se había peleado con ellas hacía un rato.

Un hombre de rostro cetrino y mejillas hundidas se interpuso entre ellos. Aliso se apartó, con una sonrisa sarcástica, y extendió un brazo, dándole la bienvenida al desconocido. El hombre estaba tocando con un casquete de fieltro rojo pálido del que salían grasientos rizos carnosos. Su jubón pardo le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Iba descalzo y sus talones estaban tan sucios y encallecidos que parecían las pesuñas de un jabalí.

Aliso, detrás de él retrocedía lentamente y le hacía señas de despedida a Marina, la otra mano estaba posada sobre el hombro del hada.

El hombre dio un paso hacia Marina y entrecerró los pequeños ojos, como si estuviese reconociéndola. Bajo la nariz ganchuda, los labios amoratados manchados con saliva seca hicieron una sonrisa de dientes desmoronados.

-¿Es cierto que eres una persona del mundo de los humanos? – preguntó con voz silbante, ensuciándose la barbilla.

-Sí – dijo ella, alterada – debo irme, perdón – dijo Marina y trató de seguir su camino (Ya Aliso se perdía entre los danzantes) cuando vio el cuchillo en las manos del hombre. Era un Gorra Roja. Los Gorra Roja tiñen sus gorras con sangre humana. Marina se quedó paralizada de dolor. Su amor la había traicionado, abandonado en aquel horrible peligro. Aliso, con una sonrisa la había dejado en la proximidad de este monstruo que blandía un cuchillo. Era como si el elfo se la hubiera clavado.

La luciérnaga apareció entonces repentinamente rodeada de una nube de gruesas abejas que zumbaban con estrépito. Los insectos giraron alrededor de la cara del Gorra Roja, se pararon en su cara, este agito las manos molesto, una de las abejas le clavó el aguijón en la nariz, este con un grito de dolor la aplastó con el dorso de la mano. Marina retrocedió, el arma alcanzó a desgarrar la tela del traje de la chica, con un grito, Marina se apartó. El brazo le ardía intensamente. El cuchillo resonó al caer al suelo. Ella se echó a correr, asustada pues en aquel lugar su magia no servía. Las abejas continuaron picando al Gorra Roja, pero la luciérnaga se apartó y voló lejos del tumulto, Marina la siguió hasta una puerta tremendamente pesada para su brazo herido, que empujó con las fuerzas que le quedaba con el hambre, y la sed. El miedo le había dado fuerzas.

Entró jadeando a un salón. Rodeado de pequeñas antorchas. La mesa estaba hermosamente adornada con el banquete mas exquisito que Marina hubiese visto jamás: sobre un bello mantel blanco brillaban manzanas verdes, las peras y las uvas. El agua y el vino resplandecían como diamantes, como rubíes engarzados en las altas jarras de vidrio.

Sintió alivio y se estremeció al pensar en el peligro del que apenas había escapado. La sangre manaba de la herida de su antebrazo mojaba la palma de la mano. Se apretó entonces con fuerza.

-Me salvé – dijo en voz baja.

Agobiada por la sed, tomó una jarra de agua y se sirvió en una copa. Cuando iba a beberla, la luciérnaga se posó un instante sobre su boca. Marina la apartó y se frotó los labios con la mano.

Necesito beber, me muero de sed. ¡Déjame! Es agua…no está hecha con manos de los elfos. ¡Es solo agua!

La luciérnaga flotaba sobre el vaso. Marina se lo llevó a los labios y percibió una leve pestilencia. A la luz violeta del cuerpo de la luciérnaga miró el agua turbia y sucia, llena de polillas.

Con asco, dejó caer el vaso sobre la mesa, y tomó la jarra de vino, no importaba si estaba avinagrado, se lo llevó a la boca y antes de que el líquido le tocara, el miedo la detuvo.

Vació un poco de vino en la mesa y vio los coágulos gelatinosos y relucientes. No era vino, era sangre. Se frotó los ojos con incredulidad y retrocedió. Se llevó la mano al pecho, la joya que le colgaba al cuello brillaba intensamente. La joya de Clef.

Entonces la magia de la gema, ante los ojos de Marina, apareció el banquete de Fata Titania, como era en realidad: huesos cubiertos de jirones de carne agusanada, terrones de lodo, hojas podridas y un millar de larvas. Una delgada y oscura serpiente se deslizaba sobre el mantel.

Marina retrocedió completamente y escupió. Se tapó la cara con las manos y gimió. Vencida por el asco cayó de rodillas. El mundo giraba y ella, en el centro se deshacía.

-No debo gritar – se dijo la Guerrera Mágica – me encontrarían.

Marina, con la joya apretada a su pecho apoyó la espalda contra la pared. La luciérnaga se posó entonces en su antebrazo.

Pasó un rato que Marina no supo contar, pues el fuego se empezó a consumir, exhausta metió la joya entre sus ropas y cerró los ojos, pensó en Guru Clef. A veces llegaba a ella la música, y temblaba.

En su cámara oculta, Fata Titania se inclinó sobre el estanque de agua, con gesto de contrariedad. Aliso se había portado como un niño, pero así son los espíritus del bosque. La luciérnaga le era leal a la muchacha, y el Tristifer las había ayudado. Aquellas muchachas eran especiales. Guerreras, poseían magia. Y sobre todo, estaban enamoradas. Razón más para codiciarlas.

Ahora le tocaba a ella, y a ver quién podía más, si una muchacha de diecisiete años o la Reina de las Hadas.

Marina abrió los ojos repentinamente y el banquete ya no estaba. La música también había cesado. El brillo de la luciérnaga estaba a su lado. Después de la decepción de Aliso, y de la ayuda que Guru Clef aún, sin estar presente le brindaba, un coraje y valor renació dentro de ella.

Marina le ordenó a la luciérnaga:

-¡Llévame a dónde esté Fata Titania!

Salieron a una gran escalinata la luciérnaga brillaba como una estrella, flotando en el aire oscuro, escaleras arriba. Marina comenzó a subir, los interminables escalones eran muy pequeños. Pasaron junto a cientos de puertas cerradas y también muchas abiertas tras las que se veían las riquezas de la Reina de las Hadas: cofres de maderas preciosas, pesados terciopelos, oro, plata perlas dispersas sobre los pisos de piedra. Pasaron junto a quince tapices en los que aparecían las cazas del unicornio, y esto llamó a Marina la atención. Sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho al ver al unicornio, prisionero.

Las piernas de Marina temblaban, engarrotadas. Sentía sed y dolor en los pies. Pero tenía miedo de detenerse, el vértigo comenzó a dominarla. Era bueno que hubiera tanta oscuridad y que los escalones se perdieran pero sentía como si viera un inmenso vacío debajo de ella y como se agrandaba a cada paso. Mientras mas subía, mas segura se sentía.

¿De qué altura era la Torre? ¿De qué tamaño era el reino de Fata Titania? Ah, y pensar que el umbral era un pequeño círculo de flores, y ya había visto enormes bosques y lagos y ríos. El sol, diminuto y frío, ¿Era el mismo sol que iluminaba Céfiro? ¿El mismo de Tokio?.

Muy en lo alto apareció una luz que derramaba escaleras abajo largos haces rectilíneos. La luciérnaga flotaba cerca, y ella aceleró el paso.

Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que sobre los escalones había manchas de hierba. Hierba viva que crecía bajo la claridad que venía del tragaluz. Poco a poco los escalones se iba cubriendo con vegetación, hasta la escalera se convirtió en una colina verde llena de margaritas y tulipanes que brillaban en la penumbra. De pronto llegó a sus oídos un ruido de agua, un claro tintineo de arroyo que bajaba, y la brisa le agitó el cabello.

Marina corrió hasta la luz y su pecho se abrió y sus labios se apartaron y respiró con delicia, libre de ésas paredes. Había un jardín en lo alto de la Torre, el aire olía a romero y hierbas exóticas y a rosas almizcles. Era el jardín más hermoso que Marina hubiese visto jamás. La guerrera mágica llamó a la luciérnaga, éste se posó sobre su dedo índice y la muchacha la besó con ternura y agradecimiento, podía oír el agua, y le alegraba el corazón. Se acercó al bello manantial. Entonces el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido. en el centro del manantial, sobre un trono de agua, estaba sentada a solas Fata Titania. El agua subía en esbeltos chorros detrás de su espalda y en arcos bajo sus brazos. Su larguísimo vestido flotaba en la superficie. Los blancos pies desnudos se adivinaban bajo el agua, como dos peces de plata o de hielo opaco.

Era la más hermosa de las hadas. Coronada por una guirnalda de mariposas grises aterciopeladas, su pelo negro era una lisa cortina brillantísima que enmarcaba su cara pálida y delicada. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban como carbones y el blanco de sus ojos era casi azul. Sonreía.

Fata Titania habló, y había amor en su voz:

-Por fin has llegado, Guerrera Mágica. Has superado pruebas difíciles, y ya se habla de ustedes en mi Reino. Ya se canta como liberaron al Tristifer y de cómo son respetadas por las sirenas. Hasta los árboles les tienen respeto. Este bosque son los cimientos de mi gran Reino. Las reconocieron. Conseguiste que el sapo te cediera una de sus luciérnagas y el sapo ha escrito un largo poema que habla de tu valor. El barquero estima a tus amigas. No temas, ¡No es un espía! No necesito espías, con mi magia es suficiente.

-Quisiera regresar a mi mundo, señora – dijo Marina.

Las finas cejas de la reina se arquearon. Luego frunció el ceño y una arruga vertical apareció en su frente.

-Pero Marina… ¿Cuál es tu mundo? ¿La Tierra? Recuerda como te han tratado allí. Y como te hemos tratado nosotros. ¿O quieres envejecer en Céfiro como las ancianas que piden limosna en tus ciudades?

-Mi mundo es Céfiro – replicó Marina.

Fata Titania entrecerró los ojos y sonrió:

-¿Qué temes? ¿la suerte de la reina convertida en estatua o la de mi barquero? No temas. Eso habría sucedido si hubieras persistido en tu necia pasión por Aliso. Pero creo que comprendes. Esas son debilidades y tanto los magos como los hombres deben pagar sus debilidades. En cambio tú… sé que anoche dejaste de amarlo. Y además, ¿Tú crees que los humanos que viven aquí han resistido y roto encantamientos tan antiguos como tú? Ahora conoces bien mi Reino y sus historias. Eres digna de sentarte en el trono junto a mí. Eres joven, pero mortal. A mi lado la muerte será solo un espejismo. Viviremos juntas para siempre, a la sombra de mis encinas. Ven y bebe.

La Reina levantó una modesta taza de madera, la llenó en el manantial y la ofreció a Marina. El labio inferior del hada temblaba ligeramente, su boca azulada era aún más bella que la de Aliso. Marina sintió más cansancio que nunca. El hada le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Ven, muchacha, no temas. Sé mi hermana, mi amiga. No envejecerás nunca. Tu cuerpo no perecerá. Y no solo tu cuerpo será imperecedero a mi lado. En el mundo, tu espíritu ha sido como un ciervo desatado. Recuerda como se matan los hombres entre sí.

Marina recordó la muerte de Clef. El dolor que ella había sentido…

-Sí…Marina, recuerda la muerte, y todo aquello a cuya vista te hizo sufrir. Quédate conmigo, te amaré como si fueras mi hija. Éste es el bosque eterno e inviolable que acogió a tantos hombres en agonía, en éste reino nunca habrá ciudades como las que tanto odias.

Marina recordó Tokio y lo mal que siempre se había sentido ahí. Recordó la palabra _asesinado_, la palabra _sufrimiento_. Las palabras que ella había aprendido y la marcaron para siempre. Pensó en la maldad de Rommel. Como si le leyera la mente, el hada continuó:

Ninguna de ésas palabras significará nada si te pones bajo mi protección. Piensa en todo aquello que te acecha en el mundo. En las lanzas, las espadas, en el filo cortante y luminoso de las armas. El Gorra Roja es súbdito mío y su deber será honrarte. Y serás siempre joven…Aliso será tuyo si lo quieres…

Marina se miró las manos, se imaginó anciana y débil. Sola. Los dones generosos de la juventud serían suyos para siempre, si aceptara el ofrecimiento de la Fata (quien la amaría más de lo que la amó nunca su madre). Se dejó caer de rodillas, con la mirada fija en el agua, la sed le cerraba la garganta. Y sintió como si algo en su pecho la derrumbara…

Pensó en la muerte y tuvo miedo. Ya no ser. Ya no estar en el mundo…la muerte que había llenado su vida de desdicha. Ya no vería a nadie más amado morir. Ni ella misma.

Se estremeció al recordar el filo del cuchillo con el que la había herido el Gorra Roja, igual al que le había arrebatado la vida a Clef, la vida escapándosele en un chorro de sangre. Gimió. El mundo estaba llena de cuchillos, de horror. El tiempo y la muerte lo recorrían segándolo todo, enviando todo a la nada. Aquí no eran omnipotentes, aquí reinaba la magia.

Marina tendió lentamente la mano hacia la taza que le ofrecía Fata Titania, llena de fiera alegría. el hada se inclinó sobre la muchacha y con una mano le acarició la cabeza y le murmuró al oído ( Y su aliento olía a flores y leche, a pinos y agua):

Ni siquiera me necesitarás a mí para ser feliz. Solo necesitarás de ti misma, joven, hermosa y eterna. Ni a tus padres, mortales, ni al caprichoso Aliso.

Ella asentía, ella no dejaría de ser nunca. El hada le había hecho la promesa de la vida sin envejecer y sin morir. Y la belleza de Aliso sería suya por fin, podría estrecharlo como siempre había deseado hacerlo. Aliso, cuya muerte no la afligiría, pues Aliso era eterno también. Y ya nunca sentiría dolor. Nunca. Sería hermosa además siempre…Abrió la mano, sedienta y esperanzada.

Entonces la joya que le había dado Guru Clef se deslizó y brilló más fuerte que nunca. Marina miró en el manantial la imagen de Lucy y Anaís, peleando solas por Céfiro, Presea y Paris prisioneros, a Rommel esclavizando a los cefirianos, y por último a Guru Clef, pidiéndole ser feliz. Se imaginó a sus amigos en la muerte, luchando por la causa, y supo que el valor que los humanos conceden a aquello que aman en sus vidas se debe a la certeza de la muerte.

"Mejor morir con Lucy y Anaís que vivir sin envejecer y sin amor en el mundo de las hadas" se dijo. Sintió rabia y se incorporó con mucho trabajo.

-¡Devuélvenos a Céfiro, Fata Titania! ¡No he bebido ni comido nada desde que puse los pies en ésta Torre! ¡No he sido tu huésped y no te debo nada! ¡OBEDECE LA LEY!

Un relámpago verde la cegó, Marina se tapó los oídos, pero escuchó muy a lo lejos el grito de Fata Titania.

Después de que los ojos se le acostumbraran a la luz, los abrió. Estaba tirada sobre una alfombra pesada de hierba. Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a su alrededor árboles pequeños. ¿Arboles pequeños? A sus espaldas, un pequeño círculo de flores rojas brillaba. Estaba en la entrada de nuevo. Lucy y Anaís, estando a su lado se reincorporaron.

-¡Marina! – le gritó Anaís poniéndose de pie.

-¡Lucy, Anaís! – lloró ella - ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Gracias, gracias!

-Pero Marina – le dijo Anaís seriamente - ¡Has conseguido la Runa! ¿Cómo es posible?

-¡La Runa! – exclamó Lucy con ojos centelleantes - ¿cómo?

Marina miró a donde miraban sus amigas, hacia sus manos, tenía sostenida la última Runa, color azul cielo.

-No…yo no la conseguí…

_-Si lo hiciste. _

Las chicas se volvieron para mirar. Una mujer de largo vestido oro y cabellos morado oscuro las miraba con ternura.

-Tú eres…

_-Mi nombre es Luned. Soy la última guardiana. Tú valor ha sido excepcional, Guerrera Mágica._

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Marina atónita, son poder creerlo - ¿En la Torre todo era…?

_-Has elegido entre hacer lo correcto y lo cómodo. La fiesta de Fata Titania era la última prueba, y las más importante. Y aunque creo no solo te has visto sumamente noble, sino inteligente._

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Marina, sintiendo una leve tensión.

_-Pensaste con la cabeza fría ahí adentro. Demostraste un poder sobre humano. ¡Mira que elegir entre luchar y ser hermosa, joven y rica para siempre!_

-La verdad es que sé que no quiero ésa vida – dijo Marina sonriendo levemente – ya he estado condenada una vez, no lo será de nuevo.

_-La Runa es tu premio, Guerrera Mágica. _

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Gracias! – dijo Lucy alegremente.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! – dijo Anaís finalmente. Tenemos las tres Runas, ahora podemos ir con Airmed, y enfrentarnos finalmente a Rommel.

-Rommel nos estará esperando con los brazos abiertos – dijo Marina apretando con fuerza la joya de Clef. – Vámonos, tengo mucho que contarles.

Dejando atrás el Reino de Fata, el clima cefiriano volvió hacia las Guerreras. El cielo nubladísimo y la llovizna que les azotaba la cara regresó. Detrás de la colina que habían pasado, estaba la antigua casa de Presea, donde ahora se hospedaba Airmed.

Caminaron cerca de dos horas, agotadas a muerte. No habían comido más que lo mínimo en aquel mundo, por su propia seguridad. Y la comida y Nikona habían ahora desaparecido. Lucy, que iba caminando más rápido que las tres resoplaba fuertemente, seguida por Marina, y Anaís iba al final con pasos cortados. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el Reino de las Hadas, Marina escuchó como algo cayó de lleno detrás de ella.

Se volvió para mirar, algo asustada. Anaís estaba tirada en la hierba.

-¡Anaís!

Lucy y Marina fueron en su auxilio. La muchacha se incorporó con algo de dificultad y les sonrió:

-Estoy bien, amigas. Gracias…

-¿Bien? ¿Eso es estar bien? – se quejó Marina - ¡Anaís, has de estar muerta de cansancio!

-Ustedes también lo están – dijo Anaís – solo que yo soy más débil…

-Tonterías – dijo Marina – ven, sentémonos un rato.

-No…no deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo – le discutió la responsable Anaís – si no llegamos a tiempo quien sabe de qué sea capaz Rommel…

-Tampoco ganaremos mucho si te pasa algo – dijo Lucy – digamos que eres un poco más…delicada que nosotras, ¿verdad Marina?

-Eso – dijo Marina, con tal de que Anaís aceptara descansar – no somos inmortales. Seguimos siendo humanas, y sin Nikona todo se complica más.

-Miren, ahí hay una cueva – dijo Lucy – refugiémonos ahí un rato, ¿Sí Anaís?

La Guerrera del Viento aceptó. Y las jóvenes se metieron para sentarse en unas rocas. Lucy encendió una fogata con su magia, y las tres seguían muertas de hambre, pero menos cansadas.

Mientras pegaban las manos al fuego, se produjo un silencio entre las tres. Entonces, Lucy habló muy quedamente.

-Marina…

Ella se viró hacia su amiga, en señal de pregunta.

-Perdóname.

Marina volteó nuevamente con mirada dubitativa. Lucy tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Qué dices, Lucy? ¿perdonarte por qué?

-No te creímos nada – dijo Lucy. Ése día en la Torre de Tokio, no solo no te escuchamos. Sino que te creí que estabas perdiendo la razón.

Anaís miró a las dos chicas.

-Lucy, ya hablamos de eso…y…

-No – discutió la Guerrera de Reayerth – escúchame. Lo lamento porque en el fondo, mi corazón te creía. Y no le hice caso a mi corazón…

-Yo también sentía que decías la verdad – dijo Anaís – pero era…imposible. Increíble, sobre todo por…

Otro silencio incómodo.

-¿Por la muerte de Guru Clef? – completó Marina. Y era tan doloroso decirlo, pues al decirlo era aceptar que en verdad era una realidad.

-Sí…- dijo Anaís – Antes de que Nikona nos devolviera los recuerdos perdidos, no lo aceptaba.

-Debiste pasar días muy fuertes – dijo Lucy – si yo me enterara de que Latis murió, no sé…creo que me volvería loca…

Nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron de las mejillas de Marina.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso – dijo finalmente. – pues estamos juntas, y vamos a luchar. Después intentaré pensar en él…ya no puedo hacerlo. Pues mi voluntad se debilita. Necesito fuerza para enfrentar a Rommel…para vengarlo…

-Lo lograremos – le aseguró Lucy.

Se levantaron para abrazarse las tres amigas, y un ruido estrepitoso al inicio de la cueva las sobresaltó.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Anaís quedamente.

-Tal vez un animal – dijo Marina encogiendo los hombros.

-O un enemigo – dijo Lucy seriamente. Sacó su espada con ése reflejo rojo de siempre, y se puso a la defensiva.

Las otras dos la imitaron, poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Creen que sea un enviado de Rommel? – inquirió Anaís.

-No sé, pero no me quedaré aquí a esperarlo – dijo la valiente Lucy.

Lucy salió lentamente de la luz de la fogata, con la mirada clavada en una sombra alta que acababa de ver.

La sombra se acercaba, y Lucy se ponía cada ves más alerta, Marina apretaba la gema mágica de su guante con fuerza, dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo rápidamente. Y justo cuando Lucy se dispuso a atacarlo con la espada; de las sombras salió un hombre altísimo, atlético de cabellos oscuros y rostro serio.

Látis.

-¿La…Latis? – preguntó Marina, pues Lucy estaba muda de la impresión.

-¡LATIS! – bramó Lucy, y Latis corrió a abrazarla con cariño.

-¡Latis! ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Anaís conmovida. – creímos que estarías muy lejos de aquí…

-De hecho, he estado siguiéndolas un buen tiempo – explicó el espadachín – aunque no me han dejado llevarles el paso. ¡Son muy hábiles, Guerreras Mágicas!

-Latis, ¿Dónde estabas, estuviste en el Reino de las Hadas? – preguntó Lucy.

-Sí – contestó seriamente – era la única forma. Imagino que visitaron a Airmed. Y les…contó…

-Airmed nos puso al tanto – dijo Anaís – aunque…no fue por la primera persona que supimos lo que había pasado en Céfiro.

Anaís miró a Marina, que tenía la mirada puesta en Latis. Éste también la miró, y su rostro se volvió visiblemente triste.

-¿Tú lo supiste desde el principio? – le preguntó Latis a Marina – no lo entiendo, si ustedes perdieron sus recuerdos y…

-Yo no los perdí – dijo ella amargamente – siempre estuvieron claros en mi memoria.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Esto. Creo que esto me ayudó a conservarlos. – Marina les mostró la joya que tenía al cuello.

-Ésa gema es de la tiara de Guru Clef – dijo Latis sorprendido. - ¿cómo es que tú la tienes?

-Él…él me la dio. – dijo Marina – me la dio antes de morir.

Lucy y Anaís la miraron.

-No nos habías dicho eso, Marina – dijo Lucy.

-Estoy mas confundida que antes – dijo Anaís. – Latis, si Guru Clef quería que olvidáramos todo, que hiciéramos nuestras vidas sin recordar nada de lo terrible que pasó en Céfiro, ¿por qué si quiso que Marina los conservara?

-No lo sé Anaís – dijo Latis. – pero no creo que esa joya fuera para eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Marina extrañada.

-Qué no creo que la joya fuera la que se aferrara a ésos recuerdos, sino tú misma.

Marina le dio la espalda a los tres.

-No sé que quieres decir.

-Si lo sabes, Marina – le dijo gravemente Latis – tú sentías algo muy fuerte, que te impidió en tu corazón olvidarlo.

-Como sea – se volvió Marina – no tiene caso pensar en lo que dije o recordé, solo…sólo hay que centrarnos en el deber, ¿sí?

-Creo que Marina tiene razón – dijo Lucy aunque no muy convencida por la actitud de Marina– nuestros amigos están controlados por ese malvado ser y nosotros no debemos perder más tiempo. Gracias a Dios que te encontramos, Latis.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello, Lucy? – preguntó Latis extrañado.

-Am… es una larga historia – dijo Lucy sonrojada, - Me veo horrible ¿verdad?.

-Claro que no – repuso Látis sonriendo.

-¡Parezco un pollo! – reclamó ella.

-Un pajarito. – arregló Latis, revolviéndole el pelo.

Anaís rió quedamente.

-Regresemos con Airmed – dijo Anaís – Llevémosle las Runas.

-Sabía que podrían conseguirlas – dijo Latis sonriendo – y ya no perderemos más tiempo en ir a la casa de Airmed, pues traigo un transporte que nos llevará ahí enseguida.

-Tornado…- murmuró Lucy emocionada.

Tornado era la criatura más imponente que hubieran visto, un caballo enorme color negro, y sus cabellos parecían fuegos color escarlata. Perfectamente pudieron subirse los tres, y Latis con una orden lo hizo emprender el vuelo.

El viento de la tormenta seguía fuerte, pero ya no llovía. Aún así a Marina le dio mucho frío.

-¡Ahí es! – anunció Lucy - ¡La antigua casa de Presea!

Bajaron como un rayo, tanto que Anaís se mareó, y las Guerreras fueron recibidas por Airmed en la entrada.

-¡Niñas! – gritó feliz - ¡Me preocuparon mucho! Pero que sucias y cansadas vienen, sus ropas. Debieron pasar cosas muy difíciles…

-Más o menos – se burló Marina, - nada de otro mundo.

Las otras dos chicas rieron, y se metieron a la casa. Comieron y bebieron agua hasta cansarse, pues estaban muertas de hambre. Luego, Lucy le contó todo lo que habían pasado en el Reino de Fata Titania.

-Y una sirena, Zayra, nos llevó hasta la Torre…- seguía Lucy – era muy antipática ¿verdad Anaís?

-Yo no conocí a esa sirena – dijo Marina.

-No, porque estabas tras el elfo – dijo Lucy, como siempre, sin pensar.

Los ojos de Airmed se posaron en Marina rápidamente. Ella, sintió que el calor se le subía a la cara.

-Bueno…en realidad…

-¡Te dije que tuvieran cuidado con los elfos! – le regañó Airmed - ¿Por qué lo seguiste? ¡Pudiste morir!

-Estuve a punto de morir – confirmó Marina – la verdad es que no me sentía como mí misma, era una sensación muy extraña.

-Estabas hechizada – suspiró Airmed – Ay niña…¿cómo pudiste?

Ni Lucy ni Anaís se atrevieron a decir que el elfo era idéntico a Guru Clef. Marina guardó silencio y dijo sencillamente:

-La verdad es que era muy atractivo.

Latis sonrió levemente. (Y era raro que sonriera, si no estaba mirando a Lucy) pues le parecía que Marina no era sincera, pero sabía librarse de los problemas hábilmente. Le contaron también de cómo habían pasado las pruebas, del sapo, y muchas aventuras más.

Entonces Airmed frunció levemente el ceño.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nikona?

Las Guerreras se miraron con tensión. Luego bajaron las cabezas con melancolía.

-Oh…- dijo Airmed entendiendo todo – Su magia…¿se agotó, verdad?

Ellas asintieron.

-Esto tenía que pasar. No se sientan mal, niñas.

-Nikona nos ayudó mucho – dijo Anaís – como siempre. Siempre estaremos agradecidas.

A pesar de los intentos efusivos de Lucy por querer salir corriendo de ahí tras de Rommel, Airmed les explicó que sería mejor durmieran una noche, al menos. Ya que estaban agotadas, y de nada serviría ir a pelear con tan pocas fuerzas.

Se fueron a dormir inmediatamente, y Marina a pesar de estar tan cansada, no podía dormir. Sentía que había vivido mucho en muy poco tiempo. Mirando el techo, cerró lentamente los ojos…

Estaba sentada, sobre pequeños charcos de agua cristalina que eran rodeados por cristales altísimos de hielo. Ella no tenía fuerzas para moverse…sentía muy pesado el cuerpo…su cabello mojado le indicaba que no estaba en su cama, ahora no recordaba donde estaba. El lugar era como un inmenso bosque, que en vez de árboles, hermosos pilares de hielo atravesaban unos con otros. Y en el suelo, el agua congelada cubría el lugar. Miles de colores los atravesaban, y ella, con un vestido largo y blanco, miraba a su alrededor.

Entonces vio una figura alada. Era un caballo…o al menos eso parecía…pero largas alas a los extremos reflejaban que era: un unicornio.

Blanco como la nieve, melena lila y ojos azul que la dejaron hipnotizada. Era una criatura hermosa…posada a escasos tres metros de ella. El unicornio relincho con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla, y ella extendió su mano para tocarlo. Tenía el pelaje suave y tibio. A pesar de estar (pensó Marina) en aquel lugar tan frío…

Entonces el unicornio se acercó a la boca de ella, y casi podía distinguir una figura…alguien que sabía que existía, que le causaba dolor, y no recordaba…no podía…

Se despertó de golpe, con una sensación desagradable de miedo en el pecho. El mismo sueño. Otra vez. ¿Qué era? Ahora tenía una sospecha más. El unicornio que había visto en sus sueños…ya lo había visto ella antes…en la Torre de Fata Titania en una pintura.

-¿Cómo…? – se dijo. Se levantó y fue a mirar por la ventana. Lucy y Anaís seguían dormidas. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

Las nubes grises estaban en el cielo. Ahora ya no llovía, solo había una ligera llovizna y algo de calma reinaba afuera. Cuando se tranquilizó, Marina empezó a recordar el sueño.

La primera ves que lo tuvo, casi se ahoga en su bañera. Pero entonces era muy confuso. Ahora lo veía más claro…un unicornio, hermoso, triste…

En el estómago sintió un pequeño temblor, acompañado de un poco de vértigo. ¿Qué tenía que ver sus sueños…la pintura…? Regresó a la cama. No soñó nada después.

Pareciera que no había llegado la mañana. Puesto que afuera seguía oscuro y tormentoso. Airmed se puso frente a ellas, una ves que habían tomado sus cosas para marcharse.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes – les dijo maternalmente – sabía que eran valientes, buenas…pero esto es maravilloso. Nunca creí que albergaran tanto amor por Céfiro en sus corazones.

-Céfiro es nuestro corazón – dijo Lucy. – luchar por él es lo que nos mantiene vivas.

-Y lo que nos ha mantenido bien este tiempo – dijo Anaís.

-Por eso volveremos – terminó Marina – sanas y salvas, con Céfiro a salvo.

Mis niñas, no lo olviden…la leyenda de las Runas dice que hay un cuarto elemento, elemento pienso no estaba en el Reino de las Hadas. No sé a qué se refiera exactamente. Deberán averiguarlo antes de llegar donde el príncipe Rommel.

Las tres chicas se miraron dudosas.

-Ya no hay tiempo para eso – dijo Lucy – lo derrotaremos, aunque sea con nuestras propias manos.

-Tenemos además a los Mashin – dijo Marina – ellos nos protegerán.

Airmed puso cara melancólica, pues sabía que los Mashin de las Guerreras Mágicas no eran igual de fuertes que las naves de Chizeta.

-Estaremos bien – dijo Anaís. – Latis va con nosotras.

-Hay algo más – agregó Airmed – sus amigos, y mis amigos, por supuesto, están controlados. Podrán atacarlas, ¿Qué van a hacer?

Trataremos de hacerlos entender – supuso Lucy – no podemos atacarlos, podríamos matarlos…

-¿Y si el hechizo controlador de Rommel es muy poderoso? ¿Cómo el que le hizo a Ascot? Guru Clef no pudo hacer nada en contra de eso.

-Nosotras podremos – contestó Marina al instante, sintiendo de nuevo aquella horrible sensación de odio – podremos con todo.

-No me queda más que decirles, suerte, y gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

qué tal?? les gustó??


	18. El Unicornio Prisionero

**CAPÍTULO 18: EL UNICORNIO PRISIONERO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las Guerreras Mágicas se subieron a Tornado, donde volaron por encima del Bosque del Silencio. Cuando bajaron, se encontraban a una relativamente corta distancia del Palacio. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo vieron, negro, y rodeado por largas y puntiagudas espinas. El Palacio parecía un enorme carbón brillante. Las chicas se miraron mutuamente.

-Rommel cambió la apariencia del Palacio – dijo Lucy, con un tono grave.

-Tal parece que hizo lo que quiso en éste planeta – dijo Anaís.

Marina solo miraba hacia el horizonte. Saber que estaba a poco tiempo de toparse con el causante de todos sus sufrimientos, la hacían perder la razón. También sabía que no era correcto sentirse así, y que sus amigos no lo hubieran querido, pero no podía.

Y es que a veces se dañan tanto a las personas y no se puede esperar que sigan siendo las mismas.

Mientras mas se acercaban, las niñas del Mundo Místico empezaban a sentir cada ves una energía más negativa.

-Se siente raro el ambiente – dijo Anaís – no sé como describirlo.

-Es obra de magia oscura – dijo Látis – no cabe duda. Proviene del castillo.

-¿Magia de Rommel? – preguntó Lucy – Se siente fuerte, espero podamos con semejante cosa.

Llegaron hasta las altas enredaderas de espinas que "adornaban" el lugar.

En una enorme habitación, sentado sobre un trono dorado, el aludido miraba a Marina sonriente.

-Mi querida Marina – dijo mirando la esfera de energía, que le permitía ver hacia donde se movían las Guerreras Mágicas cada que quería – regresaste. Que valiente eres.

-La verdad es que han pasado muchas dificultades, Majestad – dijo el hombre que estaba a su costado. Efra.

-Hay que reconocer que cuando las Guerreras Mágicas se proponen algo, luchan por conseguirlo, sí. Lo cual será más triste cuando mueran en batalla. – sonrió.

-Ellas ahora tienen las Runas del Poder – dijo Ascot, que salió de las sombra con una mirada contrariada. - ¿Qué harás?

-Las Runas es lo que me falta para ser el ser más poderoso del universo – dijo Rommel – se las quitaré. ¡Será tan sencillo como lo he venido haciendo todo este tiempo! Todo fue tan fácil, conseguir este bello anillo (Mostró el anillo de Guru Clef), este trono…dominar y humillar a quien quería…destruir y quitar del camino a quien quería…

-No conseguiste el amor de Marina – le dijo Ascot rápidamente.

El príncipe le lanzó una mirada taladrante.

-Tampoco tú, Ascot. No deberías hablarme de pérdidas, ¿O sí? Ya no me interesa ella. Fue un lindo capricho que vengaré haciéndola sufrir…

-¿No la has hecho sufrir ya demasiado?

-Eres listo, Ascot. Te has dado cuenta que para herir a alguien no siempre se le ataca directamente, sino a sus seres queridos…siempre lo he dicho…"no lo lastimes, lastima su corazón…." Y la pobre Guerrera Mágica está destrozada del corazón. ¡Será fácil acabarla!

Ascot y Efra se retiraron de la habitación. El príncipe Rommel se levantó con calma, y salió por una puerta contraria. Caminó por un pasillo oscuro, desapareció lentamente para luego volver a aparecer con una luz frente a una gran puerta adornada con zafiros. Señaló con el anillo mágico, que desprendió un tenue rayo azul y la puerta se abrió pesadamente.

En ves de agua como debió de haber sido, el Cuarto Sagrado estaba amplio, muy amplio, con hielo por todas partes. El príncipe entró y sonrió.

-Vaya, este lugar es más frío de lo que imaginaba.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con una barrera de cristales de hielo que brillaban fuertemente. En el cuarto se respiraba un ambiente extraño, melancólico.

Un débil relinchido hizo que Rommel sonriera de nuevo. Frente a él, apareció un unicornio blanco.

-Parece que las cosas se empiezan a complicar, ¿No lo crees? Quien lo iba a decir, tú, encerrado con tanta magia…y yo, por otro lado, usándola a mi conveniencia.

El unicornio sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-Sí, ya sé lo que piensas. ¿Creías que tu futuro sería tan desdichado de mi lado? No es así…pudo ser peor. Pudiste haber muerto en algún lugar oscuro. Aunque debo confesar que este no es precisamente mi sitio favorito del castillo. Las Guerreras Mágicas vienen, eso puede cambiar tu destino querido amigo. ¡Quién sabe! Nunca descubrirán donde estás.

Acercó su mano a la barrera de hielo, y el anillo mágico absorbió una luz que provenía del unicornio. Magia.

-Debo planear una linda bienvenida para las Guerreras Mágicas. Esta vez no tendrán tanta suerte.

El unicornio se agachó pesadamente. La energía que el anillo había absorbido lo había dejado en un estado momentáneamente catatónico, y le costó más trabajo volver a su postura original.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó en un tono falsamente dulce - ¿Toda esa magia de la que hablaban los cefirianos no existe? Todos dicen que eres el ser más poderoso de éste planeta, ahora que no está el Pilar. Vamos, no es momento de decaer.

Soltó una risotada, y se marchó lentamente de ahí, dejando al unicornio solo.

Marina se agarró instintivamente el pecho. La gema de Guru Clef brillaba levemente.

-Clef…

-¿Marina?

Látis acababa de llamarla. Ella le sonrió levemente.

-Sí…bajemos.

El espadachín y las tres guerreras se encaminaron hacia la colina que conducía al oscuro palacio. A cada paso que daban, ellas sentían una fuerza extraña rodeándolas, energía negativa obviamente.

-¿Cómo pasaremos todas esas lianas? – preguntó Anaís – nos llevará horas cortarlas con nuestras espadas.

-Creo que puedo encargarme de eso – dijo Marina – hay que usar tantas "espadas" como sea posible.

Los chicos se apartaron y Marina conjuró el hechizo.

-¡ESPADAS DE HIELO!

Miles de dagas filosas cortaron las espinas, dejándoles un pequeño túnel muy profundo en el que al final, se veía la puerta negra del castillo de Rommel. Los cuatro se miraron decididos.

Mientras más se adentraban, Marina sentía su corazón como de plomo. También algo, a su lado, le palpitaba…como cuando se tiene un presentimiento que se trata de ignorar.

Oía a sus espaldas a Anaís (que era la última) soltar ligeros quejidos de vez en cuando, probablemente cuando una espina filosa se cruzaba en su camino. Ella también las sentía, pero le dio más miedo mirarse las piernas, porque si apenas tratando de entrar en la fortaleza de Rommel ya se encontraban heridas, no quería pensar en que habría adentro.

Látis, seguido de Lucy, anunciaron una entrada por fin vista. La puerta de hierro forjado se abrió al instante, y se volvieron a mirar.

-Parece que Rommel sabe que estamos aquí – dijo Látis, que era el líder y el primero – tengan mucho cuidado a partir de ahora.

-¿Entraremos así, nada más? – preguntó Anaís, al fondo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lucy – no tenemos opción, más que entrar.

-Pensaba que podría ser una trampa – dijo Anaís – tal vez deberíamos buscar otra forma de entrar.

-De cualquier manera Rommel sabe que estamos aquí – dijo Marina seriamente – tiene un artefacto por el cual puede ver a quien quiera, lo sé porque cuando estuve prisionera en su castillo, espiaba a todo Céfiro.

-Entonces no tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Látis con gravedad – encaminémonos.

Traspasando las puertas, la oscuridad los reinó a los cuatro. Ninguno veía nada, pero cuatro destellos, uno rojo, azul, verde y plateado resonaron en la penumbra. Las cuatro espadas salieron, e incluso podían alumbrarles algo. Continuaron avanzando, y Marina sentía cada vez más ganas de avanzar y por fin encontrar a Rommel.

Una figura delgada apareció frente a ellos, y entonces pudieron ver de quien se trataba. Caldina sujetaba dos anchos puñales, tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡Caldina! – se animó Lucy corriendo a ella, cuando una mano la sujetó con fuerza.

-Ten cuidado, Lucy – le dijo Látis – ésa no es la Caldina que conocemos.

-¿Quieres decir que es una ilusión? – dijo Marina

-No, probablemente esté manipulada – susurró Anaís.

-¿Qué…? – dijo Lucy, pero no hubo tiempo, porque Caldina se había lanzado ferozmente sobre Látis, y éste alcanzó a esquivarla, Lucy tuvo la misma suerte, y Marina chocó su espada contra el puñal de ella, haciéndola caer de bruces en el frío piso.

-¡MARINA! – gritó Anaís.

Había algo en los ojos de Caldina que le dificultaba respirar a Marina, una energía que le hacía pensar que la hacía mucho más fuerte que la Caldina anterior, a la que muchas veces había jugado con las espadas, y Marina siempre vencía, ya que el punto fuerte de Caldina siempre había sido el ilusionismo y no la batalla física.

-¡Caldina! – le gritó Marina una vez que logro desenganchar las espadas - ¿Qué te han hecho?

Acabaré rápido con ustedes, así no tendrán que enfrentarse al rey Rommel.

-¿Rey? – preguntó Látis - ¿Rey de dónde?

-De todo Chizeta, y Céfiro.

-¡No! – gritó Lucy desesperada – no eres tú misma Caldina, te ayudaremos, y volverás a ser la de siempre, la que está de nuestro lado…

-¿Cómo es posible que haya logrado controlar la mente de Caldina? – preguntó Anaís más serenamente a Marina cuando Caldina se quedó quieta un momento.

-Lo hizo con Ascot – dijo Marina jadeante – estoy segura que lo logró con Caldina y los demás.

-¿Quieres decir que todos están controlados, todos nuestros amigos?

-No sólo nuestros amigos – dijo Látis – sino todos los cefirianos.

-¿Qué? Es impo—

Nuevamente, Caldina atacó con una fuerza que no parecía la suya, y esta vez fue Anaís la que lo recibió, siendo ésta buena, pero no con su fuerte la espada, cayó de rodillas, y Caldina sonrió, apretando con fuerza el puñal, haciéndola decaer.

-Voy a cortarte la cabeza, Guerrera Mágica.

-¡NO! ¡Caldina! – gritó Marina chocándola con su espada, - ¿Qué no nos recuerdas? Soy Marina, ¡MARINA!

-Sé quien eres Guerrera Mágica.

-Todos sabemos quién eres.

Una tercera voz, que no era la de ninguno de los que se encontraban presentes se escuchó al fondo del oscuro salón. Ahí apareció el príncipe de Céfiro, Paris, sosteniendo una larga espada. Desafortunadamente, tenía la misma mirada de Caldina, pero Paris no venía solo, lo acompañaban Presea y Ráfaga. Todos ellos armados, y la misma mirada tenebrosa.

-¡Paris! – gimió Anaís - ¿Cómo…?

-Yo me enfrentaré a ti, hija de Windam – repuso Paris. Se lanzó al ataque, seguido por los gritos de Marina y Lucy, sin obedecer, lanzó su espada contra el rostro de Anaís, quién solo atinó a esquivar por pocos centímetros, cortándole un pequeño mechón dorado.

-¡PARIS! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto? – chilló Anaís

-¡No, es mejor que no te enfrentes a él Anaís! ¡No podrás pelear! – le gritó Marina.

-¿Pelear? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡No voy a luchar contra Paris!

-¡Tienes qué, va a matarte! – discutió Marina.

-¡No puedo hacer eso, no puedo! – se desesperó Anaís, tratando de esquivarlo, por muy cerca.

Látis, al ver esta situación se lanzó contra el príncipe, aunque Anaís puso cara horrorizada, todos pensaron que sería lo mejor.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Lucy, - ¿Vamos a luchar hasta que uno de los contrincantes muera? ¡Tiene que haber otra solución!

-¡La única solución es que mueras, Guerrera Mágica! – bramó Presea atacándola con su espada.

-¡Ah!

Lucy cayó torpemente en el piso, Marina se percató, pero al instante ya tenía a Caldina sobre ella, quien no dejaba de atacarla. Incluso llegó a pensar que esa fuerza se la había brindado el poder maligno de Rommel, la explicación era ¿Cómo?

Mientras tanto, Ráfaga peleaba con Anaís, quién hubiese sido mejor se quedara con el príncipe, porque el capitán era bastante fuerte, y la chica solo conseguía darle algunos espadazos leves.

Marina, que sentía que el aliento y las fuerzas se le acababan a cada ataque, trataba de adivinar cual era la razón de su increíble poder. Lucy, quien era la que se dedicaba directamente a luchar, no había encontrado una respuesta. Marina estaba esperando que en cualquier momento Anaís, que era el cerebro del grupo, dijese alguna probabilidad, pero al parecer estaba tan atónita como Lucy, por tener que pelear con sus amigos. Entonces recordó las palabras de Airmed "Todos estaban controlados, e incluso tendrían que pelear con viejos amigos".

Ráfaga consiguió acorralar a Anaís, y aunque Látis trató de ayudarla la lastimó gravemente el brazo. La chica gritó de dolor, y con lágrimas en los ojos le espetó a Ráfaga:

-¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué han dejado manipularse de ésa forma?!

-¡Anaís! – gritó Lucy - ¿Estás bien?

Entonces Marina se dio cuenta. Un brazalete dorado estaba en la gruesa muñeca del capitán. Instantáneamente miró a Caldina, Presea, luego a Paris. Todos tenían uno igual. No podía ser demasiada coincidencia.

-Ésos brazaletes… - masculló Marina sin parpadear – estoy…segura de haberlos visto en alguna parte.

Y vaya que los había visto. Cuando fue prisionera de Chizeta, su más leal sirviente, Efra, tenía uno en cada mano.

-¡Anaís! – le gritó Marina con todas sus fuerzas, tratando a la vez de esquivar a Caldina - ¡Esos brazaletes, los dorados! ¡Estoy segura que son los que controlan sus mentes!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le gritó Lucy que había escuchado perfectamente.

-¡Sólo lo sé! – contestó Marina - ¡Hay que destruirlos!

-¿Pero…estás segura? – insistió Anaís.

-¿¡Por qué siempre quieres una explicación lógica para todo?! ¡No seas necia!

Anaís la miró un momento con reproche, y Latis le asintió, a lo que no podían dudar ni un momento más. Anaís sabía que Marina tenía razón, pero no podía evitar querer pensar las cosas un minuto, aunque a veces no tengamos ese minuto asegurado.

-¡Espera Marina! – llamó Látis - ¿Cómo destruiremos los brazaletes sin lastimarlos?

Marina captó. Estaban demasiado agresivos y definitivamente ellos tratarían de defenderse lo mejor posible, podría ocurrir un accidente como le sucedió a Anaís, y entonces sí estarían en un aprieto.

-Magia…solamente con magia podríamos hacerlo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. – anunció Lucy .- solamente el fuego puede destruir esto.

-Ten cuidado, Lucy.

-¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!

La ardiente llama de Lucy alcanzó los brazaletes, y sus amigos se vieron obligados a soltar sus espadas. En ese mismo momento, Marina, Anaís, Látis y la misma Lucy se lanzaron a quebrar completamente las pulseras. Emitieron una energía extraña al desprenderse de ellos, y todos cayeron agotados.

-¡Caldina! – le ayudó Marina - ¿Estás bien? ¿Caldina?

La ilusionista miró a Marina con confusión.

-¿Marina?

-¡Sí, sí! – la abrazó ella - ¡Me recuerdas, me recuerdas!

-¿Paris? – llamó Anaís al príncipe - ¿Cómo estás…estás herido?

-Anaís…- dijo Paris débilmente - ¿En verdad eres tú?

-¡Claro que sí, tonto! – chilló - ¿Crees que te dejaría aquí?

-¿Lucy? – preguntó Presea - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Solo…solo recuerdo que Chizeta atacó Céfiro y luego…

-Tranquila Presea – la calmó Lucy – los recuerdos irán viniendo.

Látis le dio la mano a Ráfaga para ayudar a levantarse.

-Todo esto es muy extraño – repuso el comandante – no puedo creer que haya estado peleando con ustedes.

-Eras bastante fuerte, amigo – dijo Látis sonriendo – ya empezaba a preocuparme.

-Continúa preocupándote, Látis.

Una voz ajena a las demás hizo eco en el lugar. Marina sintió una pesadumbre en el pecho, y evidentemente, Ascot salió de entre las sombras.

Todos le miraron atónitos, Látis y Ráfaga se pusieron en guardia, y Marina, que aún sostenía a Caldina en el piso permaneció inmóvil.

-Tú…- dijo Látis con los dientes apretados - ¡ASESINO!

Y así como lo gritó, con todo el odio que pudo, se lanzó a Ascot con su gran espada, Lucy le gritó varias veces, y Látis no hacía caso. Ráfaga también intentó detenerlo, Marina no podía creer lo que veía.

Ascot se carcajeó, y antes de que Látis llegara a donde se encontraba Ascot, Lucy le gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡POR FAVOR, NO LATIS! ¡Seguramente él también es dominado por Rommel!

Ante la advertencia de la persona más valiosa para Látis, se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro del insolente chico, quien lo miraba tranquilamente.

-¡Es verdad, Látis! – ayudó Caldina, que aún sentía cariño por él - ¡No cometas una barbaridad!

Látis recorrió a Ascot con la mirada más desagradable que pudo, pero finalmente se detuvo. Ascot en cambio, sonrió lo más desagradablemente que pudo igual, mostrando sus brazos.

-Yo no estoy dominado por nada – confesó – así que es inútil que intenten esas estupideces conmigo.

Látis retrocedió dos pasos, probablemente aterrado, aunque no aterrado por Ascot en sí, sino por lo que significaba aquella revelación.

Marina abrió los ojos como platos, y sin saberlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, mientras sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente. Si hubiera podido verla, a su lado, Caldina se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

-No puede ser…- dijo Látis en voz baja – tú…

-¿Ascot? – dijo Ráfaga y esta vez no había fuerza en su voz, sino angustia - ¿Estás…diciendo que tú…estás consciente de todo?

-Naturalmente.

-No es cierto…- desesperó Caldina – tú…tú no…

Pero Látis no pudo soportarlo.

-¡TÚ MATASTE A GURU CLEF SABIENDO PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE HACÍAS!

Y su voz resonó con mil ecos, que Marina sintió como puñaladas, Presea se abrazó a Ráfaga, y Látis, está vez no fue detenido por Lucy. Puso su filosa espada en la yugular de Ascot, que reía quedamente.

-¡Latis, por favor! – suplicó Lucy llorando a escasos metros de él - ¡No cometas una tontería! ¡Tú no quieres hacerlo!

-Tal parece que aún no me conoces lo suficiente, Lucy – dijo Látis virando un momento, y Lucy abrió la boca de sorpresa, los demás permanecían inmóviles.

-¿Qué sucede, Látis? – dijo Ascot – después de todo tú eras el alumno consentido. No tienes por qué quejarte.

-Maldito, - le escupió Latis – mil veces maldito. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Por qué…Por qué nos traicionaste Ascot? – preguntó Ráfaga soltando un momento a Presea, que parecía no poder calmar su llanto.

-¿Traicionar? No, Ráfaga. No se puede traicionar si nunca se ha estado de ése lado.

-Esto no puede ser verdad – dijo Caldina mirando al piso aunque Marina la escuchó perfectamente – tú….esto tiene que ser un error…

-¡Ya deja de disculparlo, Caldina! – le espetó Látis sin quitar la espada del cuello de Ascot – siempre lo has solapado, ¡Pero no puedes dejar de creer lo que él mismo acaba de confesar!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, Látis? – se burló Ascot - ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Vengarás la muerte de Clef con mi sangre?

Y dicho esto comenzó a reír nuevamente, como un desquiciado. Marina se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, creía que también iba a volverse loca. Todo este tiempo, albergando la esperanza de que Ascot pudo haber sido dominado por el príncipe Rommel, y evidentemente, en un instante de debilidad pudo haber accedido, por resentimiento tal vez, por cualquier mal entendido…pero ahora, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

-Matarte no sería suficiente para hacerte pagar – masculló el espadachín – pero es un buen inicio, ¿No crees?

-¡NO! – advirtió Lucy – detrás de él – Látis, escúchame, no ganaremos nada con eso.

-Yo sí ganaré algo…

-¡Pareces fuera de tus cabales Látis! – gritó Lucy a su lado – no puedes hablar de ésa forma, tú no, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que es lo que Rommel quiere? Destruirnos, separarnos, ¡Acabarnos entre todos!

Marina levantó la vista. Había escuchado cuidadosamente las palabras de la Guerrera del Fuego, y coincidía tremendamente. Tal vez Ascot fuera la excepción, pero definitivamente sus lazos no podrían romperse, porque la clave para vencer a un equipo es desintegrarlo.

-Lucy tiene razón…

Todos miraron a Marina expectantes, probablemente Lucy, Anaís y Látis les costaba trabajo que dijera aquello, ya que sabían lo que sentía. Presea, Paris y Ráfaga no imaginaban la razón, y Caldina no puso atención a aquello, porque seguía demasiado impactada.

-Tiene…tiene razón. Rommel quiere confundirnos, apartarnos. No podemos dejar que Ascot haga que peleemos entre nosotros.

-No voy a dejarlo ir, si es lo que me estás pidiendo – le espetó Látis – no sé que piensen hacer ustedes, a mi no me importa lo que pase con los demás…

-Látis – pidió Lucy una vez más – por lo que más quieras. ¿Vale realmente la pena que te ensucies las manos de sangre por vengar a alguien más?

-No lo sé…- dijo Látis mirando fijamente a Ascot – pero no merece vivir.

-Siempre ha sido así, ¿No Látis? – preguntó Ascot – Tu insufrible condición de héroe no te permite ver más allá, nunca lo has hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió con voz seca.

-Por favor, Látis – se burló Ascot – No me vas a decir ahora que no tienes idea de lo que hablo. Siempre siendo confiable a los demás, fuerte, obediente.

-No te permito que hables de Guru Clef, - amenazó Látis nuevamente subiendo su espada - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerlo?

-Sé que eres un fiel seguidor Látis – dijo Ascot – pero ya se acabó.

Levantó, en ese mismo momento su mano, y salió una poderosa energía, que lanzó a Látis a unos diez metros de distancia. Todos los demás se protegieron como pudieron, cuando se dio cuenta Marina, Ascot corría sobre el oscuro pasillo.

-¡No! – jadeó Látis corriendo tras él.

-¡Látis! ¡Látis! – llamó Lucy tratando de levantarse. Pero Marina ya se había levantado también, y detrás de Látis, corrió también tras Ascot.

Escuchó su nombre, que la llamaban varias veces, pero Marina no iba a detenerse, no podía dejar que Ascot escapara. Vislumbraba en la oscuridad la ondeante capa de Látis, pero se hacía cada vez más difícil seguirle el paso. Y aunque Marina corría a una velocidad considerable, jamás había tenido la condición física de Lucy, ni era tan ligera como ella, aún así, la adrenalina y el temor la hacían apresurarse más.

Cuando escuchó nuevamente la risa de Ascot, Marina ya había sido dividida por un muro de piedra, alejándola completamente de la vista de Látis.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó casi chocando con el muro. – Una trampa…

Evidentemente, en no menos de cinco segundos las paredes comenzaron a moverse, de cada uno de los extremos donde ella se encontraba parada. Con más rapidez de lo que pudiese pensar, se encontraban a escasos centímetros de ella, y antes de que quedara aplastada, se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Espadas de Hielo!

Lanzó su poder hacia el techo, dejando un cuadro perfectamente marcado para que ella pudiera entrar. Le costó bastante trabajo, y el pie derecho casi queda atrapado entre ambos muros. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en una habitación igual de oscura, sin ventanas, ni puertas. Solamente había un puente de piedra que conducía a otro vestíbulo. Se puso de pie con dificultad y comenzó a andar, y tal y como lo suponía, cuando pisó la primera piedra el puente comenzó a desmoronarse el pequeñas piedras. Estaba claro que quería que pasara por allí, y también estaba claro que el puente se caería antes de que ella pudiera cruzar tranquilamente.

-Qué manera tan sucia de pelear tienes, Rommel – dijo Marina en voz alta – Mira que ponerme estos jueguitos. Desearía tenerte enfrente, y podría acabar contigo de una buena vez.

Pensó que entonces el puente desaparecería, y probablemente Rommel le daría la cara. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. El puente estaba tan estático como al principio, y sonrió.

-Bien, creo que no hay otra forma. Puedo correr lo más rápido que pueda. O puedo pasar tranquilamente y tal vez el puente se caiga antes por mi peso. Debería pensarlo un minuto, - y sonrió para sí misma de nuevo – pero no soy Anaís, y además no tengo un minuto.

Corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, y detrás de sus talones sentía como el puente se derrumbaba y no había sonido más que el de sus botas chocando contra el concreto. Así, justo llegando al final, sentía que se desplomaba hacía el vacío. Terminó colgada de una sola mano, y cuando miró hacía abajo, prefirió no volver a hacerlo.

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo trató de enderezarse y agarrarse de algo, y aunque ése algo no era la mano de ninguna de sus compañeras, ni mucho menos un héroe que la ayudara. Por eso puso toda la fuerza de su cuerpo en sus brazos, y al fin, logró subir. Con el estómago algo revuelto siguió su camino, comenzaba a cansarse. Sabía que Rommel no se la pondría tan fácil, pero el hecho de no poder enfrentarlo le llenaba la sangre de calor e ira.

Calculó más o menos que llevaba caminando una media hora, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo en círculos o en la dirección correcta, porque todos los muros eran exactamente igual, y las entradas a otros pasillos también lo eran. ¿Qué había sido del hermoso palacio lleno de jardines y salas para leer y comer? Cuando llegó, a un salón circular un poco más iluminado, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Y no por nada lo tenía, Rommel, recargado en la pared, le miraba detenidamente.

-¡Bienvenida! – le dijo sonriente - ¿Qué pasa, porqué me pones esa cara? ¿No estabas ansiosa por verme?

-Rommel…- musitó ella inmediatamente sacando su espada.

-Oye, calma, calma. ¿Tan pronto quieres pelear? Esperaba que al menos charláramos un poco.

-¿Charlar? – preguntó ella – No…no Rommel. La única charla que tendremos será la de mi espada contra tu abdomen.

Rommel rió fuertemente-

En realidad sería un privilegio para ti pelear conmigo, y aunque debo decir que has hecho tanto…lo mereces, ciertamente mereces que te mate, hermosa Guerrera Mágica.

-No puedo describir con palabras cuánto te odio, - le espetó con rencor – sólo sé que vas a pagar.

-Cuidado – le advirtió – empiezas a sonar como tu amigo, Látis. Que casi esta enloqueciendo por sus rencores. Entonces mi lindo plan sigue funcionando.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella bajando su espada.

-Claro. ¿Olvidas donde estás? ¡Céfiro! – exclamó, como si estuviera dando un discurso - ¡La tierra de la voluntad! Si estás lleno de sentimientos felices, todo estará bien. Aw, pero si tu corazón está sucio y envenenado probablemente termines mal. ¿Eso quieres, Marina?

-¡A mi no me importa lo que pase conmigo! – gritó ella furiosa - ¡Solo quiero acabarte! ¡Quiero…!

-¿Eso quieres realmente? – preguntó desafiante - ¿No preferirías que borrara tus malos recuerdos, y los de tus amigas? Regresarían a tu mundo, serían felices como antes. Olvidarías todo lo que pasaste, mal, pesares…

-Ya me hicieron una oferta muy parecida, e igual de tentadora – anunció ella – Creo que sabes quien fue.

-Fata Titania, sí – contestó Rommel con naturalidad – por orden mía, claro está.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó ella atónita.

-¿Crees que había sido una simple coincidencia que Fata te ofreciera vivir en su mundo? ¿Y que te encontraras lo que encontraste ahí? Debo admitir que muchos no lo hicieron. No se puede controlar todo en el mundo de las hadas. Las encinas te apoyaron, encontraste a esa anciana que te ayudó a escapar y…

-¿Qué hay de las Runas?

-Las Runas son otra historia – dijo Rommel con sequedad – de cualquier forma al deshacerme de ustedes, serán mías.

Rommel apoyó su mano contra su pecho. Y entonces lo vio. Un anillo dorado con una piedra azul en forma de óvalo, brillaba entre la oscuridad media del salón.

-Eso…- dijo Marina con nerviosismo– eso es…

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? – lo mostró Rommel como si fuera un premio - ¿Verdad que es hermoso? Y muy poderoso además…

-Es de Guru Clef – masculló Marina con los dientes apretados.

-Era de él, sí – sonrió Rommel con crueldad. – es digamos una especie de herencia.

-¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE TENERLO, DÁMELO! – rugió Marina y se lanzó contra él, aunque desapareció cuando ella estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, y entonces apareció detrás de ella.

-Yo también hice mi trabajo para ganármelo – respondió – si tú también lo quieres, deberás hacer lo mismo que yo. ¡Matarme!

-¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Te destruiré, te haré que supliques por tu vida, maldito príncipe impostor! ¡DRAGON DE AGUA!

La magia de Marina fue detenida por Rommel, quién lanzó el dragón de agua del otro lado del salón, tumbando estruendosamente una de las paredes, ante la confusión de Marina.

-Ahora no, Marina – declaró Rommel – encuéntrame en el último piso, debes conocer bien éste palacio. Ahí, pelearé contigo.

-¡NO, ESPERA!

Pero Rommel ya había desaparecido entre la oscuridad, y Marina, con la energía acumulada en el pecho como si fuera una llama en ardor, siguió corriendo a la dirección que anteriormente iba.

Ahora entendía porqué aquel control de Rommel sobre el palacio. Con el anillo de Clef, fue como pan comido hacerlo a su voluntad, y si encima ya había conseguido dominar a los cefirianos, todo lo demás parecía un juego de niños ante él.

Mientras más corría se encontraba iguales dificultades, pasillos sin sentido o sin salida, criaturas diabólicas únicamente creadas por la misma confusión y dominación de los habitantes, y la penumbra no le ayudaba a distinguir un pilar de un monstruo. De igual manera, siguió, sintiendo cada ves más las piernas acalambradas, sed en los labios, y una mayor impaciencia.

Se preguntó como estarían Lucy y los demás, si habrían logrado escapar, o se habrían encontrado igual que ella a Rommel. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era averiguar donde estaría Látis, si habría encontrado a Ascot. ¿Lo habría…? No se sabía. Látis parecía muy afectado con la situación, cosa rara se le hizo a Marina, pues cuando se encontraron en aquella cueva después de volver del Reino de las Hadas, Látis parecía preocupado, sí, pero nunca fuera de algo ordinario como Lucy o Anaís. Tal pereciera que toda su frustración y resentimiento también habían salido a la luz al ver a Ascot, o tal vez él no había podido desahogarse como ella lo había hecho en Tokio. Pensándolo bien, él no tenía con quien hablar, y aunque Airmed lo habría escuchado, pudo no haber sido suficiente.

Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un intenso destello plateado, que instintivamente hizo a Marina bajar la vista para averiguar de donde provenía. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio la joya que traía colgada al cuello brillar como un diamante entre las sombras. casi podía alumbrar todo el pasillo, y en cuánto ella lo tocó, un disparo de luz salió en dirección a la derecha. Ella se viró con rapidez, ahí, había un largo pasillo, y el delgado rayo continuaba hasta que se perdía de vista.

-¿Qué sucede? – se preguntó - ¿Debo ir acaso hacia allá?

Aunque por un segundo lo dudó, sus dudas se aclararon al recordar de quién era esa joya, sabía que de ninguna manera la conduciría al peligro. Sonrió, y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia la luz.

Ascot se miró las manos, afligido.

-¿Otra ves recordando, Ascot? – le preguntó Efra. – deberías dejar de hacerlo, solo te confundes más.

-Te equivocas – repuso Ascot con seriedad – estoy más seguro que nunca de lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Por eso miras tus manos? ¿Qué hace tiempo estaban manchadas de sangre?

-Eso…fue un error – dijo Ascot cerrando los ojos – nunca…nunca debí haberlo escuchado.

-¿A quién? ¿Al príncipe Rommel o a Guru Clef?

-A Rommel.

Efra retrocedió un paso, sumamente disgustado. A espaldas de Ascot se encontraba Kara, la amazona más fiel del príncipe Rommel.

-Todo este tiempo he creído hacer lo conveniente – dijo Ascot mirando al piso – creí que lo que hacía algún día serviría para que Marina se fijara en mí, por lo menos un momento. Lo único que le causé fue dolor.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Kara con mala cara - ¡Tu juraste lealtad al príncipe Rommel! ¿Cómo puedes decir que sus órdenes fueron un error?

-Creo que él solo nos está utilizando – contestó Ascot inmediatamente.

-Eso es una mentira – afirmó Kara – ,el príncipe me prometió gloria, riquezas…

-También se lo prometió a Marina – dijo Ascot – y ahora quiere asesinarla.

Kara miró a Efra un instante, y éste último agregó:

-Hace unos minutos retaste a las Guerreras Mágicas y sus amigos – dijo - ¿Cómo es posible que ahora nos digas esto?

-Porque solamente estaba actuando – dijo Ascot – quería que Rommel viese que estaba completamente a sus servicios, y entonces dejaría de espiarme. Ahora sé que está demasiado ocupado entreteniendo a las Guerreras como para vigilarme, y es cuando todo habrá acabado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

Quiero decir que me dejé llevar por el resentimiento que albergué en mi corazón mucho tiempo, y el despecho de Marina me hizo odiar a Guru Clef, y terminé haciendo la cosa más abominable del mundo, por lo que me arrepentiré toda la vida, aún más sabiendo que aquello trajo como consecuencia el odio de la persona que siempre he amado.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ascot? – se extrañó Efra – no te entiendo.

-Deja de fingir, Efra – dijo Ascot sonriendo con melancolía – tú sabes muy bien que yo…- y se detuvo un momento - yo maté a Guru Clef.

-No sé que habrás hecho – dijo Efra – pero puedo asegurarte que él no está muerto.

Airmed se asomó nuevamente a la ventana. Las tempestades que azotaban a Céfiro seguían, hacía ya cuatro horas que las Guerreras Mágicas y Látis se habían marchado. Sabía que se encontrarían a los demás controlados por Rommel, y aunque en su momento no quiso decírselos con esa frialdad, también sabía que se dirigían a un peligro meramente mortal. De este modo, deberían enfrentarse a sus más grandes temores, enfrentar a sus seres queridos hechos enemigos. Y es que no hay nada peor que ver la realidad deformada en un cruel y tétrico escenario.

Rommel miraba detenidamente el espejo que estaba frente a él. Ése espejo se lo había entregado Fata Titania, a cambio de demasiados favores. En él, podía ver a quien quisiera en el momento que quisiera, en ese instante se encontraba mirando a Marina, ella estaba parada, entonces, un disparo de color plata salió de su pecho, y ella comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

-¿A dónde va? – se preguntó – se dirige al…Cuarto Sagrado. Me temo que no irás, pequeña.

-Yo creo que sí llegará.

Rommel se viró con tranquilidad, detrás de él estaba Ascot, con la cara más pálida que hubiese tenido jamás.

-¿Ascot? ¿Qué sucede, Látis no te ha encontrado? – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ahora no me preocuparé por Látis, Rommel – contestó él acercándose. – porque todo ya terminará, muy pronto.

Rommel solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de pregunta.

-Aunque nosotros sigamos llevando la ventaja, no debes dejar de cumplir mis órdenes. Ve y tráeme el cuerpo de Látis. ¿Qué esperas?

-Claro, lo haré si quieres. Pero después de haber…atado algunos cabos sueltos.

-Date prisa, si fallas, seguirás siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre.

Ascot sonrió con resentimiento, se encaminó aún más a dónde estaba el príncipe.

-En realidad pienso que vas a matar a Marina.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso a ti que demonios te importa?

-No lo permitiré.

-Ah – se rió Rommel - ¿Vas a…matarme primero a mí? Ascot, todo el mundo, incluyéndome, está cansado de tus estupideces. Haz algo bueno por una vez en tu vida, ¿Sí? Fuera de haber asesinado a Guru Clef, no me has servido para nada.

-Afortunadamente para mí, y no tanto para ti – dijo Ascot – sé lo que hiciste con Guru Clef. Y ahora, que sé toda la verdad, la rueda cambiará de dirección.

Rommel frunció el ceño y le espetó:

-¿De qué maldita verdad hablas?

-Efra me lo contó todo. Huye de una buena vez, Rommel. Porque no saldrás victorioso en esta batalla.

A pesar de la risa del malvado príncipe, Ascot se mantuvo en pie. Después, su enemigo lo atacó, sacando una poderosa e irremediablemente mortal energía de sus manos, lo lastimó fuertemente, y él se sostuvo, y con sus últimas fuerzas, lanzó todo su poder mágico.

Rommel lo esquivó con facilidad y comenzó a humillarlo.

-¿Esto era lo que pretendías? ¿Salir moribundo y lanzar un ataque fallido? Tú eres a lo que yo llamo un sujeto sin suerte.

Pero Rommel borró su sonrisa de suficiencia al ver la triunfante de Ascot. Instintivamente, Rommel se giró completamente, para ver el resultado del ataque.

El espejo estaba hecho trizas, irreparablemente destruido.

-¿Qué haz…?

-Ahora no podrás espiar más a las Guerreras Mágicas. No sabrás si están cerca de ti o lejos, tampoco podrás hacer magia a distancia. Ni evitar que Marina llegue a su destino.

Rommel rugió de ira, y se lanzó sobre Ascot, que alcanzó a huir por unos cuántos centímetros.

Lo acalambradas que ahora tenía las piernas, no eran motivo suficiente para que Marina se detuviera. El resplandor que salía de la joya se hacía cada vez más intenso, y más corto. A medida de que avanzaba, sentía como si la misma energía la jalara, y ya no estaba consciente de sí misma.

Un cegador flash inundó por completo el lugar, seguido de un leve temblor, cuándo ella abrió los ojos se encontraba frente a una puerta ovalada y cubierto de gemas.

-Esto es…¿El Cuarto Sagrado?

Caminó con un poco de temor, no sabía que trampa pudiera esperarle, cuando volvió a recordar que ésta vez no dudaría por las trampas, avanzó hasta que su mano tocó la puerta.

Frente a ella estaban miles de cristales de hielo, el piso estaba cubierto por agua congelada, que al instante sintió entumecidos los pies. También se sentía el ambiente pesado, como si hubiera gran cantidad de magia en ése lugar. Se dejó caer, agotada, pero su vista no se desplegó ni un instante del frente. Entonces un relinchido se escuchó, y ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par se dio cuenta, un unicornio blanco como la nieve estaba ahí, acercándose lentamente. Ella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y comprendió que aquella criatura era la misma que había visto en tantos sueños.

-¿Tú eres…? – preguntó con voz casi inaudible - ¿Tú has estado en mis sueños…verdad?

La joya comenzó a emitir sonoros destellos.

El unicornio se acercó hasta pegar su cabeza con la de ella, y Marina lo abrazó con ternura.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? ¿Querías que viniera a sacarte de aquí? Me siento muy bien estando a tu lado. No sé porqué, pero parece como si el tiempo se detuviera…y esto fuera una eternidad…

Entonces todo tembló. Los filosos cristales cayeron como espadas cortantes, y en todo el lugar se deshizo la tranquilidad y paz, Marina casi podía oír el grito de furia del príncipe Rommel, y una energía negativa circuló por el palacio.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Lucy a Anaís.

-Parece que el palacio se está derrumbando, creo que Rommel es el causante – reflexionó.

-¡Pero! ¿Acaso no nos citó en un encuentro? – espetó Paris - ¿Quiere ahora simplemente destruir todo y listo?

-Será mejor que corramos – propuso Ráfaga – no es bueno quedarnos aquí, hay que ver si encontramos a Látis y a Marina.

La atmósfera cambió, y Marina alcanzó solamente a ver al unicornio a distancia, aunque extendió su mano lo más que pudo, solo encontró de nuevo la puerta con las gemas, después, nada. Un enorme salón, a su lado, Lucy, Anaís, Ráfaga, Caldina, Paris, Presea y Látis estaban en el suelo también. Se miraron un momento con confusión, pero no hubo tiempo, porque Rommel ya estaba frente a ellos, dispuesto a atacar.

-No puedo creer que llegaran hasta aquí, Guerreras Mágicas – dijo Rommel. Y había algo en su voz que Marina percibió que se había roto. Ya no era el tono mordaz y seguro, había duda en su tono.

-Haz hecho una verdadera tragedia de Céfiro – dijo Látis – has matado personas valiosas para nosotros, tomaste prisioneros a nuestros amigos, y esclavizaste a nuestra gente. No tienes ningún tipo de perdón…

-Qué suerte que no requiero de tu perdón, Látis – espetó Rommel – y además, muy pronto suplicarás por que no te asesine, o mejor dicho, que lo haga de la manera menos dolorosa posible.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-¡Paris!

El príncipe se había lanzado contra él, inútilmente detenido por Anaís, y fue lanzado al otro lado del salón, gravemente lastimado. Látis se lanzó de igual forma, consiguiendo un poco de resistencia, aunque, inevitablemente también fue herido.

Ráfaga, Caldina, Presea, todos estaban ahora en el piso sin poder levantarse con facilidad. Lucy corrió con Látis, Anaís con Paris, y Marina trató de ayudar a sus amigas, pero Rommel tenía la energía más negativa que hubiesen sentido antes. Marina sintió un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo, y temblores volvieron a azotar el lugar. Evidentemente, Céfiro resentía la situación.

-Si no hacemos algo pronto Céfiro se destruirá – dijo Presea.

-Ya todo es inútil, armera – dijo Rommel – porque el único ganador aquí, soy yo.

Marina se levantó lentamente, y sacó su espada. Como era de esperarse, Rommel se rió de ella.

-Tengo la sensación de que ésta escena ya la he visto – dijo como si recordara – ah sí, lo recuerdo bien, tenías ésa misma mirada cuando casi te mato en mi planeta.

-Chizeta no es tu planeta – dijo Marina – si lo fuera, lo habrías cuidado, y también a su gente.

-Tú no entiendes nada – escupió él – nada, no comprendes nada de lo que pasé.

-¿Qué pasaste, Rommel? – inquirió Marina desafiante - ¿Penas, hambre? ¡Muchos lo han sentido! Pero no dejan que su odio carcoma su corazón, sé, que en algún momento de tu vida fuiste un muchacho bueno, con ambiciones y sueños…

-Es verdad – admitió él – pero mis sueños se vieron pisoteados por un hombre cruel, un maldito que lo único que yo deseaba es que se hiciera llamar mi padre…

Se detuvo un momento. Sin pensarlo, acababa de revelar su mayor debilidad. Su falta de cariño. Marina le miró con pena.

-¡Deja de mirarme con ojos lastimeros! – gritó, y su rugido hizo salir de su cuerpo energía que hizo que a todos les carcomiera la piel, y el dolor era insoportable.

-Detente…- gimió Marina – detente ya…

-¡TODOS PAGARÁN!

Nuevamente, todos fueron víctimas de la agonía interna del príncipe. Marina sentía que se le deshacía el cuerpo, y deseaba prácticamente morir. Rommel se lanzó a ella, fuera de sí, y comenzó a lanzarle espadazos, causándole heridas en todo el cuerpo. Alcanzó a escuchar las palabras "Sufre, paga, odio" y sintió que se desfallecía. Él era tan fuerte, y tan poderoso que ni siquiera alcanzaba a sostener su espada para devolver por lo menos un ataque. Escuchó a distancia los gritos de sus amigas, que por la irradiación de él también eran detenidas y lastimadas. Ella cayó, completamente rendida. Sentía aún cerca la presencia de Rommel, pero ya no la atacaba. Sintió también la sangre caliente escurrir de sus brazos y piernas, y el llanto de Caldina que escuchó detrás de ella.

-¿Duele, cierto? – preguntó con crueldad - ¿Verdad que duele?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto no significa dolor para mí – musitó Marina, y tal vez nadie escuchó, pero el príncipe sí. – sabes…que esto no es nada, para lo que me hiciste antes.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, atónito - ¿Te refieres a Guru Clef?

-Sabes muy bien que sí…- contestó ella – sabes que es lo único que me ha dolido…y que tendrás que devolvérmelo…

-¿Qué…de qué demonios estás…?

El príncipe en un ataque de locura, se lanzó a la chica, tomándola del cuello y causándole un gran dolor e impotencia. Aunque hay que decir, a favor de la heroína, que el enemigo sentía más impotencia que ella.

-Devuélvemelo…- repitió Marina con voz ahogada. Y él no se detenía, y aunque sabía que probablemente iba a matarla, lo conseguiría, no se detendría hasta no ver más esos ojos, llenos de esperanza.

-No…no…

-Devuélvemelo - repitió ella con lágrimas en los ojos – devuél-vemelo…

-Vas a morir, Guerrera Mágica – dijo él queriendo casi mirar hacia otro lado, porque la mirada de Marina le hacía perder fuerza, y aunque la muchacha comenzaba a perder el color y la fuerza, su mirada no cambiaba.

-Cállate, cállate…

Y justo antes de que Marina sintiera que la vitalidad se le iba, y comenzando a ver algo borroso, se armó de un valor y una determinación que jamás creyó sentir. La imagen de aquella persona, su voz, su forma de ser, llegó a su cabeza más fuerte que nunca. Tomó todas la energías que le quedaban en el cuerpo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

Entonces sucedió. La joya que Marina tenía colgada brilló con tanta intensidad que dejó ciegos a todos, incluyendo a Rommel, que la soltó por reflejo, ella solo trastabilló, pero no cayó al suelo. La energía maligna se debilitó, y frente los ojos incrédulos de todos apareció una imagen plateada, que se fue haciendo cada vez con más forma, y ésa forma fue definiéndose, dejando a la vista a un unicornio blanco, que relincho suavemente.

-¿Eso…? – tartamudeó Lucy.

-Es un…unicornio – dijo Anaís al instante.

-No puede ser – jadeó Rommel - ¿Tú…?

Pero el unicornio no se quedó ahí. Nuevamente la cálida magia fue tomando una nueva forma, y el unicornio, que estaba justo enfrente de Marina tomo una figura alargada, de un hombre, de un muchacho al parecer. Y como se fue formando, Marina sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, porque frente a ella, Clef cayó justo en sus brazos.

.

-

.

-

.

-

.

¿Qué tal? Supongo que algunos estarán sorprendidos, otros tal vez no. ¡Díganmelo! Sus opiniones me encantan. Un saludo en especial muy cariñoso para ReayerthFan, que ha seguido ésta historia mejor que nadie, gracias nena.

Besos, Kayleigh.


	19. La Ultima Batalla

**CAPÍTULO 19: LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ojos desorbitados de Rommel no se quitaban de la situación, Marina sintió el peso y cayó sentada, perdiendo consciencia de todo lo demás que sucedía a su alrededor.

-No…es…es imposible – murmuró Presea – no es…

-¿Pero…cómo? – dijo Caldina también – no entiendo…

Anaís y Lucy estaban prácticamente mudas de la impresión, y aunque Látis estaba a su lado, tampoco encontraba palabras que decir más que tal vez un "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" y Marina se sintió probablemente muerta, o probablemente más viva que nunca. Tenía los ojos nublados por el llanto, y sonreía probablemente sin percatarse.

-Eres tú…- le dijo al oído – sabía…yo sabía que no estabas muerto.

Había alguien más, que estaba mirando el escenario, detrás de un ancho pilar.

- Es hermosa…- susurró en dirección a Marina, quien miraba a Guru Clef, sonriendo entre lágrimas – tan hermosa…Y acaso, ¿Eso sí es amor?

Rommel taladraba a Marina y Clef con la mirada, y dado a que éste último se encontraba inconsciente, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Les lanzó un poderoso ataque, pero cuando Marina se dio cuenta, Látis ya estaba frente a ellos, desviando el ataque con su espada.

Marina, que se había virado para proteger a Clef de aquello, se había distraído, y ¡Por fortuna Látis era tan rápido! en segundos, Paris y Ráfaga estaban también al lado del espadachín, con espadas en mano.

-Mi supremacía no acabará así – anunció Rommel – ahora que sé que tienen las Runas, no permitiré que destruyan mis sueños.

-Deténgase por favor – Kara acababa de salir, con una espada en mano por igual y aunque los tres se pusieron en guardia ella no retrocedió.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ráfaga.

-Ella es mi sirviente – dijo Rommel – no es nadie.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella, con vergüenza - ¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué demonios esperabas, mujer? – dijo Rommel con desprecio - ¿De verdad crees que podía fijarme en algo como tú?

-Príncipe Rommel – sollozó ella abatida enfrentado la cruel realidad – después de todo lo que he hecho por usted…

-No lo agradecerá – habló Efra, detrás de ella – debiste escuchar a Ascot antes.

-¿Ascot? – preguntó Caldina al instante - ¿Qué tiene que ver Ascot?

Él nos advirtió de la amenaza de él – dijo Efra mirando a Rommel probablemente con desdén – si lo hubiéramos hecho antes, habríamos evitado esta terrible guerra.

-¿Evitado la guerra tú? – preguntó el príncipe – solamente eres un campesino, ¿Cómo vas tú a pelear conmigo? ¿Inútil?

-No era tan inútil cuando te cuidó toda tu vida.

Los rostros se giraron, y Airmed estaba parada con dificultad, justo al lado de Presea, que no se había percatado de nada. Lucy exclamó:

-¡Airmed! ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó también.

-Silencio, anciana – dijo Rommel en señal de advertencia con los mismos ojos de maldad – no conoces nada de mí.

-Te equivocas – dijo Airmed – conozco muy bien tu conducta. Te he seguido de cerca, aún cuando controlaste a todos los cefirianos…

-Tú escapaste – razonó Rommel - ¿cómo controlar a una escapista?

-No escapé, me refugié esperando la llegada de las Guerreras Mágicas. Alguien tenía que explicarles la verdad, recobrarles la memoria para poder luchar. Memoria que tú les arrebataste.

-Eso es un cargo que no me corresponde – dijo él sin darle importancia - ¿Para qué demonios querría yo a las Guerreras Mágicas en su mundo? Lo que yo quería era algo diferente. Fue él – y se dirigió a Clef con desdén – quién utilizó su último recurso mágico para borrarles la memoria, y mandarlas a su mundo.

Ante tal revelación, se emitieron varios sonidos de sorpresa. Presea se tapó la boca, y muchos miraron al mago, y en consecuencia a Marina. Que mantenía a Clef a su lado. A pesar de todo lo complicado y grave de la situación, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente feliz. Estaba vivo, y ahora, que lo tenía en sus brazos, no dejaría derrotarse por nada ni por nadie.

-Fuiste tú – dijo Marina mirándolo con comprensión sobre su hombro, ya que él estaba recargado en su pecho, y aparentemente no la escuchaba. – tú querías lo mejor para nosotras…que olvidáramos todo…

-Pero regresaron – dijo sonriente Rommel – no sé de qué manera, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver a ésa Guerrera Mágica otra vez.

Miró a Marina, y aunque ella le dedicó la peor de las miradas, él se mantuvo firme. Parecía completamente inalcanzable y hasta cierto punto poderoso, pero la actitud en pie de Marina no se iba a doblegar ante nada, no ahora.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Marina mordazmente – sabemos ahora que no murió, pero yo vi a Ascot en la Sala del Trono. Vi la daga…

-Por supuesto, tú viste justo lo que yo quería que vieras – dijo Rommel con satisfacción – y pensaste justo lo que esperaba que pensaras.

-¿Y por eso manchaste mis manos?

La persona que habló fue Ascot. Él, con el rostro seriamente deteriorado, las ropas rotas. Se veía que había luchado con alguien, todos le miraron atónitos.

-Ascot, deberías de aprender de tus errores – dijo Rommel con inocencia, - y a admitirlos. Tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Pero jamás te imaginaste, que aquel sentimiento que albergabas en tu interior, y que en algún momento fue bueno, se transformaría en algo fatal.

-Me hiciste creer que maté a alguien – dijo Ascot acercándose - ¡Les hiciste creer a todos!

-¡Calla, Ascot! – gritó Rommel – no vengas a mostrar índices de inculpabilidad. Si la daga que te di no hubiese estado maldita, tú habrías asesinado a Guru Clef. El impulso de tus deseos te llevó a desear la muerte de alguien…¡Y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-¡Ascot!

Caldina corrió hacia donde estaba Ascot. Él, algo contrariado la miró un momento, y después Caldina lo abrazó. No importaba nada de lo que le dijeran los demás, Ascot siempre sería su pequeño hermanito. Y ahora que sabía que no era culpable de un asesinato, trataría de arreglarlo.

-No has respondido, Rommel – dijo Airmed - ¿Por qué no simplemente te deshiciste de Clef?

-Porque no me convenía eliminar a un ser con tanto poder – dijo sencillamente Rommel – no sean estúpidos. ¿De verdad creen que simplemente no quitaría del camino? Necesitaba el anillo para poder entrar al Palacio, y si él moría el anillo desaparecería también. Porque ese anillo fue únicamente hecho para que él lo use. Nadie más puede hacerlo.

-Eres sumamente hábil – dijo Látis sonriendo – tu habilidad evidentemente supera tus escrúpulos, y aunque todo tu plan estaba brillantemente elaborado, fallaste.

-No tenía idea de que escaparía – dijo Rommel – aún sigo sin saberlo. Pero ésa gema que traes, Marina, me hace pensar en la respuesta.

Ella se llevó la mano a la joya inmediatamente, y los que no conocían su existencia se sorprendieron bastante.

-No sé para qué sirve – dijo Marina mirando a sus amigos – solo sé que tuvo algo que ver en la aparición del unicornio.

-Creo que el unicornio solo es la representación del alma de Guru Clef – dijo Airmed – porque su cuerpo había desaparecido ése horrible día.

-¡Pero está aquí! – exclamó Marina y estuvo también a punto de decir "¡En mis brazos!", pero se detuvo - ¿dónde llevó entonces su cuerpo?

-¿En realidad no lo recuerdas? – le preguntó Rommel.

Y entonces todo se aclaró en su mente. Haber regresado, confundida y con dolor, haber entrado en el círculo de flores rojas, y haberlo visto. Aliso.

-¡Aliso! – dijo Marina – No entiendo…pero él no sabía nada.

-Claro que no lo sabía – dijo Rommel – porque yo creé recuerdos suyos, recuerdos en el los que solo existía él, y el Mundo de las Hadas. Él, siendo un elfo vanidoso y mezquino, y nada más.

-Tú querías que me quedara en el Mundo de las Hadas – dijo Marina con recelo - ¿Creías que me quedaría con una simple imitación?

Presea miró a Marina un instante.

-¡Estuviste muy cerca! – rió Rommel. – pero eres más de lo que esperaba. También ellas – y se dirigió a Lucy y Anaís – no sucumbieron ante las criaturas que albergaban ahí. Y henos aquí de nuevo…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan infame?

-Ven, y pelea Guerrera – desafió Rommel sacando su espada. – O ahora mismo destruiré todo Céfiro.

-No, Marina – advirtió Látis – estás herida aún. Déjanoslo a nosotros.

Rommel rió, y lanzó una poderosa energía que los tres muchachos intentaron persuadir, sin embargo, aumentó de manera considerable, y fueron arrojados muy lejos. Pero eso no fue todo, porque Rommel tomó más poder, y las tres espadas se quebraron como si fueran de cristal.

Presea gritó de asombro, que estaba apoyándose en Airmed, quién observaba con dolor la escena. Látis, a quien su espada le debía la vida, se derrumbó, como si su misma existencia se hubiera roto.

Lucy corrió en su ayuda, y tomándolo de la mano le dijo con ternura:

-Por favor, déjanos esto a nosotras.

-Pero Lu…

-No sería la primera vez – sonrió Anaís a Paris. Y las dos se pusieron de pie, Marina, que aún sostenía a Guru Clef, lo depositó en el suelo con cuidado, y no hizo falta que lo dijera, porque Caldina ya estaba ahí para encargarse, y así, Marina también se levantó.

-El juego se terminó Rommel – dijo Lucy, con aquel tono que empleaba para darle seguridad a los demás – lucharemos si es necesario hasta la muerte.

-¿Has firmado entonces tu sentencia de muerte, Guerrera Mágica?

-También has escogido tu destino. Solo que serás tú el que muera.

Marina se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de Lucy, a quien la violencia despreciaba y trataba por todos los medios de "Parlamentar". Sin embargo, las circunstancias y el comportamiento tan hostil e inhumano de Rommel había sobrepasado los límites de la comprensión y la amabilidad. Las tres Guerreras Mágicas se unieron, y así, Rommel con toda la fuerza que aparentemente tenía, invocó un conjuro.

Entonces, el anillo azul que poseía en su mano desapareció, Marina al instante miró a Guru Clef, el anillo apareció en la mano derecha del mago, que seguía tendido al lado de Caldina.

-Maldita sea – dijo Rommel – sé que sus poderes regresan. Acabaré con ustedes de una vez por todas, y entonces mi plan regresará a lo que era antes.

-No tendrás tiempo – le dijo Efra – puedes recapacitar. ¡Rommel! Tú no eras así, recuérdalo.

-Silencio – dijo y al abrir los ojos, sus pupilas estaban completamente negras. Irradiaba la energía más negativa que se hubiera podido sentir.

-Tranquilas – dijo Marina – sé que juntas lo lograremos.

Y Marina invocó el dragón de agua, y Lucy la flecha de fuego, y finalmente Anaís su viento defensivo, todos los ataques se desvanecían frente a Rommel, que reía quedamente con satisfacción.

Sin hacer desmérito alguno a cualquiera de las heroínas, es necesario decir que estaban perdiendo. Lucy estaba lastimada de una pierna, Anaís de un hombro, y Marina, aunque había sido curada por la magia de su amiga, continuaba sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, y en ocasiones la vista se le borraba. Cuando Rommel invocó criaturas para atacarlas, éstas eran mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de Céfiro, y también estaba la cuestión de la guerra. ¡La guerra olvidada! Porque Rommel no sólo quería poseer Céfiro, y Farem y Autozam luchaban por proteger sus respectivos planetas. Los cefirianos que tenían el inconsciente perturbado se revelaban ante las fortalezas de Farem y Autozam, y aunque estos eran planetas amigos, no podían evitar dañarlos.

Todas las profecías de Airmed estaban cumpliéndose. Aunque ella creía firmemente en las Guerreras Mágicas, las posibilidades de supervivencia de las tres eran bajas, ahora, las de ganar, estaban seriamente cuestionables también. Era cierto que habían recuperado a un amigo muy valioso, pero la situación en perspectiva en sí no había cambiado. Guru Clef seguía inconsciente, y las Guerreras Mágicas continuaban declinando.

-Lucy – le llamó Marina – tenemos que pensar en algo más.

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo ésta, tratando de defenderse de una serpiente de dos cabezas - ¿Cómo? ¡Solo con nuestra fuerza podemos ganar!

-Creo que haré méritos a la dinámica de Anaís – discutió Marina - ¡Por que fuerza ya no nos queda!

-Marina tiene razón – dijo Anaís – nuestros poderes declinan, y cuando nos quedemos sin ellos, no tendremos salvación...

-Admiro tu positivismo, Anaís – repuso Lucy - ¡Pero no hay alternativa! ¡A menos que me muestres la solución en la palma de tu mano!

Irónicamente es lo que he estado haciendo todo éste tiempo, querida Lucy.

Lucy volteó, completamente desconcertada, y Anaís sujetaba la Runa del Viento en su mano. Marina la miró, y entonces se dio cuenta que, o era estúpida, o la preocupación por salvar Céfiro la había hecho olvidarse de un objeto tan importante. También le reprochó a Airmed el no haberles recordado el asunto de las Runas.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarlo? – dijo Lucy con ojos centelleantes – la respuesta estuvo con nosotros todo este tiempo.

Sacó la Runa del Fuego, y Marina la Runa del Agua. A Rommel se le desorbitaron los ojos un momento.

-Ah…Las pequeñas Guerreras Mágicas han descubierto un nuevo método para acabar conmigo. Realmente me sorprende, me sorprende su falta de prudencia y su exceso de estupidez.

-¿Qué? – espetó Lucy.

-Él sabe. – dijo Airmed a Presea – sabe que ellas no pueden usar las Runas.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué no pueden utilizarlas? – preguntó Presea con desesperación.

-¡Demonios! – recordó Marina, y ahora entendió porque Airmed no les había sugerido utilizar las Runas – Hay algo que nos hace falta.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Anaís. – Tenemos las tres Runas y…

-Sé lo que tenemos – dijo Marina – pero recuerden, que Airmed nos habló de un cuarto elemento, algo que necesitábamos para accionar las Runas.

-Pero…¡Las Guardianas no mencionaron nada de un cuarto elemento! – discutió Lucy, aunque en el fondo, no estaba molesta sino preocupada - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Intentarlo, creo – dijo Marina. – es nuestra única salvación.

Ante la risa sarcástica de Rommel, las tres Guerreras se unieron. Con las Runas del Poder en la mano, las juntaron de una manera que formó un espléndido triángulo, y brilló extraordinariamente, haciendo trastabillar un momento a Rommel. Dicho trastabilleo se esfumó al ver que las Runas estaban unidas y espléndidas, pero nada más.

-Gracias por mostrarme la belleza de las Runas, - dijo Rommel riendo – pero no creo que me eliminen con eso. Deberán pensar en otra cosa, niñas.

En ése momento las atacó, y fueron lanzadas al otro lado del salón. Una, dos, tres veces fueron lastimadas contra las paredes y los pilares. Y los tres espadachines, Paris, Látis y Ráfaga luchaban contra las mismas criaturas de hace unos momentos. También, el Palacio, inevitablemente comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntó Caldina a Airmed.

El Palacio está resintiendo la gran cantidad de magia y energía de éste lugar. No sé cuánto se pueda soportar, pero la voluntad de Rommel vence a las niñas. Ése es su punto débil.

-Pero…¡Ellas tienen la gran voluntad de ayudar a Céfiro!

-Tal vez. Pero…- y reaccionó - ¡Eso es! Necesitan una _razón._

-¿Qué quiere decir, anciana? – inquirió Caldina con el rostro ceñudo - ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice!

Todas las batallas requieren de una razón, muchacha. Un objetivo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ellas?

-¡Todo, ingenua, todo!

Desafortunadamente, Airmed no podía explicarles a sus queridas niñas el enigma de las Runas. Ya que ni ella misma lo sabía, ni estaba segura de si realmente sería esa la respuesta, o por qué las mismas Guardianas de las Runas no se lo habrían explicado. Y, aunque Airmed hubiera querido atravesar ese campo de batalla, no funcionaría si aquél que usara las Runas se diera cuenta por sí mismo. Al parecer Rommel tampoco la sabía, puesto que no se había decidido a quitarles las Runas lo antes posible, prefería luchar con sus propios métodos, por lo menos, en lo que averiguaba el secreto de las Runas.

También se dio cuenta de que Rommel no estaba utilizando todos sus recursos, si así, fuera, comenzaría a cambiar su semblante, como hace unos momentos cuando apareció Guru Clef. La apariencia de su rostro había cambiado, probablemente pensando en otra arma contra ellas. Para las Guerreras Mágicas, no eran buenas noticias, puesto que su única arma probablemente eficiente eran las Runas del Poder, y ahora no sabían como utilizarlas.

-¡Marina! – gritó Anaís, - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos debilitándonos demasiado. Aunque podamos usar las Runas, ¡No tendremos energía para manejarlas!

-No sé…no sé – dijo Marina agarrándose la adolorida frente - ¡Lucy! ¿Dónde estás?

Entre la nube de polvo y escombros, Lucy salió agarrándose el brazo. Ahora no solamente era la pierna, las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

-Chicas…- jadeó Lucy – Las Runas no funcionan. ¡No lo entiendo! Se supone que a estas alturas ya deberíamos haber derrotado a Rommel.

También se supone que tienen un gran poder, y podemos usarlas para eliminar cualquier cosa. Cualquier magia. – coincidió Anaís.

Y, en consecuencia deberíamos poder salvar Céfiro. Y ayudar a nuestra gente.

Las tres se miraron, al parecer Rommel se había olvidado de ellas, al menos un instante. O tal vez pensaba que seguían dentro de los escombros, la gran bruma de polvo no dejaba ver tampoco a ellas.

-Eso es…

-¿Qué, Marina? – dijo Anaís.

-Lucy, Anaís…- llamó Marina. Y algo estaba naciendo en su mente: No tendría ningún caso tener un arma. Porque las Runas no serían un arma para ellas, son una esperanza. Son la razón que les ayudará a derrotar al enemigo, y traer de nuevo la paz y la tranquilidad de Céfiro. Habían interpretado mal el significado de las Runas. – hemos…hemos estado equivocadas todo este tiempo. El objetivo de las Runas no es lastimar. Lo sé, porque son originarias de ése mundo mágico, en el que solamente existe el renacimiento. Ustedes vieron como acogieron a los humanos, los curaron. Es imposible que en ése mundo hubiera un artefacto capaz de lastimar a alguien.

-¿Quieres decir que las Runas no sirven para pelear? ¿Sino para arreglar algo? – preguntó Lucy.

-Creo que sí. Creo que la verdadera misión de las Runas no es ésa. Por eso no funciona, porque lo único que queremos es destruir a Rommel.

-Pero…

-Tú lo dijiste, Lucy. – discutió Anaís, siendo meramente objetiva - ¡Amenazaste a Rommel de muerte! ¡Y nosotras no estuvimos en contra! Hemos buscando solamente la venganza, y no podremos vencer de ésa forma.

-Yo no puedo cambiar el odio que siento hacia ése príncipe – dijo Marina inevitablemente – pero puedo desearle algo mejor que la muerte, algo que en verdad solucione las cosas.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres absolverlo de sus pecados, y así de fácil dejarlo ir? – inquirió Lucy inquieta. - ¡No podemos hacer tal cosa! ¡Debe pagar!

-¡Ése es el problema! – dijo Anaís – Hemos estado tan ocupadas pensando en la venganza, que hemos olvidado nuestro verdadero objetivo. La verdadera _razón_ por la que estamos peleando.

-La verdadera…¿_razón_?

-Sí. – dijo Marina – Salvar, ayudar. No matar, ni lastimar.

-Es cierto. ¡Es cierto!

Y así fue como ocurrió. La bruma desapareció, y por un momento, Marina pensó que el tiempo se detenía. Las Runas brillaron con tanto esplendor que las dejaron ciegas unos instantes, y Marina sintió más fuerza de la que había sentido jamás, se sentía firme, decidida. A su lado, Anaís y Lucy también se veían mucho más fuertes,. Y no alcanzaban a ver a Rommel, porque las Runas reflejaban tal luz, que apenas alcanzaban a percibirse ellas mismas. Del Triángulo del Poder emergió una inmensa energía, que destruyó en segundos las diabólicas criaturas de Rommel, Paris y Ráfaga quedaron a salvo, que casi caían derrotados. Dentro de la explosión, Marina escuchó los gritos de Presea y Caldina, que trataban de refugiarse.

Cuando reaccionó, Marina pudo ver a Rommel, tirado en el piso. Éste se incorporó con dificultad, y su cara demostraba lo nada contento que se encontraba en ésos momentos. La maldad, los celos, y la ambición estaban unidos en un probablemente antes atractivo rostro. Que ahora estaba completamente deformado por los malos pensamientos, Marina sintió escalofríos.

-Ya todo está acabado – dijo Rommel con los ojos desorbitados – ya no me interesará más Céfiro ni ustedes. Ni Chizeta, ni el poder. Solo moriré para poder ver todo esto sumergirse en las tinieblas…

-¡No! – dijo Efra angustiado - ¡Detente! ¿Qué vas a hacer, Rommel?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende? – preguntó Ráfaga. Látis negó con la cabeza, completamente desorientado.

-No entiendo… - dijo Caldina, que aún sostenía a Guru Clef - ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Eliminará todo Céfiro? ¿Y cómo?

-No puede hacer tal cosa – dijo Presea – está completamente loco.

-Ésa es la cuestión – dijo Airmed alarmada – los locos a veces no les importa nada, y esto quiere decir que arriesgará cualquier cosa para llegar a su objetivo, y también, en ironía, los locos son precisamente los que a veces saben justamente lo que hacen.

-Airmed…

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí rápido – dijo Paris rápidamente – si es cierto eso, no deberíamos esperar lo peor, ¿O sí?

Rommel tomó lentamente de su cinturón dorado una empuñadura del mismo color, y sonrió malévolamente. Látis dio un paso al frente, sumamente alarmado, abrió la boca, se calló, y se giró rápidamente hacia Guru Clef, y luego hacia Ráfaga.

-¡Es…eso…!

-¿Qué?

-¡Es la Espada Sagrada!

Ráfaga miró con atención la empuñadura y abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello no podía ser cierto, Rommel tenía la Espada Sagrada en su poder, y lo que era aún peor, sabía manejarla perfectamente bien.

-¡¿Cómo…cómo es eso posible?! – gritó Látis.

-Así es – dijo Rommel, como adivinando sus pensamientos – de verdad creen que solamente jugaría con ustedes al gato y al ratón, ¿verdad? Pero no. Para su mala fortuna, y la mejor para mí, averigüé. Gracias de nuevo a ti, Ascot – se dirigió al mismo, y éste agachó la cabeza – Clef debió de haberles advertido, que sabía donde escondían la Espada del Pilar.

-Eso es…- tartamudeó Lucy – la Espada con la que vencimos a Deboner. ¿Cómo?

-Él planeaba conseguirla – dijo Marina – hace ya algún tiempo.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Marina? – dijo Anaís - ¡Si era algo de tanta importancia!

-Yo…no- dijo Marina confundida – no pensé…que podría entrar al Cuarto Sagrado. Tampoco pensaba que sería capaz de hacerle eso a Guru Clef y también…se quedaría con su anillo…

-Así fue como entraste al Cuarto Sagrado – dijo Anaís - ¿O no, Rommel?

-Por supuesto – sonrió él – el anillo de Guru Clef tenía muchas más ventajas de las que ustedes mismo hubieran podido imaginar. Y por no haber aprendido del pasado, pudieron haber descifrado mi objetivo desde hacía mucho. Pero ignoraron los acontecimientos que pasaron hace ya tiempo, con la muerte del Pilar. Y por eso, jamás recordaron que ésta poderosa Espada Sagrada caería en manos de alguien como yo.

-No…- dijo Lucy – pero…

-Porque ustedes, cefirianos, siempre se han considerado maravillosamente superiores – declaró Rommel – solamente por su magia, por la belleza de su planeta. Y otras cosas más…

-¡No es verdad! – dijo Marina mirándolo severamente - ¡Céfiro no es un lugar perfecto! Tiene muchas desventajas, ¡Tú no conociste a la Princesa Esmeralda! Ella era muy poderosa, sí…pero vivía sola, y sin amor todos los días. Al…al igual que tú.

Rommel ladeó la cabeza. Miró a Marina de peor manera que pudo, y ella se contuvo firme.

-Sí, Rommel. – asintió ella – porque si ésa soledad y rechazo que sientes en tu corazón no existiera, probablemente estarías en Chizeta, siendo feliz al lado de tus seres queridos pero…

-¡PERO NO LO ESTOY! – bramó Rommel – ¡ESTOY AQUÍ, EN CÉFIRO, LISTO PARA ELIMINAR TODO, TODO!

Todo tembló, y la Espada dorada relució con gran energía. Airmed se adelantó para gritar:

-¡Va a utilizar la Espada contra nosotros! ¡Escúchenme, esta vez no habrá salvación! Ése artefacto pudo eliminar a Deboner, no podemos quedarnos aquí. ¡Todo será destruido!

-¡No podemos dejar el palacio! – se negó Lucy - ¡Ustedes váyanse! ¡Yo me quedaré aquí!

-Nosotras también nos quedaremos, Lucy – acompañó Anaís. Y Marina no tuvo necesidad de decir nada, porque permanecía en su lugar quieta. Látis desesperó ante Lucy, pero ella no se iba a mover. Paris le rogó a Anaís también, pero la Guerrera del Viento sonrió con dulzura y le dijo que se fuera.

Ante tal necedad por parte de las Guerreras Mágicas, ninguno fue capaz de irse. Ni siquiera Caldina, que solamente cuidaba de Guru Clef, y era de las que más estaba lastimada.

Ellas sujetaron con fuerza las Runas, y cuando Rommel lanzó su ataque, se formó una especie de escudo que las envolvió, y aunque en el centro se comenzó a formar otra cantidad de energía, que estaba acumulada entre la de Rommel y la de ellas. Marina comenzaba a sentir que flaqueaba, sentía que los brazos hormigueaban y una debilidad inmensa. La energía negativa de Rommel, sumada con el gran poder de la Espada Sagrada, eran suficientes para las Runas. Rommel despedía una especie de rayos negros muy delgados, Marina se asustó. También, a su lado, Anaís comenzaba a perder la voluntad, Lucy se giró a ella:

-¡Tienes que aguantar, Anaís!

-Ya no puedo…más…

Aunque aún no lo había dicho, Marina también estaba comenzando a soltar la conexión de las Runas. Sabía que sin su magia, probablemente se perdería el poder de las Runas, y Rommel ganaría en fuerza, el impacto sería demasiado fuerte, y ellas morirían sin duda.

No podían darse por vencidas ahora, ahora que en verdad conocían la razón para luchar. La razón para seguir vivas, para continuar, para encontrar ésa respuesta a la solución de la vida: la felicidad.

Anaís no resistió, y comenzó a soltar el Triángulo, y Marina se dio cuenta de que al Anaís soltarlo, el Triángulo había perdido una gran fuerza, y entonces sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban, Rommel se esforzó aún más, Lucy se quejó, y aunque Marina no dijo nada, también comenzaba a sentir aquel dolor. Entonces, como una vocecilla en sus oídos se escuchó:

_-Las Runas no podrán hacer nada por él._

-¿Qué? – dijo Lucy - ¿Quién es?

_-Las Runas no podrán ayudarlo_.

-¡Son las Guardianas! – dijo Marina al instante – no hay duda, son ellas.

_-Guerreras Mágicas…Las Runas no pueden salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado_.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

_-Si tan solo existiera un poco de remordimiento en su corazón, algo que le impulsara a enmendarse…por muy pequeño que fuese…_

-¿Qué quieren decir? No lo comprendo...

_-Ya les habíamos advertido, que las usaran con cuidado. Es un artefacto tan antiguo, más que la misma razón. Y las Hadas al crearlo fueron muy astutas…todo tiene una doble cara…_

-¡No entiendo! – dijo Marina angustiada - ¿De qué hablan? ¿qué es lo que va a pasar?

_-Muy pronto la energía de las Runas se expandirá, y se convertirá a su opositor lo que haya en su alma. Si solamente desea la destrucción, sufrirá la propia misma._

-¡No! – dijo Lucy, - no queremos eso, queremos salvarlo. ¡Qué recapacite!

_-¿No te das cuenta, Guerrera Mágica? Él no quiere eso…muy pronto quedará sumergido en la oscuridad que él creó. _

-No…no puede ser…

Y pudieron ver a Rommel, su expresión, deformada por la ambición y la venganza, estaba muy lejos de la recapacitación. También, sus palabras…

-Muy pronto…muy pronto tendré mi legado. Seré aceptado…nunca más dejado atrás…ni ignorado…

-Rommel – dijo Marina – no puedo permitir esto.

Y tal y como lo dijeron las Guardianas, estalló la esfera del Triángulo del Poder, y la misma Espada Sagrada se aferró tanto a Rommel, poseyéndolo inevitablemente. Gritó de dolor, pero no soltaba la espada. Marina, atravesando el peligro y la muerte, corrió hacia él. Sintió electrocutarse a cada paso que daba, y veía cada vez más borroso. La inmensidad del abismo entre ella y la espada se hacía más tumultuosa, y aunque corría con velocidad, sentía que jamás llegaría.

Guru Clef abrió los ojos lentamente. La cabeza le pesaba como piedra, todo le daba vueltas.

-Ah…

-¡Guru Clef! – acudió Caldina - ¿Cómo estás…?

-¿Qué sucedió? – dijo confundido, con una mano en la frente. – Marina…

Pareciera que Caldina tampoco se había figurado de lo que estaba pasando, porque en cuánto Clef dijo su nombre, Caldina soltó un grito de horror al ver lo que estaba pasando: Marina sujetaba las manos de Rommel, y éste, se aferraba tercamente a la Espada, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y destrucción.

-¡Suéltala! ¡Vas a morir!

-Déjame…moriré sabiendo que traté de seguir mi legado, mi reino. El reino que me quitaron sin consideración…

-¡Un reino no es nada comparado con la vida propia! – gritó Marina - ¡Piénsalo! Tu padre no querría esto…

-Aunque fui el único hijo varón suyo, prefirió dejarme. Moriré sabiendo que acabé con esa estúpida fantasía en la que él creía…

-No, Rommel…no…¡No seas estúpido!

-Déjame, Guerrera Mágica. Tu amiga tenía razón. Yo mismo dicté mi sentencia de muerte.

-¡Nooo!

- "Marina. Sé que estás escuchándome ahora. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo he logrado salir y ver lo que he creado y en lo que me he convertido.

No sé si lo hayas pensado alguna vez, pero hubo un tiempo, en el que yo no era esta aberración que tanto odias ahora. Desafortunadamente, la vida en algún momento nos pasa a cobrar las cuentas de los errores, de los aciertos y desaciertos, hoy es el día en que he de pagar por todo lo que he causado. Esto se ha convertido en un verdadero caos, como puedes ver, pero ahora te estoy hablando porque aunque yo reciba lo que merezco, alguna vez no lo quise así.

"Yo crecí en una aldea demasiado pequeña, era tan pequeña e insignificante que ni siquiera tenía nombre. El hombre que me acompañó siempre fue Efra, fue como un abuelo para mí. Nunca pedí ni exigí más de lo que tenía, no porque fuera amable y considerado, sino porque como joven e ingenuo y viviendo en un lugar tan sencillo, jamás pasó por mis expectativas algo que no fuera aquello. Sabía que era huérfano y Efra me contó que mi madre murió el día que nací. Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente en aquel momento, yo desconocía toda la verdad que escondía detrás. Como joven que era, comencé a tener más dudas y ambiciones, y decidí viajar por lo menos un poco más allá de mi aldea. Siendo Chizeta un planeta no muy grande no sería difícil recorrerlo. Así comenzó una nueva aventura cada día, en el que conocía gente buena (y otra no tan buena), probaba comidas exóticas, escuchaba música desconocida, y vivía cosas distintas cada día. Quién sabe si lo mejor para mí hubiera sido quedarme en mi hogar, ahora ya no sé. El caso es que un día de carnaval en una provincia cercana a la capital de Chizeta conocí a una mujer. Ése fue el día de mi perdición. Indirectamente abrió el terrible portal lleno de dudas y resentimientos, con el que hoy en día aún cargo."

"La adivina que conocí se ofreció a leerme la fortuna por unas cuantas monedas. Y he de decir que tuve miedo, pero en aquel momento lo único que tenía era sed de saber, de conocer. Así que accedí. Ella me abrió los ojos hacia la cruel realidad: Yo no era el hijo de una campesina que murió en parto, sino el hijo de una gitana la cual mantuvo durante mucho tiempo una relación con nada más ni menos que el Rey de Chizeta. No me dijo como se conocieron, tampoco por qué se separaron. Al darse cuenta de quién era yo en realidad, me propuso una tentadora oferta: me diría donde podría encontrar a mi padre, siempre y cuando yo ya estuviera re ubicado como príncipe legítimo de Chizeta, la recompensara abundantemente. Yo no tenía nada que perder, porque no era nadie y jamás me imaginé, ni en el más hermoso sueño pertenecer a la realeza de mi planeta. También adquirí ciertas dudas, puesto que aquella mujer era solamente una desconocida y lo que dijera no era cien por ciento confiable. Pero ella me dijo que si no le creía, que fuera a mi casa en aquel mismo momento, que buscara en la lámpara de mi abuelo la verdad. Con desconfianza accedí, y lo que encontré fue lo que me alentó. Una carta escrita por mi madre y otra por el mismo Rey. Ambas tenían contenidos similares al principio, luego muy diferentes. Ahí conocí el rencor."

"Lo que siguió es lo más desagradable. Volví después con la misma adivina que en realidad era una hechicera maligna, la cual al verse reclamada me dio unos supuestos poderes que me ayudarían a conseguir lo que quería. Nunca contó que con la amargura que guardaba en mi corazón el resultado sería fatal: me deshice de ella. Al adquirir sus poderes por igual seguí mi desatado camino, conocí a Kara, una muchacha muy fuerte y que además estaba loca por mí. La usé, conseguí entrar al Palacio y hablar con las princesas. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el rey ya había muerto hacía unos años.

Cegado por el odio y la ambición, seguí sintiendo carcomerme por dentro cada vez más, cada vez que sometía a alguien me sentía más satisfecho, y cada vez que obligaba y maltrataba a alguien me sentía feliz. Era obvio que mis acciones habían tenido su efecto, y aunque Efra trató de persuadirme le amenacé, solamente podría estar conmigo o en mi contra. Con Kara pasó algo similar, aunque ella no me dejaba por el aparente amor que me profesaba. Por ésta y muchas razones seguí mi oscuro camino, que ha desembocado en éste desastre total. Sé que las Runas no me ayudarán, porque no fui capaz de lidiar con el deseo de venganza y mi verdadero deseo: ser reconocido y amado. Éste, que te está hablando, es la pequeña porción de consciencia que aún queda dentro de mí, y que ahora te pide perdón por todo lo que te hizo, no sin antes aceptar que viene lo inevitable."

Marina sujetó con fuerza la Espada, y cuando Rommel cayó en el suelo seguido de la explosión, ella no supo más de sí.

Efra corrió, con lágrimas en los ojos hacia donde estaba su querido casi hijo, murmuró con lástima:

-Está muerto.

Y Marina gritó, sin ser consciente de sí misma, Lucy y Anaís también gritaron su nombre, y ella apareció con el cabello suelto, y un bello vestido que la misma oscuridad había creado. Comenzó a reír quedamente. En su mirada había algo opaco.

-¿Qué…qué pasa? – preguntó Anaís tratando de incorporarse - ¿Ma…Marina?

-¿Están listos para morir, Cefirianos?

Lucy abrió los ojos atónita, miró a Anaís, que tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, todos los demás estaban demasiado confundidos para decir algo, solo Airmed estaba en un rincón, mirándola con temor. Como el Palacio carecía ahora de techo debido a la explosión, el aire helado del exterior llegó a todos. Fue una visión mucho más aterradora de lo que era Rommel.

-Marina…- dijo Clef tratando de levantarse – tengo…tengo que ayudarla.

-¡Guru Clef! ¿pero qué dices? ¡Estás muy débil! ¿Qué sucede con ella? – dijo Caldina.

-La oscuridad que percibía en Rommel…la veo ahora en Marina – explicó Guru Clef mirándola.

-¿Pero…? ¡Como!

-Estoy bien, Caldina…

Y aunque no estaba bien, se levantó, agarrándose la frente para no marearse demasiado, y pudo ver claramente el aura que Marina expedía. Ella miraba a todos con desdén, y se había levantado unos cuantos centímetros del piso.

-¡Marina! – dijo Lucy - ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué hablas así?

-Silencio – calló ella – nada evitará la destrucción, nada.

Y lanzó una poderosa energía a todos, que emanaba de su cuerpo, y todos fueron atacados por quel poder, dejándolos en el piso mal heridos. Guru Clef siguió caminando hacia donde estaba ella, hasta que quedó frente.

-Marina…detente.

-¿Tú? – dijo ella, y sonrió - ¿Qué harás? Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

-Haré lo que sea. – dijo Clef mirándola con gravedad, y en el fondo, aquella mirada le causaba cierta incomodidad a Marina, aunque no entendía el porque. – lo que sea, para que vuelvas a ser tú.

-Estoy muy segura de lo que hago – alegó Marina – como tan segura estoy que hoy, todo Céfiro quedará hecho polvo.

-Hablas como Rommel – dijo Anaís – estoy segura de que esa energía te ha poseído.

-Piensas bien, Anaís – dijo Guru Clef – es la misma aura que tenía él. Marina, ¿Acaso quieres morir como Rommel?

-Te equivocas, Clef – dijo ella sonriendo – porque yo no moriré, solo formaré parte de esta hermosa oscuridad, que tanto amo.

Guru Clef frunció el ceño. Y Marina nuevamente levantó las manos, y lanzó más ataques, dejando (más a Lucy y Anaís) tremendamente lastimados. El Palacio era solo una ruina de lo que fue una vez, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante eran las vidas de los habitantes. Entonces Airmed advirtió algo que nadie esperaba:

-¡Clef, mira al cielo!

Él volteó instantáneamente, y lo que Airmed quería advertirles no era nada de pequeña importancia, porque por encima de sus cabezas había un agujero en el cielo, que crecía poco a poco. El agujero (que parecía una nube muy sobrecargada de agua) comenzó a tomar forma hasta que quedó muy evidente ante todos.

-Eso…

Marina rió fuertemente. Anaís analizó un poco el fenómeno, para dirigirse a Airmed:

-¡Airmed! ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

-Creo que sí, mi niña.

-¿Qué es, Anaís? – preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Eso, es el resultado del intercambio de energías entre Marina y Rommel, y ella al querer salvarlo, ocasionó un intercambio de poderes, en el que la energía maligna que estaba en él ahora está en ella. Y eso es una masa super densa, que tarde o temprano absorberá todo lo que esté a su alcance.

-¿Masa super densa? – dijo Paris - ¿Qué demonios es eso, Anaís?

-Es lo mismo que un hoyo negro.

Ahora si que todos comprendieron lo que Anaís quería decir, y entonces se produjo un temor en conjunto. Guru Clef no miraba el agujero, sino a Marina, que lo observaba como si fuera el mayor de sus logros.

-Así es – afirmó ella – muy pronto, Céfiro quedará absorbido por esa energía…¡Y todo será una hermosa oscuridad!

-No lo permitiré, Marina – dijo Clef – escúchame, tú no quieres esto. Tú peleaste con Rommel para evitar esto, tú quieres salvar Céfiro.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis verdaderos deseos, Mago?

Y nuevamente los atacó, y esta vez la energía que lanzó fue más poderosa que la anterior. Probablemente por las emociones mismas de la chica.

-¡Si haces eso tú también morirás! – declaró Guru Clef angustiado, esperando que ella reaccionara, pero Marina solo lo miró con vehemencia.

-A mí no me importa morir. Porque no hay nada que me ate a éste mundo.

-¿Qué?

Otro ataque, otro, uno más. Todos cayeron agotados, había sido demasiado, más para unos que para otros, Guru Clef, que era el que estaba más al frente, sufrió más que los que se encontraban hasta atrás. Pero él solo se apoyó en una rodilla, y se levantó de nuevo.

-Escúchame por favor…- pidió Clef – no puedes seguir con esto. Tienes que regresar a lo que eras antes, no podemos hacerlo por la fuerza, porque no serviría. Debes hacerlo tú sola…

-¿De qué hablas…si siempre he estado sola en este mundo? ¿Por qué habría de querer seguir? – dijo amargamente.

-¡No, tú no estás sola! – gritó Anaís.

-¡Cállate, en mi vida solo ha existido…la soledad!

Y atacó a Anaís, pero Paris se interpuso ante ella, dejándolo casi inconsciente, en los brazos de Anaís.

-¡Paris! ¡Paris! – sollozó Anaís – Paris…

-¿Cómo…? – dijo Marina un momento, donde flaqueó - ¿Cómo es posible que por salvar a ella…arriesgara su propia vida?

-¡Claro que sí! – dijo Caldina - ¡Es alguien muy especial para él!

-Así es – dijo Presea – es una amiga muy especial.

-¡Marina! – exclamó Lucy – tú también eres una amiga muy especial para nosotros.

-Es cierto – dijo Airmed – no importa arriesgarnos, con tan de salvar tu vida.

-Y además…- dijo Paris débilmente – eres de las más queridas por todos…

-No…- negó ella – no…es verdad…

-Por favor, Marina – pidió Clef – no te dejes envolver por esa energía maligna…estoy seguro, de que aún te queda un poco de calidez en tu corazón.

De las manos de Guru Clef salió una esfera de luz, en seguida, Marina se tomó la cabeza, demasiado confundida. Imágenes comenzaron a venir a su mente.

Una pequeña niña, con un oso de peluche en las manos, en medio de una enorme habitación llena de juguetes.

_-Quiero vivir sola. No quiero mamá ni papá. Quiero ser independiente, no quiero depender de nadie. No quiero pedir favores…no quiero lástima. Quiero mandar yo, siempre yo…quiero vivir sola no lloraré jamás_.

-Sin embargo, ahí estoy llorando.

_-Si…¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

Una adolescente de trece años, aún con el cabello un poco corto estaba en un salón de clases.

_-Ésa estúpida maestra me reprendió de nuevo. No quiero entrar a clase. ¿Qué le importa a ella? Tiene otros treinta alumnos a quien molestar. La odio. Lo va a pagar._

-¿Pagar qué…? Solo está haciendo su trabajo.

_-Sí, pero la odio._

-No me había hecho nada malo…

_-Nadie se mete conmigo. Nadie._

Una joven mujer lloraba ruidosamente frente a un hombre ya mayor, estaba sentado en un escritorio.

-Lo lamento, señorita Watson. Debe dejar el colegio. Sé lo que piensa, pero es lo mejor.

-No puedo renunciar por una chiquilla malcriada…¡No puedo dejar mi carrera por esa estupidez!

-Usted sabe que ella no es solo una chiquilla, es hija del congresista Otoko Ryuzaky, no pierda todo. Le daré todas las cartas de recomendación que necesite, pero él pide su renuncia.

_-Que injusto es esto…_

-Si que es injusto.

_-Pero…no lo hice a propósito_.

-¿Y entonces porqué lo hice?

La respuesta en el fondo no lo sabía. Había dos voces, una hablaba racionalmente, la otra no tanto. Más como…¿Ella? ¿O cual era ella? ¿La calmada o la inquieta? Y finalmente, no eran ilusiones, porque todo eso lo había vivido ya. Era como un álbum de imágenes que se proyectaban en su subconsciente, recorriendo todo el proceso de su vida.

Ella, mirándose fijamente en el espejo.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Volveré a ser la misma…? Y quién es la misma, o la verdadera, la de antes…o la de ahora.

_-Yo soy tú, y tampoco soy nadie. _

-No lo entiendo. Todo este tiempo he vivido pensando que soy algo, y en realidad no soy nada de lo que creía ser.

_-Tú eres solo una pobre chica que necesitas cariño, no escuches lo que él te dice._

-¿Por qué…por qué no escucharlo? Parece una buena persona.

_-No lo es. Ignóralo. Tu destino es nacer sola, morir sola. Todo lo que hay en tu mundo es solo la soledad…_

-Nací sola y moriré sola en la oscuridad de las tinieblas.

Guru Clef seguía al pendiente, porque Marina parecía en shock. Nuevamente, en sus ojos se notó un brillo maligno nuevamente.

-Así es. Todo ha sido una ilusión. ¿¡Crees que vas a engañarme!?

-¡No, Marina! ¡Despierta!

-¡¡Silencio!! Antes que nada, acabaré con el más escandaloso de ustedes.

Marina apuntó con sus manos específicamente a Guru Clef, y descargó toda su ira en él. Guru Clef se arrodilló, y se cubrió con un brazo, recibiendo todo el ataque en lleno.

-¡Guru Clef! – gritó Presea en tono lastimero - ¡Marina, basta, detente! ¡Tú no quieres esto!

-Marina…- murmuró Clef entrecerrando los ojos. – no…no te dejes envolver por esa energía…

El agujero creció más y más, y la gran mancha que cubría el cielo se extendía tan ampliamente que no se percibía donde terminaba su perímetro. Airmed bajó la cabeza, completamente contrariada. Paris seguía en brazos de Anaís, y Lucy se apoyaba en Látis, que casi no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie.

-No…no vas a destruir Céfiro, Marina – dijo Guru Clef comenzando a ponerse de pie.

-¡Clef! – le gritó Airmed - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¡Ella ya no puede regresar! La mancha sigue avanzando…

-Lo sé, por eso voy a sacarla de ése núcleo. La está dañando – dijo Clef avanzando hacia el centro, donde Marina estaba envuelta en una gran cantidad de energía oscura. – si no lo hago, se quedará atrapada para siempre. Y morirá igual que Rommel.

-Pero…- dijo Presea - ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? ¡Tú puedes arriesgarte también!

-Presea, solo voy a hacer precisamente lo que ella hizo por mí – sonrió Clef, y Presea entristeció aún más – ella arriesgó su vida para salvarme, en más de una ocasión. Ya va siendo mi turno de ayudarla, ¿No crees?

Y aunque Airmed le llamó varias veces, Guru Clef recuperó sus energías, y se encaminó hacia el núcleo. A cada paso que daba, sentía como le cortaba el cuerpo en pequeñas llagas, y trató de aferrarse a su propio poder, sabía que podía hacer algo. Algo que ni las Runas, ni su propio anillo podían hacer…

Una visión más.

-Por favor, tienes que ser paciente con ella.

-Lo siento, Otoko. Marina no me agrada. – dijo la mujer, no, no era una mujer. Era la madre de Marina.

-Qué pasó con la madre que decías ser, eres su madre.

-Me asusta a veces. Además, actúa como si fuera una mujer adulta. También me rechaza constantemente…¿A ti no?

-Algunas veces.

Marina se agarró las manos con la cabeza:

-"¡No vivas, Marina! ¡No sientas, Marina! ¡No escuches, Marina! ¡No hables, Marina! Sólo haz lo que te digamos. No eres dueña de ti. ¡No, Marina! No puedes hacer eso que quieres. No puedes ser modelo, no puedes ser bailarina, no puedes ser, Marina. Tú no debes, eres rebelde y desobediente. Tienes que hacer lo que nosotros digamos y cuando queramos. Lo hacemos por tu bien. ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? Eres una tonta, ¿Sabes que se te ve mal? Tan cuidado y lindo que lo tenías. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? ¿Qué quieres, que comprendamos que sólo tienes diecisiete años? ¿Qué necesitas que te entendamos? Qué cosas tan raras y extravagantes pides, niña. ¿Ya terminaste tu entrenamiento de esgrima? ¿Te propusieron capitana, verdad? ¡Vaya! Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto. ¿Con ése vestido vas a ir a la fiesta de tu papá? Te sientes muy guapa, ¿verdad? Pues no es el adecuado. ¿Dices que no quieres usar otro? Sí que lo harás, ponte el negro. Corre y cámbiate, te quedará mejor. La presentación en ésta fiesta es muy importante, así estás mejor, me gusta más. ¡Vamos, ya!. ¿Ganaste el torneo? Qué bueno, pero recuerda que no sólo es por tus méritos, le tendrás que agradecer al papá de Shinji que te recomendó. No son solo tus habilidades, la conexión era suya. No olvides que no puedes descuidar tus clases de pintura. Ya sé que estás cansada, que tienes muchas actividades. Pero si es necesario, levántate más temprano. Eres muy coqueta, Marina, y eso no trae nada bueno. ¿Qué así eres? Sí, ya lo sabemos, pero no nos gusta. ¿por qué escuchas tanta música todo el día? Me imagino que bailarás sola. ¿Verdad que bailas sola? ¿con qué fin bailas y cantas sola? ¡Dime, Marina! Ya sabes que no podrás ser lo que quieres. Regresaremos hasta muy tarde. Adiós. ¡No, no puedes salir con tus amigas y menos a quedarte a dormir en casa de ninguna! Ya sabes que tienen que ser de nuestra misma clase y educación. No, ni hablar. No convenceré a tu papá para que te deje ir. ¡Qué bonito! ¿Qué te parece lo que haz hecho? Mira como vienes. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin permiso unos días con tu amiga? Sus padres están divorciados, sólo le avisaste a Linda y además vienes ardida por el sol. ¡Te ves horrible! Pareces una muchacha del campo, toda tostada. No queremos que ésas dos niñas sean tus amigas…Sí, ya nos has dicho que son buenas personas, pero a nosotros no nos gustan. No nos importa lo que Linda piense, ella es una criada aquí. Sigues teniendo novios a cada momento. Cuándo acabarás de ser coqueta, ya sé que eres muy bonita y les llamas mucho la atención a los chicos, pero no tienes recato alguno. Con todos coqueteas, a todos les brindas una sonrisa. Ya he contado y te han llamado como veinte en ésta semana. ¿Qué son amigos, que tú no los buscas? Si sigues así, Shinji no te querrá, recuerda que lo ideal es que te cases con él. ¿Qué Shinji no te importa? ¡No seas tonta! Siempre haces lo que te da la gana y te sales con la tuya aunque te digamos lo que te digamos. ¿Vas a salir? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras…? ¡No me digas, estas tonterías…! Sí, ya sé que eres joven, y quieres divertirte. ¡Pero no puedes andar quién sabe dónde! ¿Qué dirán nuestras amistades?

Las voces de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡No soy tu muñeca! Puedo pensar por mí misma.

_-¿En verdad? ¿por qué eres tan influenciable, entonces? _

-No…no me ignores. Nunca quiero desaparecer. Odio a los chicos, no me agradan mis padres. Nadie me cuida, nadie me acompaña. ¡Quiero estar sola!

_-¿En verdad? ¿No le temes a la soledad_?

-Sí. Si le temo. Nunca…nunca quiero quedarme sola.

-¡Pero no estás sola! – dijo la voz de un muchacho, que conocía, pero no la reconocía con claridad.

Abrió los ojos.

-¡Marina! – le gritó Clef - ¡Por favor! Te lo pediré una ves más, piénsalo, no puedes destruir a Céfiro. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste tu verdadero deseo? ¿La verdadera razón por la que peleas?

-¿Mi verdadera razón? – preguntó con lástima. – no entiendo esas palabras someras.

-¡No son palabrería! ¡Son una realidad! Mírate, mira lo que estás haciendo…he venido a sacarte de aquí. Debes salir inmediatamente de ésta atmósfera, es muy peligrosa, no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente…

Marina se sorprendió.

-Tú también estás aquí. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si permaneces en este lugar tú también morirás. ¡Anda, sal pronto de aquí! – le dijo.

-No es importante lo que pase conmigo – le dijo Clef sonriendo, y algo en el interior de Marina se removió – a mí lo único que me importa es que a ti no te pase nada.

-¡Pero…no! – negó ella, cada vez sintiendo más que la cabeza le iba a explotar - ¿Por qué…porqué te preocupas por mí? Si yo soy una desconocida…para ustedes.

-Te equivocas – dijo él – eres alguien muy importante, eso no lo puedo negar. – Marina, tienes…tienes que recordar aquellos días, en los que estabas en Céfiro.

Una energía la envolvió, y entonces todo tuvo sentido. Dentro de ésa atmósfera, pudo verse a sí misma: Ella peleando a espada con Ráfaga amistosamente, en el que a veces él se dejaba vencer, Ella posando para Caldina y un vestido nuevo, en el que estaba un poco avergonzada de las excentricidades de Caldina, Ella y Presea leyendo un libro interesante, Ella y Paris riñendo por un platillo que ella no supo cocinar adecuadamente, Ella, Lucy y Anaís riendo por confidencias, y ella y Clef, frente a frente, mirándose en el Gran Salón.

Recuerda todos los gratos momentos que pasaste con todos, y ninguno de ellos es una ilusión – le dijo Clef, cada ves más cerca – algunas veces solo pensamos en esos momentos de soledad, pero debes resistir y seguir adelante, por tu presente, y tu futuro.

-¿Es cierto eso…? ¿No estoy sola?

-No, no lo estás. Porque yo estoy contigo.

Tocó su mano, y no supo más de aquella oscuridad y vibra negativa, porque sintió que un calor la rodeaba en todo su ser, y se sintió sin tener consciencia, más tranquila y a salvo que nunca.

No hay que mencionar que varios tuvieron que limpiarse algunas lágrimas, y abrazarse, otros se levantaron como pudieron, porque frente a ellos, Guru Clef descendía lentamente, con Marina en brazos, quien parecía que dormía plácidamente.

-¡Guru Clef! – gritó Lucy corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Marina! ¡Marina!

-Ella está bien, Lucy – dijo Clef mirándola – fue demasiado para ella. Está agotada.

-¿En verdad lo está? – dijo Anaís con aprensión. - ¿qué sucedió?

-Lo importante es que todo ha terminado – dijo Clef, y Ráfaga le ayudó a cargar a Marina, porque en cuanto la soltó, Guru Clef también se desplomó. Varios acudieron en su ayuda.

-Está desmayado – dijo Látis – supongo que usó todos sus recursos.

-¡La mancha! – dijo Caldina mirando al cielo – ha desaparecido.

Airmed le sonreía al cielo. Comenzaba a abrirse un pequeño rayo de sol, y de ahí siguieron muchos más. La lluvia y los truenos dejaron de existir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Perdón por el terrible retraso. Pero este capitulo tenia que modificarlo en algunas partes, y aunque tenia todas las ideas, es dificil concordarlo. Saludos muy especiales a Serena Ryuzzaky y a ReayerthFan, mis mas fieles seguidoras y mas queridas. espero les haya gustado chicas, y me manden su opinión.

ésto está casi por terminar, besos, Kayleigh.


	20. Un Nuevo Dia Ha Llegado

**CAPÍTULO 20: UN NUEVO DÍA HA LLEGADO. **

Los cálidos rayos del sol le tocaron la cara, los ojos lo sentía casi pegados, y le costó mucho abrirlos. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que estaba dormida, y otros cuantos en adivinar donde se encontraba. Un techo extraño, blanco como la nieve, completamente pulcro era lo único visible. Se sentía tremendamente reconfortada, y una sensación de descanso y placer, se sintió como el primer día de vacaciones de verano.

-Ése techo…- murmuró, y su voz estaba ligeramente ronca – no es tan desconocido.

Se sentó en la cama y un poco mareada, que desapareció en seguida. La habitación amplia y ordenada estaba frente a ella. A su lado, un jarrón con unos tulipanes púrpura adornaban la mesa. Sonrió. Se levantó hasta abrir la enorme ventana, y el sol entró en todo su esplendor. Percibió también el delicioso aire matutino, limpio. Afuera, había montañas sin hierba aún, pero en el suelo habían crecido algunos árboles. El cielo estaba más azul que el primer día que llegó a Céfiro. Céfiro…sí, estaba en Céfiro. Una pequeña punzada en la cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos, acompañada de una visión.

_-Sí. Si le temo a la soledad. Nunca…nunca quiero quedarme sola._

_-¡Pero no estás sola! – dijo la voz de un muchacho, que conocía, pero no la reconocía con claridad. _

Nuevamente abrió los ojos. Todo había parecido una película interminable, en el que solo existía ella, pero el mundo no había dejado de girar. No recordaba claramente lo que había sucedido, aquellas imágenes le hicieron latir más rápido el corazón. Clef había tenido algo que ver con que ya estuviera todo en paz, ¿O había sido ella? ¿O los dos? ¿O Lucy y Anaís usaron las Runas y salvaron a todos?. Lo que recordaba con claridad era Rommel hablando de su muerte, de su derrota y después, era un poco confuso.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una charola que se cayó en la alfombra, rompiéndose una taza. Ella se giró y Anaís estaba parada frente a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Marina, gracias al cielo! – la abrazó con fuerza – estás bien…¿Cómo estás? ¿No te sientes mal…te duele algo?

-Estoy bien – dijo ella por decir algo, porque no entendía realmente que era "estar bien" – solo me duele un poco la espalda, es todo.

-Bien…- asintió ella – hemos estado tan preocupados, todos. Dormiste durante tres días…ya estábamos buscando algún antídoto para que despertaras.

-¿Es cierto eso? – dijo ella atónita – siento como si solo hubiera dormido unas cuantas horas.

-No…no – sonrió ella limpiándose otra lágrima – pero supongo que quedaste sin energías después de lo que pasó.

-¡MARINA!

Marina no supo quién era hasta que advirtió sobre ella una intensa cabellera pelirroja, Lucy, también lloraba sobre su pecho.

-Lucy – dijo Marina sonriendo – estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Marina…pensamos que tal vez…estarías aún con ésa energía…pero Guru Clef nos advirtió que estabas bien, por eso, solo te dejamos descansar.

-¿Guru Clef?

-¡Ay, Marina! ¡Déjame decirle a Caldina que venga! ¡No ha pegado ojo desde que te dejamos aquí! – pidió Anaís. – claro, si no estás muy cansada aún.

-Me siento muy bien – dijo ella sinceramente.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó? – preguntó Lucy.

-Recuerdo…haber estado muy abandonada y enojada en algún lugar pero…fuera de eso, nada.

-Dijiste cosas terribles – dijo Lucy algo temerosa – casi no te reconocí.

-No creo que sea necesario hablar con Marina sobre el pasado – dijo otra voz. Era Presea, que estaba en la puerta.

-¡Presea!

-Marina, sabíamos que te recuperarías – repuso ella sonriendo, aunque su mirada era algo nostálgica.

-Gracias, Presea – dijo abrazándola – siento como si hubiera regresado de vacaciones.

-¿Qué son vacaciones?

-¡¡PUPUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

-¡Nikona!

Nikona brincó alegremente a los brazos de Marina, y se dio cuenta de que entonces, si Nikona estaba ahí, Guru Clef también.

.

.

.

.

Airmed dejó la pequeña taza de té en la mesa. Miró a la persona que estaba frente a ella, aunque éste, recargando la cara sobre una mano, miraba hacia la gran ventana. Ahí, podía divisarse el lindo paisaje Cefiriano, los primeros rayos del sol y la mañana.

-Céfiro se recupera a una velocidad sorprendente – dijo Airmed. - ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Y las personas tienen una gran capacidad para reconstruir sus casas…

-Así es.

-Todos están muy satisfechos, y aunque temen un poco, las princesas Tata y Tatra regresaron al trono, y juraron paz a Céfiro mientras ellas gobiernen.

-Ajá…

-Y ahora mismo hay algunos elefantes volando por el techo, con la cara de Nikona…

-Sí…

Airmed ladeó la cabeza y se carcajeó.

-Querido, no escuchas nada de lo que estoy diciendo.

-Sí…

Ella agitó su mano con violencia, frente al rostro del muchacho. Guru Clef la miró un poco irritado.

-¿Qué sucede, Airmed?

-Ay, Clef. Sigues muy preocupado, ¿verdad? – preguntó con un poco de tristeza – pronto despertará, confío en tu profecía.

-¿Qué? – dijo él volviéndose – solo pensaba en la reconstrucción de Céfiro.

-Claro – dijo ella sonriendo – por eso es que admites que hay elefantes volando por el cuarto.

-¿De qué ra--…?

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase – dijo Airmed sonriendo, para evitar el reclamo del Mago – la puerta está abierta.

Y lejos de esperarse que fuera algún sirviente o algún amigo suyo, la puerta fue atravesada por Ascot. Había perdido color y estaba mucho más flaco que nunca.

-Quisiera…hablar con Guru Clef…a solas.

Airmed miró a Clef al instante, y el asintió, y aunque su mirada se había vuelto fría y muy seria, permanecía tranquilo. Airmed hizo una leve reverencia y salió. Entonces Clef se levantó y le dio la espalda a Ascot, mirando de nuevo hacia el ventanal.

-¿Se supone que ésta es la parte en la que toso sugestivamente? – preguntó Ascot con voz clara.

-Tú has venido aquí – dijo Clef virándose – no imagino sinceramente a lo que has venido.

-Te lo he dicho, necesito hablarte – contestó Ascot.

-Ah…- asintió Clef con ironía - ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre…como intentaste matarme para después traicionar a la gente que una vez confió en ti…para también intentar de todas las formas que tuviste a tu alcance de destruir tu propio planeta? O…quizá quieras discutir como fue que dañaste a aquellas personas que te brindaron protección, e incluso cariño…

-Por favor Guru Clef – dijo Ascot sumamente cansado – no deseo discutir.

-¿Quieres que empecemos de nuevo, como una familia feliz? – preguntó Clef ladeando la cabeza, y mirándolo con tal expresión, que Ascot tenía que bajar la mirada de vez en cuando - ¡Por qué no hacerlo público! ¿Quieres divulgar nuestra relación disfuncional como lo hacen en el pueblo?

-Solo te pido que me escuches – dijo Ascot hablando más fuerte. – y si después deseas que me marche de Céfiro, lo haré. Porque sé que nunca me quisiste en el Palacio.

-Tu auto compasión rebasa los límites del resentimiento, Ascot – dijo Clef. – pero debes saber que yo no soy nadie para expulsar a alguien de Céfiro.

-Después de lo que hice tendrías razón – sonrió con tristeza – siempre fui feliz aquí. Pero cuando decidí crecer, creí que todo sería más fácil.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos – dijo Clef.

-Todos somos inmaduros, incluso tú – dijo Ascot desafiantemente – por eso, no importa que tan…amplio sea el… abismo entre nosotros, intentaré poner una rama de olivo que logre mejorar.

-No te preocupes por mí, Ascot – repuso Clef acercándose – preocúpate por la gente que siempre se ha preocupado por ti, y decepcionaste. Engañaste, y lastimaste. Preocúpate por Caldina, por Ráfaga, que te quieren como a un hijo. Preocúpate por Paris, que te ha visto como un hermano, y por Marina, que siempre se había interesado en tu bienestar.

-En eso debo contradecirte, maestro – dijo Ascot – porque ahora, todo está más claro que nunca. Siempre albergué las esperanzas de que Marina regresara, y por eso me herí tanto cuando me pediste que no pensara en ella. Porque…me cegué creyendo estúpidamente que solo querías todo para ti. Que eras egoísta, y ser siempre el centro de atención.

-No te comprendo, Ascot – dijo Clef – lo único que intentaba era que fueras un buen hechicero, y lograras suplirme un día. Que aprendieras, y no solamente magia, sino a volverte un hombre. Un hombre de verdad que no viviera de ilusiones vagas y sin bases…dónde un amor sólido no podría profanarse, sino solamente echarlo a la borda.

-¿También por eso me mentiste sobre Presea?

-Eso ya lo hemos hablado. Tú solo eras un niño, fue un accidente…sé lo que sientes – aclaró él antes de que Ascot le reclamara que después de todo él la había asesinado – pero no puedes aferrarte al pasado, Ascot. Presea no lo querría así. Seguías las órdenes de Zagato e incluso Caldina y Ráfaga se convirtieron en mis enemigos en su momento. Si no los juzgué a ellos, ¿Por qué debería juzgarte a ti?

-Porque ellos no mataron a nadie – discutió Ascot – y nuevamente seguí el mismo patrón. Me sentía solo, sin nadie alrededor, y entonces de pronto, ahí estaba Rommel, prometiéndome felicidad o por lo menos satisfacción…y no supe más de mi. Un día estaba cenando con ustedes, y al otro…contigo en el Gran Salón…y la daga…

-Rommel quiso hacerte creer que ibas a matarme – dijo Clef – para que el único que terminara destruyéndose por la culpa eras tú. Y él quedarse con mis poderes, pero estoy aquí. No tienes ya culpa que cargar.

-¿No? – sonrió Ascot - ¿Qué hay del deseo de verte fuera del camino? ¿Y de culpabilidad por dañar a Marina más que a nadie con aquel acto tan repugnante?

-Marina estará bien – dijo Clef inmediatamente, aunque había desviado la mirada – sé que lograrás que te perdone.

-Guru Clef…si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo, volver atrás – dijo – lo haría sin pensarlo. Pero ahora no sé que hacer con este asqueroso sentimiento de odio hacia mí mismo. No era hacia ti, o los demás…solo a mí mismo.

-Debes lidiar con tus batallas internas Ascot – dijo Clef – todos tenemos demonios con los cuales luchar, no dejes que los tuyos arruinen tu vida, que aún te queda bastante por hacer.

-He pensado…si me permitieras, quedarme a vivir en el Bosque del Silencio – dijo Ascot – por un tiempo. Después buscaré un planeta para vivir.

-Ascot – dijo Clef mirándolo a los ojos – sé lo que hiciste. Casi mueres por destruir la placa de Rommel, en la que podía espiar a las Guerreras Mágicas y los demás. También sé que liberaste a las Princesas Tata y Tatra a escondidas…

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Solo lo sé – dijo Clef – parte de la reconstrucción de Céfiro, será superar esas dificultades, aún entre todos nosotros.

-¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Ascot, aunque había medio sonreído.

-Significa que tendrás cosas que hacer aquí – dijo Clef – y si lo que quieres es empezar de cero, puedes hacerlo en Céfiro si es lo que deseas.

Ascot asintió con rapidez, y sus ojos se habían empañado un poco, se apuró y se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de salir, dijo:

-Gracias, Maestro.

.

.

.

El Palacio se llenaba de ruido y alboroto. Varias doncellas corrían con rollos de tela y listones, algunos sirvientes también acarreaban comida en bandejas, otros en charolas acomodaban copas y botellas de vino. En el castillo se vislumbraba una iluminada alegría, todos estaban muy animados, a pesar de que Céfiro se encontraba en reconstrucción aún, por orden de una personita, ése mismo día debía de hacerse una gran fiesta, una celebración que invitara casi a todos los Cefirianos a disfrutar del día, pero no solamente Céfiro estaba invitado: Los ciudadanos más importantes de Autozam, Chizeta y Farem también, porque los tres planetas vecinos, y ahora amigos, festejaban que la paz reinaría de ahora en adelante.

Aunque la naturaleza no ayudaba mucho a adornar Céfiro, se dispuso nuevamente que debido a esto el Palacio debería de estar radiante. Que no debía tener comparación con el majestuoso palacio de Chizeta lleno de pompa, ni siquiera con la elegancia y riqueza de Farem, no, ésta vez el Palacio de Céfiro sería la impresionante belleza que hasta el más presuntuoso podría admirar.

Ésa idea fue nada más ni menos que de Caldina, que al apenas saber que Marina estaba recuperada y despierta, avisó (por no decir que acosó) a Guru Clef convenciéndolo que de que la fiesta era tremendamente necesaria. Aunque al principio el hechicero le pareció una imprudencia por parte de la ilusionista, ya que Céfiro aún estaba algo reciente después de la guerra y la desgracia que los vino a azotar, tuvo que acceder debido a la necedad del capricho de Caldina, y un poco también (dijo Caldina) que en el fondo, el también deseaba el dichoso evento.

Apenas dijo Guru Clef un breve "Está bien" y Caldina ya tenía un ejército de modistas y asesores a su disposición, a lo que todos advirtieron que la chica solamente esperaba la aprobación de Guru Clef para llevar a cabo sus planes. También reunió a los mejores cocineros del planeta, juntó bailarines, y se dispuso (por decisión propia) a ella misma vestir a las más festejadas de la noche: Las Guerreras Mágicas.

Cuando otros allegados a las susodichas se enteraron, se realizó un movimiento muy singular. Ráfaga tenía que organizar la brigada para terminar con la ayuda civil de una aldea, Paris decidió que lo mejor sería que lo acompañase, dado a que él era el príncipe de Céfiro tendría que estar presente para agradecer a los soldados su infinita ayuda, Látis rápidamente reaccionó también, avisando que iría a avisar a sus amigos Geo y Zaz, que se estaban instalando en una provincia cerca del Templo de Windam. Ascot estaba ausente, y Guru Clef le dijo que estaría ocupado en varias reuniones, y firmando tratados en la biblioteca, también le amenazó terminantemente que no se atreviera (y que ni siquiera lo pensara) en acercarse ahí.

Y así, el tan esperado día fue transcurriendo. En un bonito cuarto, lleno de telas, encajes, listones y cintas, se escuchó un grito no precisamente de dolor por parte de una dama.

-¡Deja de moverte, mujer! – se quejó Caldina – ya estás grandecita, como para estar llorando por esto.

-Óyeme, Caldina – espetó Presea – no grité de dolor, los alfileres ni siquiera me tocaron. Pero…¡Dime que es esto! ¿Ya lo viste? ¿Cómo esperas que me ponga esto, estás loca?

Lucy, Anaís y Marina rieron. Caldina sostenía una pavorosa tela sobre el estilizado cuerpo de la armera, que se miraba horrorizada en el espejo. El vestido consistía en un amplio y atrevido escote, completamente rosado, en el que tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda y una gran joya color azul celeste en el centro.

Presea no lo soportó, y al mirar el intento de vestuario de Caldina no pudo evitar gritar por semejante atuendo. Airmed, en un extremo de la habitación, daba algunas indicaciones a unas costureras, aunque no había pasado desapercibido para ella el incidente.

-¡Por Dios, Presea! – dijo Airmed – aprovecha ése lindo cuerpo que tienes. Mira que cuando tengas mi edad…

-Gracias por recordarnos que envejeceremos algún día, querida – dijo Caldina con una gotita, aunque se había molestado un poco – aunque no puedo entender porque te quejas tanto. ¡Te ves espléndida!

-No, Caldina – negó ella rotundamente, tapándose el pecho con la tela - ¡No saldré así a la fiesta!

-Caldina tiene razón – dijo Lucy sonriente – te ves hermosa, si yo tuviera el cuerpo que tú tienes…

-¡Aw, linda Lucy! – sollozó Caldina - ¡Tú eres una preciosidad en miniatura!

Lucy sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Además a Látis no parece importarle – dijo Airmed pícaramente.

-¡Oh! – se sonrojó al máximo la pelirroja – por favor…no digan esas cosas.

-Estás muy bien proporcionada, Lucy – admitió Anaís amablemente. – pero si quieren una modelo, ahí tienen a Marina.

-¿Modelo? – preguntó Caldina con curiosidad - ¿Qué es eso?

-Las modelos se dedican a mostrar la ropa. – explicó Anaís – y todas tienen un cuerpo alto y delgado, también una cara preciosa, ¡Como Marina!

-No exageres, Anaís – se apenó Marina sintiendo una incomodidad.

-¡Pero es verdad! – dijo Lucy – la primera vez que te vimos en la Torre de Tokio, mis amigas y yo pensamos que eras una modelo. ¡Deslumbrabas a todos los muchachos!

-Ah…pero solo se tiene uno en el corazón – razonó Airmed - ¿verdad, cariño?

Marina no contestó nada. Solamente sonrió a Airmed, Lucy y Anaís miraron un poco preocupadas a su amiga, que aún no sabían nada del avance con Guru Clef. Sabían de los sentimientos de ella, pero ninguna alarma de que pudiese haber algo más. A ella no le alteraron más los pensamientos de sus amigas, de Airmed o de Presea. Porque aunque aquel día estaba, (o debería de estar) lleno de dicha y felicidad, Marina no estaba feliz. La imagen de Rommel en su desesperación no podía borrársela de la cabeza, los ojos llenos de angustia, y completados con el sentimiento que debió haber sentido una vez. Se preguntaba ¿Qué debió tener en su corazón para sentir que ya no había salida? Ella había experimentado la misma experiencia. Se sintió morir, se llenó de odio y dolor, de no haber sido…por aquel cálido contacto en su mano.

Aún no estaba completamente segura que pudo haber sido, si simplemente lo soñó, o aquella hendidura de esperanza que pudo percibir podría haber sido su propio subconsciente, pidiéndole ayuda, o ella misma, encontrando la salida. O tal vez, alguien la había salvado. Parecía un recuerdo muy lejano, pero podía jurar haber escuchado la voz de Clef.

_-Si permaneces en este lugar tú también morirás. ¡Anda, sal pronto de aquí! _

_-No es importante lo que pase conmigo – le dijo Clef sonriendo, y algo en el interior de Marina se removió – a mí lo único que me importa es que a ti no te pase nada._

_-¡Pero…no! – negó ella, cada vez sintiendo más que la cabeza le iba a explotar - ¿Por qué…porqué te preocupas por mí? Si yo soy una desconocida…para ustedes._

_-Te equivocas – dijo él – eres alguien muy importante, eso no lo puedo negar._

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, porque cada vez que se le venían aquellas visiones no soportaba la jaqueca. Junto con una mirada de aprensión. A un poco distancia, Anaís la miró con gravedad.

Ya caída un poco la tarde, donde el sol se convertía en una gran esfera naranja que cubría Céfiro, las tres Guerreras caminaban por el amplio corredor residencial, saludando de vez en cuándo a alguna doncella que les agradecía su apoyo, o otras que les preguntaban si se les ofrecía algo. Todo esto hacía muy confortadas a las chicas, que sabían que sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos, también conversaban sobre los vestidos que Caldina les había hecho, y los preparativos que incluía la noche.

-Caldina es el alma del castillo – dijo Anaís – pone la alegría hasta en un momento crítico como éste.

-Pero todo está arreglado, - dijo Lucy sonriendo – no tenemos porqué preocuparnos ahora. Solo esperábamos que Marina se recuperara, y ahora no hay nada que temer.

-Chicas…- llamó Marina - iré a mi habitación a escoger algunas cosas para la noche, espero me disculpen.

-Pero…- empezó Lucy.

Pero Lucy no pudo terminar, porque Marina ya había caminado por el corredor con rapidez, y había dado la vuelta en una esquina cercana. Las otras dos Guerreras se miraron sin comprender.

Deseaba estar sola. No fue a su habitación, ni tampoco tenía que recoger nada. Solamente necesitaba pensar. Se dirigió hacia un amplio jardín que estaba en una de las tantas terrazas del palacio, donde un bonito estanque turquesa lo decoraba en el centro. A su alrededor, había otras fuentes y pilares que formaban una especie de descanso, en el que había también pequeñas bardas que protegían rosales. Se sentó y dio un suspiro de cansancio. Cuando apenas iba a empezar a desahogarse, alguien la llamó.

-¿Escondiéndote del alboroto?

Marina se giró y vio a Airmed a su lado. La anciana se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió. Marina hizo lo mismo, aunque de momento sintió una pequeña imprudencia, pues quería estar sola y sin nadie más, la compañía la distraería de tantos líos.

-Solo que no conocía esta parte – dijo Marina señalando el estanque – es un lugar muy bello.

-No creo que bastara agradecerles mil veces para retribuirles lo que han hecho por Céfiro – dijo Airmed entonces. – tú, mi querida Marina, has ayudado a Céfiro más de lo que nadie ha hecho jamás…se han ganado el respeto y cariño de todos los Cefirianos, y su empeño en luchar ha demostrado que son dignas de decoro y admiración. Pero me pregunto…¿Será eso suficiente?

-No entiendo – se sorprendió Marina.

-Sí…a pesar de que nosotros quisiéramos que todo fuera perfecto y armonioso, no aseguraría tu felicidad. Al igual que cuando salvaron Céfiro una vez, solo sus corazones se llenaron de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Pero lo corregimos – dijo Marina sonriendo – regresamos, y…volvimos una vez más. No tengo nada que guardar, Airmed.

-Tú historia es convincente. – sonrió Airmed con melancolía – pero…¿Será verdad?

-No sé que quieres que te diga – dijo – todo lo que pretendíamos se cumplió, estoy feliz de haber llevado a cabo mi misión y mi deber. Todos estamos juntos de nuevo, nadie salió herido de gravedad y las heridas que tenemos ahora serán curadas con el tiempo, te lo aseguro.

-No dudo de tu palabra, mi niña – dijo Airmed mirando hacia los árboles – pero los ojos siempre han sido una ventana del alma. Tus ojos me dicen todo lo contrario…dime Marina, a quién debo creer, ¿A ti, o a tus ojos?

Marina desvió la mirada de Airmed. Dentro de ella comenzaba a desarrollarse un instinto de abrazarla en ése momento, mezclado con el arrebato de salir corriendo o gritarle, también sabía que tenía razón.

- Si te refieres a Clef, no sé si decirle la verdad.

-Sé lo que sientes – le dijo Airmed – la vida que llevamos a veces puede voltearse de cabeza. De repente alguien significa mucho más de lo que sentías con anterioridad, su casa entonces se convierte en tu hogar.

-No sé si hice bien en venir a Céfiro – sabía lo que sentía, lo que debía de hacer. Sabía también que mi futuro no estaba en Tokio, que nunca había sido feliz ahí y no tenía porque serlo en el futuro. Que siempre había estado sola, hasta que conocí a Lucy y Anaís.

-La compañía de tus preciadas amigas siempre estará ahí – dijo Airmed – incluso si deciden no quedarse en Céfiro.

-No comprendo, Airmed – dijo Marina – Paris me contó que la puerta entre las dimensiones estaba completamente cerrada. Que es imposible regresar.

-¿Lo saben Lucy y Anaís? – preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

-No…- dijo Marina en voz baja – no…no lo saben. Lo olvidé…no pensaba en decirles, no al menos que nuestra misión fuera cumplida. No creo que Paris le haya comentado algo a Anaís.

-Tampoco creo que Látis a Lucy – dijo Airmed – con todo lo que sucedió, deben estar esperando un momento de calma. No sé como vayan a reaccionar tus amigas, pero…¿Qué harás tú?

-Cuando Guru Clef aparentemente murió me prometí a mi misma no regresar a Tokio – comentó – no podía resistir tal dolor. Decidí regresar a Céfiro, aunque fuera sola, porque no había nada que me atara a Tokio.

-Y aún así, sabes a donde perteneces, ¿Pero no quieres hacérselo saber?

-No lo sé Airmed. Creo que jamás pasaré de ser la niña del mundo místico que salvó a Céfiro. Que ése es mi papel, y nada más.

-No digas eso, mi niña – suspiró la anciana – deberías saber que Guru Clef te salvó porque le importas demasiado…y tú lo salvaste a él porque te importaba demasiado. ¿No lo comprendes?

-Lo pensaré – dijo Marina levantándose – se hace ya muy tarde. Buenas noches.

"Lo pensaré" se dijo de nuevo mirándose en el enorme espejo. Que torpe era. ¿Pensarlo? Tenía tanto tiempo pensándolo, desde que volvieron por primera vez de Céfiro, desde que regresaron, desde que Rommel apareció y mucho tiempo más después. No sabía porque le había dado ésa respuesta tan estúpida a Airmed. Quizá solo fue para quitársela de encima con sus preguntas, o quizá porque en el fondo estaba entrando en pánico más que nunca. No lo había visto desde la pelea, tampoco él había ido a verla. ¿Qué significaba eso, entonces? ¿Lo había asustado con su comportamiento cuando estuvo poseída por aquella energía? O ahora que él se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente era, decidió alejarse por completo. Si es que alguna vez estuvo cerca…

Dentro de un enorme salón, una muchacha de cabellos rubios jugueteaba con algunas flores. A su lado, el príncipe de Céfiro, Paris, la miraba con atención.

Habían decidido pasear un poco antes de encontrarse en el evento de ésa noche, Paris llevaba varios minutos revolviéndose las manos. Anaís le miraba de reojo de vez en cuándo, hasta que volteó en definitiva.

-¿Qué sucede, Paris?

-¿Cómo? Nada, nada. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – preguntó él de inmediato.

-No has dejado de moverte, y de mirarme. Ya suéltalo.

-En realidad no sé a que te refieres, Anaís.

-Buen intento, Paris – le sonrió Anaís – pero soy una persona difícil de engañar cuando se trata de ti, sin mencionar que jamás has sido buen mentiroso.

Paris se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia abajo.

-Anaís…todo este tiempo, a pesar de lo sucedido y las batallas, ha sido un sueño para mí – dijo él. – ahora que sé que recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que volvieras a tu mundo, quisiera…saber que tienes pensado hacer…conmigo.

-¿Hacer contigo? – preguntó Anaís con sorpresa - ¡Paris, no me hables como si fueras de mi propiedad! Pregúntame mejor que creo hacer con nosotros.

-Soy de tu propiedad – admitió Paris muy serio – no me da vergüenza decirlo, tú eres y siempre serás la única para mí. Por eso…por eso yo te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

Anaís sonrió levemente, aunque sus ojos habían comenzado a empañarse.

-Aunque no me perdones por lo que ahora voy a decirte, no me importa – dijo elevando la voz – porque todo lo que hice es para que permanezcas a mi lado, querida Anaís. No quiero compartirte con nadie. No me importa ser egoísta, y aunque respetaré tu decisión quiero que sepas por igual que no me casaré con ninguna otra chica.

-¡Paris…!

-Airmed me dijo que ésas Runas son inmensamente poderosas – repuso Paris – y el portal que atravesaron para llegar hasta aquí se ha cerrado, Guru Clef me dijo que lo que hicieron fue tan solo una indudura, que se cerrará dentro de veinticuatro horas por completo, Porque su deseo de regresar a Céfiro fue más fuerte que la propia magia de aquí. Si ustedes le piden a las Guardianas de las Runas que las lleven a casa, no dudo que se los concederá. La pregunta es…¿Te irás?

Anaís se levantó con rapidez. Aquello Paris se lo había dicho sin recato alguno. Entendía los sentimientos del muchacho, más que los suyos propios. Pero ¿Cómo pudo haberle guardado ese secreto? ¿Por qué no le dijo antes? Y aún más, ¿Por qué le pedía escoger entre él y su adorada familia?

-Paris – le dijo severamente – me has presionado de todas las formas posibles. ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sé que tuvimos muchos problemas – aclaró, porque Paris ya estaba dispuesto a protestar – sin embargo, eso no justifica lo que hiciste. Eres egoísta e insensible conmigo. ¿Me pides que elija entre dos felicidades irremplazables?

-Sí Anaís – respondió él de inmediato – te lo dije desde un principio. Aunque respetaré tu decisión, y aún más, siempre te amaré. Te vayas o te quedes.

Finalmente, Anaís se quebró. Las palabras de Paris le habían llegado al alma, y aunque estaba un poco molesta con él, no pudo evitar abrazarlo con ternura.

-Sólo esta noche – le dijo la Guerrera Mágica – no pensaremos en eso. Mañana sabrás mi respuesta.

Algo parecido pasó con la Guerrera del Fuego y el espadachín. También Látis le dijo a su querida Lucy lo que pasaba con el Portal de las Dimensiones. Aunque Látis, a muy diferencia del príncipe, pensaba antes en Lucy que en sí mismo. Él solo le comentó la situación, y también muy diferente a Anaís (Que reclamó la presión) se sintió algo abandonada porque él no le pidió quedarse.

-No comprendo, Látis – le dijo Lucy con tristeza - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-No me has pedido que me quedara.

-¿Necesito pedírtelo? – preguntó Látis con una sonrisa – creí que tenías completamente claro que mi único y más grande deseo es quedarme contigo, aquí en Céfiro. Pero no está en mis manos que tomes ésa decisión…no quiero detenerte solo por mí.

-Eres maravilloso, Latis – sollozó Lucy abrazándolo – pensando solo en mí, sabiendo que puedo dejarte. No sé si quiero quedarme en Céfiro…lo amo, pero mi mundo es mi mundo. Mi vida y mis sueños están allá.

-Por favor no me contestes hoy – pidió Látis – mañana habrá una oportunidad. La última oportunidad.

Y como los momentos menos esperados llegan con más rapidez, así llegó la hermosa velada que Caldina preparó. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar después del atardecer, y una vez entrada la noche no pararon de llegar. El castillo lucía más hermoso que nunca, adornado con listones de seda y guirnaldas doradas, con arreglos florales naturales de todos tamaños, las flores más exóticas que se hubieran visto en la historia, y claro, junto con un poco de magia, la noche pintaba muy prometedora.

Caldina había elegido el atuendo más atrevido y exótico de todas las damas del salón, (Incluso más que algunas de Chizeta) y fue contemplada con gran envidia por parte de mujeres y admiración por hombres. Su vestido, que era completamente liso con dos aberturas en cada pierna, sin mangas y color escarlata, fue el más lucido. Claro que hay que destacar a las demás, Presea, a pesar de los intentos vanos por convencer a Caldina de que mejorara el atuendo, no lo hizo, y al final tuvo que quitarse la vergüenza y pasar a ser también admirada por todos. Las Guerreras Mágicas no eran para nada la excepción, ya que Anaís decidió ponerse un traje de falda muy larga en color verde claro. Lucy mostró su pequeña figura en un vestido durazno de muselina, con un cuello largo que (según Caldina) le hacía ver más alta. Marina fue vestida con uno completamente blanco, su traje era sin hombros, con unas delgadas cadenas que asemejaban tirantes y entallado de la cintura, para dejar caer ligeramente el vuelo de la larga falda. En el talle del bello vestido, una gema azul celeste que combinaba con su cabellera, que ése día lo recogió un poco.

Ella estaba parada en un rincón, desde que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad no había intercambiado grandes frases con nadie, excepto tal vez con Airmed. Le exasperaba un poco las miradas constantes de algunos invitados, también los elogios y las felicitaciones. Se sentía contenta, en el fondo, porque la dura batalla con la que habían lidiado por lo menos había servido de algo. Se preguntó varias veces que imagen tendrían los habitantes de Céfiro de ellas si no hubieran vencido. ¿Vencido? ¿vencido a qué? ¿a un simple muchacho resentido con su pasado y envuelto en una locura de destrucción? Aquello seguía sin gustarle. Pero ahora que no había marcha atrás, trataría de seguir el consejo de Airmed, que era sobrellevar el dolor y agradecer la paz que ahora brindaban.

-Como siempre, apartada en las fiestas – dijo una voz a su espalda – eso es algo que nunca vas a poder cambiar.

Ella se giró, Ascot estaba frente a ella.

-Supongo – admitió con seriedad – la última a la que asistí fue cuando regresamos de nuevo a Céfiro.

-Traté toda la noche pensando en como invitarte a bailar – dijo Ascot entonces.

Aunque tratara de evitarlo, aún le dolía ver a Ascot, a pesar de eso, preguntó:

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque tú buscabas con la mirada a alguien más.

Marina agachó la mirada. No sabía si ignorar el comentario de Ascot, o contestárselo, o simplemente hacerse la distraída. Cuando estaba en ésa lucha mental, un pequeño rayo de sinceridad vino a ella. Quizá ya no valía la pena seguir haciéndose la tonta, ni fingir no ver a Guru Clef cuando lo que quería era verle todo el tiempo, ni aceptar sus estúpidos errores en vez de echarle la culpa a alguien más.

-Ésa noche me pregunté que te pasaba, estabas muy raro conmigo.

-Comenzó mi decadencia – dijo Ascot sonriendo. – Marina…creo que no necesito decirte nada, porque veo en tus ojos que no me guardas rencor.

-Jamás podría hacerlo – coincidió ella – porque tú has sido parte de mi vida en Céfiro, Ascot. Y a pesar de todo…siempre quise ser tu amiga.

-Ofrecerle tu amistad a alguien que está loco por ti es como ofrecerle pan a alguien que muere de sed, querida Marina. Sin embargo, me estoy re ubicando en un nuevo camino. Lo que llegué a sentir una vez por ti se transformó, con la ayuda de Rommel en un odio muy profundo.

-Ascot…- se lamentó Marina – no sabes cuánto…

-Lo sé. Ése absurdo odio no era más que mi propia obsesión, trastornado en el deseo imposible de tenerte. Pero ahora no te odio, Marina. Y sé que ya no te odio, porque ya no te amo.

Ella guardó silencio.

-Creo que siempre estaré un poco enamorado de ti – sonrió – pero ya no más deseos imposibles. Ya no más juegos para cambiar tu indiferencia por amor. Para romper ésa barrera, que creía que estaba entre mi vista y tu ceguera.

-Gracias Ascot – dijo entonces tomándolo de la mano – me hiciste mucho daño…tú sabes, por lo que le hiciste a Clef. (Y Ascot apretó un poco más su mano) pero sé que todo estará bien. Los dos hemos madurado bastante…

-Dime una cosa, Marina. ¿No me digas que vas a quedarte en Céfiro?

-Auch. Eso dolió. – se quejó.

-No, no – lo arregló con cierta simpatía – quise decir…después de lo que hice.

-Aún no sé. – suspiró – tengo muchas dudas…muchos miedos. Todo dependerá de ésta noche.

-Ten cuidado – le dijo finalmente al oído – dicen que ésta noche es mágica.

Marina no comprendió lo que el chico quiso decir, pero dentro de ella se había liberado un peso grande, que la había estado doliendo desde hace mucho.

-Por cierto…- dijo Marina – ésa melodía me agrada bastante. Ya que todo está arreglado, ¿Por qué no bailamos una pieza?

-Realmente eres muy buena Marina – dijo Ascot – pero no es conmigo con quien quieres bailar.

Ascot se despidió con una reverencia dejándola algo desconcertada. Se quedó mirando una bella estatua de cristal que estaba justo frente a ella. Era una muchacha de largos cabellos y rostro amable. Aquella estatua era de la princesa Esmeralda, el pilar más querido de Céfiro.

Sentía una tranquilidad al verla, cómo quisiera que la princesa estuviese allí con ellas, disfrutando de un Céfiro libre.

_Es increíble como le hablas directo a mi corazón.  
Sin decir ni una palabra, puedes iluminar la oscuridad._

_Por mucho que lo intento... no encuentro explicación  
Cuando te oigo sin que digas nada.  
_

Con la vista fija en la bella estatua, no pudo percibir, ni siquiera en ligera sospecha, que una persona acababa de entrar en el Gran Salón, caminando con lentitud, como no tuviera prisa alguna. Tampoco advirtió que varios invitados le miraban, otros lo saludaban con la mano, o hacían una pequeña reverencia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, aunque trajera ése anillo color azul.

Y mientras sus pasos se hacían más evidentes, más lejos estaba ella de enterarse de quién se trataba. Entre los comentarios, entre las risas, todo era inadvertido para Marina. Estaba demasiado sumida en pensamientos.

_La sonrisa en tu rostro me dice que me necesitas  
Hay una verdad en tus ojos que dice que nunca me dejarás.  
El roce de tu mano me dice que me atraparás, si llego a caer_

Hasta que muy cerca de ella, dijo:

-¿Me permite ésta pieza, señorita?

Lo que faltaba. Otro ciudadano de Céfiro admirado, (o menos asustado que los demás) para tratar de hablar con ella. Puso los ojos en blanco, pensando rápidamente en que excusa darle al imprudente joven, que, aunque fuera atractivo, no iba a tener el privilegio para el humor que se cargaba.

Entonces, junto con todos sus signos vitales, el color se le subió. Frente a sus ojos estaba Clef, mirándola con una sonrisa. Vestía completamente un traje blanco, con ligeros bordados dorados. También su tiara era dorada, y sus ojos estaban más brillantes y hermosos de lo que Marina recordaba.

_Lo mejor lo dices cuando no dices nada.  
_

La sensación que experimentó no sabía si catalogarla como buena o mala. Era algo muy loable, puesto que él estaba muy cerca y a pesar de eso, sentía que estaba más lejos que nunca. No lo había visto desde la batalla y ahora, encontrarlo así, tan de repente…y estaba pidiéndole bailar. Hubiera querido salir corriendo, pero sus piernas acalambradas no se lo permitieron.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó él como si nada. Ella negó con la cabeza, y Guru Clef le extendió la mano, renovando su propuesta. Ella la tomó, ignorando por completo que muchísimas miradas se habían centrado en los dos, preguntándose muchas cosas, aunque no más que ella misma.

_Todo el día puedo oír a la gente hablando alto  
Pero cuando me abrazas te haces escuchar más que la multitud  
_

Ahora entendía cuántas veces había escuchado hablar a sus amigas sobre como el tiempo se detiene cuando estás con ésa persona. Como flotas, y como quisieras que aquello durara lo que dura la eternidad. Él la estaba mirando, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que hacer lo mismo. Cuando llegaron al centro del salón, Clef la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar. no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz, tan especial en mucho tiempo. Qué más daba ya si él no la amaba, ahora estaba con ella, y eso era lo que importaba. Aunque después la rechazara y le dijera que la veía como su pequeña Guerrera Mágica, permanecería ahí, como el cazador inexperto que espera a que la liebre caiga.

_A pesar de que lo he intentado  
No puedo definir lo que se dicen tu corazón y el mío…_

La melodía no era lenta, tampoco tenía que esforzarse, y a pesar de que intentaba mirar otra cosa, a Lucy, que sonreía, o a Anaís, que tenía una mano en el rostro, o a Caldina, que la miraba boquiabierta, solamente pudo centrarse en ésos ojos azules, profundos y atrayentes. Los mismos que le habían robado el corazón.

Entonces, su sueño bajó a la realidad. La pieza terminó, y ambos se quedaron parados sin hacer nada. Ráfaga se acercó a ellos y dijo:

-Guru Clef. Lamento importunarte, pero las princesas de Chizeta solicitan hablar contigo, dicen que es muy importante.

-Claro – dijo Clef inmediatamente – Gracias por bailar conmigo, Marina.

-No…no – tartamudeó ella – fue un placer.

Clef hizo una reverencia y siguió a Ráfaga. Ella se quedó parada en medio del salón, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasarle. Había estado tan cerca, y tristemente (pensó) seguía tan lejos de él.

Cuando la realidad volvió, se fue a tomar una copa de vino, que estaba cerca de un gran ventanal. Una, otra más. Y ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada, Anaís le pidió que se acercara con los demás, hablaron de la situación de Céfiro. Saludó a Tata y Tatra y ellas le pidieron que las visitaran en Chizeta lo antes posible. Aceptó. También bailó un poco con Ráfaga y con otro caballero que nunca había visto. Cuando estaba dispuesta a tomar una copa más, se percató de que había una persona en la terraza, una persona de blanco.

Sin meditar lo que estaba realmente haciendo salió, encontrando a Guru Clef afuera. La brisa de la noche era deliciosa, y se acercó un poco más.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – aventuró.

Él se giró y medio sonrió.

-Sólo pensaba en la princesa Esmeralda – contestó – en lo feliz que estaría ahora aquí. Celebrando.

-Deberías estar adentro, eres indispensable – dijo Marina poniéndose al lado suyo.

-Tal vez prefiera estar solo – dijo Clef en voz baja.

Ella se aferró aún más al balcón.

-Marina…no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien. – dijo Clef mirando hacia el frente, - pero no sé porque, pero presiento que aún guardas muchas cosas.

-Yo…- empezó, sintiéndose tremendamente extraña. ¿Ella, confesando algo tal vez? No. No era el momento. Pero, ¿Cuándo iba a ser el momento? ¿No había esperado ya demasiado? – no comprendo. Gracias a ustedes estoy bien.

-Veo tus ojos plagados de dudas – dijo Clef, y entonces se giró para mirarla – ustedes ya no podrán regresar si deciden irse, y también nunca estarán en su mundo si desean quedarse. Debe ser una decisión complicada.

-Es más que eso…

-No entiendo. – repuso él. – cuando estuviste en trance hablaste de varias cosas. Cosas que me aturden, que me intrigan, cosas que te duelen mucho.

-¿En verdad? – dijo Marina sintiendo desfallecer - ¡Perdóname! Yo estoy en todo éste vaivén de intento de vida…y tú…casi soportándolo sin necesidad de hacerlo. He hecho algo malo por el mundo que tanto amas. Yo…ya no quiero estar así.

-Creo que lo estoy descubriendo, pero por ahora no estoy seguro de nada. Quizá ya me has contagiado ése pensamiento. Por favor, dímelo. Aunque…¿Quién va a garantizarme que no te pondrás mal otra vez y tendré que volver contigo en brazos y corriendo?

-No, no – negó ella – te garantizo, Guru Clef, que no volveré a desvanecerme.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Así lo quiero y no creo que vaya a traicionarme mi mente en contra de mi cuerpo. Ya basta, Clef. Esto no puede seguir así y tú debes de saberlo. Voy a enfrentarme a mí misma aunque esto me cause otra vez la muerte.

El tiempo era cálido, aunque un viento fresco hacía su aparición de vez en vez y un olor a especias y flores impregnaba el ambiente.

-¿Puedes decirme porqué lo decidiste hasta hoy? – preguntó Clef.

-Porque hoy es el día que tanto he esperado. Es un gran día, Clef. El día de mi confesión, de mi perdón, y de dejar de hacer la víctima de todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida.

"El ritmo de mi vida, de mi mundo. Yo siempre había estado dominada por las personas que viven en él, en todo. Parecía como si tuviera un embrujo que no me permitiera pensar por mi misma y todo o casi todo, dependía de lo que mis padres dijeran, de su aprobación, de su poder. He roto con ello. Ha sido muy doloroso, porque yo no me había dado cuenta de ése dominio, tardé muchos años en saberlo."

"Cuando lo descubrí, me fui hacia un pozo muy profundo, lleno de tinieblas, como si me hubieran quitado una banca en la que reposaba y de la cual nunca pensé que pudiera caerme, pero me caí y lo único que encontré fueron sombras. Ellos, sobre todo mi madre, sin saberlo, o al menos así lo quiero pensar, me ha hecho mucho daño. Hubiera sido tan fácil para las dos el respetarnos si no cabía en nuestra forma de ser la comprensión. Pero no, cuando más sumida estaba yo, ella atizaba más los leños, nunca podría ser lo suficientemente bella, lo suficientemente lista o perfecta. En lugar de abrazarnos, el fuego nos abrasaba y así, poco a poco, me fui quemando hasta que no quedara ningún pedacito de mí.

Siempre la sociedad de por medio, enseñanzas estúpidas, y prejuicios hacían mi vida. Mis padres siguiendo a pie todo lo que marcaba el protocolo, la sociedad, o los dictámenes de la familia. Nunca un brazo extendido hacia el cuerpo lacerante de tristeza para darle consuelo, nunca un movimiento de complicidad hacia algo supuestamente prohibido, nunca un no estoy de acuerdo, pero te apoyo. ¿Por qué predominaron más esas tonterías que el cariño y la comprensión? Ahora he comprendido que siempre había un pero. No debería de hacerlo, porque me da la sensación de que implica una disculpa a algún hecho erróneo. Insisto, ahora he comprendido que en parte soy responsable. Yo le echaba toda la culpa en parte a mis padres y al mundo donde nací, y pienso que también fui responsable por no haber dicho un hasta aquí; por no poner un límite, pero he de decirte que estaba muy asustada. Mi vida pendía de nada, no había control, ni yo misma sabía que pasaba conmigo. Por eso, me hice un disfraz, un disfraz que nadie podía descifrar quien era realmente. Nadie sabía quien era Marina, la persona que estaba detrás. Yo, pues contenta, porque no encontré otro camino para sobrevivir en ése mundo, hice de mis atuendos una persona que no existía. Aunque sí existía, pero solo para mí misma. Y como te dije antes, me caí en el pozo. Me ha costado mucho salir de él. Las manos se me destrozaron, los pies están heridos de tanto escalar hacia arriba, miles de cardenales fueron saliendo de mi cuerpo".

"Mi alma estaba en el fondo y mi corazón también. Entonces fue un trabajo duro, el subir un poco y volver a bajar para poder pescar el alma y después volver a bajar para pescar mi corazón. Así me la he pasado durante mucho tiempo. creo que por fin he salido del pozo, completa, con todo en su lugar. No creo que tengas idea de lo que me ha costado y lo que ha implicado. Me siento satisfecha. En mi mundo no podía ser quien realmente soy. Ésta, que está parada frente a ti, se ha salvado de si misma. Clef, tú, un ser que alguien envió hacia mí, has contribuido a que me encuentre. ¡Bendito sea Céfiro!."

"No todo fue malo en mi mundo. También hubo cosas buenas, hábitos y costumbres por parte de mis padres que agradezco. Lo único que me faltaba arreglar era: ¿Por qué nunca una palabra de cariño, un abrazo, un toque de manos, una sonrisa para un alma que sufría tanto? ¿Por qué nunca una aprobación robada ante una insensatez mía? No sé. Quizás las almas de mis padres nunca estuvieron preparadas para dar amor. Sabes, llegué a pensar que yo era una mujer marcada para toda la vida, y que nadie me querría por ser yo, tal y como soy y he sido. Porque somos un todo, y en ese paquete hay cosas que te gustan y otras que no, y no puedes desechar las feas porque también son tuyas. Y lo que hice yo, fue nulificarme completa y perder así mi autoestima. ¿Acaso nadie podía aceptarme tal y como yo era? ¡Claro que sí, Clef! Ha sido un largo tiempo sometida a ése embrujo. Ahora ya se ha roto, no existe más y me siento libre."

-Marina – dijo Clef con voz grave – lo que me has dicho me ha dejado sin habla.

-Yo sé que por ti corren varias preguntas y has de pensar que tengo más cosas ocultas y extrañas dentro de mí. Yo creo que querías saber desde mi nacimiento hasta éste momento. De donde vengo, quiénes son mis padres, y todo lo demás. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Marina. Todo lo quise saber. Pero no por curiosidad simple, sino por un gran cariño que te ido tomando durante este tiempo. Créemelo, por favor.

Marina solo sonrió con tristeza. Aquel cariño del que hablaba Guru Clef siempre lo había entendido. Ése cariño de un maestro hacia su alumna, hacia una hermana pequeña. Recordó las palabras de Ascot y lo que se siente morir de sed teniendo un pan en la mano.

-Quisiera saber…¿Qué fue lo que viste cuando entraste en trance? No me escuchabas, traté de hacerte reaccionar. Pero solamente me atacabas.

-No sabes…no tienes idea de cuánto lamento eso, y cuanta vergüenza siento ahora. Pude haberte matado, o a Lucy o Anaís. En realidad sí sabía lo que estaba pasando. Vi mi vida como una película, los peores momentos. Como cuando me dejaste…

-¿Cuándo te dejé? – preguntó Clef.

-Cuando moriste en mis brazos.

Guru Clef cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. Luego miró a Marina con tristeza.

-Cuánto dolor te he hecho pasar, mi querida Guerrera Mágica. ¿Por qué no te regresé a tu mundo cuando pude? ¿Por qué te dejé a merced de tanta maldad? Pude haberlo evitado. No creo que puedas perdonarme.

-Oh, Clef - suspiró Marina – lo único que lamento son los meses que pasé. Completamente consciente de todo. Fueron una tortura, porque para Anaís y Lucy solamente estaba loca. Incluso yo llegué a pensar que lo estaba, que todo había sido una vana y cruel ilusión. Gracias a la joya que me diste pude creer.

-Quizá hubiera sido mejor no dártela – confesó Clef – pero no podía a afrontar lo que realmente pasó. Yo sabía que ustedes eran nuestra última esperanza. Que tú eras mi esperanza. Sin mí, Céfiro iba a destruirse, pero mi último deseo, aún después de haberte dado la joya, fue que volvieras, y olvidaras todo.

-¿Por qué me dejaste con la gema entonces?

-Era el último recuerdo que ibas a tener de mí – sonrió – mi fuerza no me permitió quitarme el anillo. Hubiera sido tuyo, de no haber perdido la consciencia. Marina, si no quieres hablarme de nada más, no lo hagas. No quiero ser la causa de más dolor en ti. No digas nada si no quieres.

-Lo que más deseo es que sepas por lo que pasé. Para que puedas realmente comprenderme…después de ese horrible día me perdí. Estaba navegando por los mares como un delfín, inteligente, sigilosa, guardiana. Pero no sabía adónde iba, como sí los delfines. El mar es tan grande que me perdía en él y no tenía nada de dónde asirme cuando me canso. Tenía que nadar y nadar, algunas veces me ponía boca arriba y me quedaba flotando hasta que debo seguir otra vez mi camino. No había playa, ni arrecife, ni isla, ni barco, ni barcaza, de la que pudiera echar una mano para cogerme y descansar un poco. Sólo pedía un poco de tiempo para continuar mi nadar. Cuando me tocaban las peores tormentas (de lágrimas), no podía refugiarme en ellas. Tenía que subsistir valientemente y dando brazadas a lo loco para nos ser tragada por el mar. En los días de mucho sol y calma, mi cuerpo se llenó de llagas y dolor y ni la luz ni el arrullo del mar las pueden acallar. Grité y nadie me escuchó, vi un barco a lo lejos y le hice señales pero solo logré que los brazos me quedaran adoloridos, ya que no pudieron verme. Fui tan pequeña dentro de ésos océanos que me perdí. No pude soportar estar tan sola en ésa inmensidad. Brazada tras brazada y sin llegar a puerto seguro, a puerto libre; ni siquiera logré ver en el horizonte alguna esperanza de tierra, de vida humana. No tuve futuro ni esperanza, solo un presente dentro de un círculo sin fin que tampoco me respondió. Ya no pude más.

-Si alguien más, que no fueras tú me lo hubiese contado, jamás lo habría creído. ¿Tanto daño te he hecho? – dijo Guru Clef, y algo más, en sus ojos había lágrimas.

-No, no – dijo ella sonriendo quitándose también la humedad del rostro – cuándo nos arrebatan a un ser querido, una parte de nosotros se pierde para siempre. Nunca volvemos a ser los mismos, aunque yo, que tuve la dicha de volver a encontrarte, me he recuperado. ¡Te lo he dicho antes! He salido de aquel laberinto ahora, nunca más entraré en él. Aun cuando…las cosas no salgan como lo quiera yo.

-No comprendo ésa parte, Marina – dijo Clef.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, me habría perdido en aquel lugar lleno de sombras – confesó – cuando estaba reviviendo esos momentos, escuché tu voz. Clara y fuerte…diciéndome que no estaba sola.

-Lo hice, lo hice – dijo él acercándose – no podía permitir que algo te pasara.

-Lo sé – dijo ella – siempre te has preocupado por todos.

-No, es más – negó él – Marina, tú me salvaste. No una, sino dos veces. Arriesgaste tu vida y yo…en mi egoísmo ciego de proteger a Céfiro no pude agradecértelo como debí de haberlo hecho. ¿Qué eras entonces sin un sacrificio? Si te hubiera perdido, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

-Quiero que sepas toda la verdad – dijo Marina entonces – y si después de eso algo cambia no me importará, porque me quedaré satisfecha de que tuve el valor y la honestidad para decírtelo. Clef…cuándo te dije que mi vida estaba vacía de amor…mentí. La verdad es que sí tengo un gran amor. Nunca creí, en mi existencia no creí llegar a valorar tanto a una persona. Que me hiciera tan feliz, solo por sonreírme, o hablarme. Creo que es complicado, y el amor es tan fuerte, tan inesperado, que creo es fácil confundirlo con la antipatía o el desagrado. Ésa atracción…inexplicable, que me hace sentirme viva, lo que quiero decir Clef…es…que creo que te amo.

Clef la miraba con una gran sorpresa. No hacía otra cosa que mirarla, guardando silencio como ella le había indicado. Sobre su espalda se habían liberado unas cadenas muy pesadas.

-Siento que…- continúo en voz baja – que ya mi vida no puede ser de otra forma si no es a tu lado. Que el corazón me late tan fuerte cuando estás cerca, y que se me quiere salir del pecho…como si no me perteneciera. Sí, eso. Que no me pertenece…porque más bien te pertenece a ti. Y no me importaría nada más, no pediría nunca nada, todo lo sabría…si tan solo tú…me dieras el tuyo. Es lo único que necesito.

Un silencio envolvió entonces el lugar. A lo lejos, había parejas bailando con alegría y desfachatez, otros invitados, un poco embriagados, reían y charlaban. Marina mantenía los ojos cerrados, con tal pavor, y más fuerte del que había sentido jamás, sabiendo que Guru Clef seguía mirándola, podía sentir su presencia ahí.

Entonces, en un arrebato de inestabilidad emocional, los abrió y se dio la vuelta.

-Lamento haberte molestado, Guru Clef.

No pasó un segundo y su mano ya había sido detenida. Él sujetaba su mano con firmeza, cuando lo miró sin entender, él negó la cabeza, indicándole que no podía irse.

-Marina, ven por favor.

Ella, sonrojadísima, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado. Pero él le tomó el rostro.

-Mírame – le dijo - escúchame, tú no me has molestado. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme? ¿crees que aún así debo perdonártelo? Marina, jamás había escuchado palabras más bellas y más sinceras en mi vida. ¿Crees que eso va a molestarme?

-Si tú opinión es contraria, podría ser – aventuró Marina.

-Dijiste que no te importaba lo demás. Con tal de que lo supiera.

-Lo dije, - repuso Marina – pero no quiere decir que me vaya a sentir feliz.

Guru Clef la miró impactado. Marina se preguntaba como remolinos dentro de su cabeza que estaría pasando por su mente, pero él no decía nada. ¿Tanto le había sorprendido? ¿O estaba buscando las palabras correctas para rechazarla?.

-Me voy – dijo Marina tajantemente y se encaminó hacia el ventanal.

Entonces, un pánico se apoderó de ella. Ése miedo que se siente de saber la verdad, de ver las cosas tal y como son. De esperar por tanto tiempo eso tan esperado, y lo ves tan lejano, que tienes pavor de perderlo y prefieres nunca haberlo pedido. Así se sentía Marina, y con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus pasos salió del Gran Salón, casi tirando una copa a un invitado, escuchó que Lucy le gritó que a dónde iba, también a Caldina que la miraba sin entender.

Se metió en su cuarto y se recargó en la puerta. Todo había terminado.

-¡Marina! ¡Marina!

Unos golpeteos en su espalda la hicieron que el corazón se le acelerara. Era él.

-¡Marina! Escúchame…quiero hablar contigo.

-No, Clef. Por favor…Márchate. – comenzó a llorar. Sin despegarse de la puerta.

-¿Estás llorando? ¡Ábreme! Marina, por favor, no seas infantil.

Ella sonrió con melancolía.

-Siempre es así, ¿verdad?

-Por favor, Marina. No te entiendo. Me dices tantas cosas y ahora así como así huyes como una niña pequeña. Por favor…no voy a juzgarte.

-No le tengo miedo a tu juicio, Guru Clef. Siempre has sido muy acertado en eso.

-¡Basta! – desesperó él golpeando más fuerte la puerta - ¡Ábreme, Marina! Tú sabes que necesitamos hablar. Yo…necesito decirte también algo.

-Mañana regresaré a mi mundo. No es necesario ya.

-¡No seas necia! – le espetó – Marina – dijo con voz suave – abre por favor. No estaré aquí toda la noche, te lo advierto.

-Yo tampoco. Me iré a dormir.

-¿Quieres tenerme en ascuas tratando de conseguir que estás haciéndome un favor? ¿eh? ¡Entonces para qué abriste tu corazón! ¡Sigues siendo la misma chica cerrada de siempre!

-¡Y tú sigues siendo un ciego! – gritó entre lágrimas – sigues sin ver lo que está tan claro…

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto ahora, Marina? – preguntó – después de todo éste tiempo de conocernos…y hasta ahora me dices tus sentimientos. Ahora vas a irte, ¿así nada más?

-No quiero sufrir más, Guru Clef. Me iré a mi mundo, tendré mis máscaras de nuevo y trataré de estar cómoda, aunque nunca pueda ser feliz.

-¿Ésa es tu última palabra?

-Sí.

-¿Para qué lo intentaste entonces? – inquirió con frialdad.

Marina escuchó los pasos de nuevo, alejarse lentamente. Se arrodilló y lloró amargamente durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué estupidez acababa de hacer? Él quería decirle algo, y en su subconsciente algo le decía que Guru Clef la siguió porque trataría de consolarla, de apoyarla. Ahora entendía completamente las palabras de Ascot.

Un agujero muy profundo se había abierto en ella. Jamás se imaginó hablar con tanta honestidad, con el corazón en la mano a Guru Clef. Y otra vez, volvía a no ser, volvía a caer. Escapando de un intento que podría ser la felicidad.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Pff...éste es el capítulo más emocional de toda la historia, hasta ahorita, creo. Me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustó o no, y qué parte más.

Al fin llegó el momento de la declaracíón, ¿lo esperaban así? cuentenme XD saludos a todos, en especial a Serenita y ReayerthFan.


	21. Mi Mundo Contigo

21. Un Mundo Contigo

¡Cuán extraño puede llegar a ser el ser humano! Tal pareciera que aunque se esforzara por mantener la línea de su vida no podía conservar algo. Cualquier cosa, que no fuera material ni hueca. Tenía a sus amigas, sí. Siempre las iba a tener. Tampoco había oído a Guru Clef tan molesto desde que lo conoció. La frase "¿Para qué lo intentaste entonces?" seguía atormentándola. Mientras más lo pensaba, más ganas le dan de regresar a Tokio. ¡Qué ironía! Se había prometido nunca regresar ahí. Pensó con toda la madurez que su propia personalidad le permitió, establecerse en Céfiro, aunque no fuera en el castillo. Vivir una vida de una manera más simple, viajar por Céfiro, conocer, disfrutar. Todo se había derrumbado por el miedo a ser rechazada, es fácil decirlo, pero el amor no correspondido puede doler tanto, que se puede desencadenar en odio hacia esa persona que una vez amamos tanto. Ella no quería eso, ¡Jamás iba a odiarlo! Por eso, lo mejor era regresar. Hablaría con sus padres y se casaría con Shinji. Terminaría la escuela y conseguiría un trabajo acorde a la empresa de su papá, y tendría una vida llena de comodidades, sin sacrificios, sin complicaciones. Claro, sin amor. Pero si ella de cualquier forma iba a quedarse sola, ¿Qué más daba si estaba sola y a la vez con Shinji? Así se le iba a ir la existencia, acompañada, pero sola.

El cantar de varios pájaros la despertaron. Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y se miró al espejo, lucía horrible. Aquel día, ella y sus amigas iban a decidir quedarse en Céfiro o irse, porque el Portal ya no aguantaría más. Guru Clef prometió ayudarles con un hechizo muy complicado, que las orientaría a inclinar sus deseos y poder regresar o no. Comenzó a peinase, perdida en pensamientos, cuando una figura estaba tras ella le habló.

-¿Te fuiste a dormir muy temprano, no crees?

-¡Presea! – saltó – Me has asustado.

-Toqué la puerta, pero nadie me abrió. También sabía que estabas dentro, perdón por haberte importunado.

-Está bien – sonrió - ¿Sucede algo?

-Quisiera hablar contigo, Marina.

Marina se levantó del tocador, mirándola con extrañeza. Un terrible presentimiento se le vino a la cabeza. La plática de ayer con Clef, su repentina desaparición de la fiesta, todo. Trató de serenarse y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Presea tenía una agradable sonrisa, semejante a la de Linda, pensó.

-Tal vez te preguntas el porqué vengo a buscarte – empezó – eso es porque me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Desde que regresaron son más fuertes, más lindas y sobretodo más mujeres.

-Me harás sonrojar, Presea.

-Déjame terminar – rió – han pasado cosas terriblemente peligrosas y dramáticas. Ustedes son las más grandes heroínas que jamás ha tenido Céfiro. Eso no debo dudarlo. Aunque no creo que sea suficiente para que estén felices. Sé que hablo como Airmed, pero necesito decirte todo para que me entiendas. Tú has luchado no sólo por éste planeta, sino por muchas cosas más. Por tu amistad con Lucy y Anaís, con nosotros, y sobre todo con alguien pienso es el ser más especial para ti.

"Por favor, no quiero que te alteres. Sé muy bien cuales son ahora tus sentimientos y veo que sufres. Tendría que decirte que comprendo a la perfección el porqué de tu sufrimiento, y es porque yo misma lo he llegado a sentir. Pero a lo largo del camino podemos detenernos a recoger algo, también a pensar que camino seguir tomando, pero no podemos detenernos para siempre. Yo me he quedado parada en el camino de mi vida, sin saberlo, porque jamás abrí mi corazón ante ésa persona. Ahora ya es muy tarde, porque las cosas no son como lo eran al principio. Mi corazón sigue sintiendo de la misma forma, pero las circunstancias en las que empecé no son las mismas, tampoco sería correcto continuarlas por varios factores."

"El primero es, querida Marina, que no revelé mi sentimiento por un secreto que no puedo contarte. Solo te diré que es de suma importancia, pero no me lo preguntes, porque jamás, ni aunque muera, lo diré. El segundo es que me he dado cuenta de que otra persona (que también es muy importante para mí) se ha enamorado de ésa persona. Sí, lo sé abiertamente porque noté como lo mirabas, como le hablabas, y pude reconocer tus ademanes y miradas porque lo hacías de la misma forma que yo. Lo mirabas de la misma forma, no como Lucy y Anaís. No quiero dejar a tu criterio que he dado una derrota declarada sin haber luchado, he luchado toda mi vida, desde que lo conocí. En verdad traté de que no me gustara. Pero te entendí, entendí porqué te habías enamorado de él y no solamente lo entiendo, Marina, sino que lo acepto y me da gusto. Quiero desearte toda, toda la suerte del mundo para que puedas decírselo, y si ya lo has hecho ya no tengo nada que aconsejarte. Ya estás hecha. Y el tercero…es que también he notado que él te tiene por completo en su corazón."

"Por favor, no me mires así, no sé que tan en cuenta estés de las cosas, pero la realidad es que siempre te ha preferido a ti. Yo lo conozco muy bien, sé cuales son sus modos de actuar con las personas…pude ver el resentimiento y el cariño que tenía por Airmed, pude ver también la preferencia que tenía por Látis sobre sus demás alumnos, el respeto que tenía por la princesa Esmeralda y eso era algo también más asemejado a verla como si fuese algo muy valioso. También la simpatía por Lucy, y la admiración por Anaís, también un poco de menosprecio por Ascot, y por lo cual también entiendo ahora muchas cosas. Así mismo, sé que a veces se burla de Caldina y Paris, pero es una burla sana y sin malicia. He visto muchas cosas en él, así como he visto el gran amor que te profesa. Por favor, no me hagas preguntas, no te las responderé porque no me conociere a mí. A lo mejor te preguntas porqué te digo todo esto, pues la respuesta es sencilla, porque si no puede ser feliz conmigo, quisiera que lo hiciera con alguien más, y que mejor que con una muchacha que lo ama profundamente."

Presea la abrazó y ella le correspondió. Estaba llorando, se levantó y con lentitud salió de la habitación. Dejándola completamente desconcertada y el corazón palpitante.

Que cosas tan impresionantes y maravillosas acababa de decirle Presea. La bondad y humildad que tenía era enorme, la capacidad de entender sus sentimientos, de compartirlos y sobre todo, de dejarla libre para ser feliz con la persona que quería, aún si ella renunciaba por completo a ésa felicidad. No tenía idea de cual sería el secreto del que habló, pero tampoco pretendía indagar en eso. Por otra parte, la idea de que Clef pudiera sentir algo por ella le hacía desvariar ¿Sería posible? Era cierto que lo conocía muy bien. Pero también creía conocer a Ascot y jamás le creyó capaz de las cosas que cometió, también creyó ver en Rommel maldad y crueldad, y no era más que la expresión de la trágica vida que hasta ahora había llevado. ¿Y si otra ves se equivocaba? Ya no quería equivocarse, ni sufrir más.

El día se pasó lleno de dudas y confusiones, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya hora había llegado. Se reunió con sus amigas en el jardín residencial, habían quedado de hablar juntas antes de que se tomara una decisión.

-Bien, aquí estamos – empezó Lucy, que generalmente era la que siempre tomaba la iniciativa de las cosas.

-Así es, y menos seguras que nunca – dijo Anaís encogiéndose de hombros. En su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-Ustedes no tienen nada de que sentirse inseguras – les dijo Marina – tengo la certeza de que decidirán quedarse aquí.

-No sé – dijo Lucy – Látis no me dijo nada en concreto. Es muy diferente la situación de Anaís, que hasta comprometida está ya.

-Tranquila, Lucy – advirtió la susodicha – no puedo responder ahora. La verdad es que no puedo dejar tantas cosas. ¡Mi casa, mis padres, mi hermana! Mi vida está en Tokio.

Tampoco podría vivir sin ver a mi familia, nunca más – sollozó Lucy – sería para siempre.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás – dijo Marina. – No sé que hacer.

-¡Marina! Dijiste que te quedarías en Céfiro desde el principio – dio Anaís - ¿También dudas ahora? ¿Acaso no piensas decirle a Guru Clef lo que sientes por él?

-Lo hice – sonrió con tristeza – tuvimos una…pequeña pelea anoche.

-¿Qué pasó? – inquirió al instante Lucy - ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Siente lo mismo por ti?

-Calma, Lucy – dijo Anaís – vas a bombardearla con tantas preguntas.

Lucy bajó la vista apenada. Marina le sonrió.

-Está bien, Anaís – respondió – déjala. Lucy siempre ha sido curiosa y dudo mucho que eso llegue a cambiar. No tengo problema en contestarles, la verdad es que prácticamente fui yo la que habló. Reaccionó muy tranquilo, y no sé si sienta lo mismo, porque me marché de ahí antes de oír su respuesta.

-¿¡Por qué?! – gritó Lucy impaciente - ¿¡Por qué no lo esperaste?!

-Marina, debiste haber escuchado su respuesta.

-Tenía miedo, chicas – dijo – miedo de saber que pensaba. Ahora, por otro lado, Presea me contó algo que me dejó más confusa que antes. Me dijo que posiblemente él me quiera.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Anaís.

-Dice que lo conoce muy bien, y no hay forma de que sea de otra manera. ¡Me siento muy extraña! Debería irme de aquí y listo.

-Pero Marina…- empezó Lucy.

-¿Guerreras Mágicas?

Atrás de ellas una voz las llamó. Cuando se giraron vieron a Guru Clef, acompañado de Airmed. Marina bajó la vista muy contrariada y nerviosa.

-Ya es la hora, niñas – advirtió Airmed – espero estén listas.

-No lo estamos – dijo Lucy – pero qué remedio.

Caminaron hasta la puerta, cuando unos ojos la llamaron.

-Ya no puedes esconderte. – le dijo Clef.

-No pretendía esconderme de ti, - dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo – sólo decidí terminar con esto.

-¿Así nada más? – preguntó.

Airmed y las chicas ya estaban muy encaminadas, imposible era que los oyeran. Ella se detuvo, tratando de que el pánico no se apoderara de ella nuevamente.

-Mejor hubiera sido no decir nada, ¿verdad? – dijo Marina.

-No deberías hablar así. Menosprecias mucho tus sentimientos, por eso no has logrado ser feliz. Para poder querer a alguien, debes empezar por quererte a ti misma.

-Estoy en ello.

-No creo que el haber sabido esto antes hubiera causado un resultado distinto. Mi opinión sobre ti siempre ha sido la misma. No importa cuán perfecto por igual pueda aparentar ser, somos muy parecidos Marina. Ambos somos testarudos y orgullosos. Sí, lo soy, he alejado de mi vida a las personas que más quería. He cometido errores, he tropezado, pero sobre todo; me he arrepentido de muchas cosas. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escoger, hubiera querido ser campesino o artesano.

"Mi lugar arrogantemente importante me impidió siempre tener palabra propia contra las reglas de Céfiro. Quise muchas veces gritarle a la princesa ¡No es justo, debes ser libre! y no lo hice. También quise ayudarla, pude hacerlo un poco, no como yo hubiera querido, pero algo le ayudé. No creas que estoy satisfecho con todo lo que he hecho. De cualquier modo, cuando te conocí debo decirte que creí que ustedes (y sobre todo tú) no podrían ser las Guerreras Mágicas. Eran solo unas niñas inexpertas. Nuevamente me equivoqué, porque si no fuera por ustedes Céfiro se habría destruido hace ya mucho. También me arrepentí mucho de no haberles dicho toda la verdad sobre el Pilar, sobre la guerra, sobre muchas cosas. Siento que he sido el más responsable de todo el dolor que han pasado, pero sobre todo el tuyo. De haber sabido que te dolería tanto muchas cosas, hubiera preferido regresarte a tu mundo. Aunque una persona me dijo que eso no era lo correcto, que te estaba reprimiendo, pero no es así. ¡Estaba protegiéndote! ¿De qué? ¡De todo! No podía soportar que algo les pasara, pero sobre todo a ti."

"Mi sentido sobre protector como alto mago se fueron muy lejos de mis verdaderas intenciones. Cuando se fueron, me sentí feliz, porque podrían ser libres y encontrar la verdadera dicha en su mundo. ¡Regresaron! Yo no me esperaba eso. Céfiro marchaba bien y no había razón para regresar. Mi antigua riña con Ascot no tenía otro motivo más que tú. El mantenía sus recuerdos y sentimientos vivos por ti, mientras que yo…sólo me puse en mi plan de maestro y a él en su plan de discípulo. Nunca pensé en el Ascot como hombre, ni en ti como mujer. Después de mucho indagar sobre el asunto, comprendí que la única causa por la que yo no podía aceptar que Ascot pensara en ti era porque quería que esos pensamientos fuesen míos. No toleraba la idea de que alguien más ejerciera control sobre las Guerreras Mágicas, no, sobre ti, sobre una Guerrera Mágica en especial. Ascot no tenía la culpa y fui demasiado estricto con él, el motivo de su renuncia a mis clases fue solamente porque se dio cuenta de todo."

"Cuando Ascot me hirió, comprendí por fin el porqué de su desagrado hacia mí. Él también se había dado cuenta, o si no en su totalidad, sospechaba de que mi agrado era más que simple cariño y preocupación. Cuando me encontraste, te di la joya porque sabía que nunca más iba a volver a verte, y al menos yo sí quería que alguna vez te acordaras de mí. También había depositado todas mis esperanzas en ésa gema, para que tuvieras una prueba de que no era un sueño, y que reaccionara solamente si tú deseabas recordarlo. Por eso fue que no funcionó con Lucy y Anaís, quiénes en ése momento no sabían lo que pasaba y fueron transportadas a su mundo sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió. Y cuando fui prisionero, mi alma trató de hablarte muchas veces, algunas estaba tan cerrada que no podía entrar, otras logré asomarme para poder ver un pedacito de ti, y finalmente lo logré, entrando en uno de tus sueños. Me abriste tu subconsciente e intenté mandarte un mensaje, que, exitosamente recibiste e interpretaste."

"Y finalmente cuando te volví a ver, estabas completamente deshecha. Podía sentirlo en tu corazón, y en el mío, y ahora comprendo tus palabras, cuando dijiste que el corazón no te pertenece, lo sientes como si no fuera tuyo, y es porque realmente no lo es, es de ésa persona. Yo sentí lo que sentiste, vi lo que viste y escuché lo que escuchaste. Solo me hacía falta una palabra de ánimo, algún pequeño reflejo de luz en ésa espesa oscuridad que te hiciera ver, que yo estaba ahí. Que no solamente tú eras capaz de realizar sacrificios, sino que yo también estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ti. ¡Y me escuchaste! Abriste un diminuto orificio de confianza, creí que ya no volverías a creer en nadie, puesto que muchos te habían hecho mal y a la vez que no había nada malo en ti. Tardé mucho en plantearme la posibilidad de un enamoramiento, porque a lo largo de mi vida muchos me han traicionado y es por eso no creí depositar amor en nadie. A veces confío demasiado en las personas, o tal vez solo confié en la persona incorrecta. Sigo culpando a todo el mundo por mis problemas de confianza, y la verdad es que en quién no confiaba era en mí mismo."

"El día de la fiesta te busqué. No sé porqué, porque sentía una parte encendida en mi alma, que no podía ver a nadie más que a ti. Necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas bien. Me preguntaba si era verdad, si mi lugar realmente estaba junto a ti, o quizá no. Cuando bailé contigo, algo dentro de mí dudó. Tenía miedo de volver a sentir lo que sentí el día que te salvé, me preguntaba que iba a pasar. Y empecé a sentir lo mismo que la primera vez. Náuseas, tristeza, dolor, acongoja, amargura y temor. Me preguntaba hasta cuando se acabaría ése tormento y hasta cuándo podrías ser una mujer equilibrada y libre del hechizo al que estabas sometida. No sabía que sentía por ti, pero mi corazón me decía que no te abandonara, que te entendiera, que aunque no lo comprendiera, te consolara. Me tenías ahí, como un tonto, sólo velando por tus pensamientos y cuidándote como si fueras un tesoro, que si lo pierdo, perdería la vida. Me entiendes, ¿pequeña? Ahora no puedo más que decir que la primera impresión que tuve, pensar que eras la Guerrera Mágica equivocada, resultó ser la chica correcta para mí"

Marina nunca había sentido un silencio más sepulcral y vacío que ése. Tenía la sensación de que aquello no era real, que estaba viviendo en un mundo paralelo y que en cualquier momento pasaría, como si no fuera necesario hablar, ni mirar, ni pensar, solo sentir. Seguía mirando a Clef con los ojos nublados, porque ahora, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar. Sonrió, no sabía porqué sonreía, porque dentro de aquella realidad abstracta que jamás había tocado su vida, pensó sentirse alguna vez tan maravillosamente feliz. Las palabras de Guru Clef apenas si las había procesado, y el permanecía estático frente a ella, callado como si nunca hubiera dicho nada.

Ella, con la mano sobre los labios y las mejillas encendidas, y él, fija la mirada, aunque también tenía los ojos nublados, ya no había más que decir para él. Para ella, sus palabras eran inmensas ráfagas de viento con un olor exquisito, y se sintió entonces plena. Qué importaba si después se acababa el sueño en el que ahora estaba existiendo, qué más daba si dentro de unos minutos regresaba a Tokio, o se quedaba, porque lo que siempre había querido escuchar, por lo que había vivido y luchado, al fin, después de tanto, se había cumplido.

- Mi pregunta es… - dijo Clef entonces, con la voz más ronca que había percibido Marina - ¿Qué harás ahora?

Marina parpadeó unos segundos. ¿Qué haría ella ahora? ¿Por qué razón le preguntaba eso? Si acababa de decirle que la quería, que no había nadie más importante para él que ella, y aquel sueño hecho realidad que no tenía nada que ver con esa decisión. ¿Acaso se lo dejaba todo a ella como responsabilidad?

- ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo ella en tono somero - ¿Quieres que elija y ya, como si nada significaras?

- Lo sabía – dijo Guru Clef casi en un susurro – Marina, tú llevas otro modo de vida… y aunque yo quisiera… no sé. Querrás regresar a tu mundo, del que estás hecha. Aunque nada me haría más feliz que te quedaras… no quiero atarte a mí.

- Sigues diciendo lo mismo desde el primer día que me viste aquí – le retó ella – sigues subestimando mi cariño, o simplemente crees que no podría cambiar mis artículos suntuarios por estar a tu lado. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

- No pongas palabras en mi boca, Marina – rogó Guru Clef, que parecía ahora más cansado que nada - ¿Sabes qué edad tengo realmente? Sí, ya sé que me veo joven. ¿Crees que nunca pensé en ti? Si es por eso mismo que dudé tanto de decirte mis sentimientos.

- ¡¿Y sabes cuántas veces me pregunté qué dirías de que una simple chiquilla de diecisiete años te dijera que te amaba?! ¡¿A ti, al gran mago de Céfiro?! Cuántas veces traté de reprimirlo, y tragármelo, para no hacerte sentir mal, para no comprometerte… y tú crees que no me adaptaré a la vida cefiriana, ¿verdad?

- Ya basta – dijo él – no quiero discutir ése punto. No ahora, que por fin te he encontrado. Quisiera que las cosas fuesen más sencillas, pero la vida no es así. Sólo… - dijo entonces acercándose – sólo quisiera tener la certeza de que serás feliz… a mi lado.

Marina se rió entre lágrimas. ¡Qué ironía que le pidiera eso! Era un vil pleonasmo. Pedirle que fuera feliz a su lado, si ella no concebía otra forma de pensar en la felicidad que no fuera con él.

- Clef… no entiendo si crees no conocerme, o si piensas que nunca terminarás de conocer a las personas. Pero… ¿Sabes qué? Ahora, no hay otra posibilidad que elegir. Y tú piensas que he estado confundida todo este tiempo como tú, pero no es así. Ya estoy agotada de vagar sin un rumbo fijo, mirando hacia una pared en blanco. Si nada de lo que me acabas de decir tiene sentido para ti, trataré de comprenderlo. Pero compréndeme tú, que jamás, en toda mi vida creí sentir algo tan fuerte como esto.

- ¿Aunque pueda terminarse? – inquirió él dándole la espalda de pronto – Y entonces, con el paso del tiempo, te des cuenta que solo era adrenalina del momento, euforia esporádica, ¿a lo que realmente llamas felicidad ahora? Y que a pesar de que quieras regresar, ése momento ya no volverá…

- ¿Tratas de persuadirme? – preguntó Marina con rabia - ¿Quieres alejarme de ti así como así?

- ¡Lo nuestro no tiene ninguna base! – se impacientó Clef – aunque acabes de decirme todo eso, en realidad ni siquiera te conozco, no sé si…

- En realidad me conoces más de lo que crees – dijo Marina – nuestras vidas penden de un hilo invisible, que al conocerte creamos entre los dos. Y no sé si no creas en el destino, en la suerte, en los encuentros especiales. No me importa, pero… por favor… no pongas en duda que lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Eres una de las pocas cosas buenas en mi vida, si me lo quitas, en verdad no tendrá sentido nada de lo que he hecho…

El silencio más doloroso que pudo sentir hasta ése momento Marina había impregnado el hasta hace poco alegre jardín. No podía concebir tanta testarudez en Clef, lo que ella no sabía, es que las personas tenemos una persiana distinta en cada par de ojos, lo que Clef veía no era lo mismo que veía Marina, en aquel momento, su amado no pensaba más que en el bienestar de ella. Tenía mucho miedo de dejarla sola, a merced de cualquiera, y deseaba atarla al árbol más cercano para que n se fuera. Claro que en ésa parte Marina tenía mucha razón, Clef subestimaba los sentimientos de ella más que los suyos propios, y creía en el ardiente amor adolescente por el que ella podía ser víctima. En realidad no estaba ni cerca de adivinar lo enorme que era su amor. Por eso, y por muchas cosas más, Marina, en un arrebato emocional, y como si la vida se le fuere en ello, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Él no se movió. Pareciera que acababan de congelarlo completamente, Marina permanecía también inmóvil, sintiéndole explotar el corazón y desmoronársele las piernas, impregnada del más dulce sabor del deseo, y sin la menor intención de despegarse de ahí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ahora lo entendía. Como un momento así, por un momento así tanta gente buscaba para siempre. Por un momento así las personas esperaban una vida entera, por algo tan sencillo como un beso especial. Y Marina no podía creerlo, en su mente solo pasaba la frase "no puedo creer que esto esté pasándome a mí".

Mientras ésa maravillosa magia ocurría, había otros acontecimientos que también se daban en otro rincón del palacio. Lucy había dejado de llorar y escurrirle la nariz lo suficiente para jamás volver a llorar en la vida, Látis, con la mirada más ecuánime que nadie más en el universo, comprendía con la paciencia digna de cualquier héroe. Así era Látis.

- Perdóname.

- Lu, está bien. Deja de atormentarte con eso. Y de paso a mí también.

- ¡No! – soltó ella abrazándose a su cuello – no puedo perdonarme a mí misma por esto.

- ¿Por querer estar con tu familia? Lucy, por favor. Es completamente lógico. Además…sabes que yo te recordaré siempre.

- No quiero vivir más de recuerdos. No sabes la agonía que pasé cuando nos fuimos, pensaba en ti todo momento…nunca me imaginé tener que decidir algo como esto.

- Éste tipo de decisiones son las que marcan tu vida. Pero estaré feliz de saber que me amas, como yo a ti, Lu.

- ¡Látis! ¡Me has hecho llorar de nuevo!

- Yo no he hecho tal cosa. Tú eres la que insiste en despedirse con lágrimas.

Lucy lo miró con ternura. Látis estaba profundamente dolido, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para jamás demostrárselo en la cara a Lucy. Estaba también decidió a despedirse con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque después se alejara de todos por muchos días. Aunque no quisiera hablar con nadie. Solo Lucy podría sentirse como él.

Nada diferente era el escenario de unas cuantas habitaciones más allá, donde Paris y Anaís n estaban para nada felices, pero tampoco era el mismo ambiente triste. Paris estaba muy molesto, no porque fuese egoísta al querer quedarse con Anaís para siempre, sino por la perversidad del destino que de nuevo les lanzaba una sucia jugarreta. ¿Nunca existía la solución simple?

- Paris…

- Está bien, Anaís. Lo entiendo.

- No, no lo entiendes – le dijo ella jalándolo del brazo – tú eres la persona que siempre soñé. ¡Eres mi príncipe azul verdadero! Pero no puedo tirar diecisiete años de mi vida como si no existieran, no sé si mis padres se darían cuenta… ellos me dieron todo, no puedo…

- Lo sé.

- Paris…

- Anaís. – dijo él girándose – no me casaré con nadie más. Eso ya lo sabes, y por favor no me insistas de nuevo. Viviré recordándote todos los días, y rezando con la posibilidad de que algún día quizá pueda volver a verte, como si fuera la primera vez, mi amor estará igual de vivo por ti.

- Paris, tú eres el príncipe de Céfiro. ¡No puedes marcharte del palacio! ¿Qué dirá Guru Clef? Le dará mucha tristeza saber que te entrenó tanto tiempo para que…

- No me importa – dijo él cerrando los ojos – nunca me ha importado. Guru Clef entenderá mi dolor, y si no lo hace mejor olvidarlo. Céfiro ya no es poseedor de un Pilar, así que no hay razón para alarmarse. Te amo y eso es todo.

Paris comenzó a reírse. Aunque en ésos momentos tenía más ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo, no podía permitir otra despedida trágica. Anaís no se lo merecía.

- Solo necesito pedirte algo.

- Lo que quieras. – dijo ella con seguridad.

- Quédate con el anillo.

- ¡Pero…! ¿Qué haré si…?

- Por favor. Es lo único que me hará feliz, Anaís. Si después tienes que poner uno más en su lugar, lo entenderé, pero por lo pronto, quédatelo, y después, guárdalo. Sé que servirá para que me recuerdes.

- Paris…

Los dos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron. El beso de Anaís y Paris era un beso hermoso, pero con sabor a lágrimas.

Marina se separó con lentitud. Frente a ella, estaban los ojos más profundos y atrayentes que jamás haya visto, que la hicieron sonrojarse de nuevo. Aunque el reflejo que daban sus pupilas solo decía una cosa: debemos separarnos.

- Lo entiendo – dijo ella – Quieres que me vaya.

- Marina… no…

- Sí. Y lo sé porque me amas tanto que solo deseas verme feliz.

- Así es.

- No creí tanta posibilidad en una persona para hacerme sufrir. Tú, quien supuestamente me ama y dice protegerme, eres la persona que más me ha dañado, indirectamente, pero así ha sido. La lección que me acabas de dar solo dice una cosa, dejar de ser honesta conmigo misma es la verdadera opción para vivir en mi perverso mundo. No sé francamente que hago aquí, pero no me arrepiento de nada, ni de haber arriesgado mi vida para salvarte, ni de gastar todos mis pensamientos, fuerzas y emociones en ti, porque sigues siendo lo más importante que existe en el mundo.

- Marina… en verdad no comprendes nada. ¿Ya olvidaste como me evadiste anoche? ¿No crees que si hubiéramos hablado hubieras tomado una decisión con más calma? Pienso que como ahora sabes que tus sentimientos son correspondidos planeas toda una vida aquí, en Céfiro. ¿Sabes realmente lo que dices? Marina, no se trata de cambiar solo hábitos y costumbres. Te estoy hablando de que vas a modificar completamente tu existencia en ése mundo. Tú desaparecerás. Las personas que te conocieron no sabrán que existes, tus padres, tus amigos, todos se quedarán en la idea de que Marina no es nadie, y estarás encerrada en un mundo donde el tiempo transcurre tan lentamente sin que estés acostumbrada, ¿Soportarás todo eso?

- Yo siempre fui un cero a la izquierda en mi mundo. Creo que no necesito repetirte todo lo que te dije el día de la fiesta, y si en verdad me entendieras como dices, comprenderías que nada, nada de lo que hay en ése mundo tiene algún tipo de validez para mí. ¡Te lo he dicho cientos de veces! Incluso tuve que imponerme a la elección de mis amigas, que prefirieron irse. Aun con todo eso, y ni siquiera porque acabo de tener el instante más maravilloso de mi existencia, me pides que me quede.

Marina se adelantó lo suficiente como para que a Clef no le diese tiempo de reaccionar. Sentía un profundo rencor, más fuerte ahora que su amor mismo. Entendía la preocupación de Guru Clef, pero ¿Qué no lo que más esperas es estar al lado de la persona amada? ¿por qué todo tenía siempre que complicarlo con deberes y cuestiones? El amor no había por que cuestionarse, era porque era, ya se lo había dicho la princesa Esmeralda, Lucy, Anaís, Presea, y ¿porque no podía entenderlo?

Intentó todo. Ser la niña traviesa que jugaba a ganarse su corazón, ser una mujer sensible, dispuesta a decir sus emociones sin remordimientos. Ser la poderosa guerrera, fuerte y luchadora, que no le tenía miedo a nada. ¿Qué clase de Marina tenía que ser para convencer a Guru Clef?

Con la vista empañada de lágrimas se giró, por última vez.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? – le preguntó Guru Clef, porque ella se volteó de repente.

- No lo sé – medio sonrió ella entre lágrimas. – Creo que cuando llega el momento de la despedida, siempre esperamos, en algún instante que el ser amado nos detenga, ¿no lo crees?

- Marina, eso no va a pasar. – dijo Clef, y esas fueron las palabras más dolorosas que pudo pronunciar.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose romper en llanto, y se adelantó con rapidez. Ya no podía mirar más atrás. Cuando llegó a la sala del Trono no se sintió incómoda, porque todos tenían caras de funerales, y Lucy y Anaís lloraban desconsoladamente. Anaís en silencio, Lucy más fuertemente, como una niña pequeña. Marina se enjugó la cara con la manga, y se puso frente a Airmed, que tenía cara de no saber que estaba pasando.

- Niña, ¿Te vas así como así?

- Él no quiere estar a mi lado, Airmed. Ya lo entendí.

- ¡Pero…! ¡Es absurdo, el te ama!

- No tanto como pensaba, claro está.

- Pero… ¿Qué paso? ¡Presea! ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

- No más de cuatro minutos, Airmed – dijo Presea - ¿Dónde está Guru Clef? El Portal se cerrará pronto.

- Date prisa – dijo Marina – Acabemos con esto pronto y regresemos a Tokio. No puedo más.

- ¿Marina? – dijo Anaís que estaba a su lado - ¿Has decidido regresar, pero…?

- No preguntes Anaís – la cortó ella – les explicaré allá.

Hubo muchos abrazos y besos de despedida. Caldina no cabía en si de tristeza, y las asfixió muchas veces. Ráfaga les deseó la mejor de las suertes, dándoles palabras graves de aliento, Presea, quien es otra de las madrinas de las niñas, sufrió muchísimo. Y el abrazo que más duró fue el de Marina. Ella sintió la sincera preocupación y agradecimiento por parte de la armera, también un fuerte cariño. Látis y Lucy se despidieron de forma muy seria, ella ya estaba seca de tanto llorar.

- Lu…

- Látis…gracias por haberte conocido.

- Cuídate mucho, Lucy. Sonríe todo el tiempo por favor.

- Sólo será cuando piense en ti.

- No digas eso…

- Te amo, Látis.

- También yo, más que a nada en el mundo.

Y la del príncipe y Anaís no fue la excepción.

- Paris…prométeme que te levantarás temprano. Por lo menos un día a la semana, sería un bonito regalo para Guru Clef.

- De acuerdo.

- Y por favor, reconsidera lo del compromiso…

- Eso no hay nada en que reconsiderar, tú eres la única.

- Paris – sonrió Anaís abrazándolo – nunca, nunca te voy a olvidar.

- Gracias, Anaís.

Las guerreras Mágicas sacaron las Runas del Poder. Al contacto con ellas, y al unirse en el Triángulo del Poder, las tres fueron envueltas por una cálida energía. Las tres voces dulces, pero diferentes, se escucharon a sus oídos.

- Guerreras Mágicas…

- ¡Guardianas! – dijo Lucy, la que siempre toma primero la iniciativa, por ser la más valiente – necesitamos un único favor…sabemos de sus ilimitados poderes y queremos solo una cosa. Nosotras somos originarias de un mundo, de un planeta llamado Tierra. Por favor, quisiéramos regresar ahí.

Las tres se miraron con aprensión. Las Guardianas tardaron más de diez segundos en contestar.

- Eso será cumplido, niñas. ¿Ese es su verdadero deseo? Solo les preguntaré una vez.

- S-sí – dijo Lucy mirando a sus amigas.

- Así es… - dijo Anaís mirando el piso.

- Eso es lo que deseamos – dijo Marina lo más segura que pudo, aunque los labios le temblaban.

Al momento de decirlo levantó la vista, Guru Clef estaba parado a pocos metros de ella, y como estaba envuelta en la poderosa energía no podría verlo con claridad, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

- ¿Vas a dejarla ir? – preguntó Airmed.

- No puedo atarla a mí, Airmed.

- ¡Pero eso es engañarte a ti mismo!

- Ya lo sé. Pero necesito saber si está en verdad lista… por favor confía en mí, Marina.

Marina sintió como las piernas le temblaban, se desprendía del piso y el corazón se le aceleraba. Miró a Guru Clef un instante, que duró una eternidad. Sus ojos solo la miraban a ella, y pudo verlo, de sus labios se formaban las palabras "Te amo, Marina" y ella cerró los ojos. No podía ser. No podía concebir una vida así. Torres…golf los domingos…sesiones de belleza…torneos de esgrima…las resonantes voces de su madre y amigas…el estómago se le revolvió. No quería. No quería marcharse…

Había cometido el error más grande de su vida.

Pudo ver la Torre de Tokio. Divisó la tienda de suvenires y la heladería con gran cantidad de gente. Los cerezos en flor hacían que pareciera que llovían pétalos de los enormes ventanales. Y entonces, casi de la nada, un grito desgarrador de Lucy la hizo volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos mirando un techo altísimo, y varias manos le ayudaron a incorporarse. El aroma que percibía era delicioso, pero no era de un platillo o de flores, era de una persona.

- ¿Guru Clef?

Marina abrió los ojos y casi se desmaya de la impresión. Guru Clef estaba sosteniéndola para que no se cayera de nuevo, y Anaís estaba arrodillada en el piso, Lucy ya estaba rodeando el cuello de Látis.

- ¿Cómo…pero…qué…qué está pasando? – preguntó.

- Calma, Marina. Te pondrás bien, solo deja que se te pase el mareo. – le dijo él. - ¡Pero estás aquí!

Él la abrazó con fuerza, Marina experimentó una necesidad de pegarle y de besarlo de nuevo, no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué seguimos en Céfiro?

- Las Runas te preguntaron cual era tu verdadero deseo. Tú dijiste que lo que más deseabas era irte, pero la verdad es que no estabas ni cerca de querer marcharte – dijo Airmed – por eso ni tú ni tus amigas pudieron regresar.

- ¿Quiere decir que el verdadero deseo de nuestro corazón era quedarnos? – preguntó Lucy.

- Así es, recuerdo bien las palabras de Marina: "Eso es lo que más deseamos" pero no era sincero. Así que las Runas no pudieron cumplir un deseo inexistente.

- ¿Tú sabías todo? – le preguntó Marina a Clef. Él asintió.

- Airmed me contó el verdadero comportamiento de las Runas. Si yo solamente te pedía que te quedaras por mí, quizá lo harías, pero no estaría seguro si ése era tu verdadero deseo. Confiaba en ti, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que no pondrías en duda lo que sentía, y que estabas dispuesta a afrontar el riesgo de en verdad poder irte. Solo las Runas podrían averiguar el verdadero deseo de tu corazón.

- ¿Y por eso casi lo rompes de nuevo?

- ¡Marina! – dijo él sonrojándose – nos están escuchando.

- ¡Diles! ¡Cuéntales que me rechazaste de nuevo! – rugió ella.

- ¿De nuevo? ¿De qué hablas? – dijo él girándose

- ¡Mil veces lo has hecho! ¿No te basta todo lo que ya he pasado? ¡Eres un ingrato!

- ¡Lo haría mil veces más si así siguieras queriéndome! – dijo él.

Ella se quedó callada. Parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó, ante la mirada de varios más.

- ¡Deberían castigarte por lo que haces! Me has robado el corazón y no es justo. ¡También quisiera robar el tuyo! – dijo Marina secándose los ojos.

- ¡Tonta! El mío no es tan fácil de robar.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible!

Caldina se rió abrazando a Ráfaga, y entonces, las lágrimas dejaron de salir de los ojos de las Guerreras Mágicas. En la Sala del Trono se llenó una atmósfera llena de paz y alegría, y aunque Anaís y Lucy estaban convencidas de que jamás volverían a ver a sus padres, y sentían melancolía, confiaban en la magia, y sabían que la magia que las llevó a Céfiro y con la que habían luchado no podía traicionarlas, ni conspirar en su contra de tal forma que les acarreara la infelicidad. Por eso, las tres suspiraron varias veces ése día, pero entendieron que sus padres en realidad nunca sufrirían, porque nunca habrían tenido una hija Lucy ni Anaís. El caso de Marina como sabemos, era un poco diferente. Ella permanecía satisfecha de que sus padres al fin tendrían la vida que siempre quisieron tener. Sin ser masoquista, sin una hija a la cual manipular. Podrían vivir su vida y ella la suya.

Lucy ya había corrido a los brazos de Látis, más feliz que nunca. Anaís tardó un poco en asimilar que era lo que pasaba, pero al entender la tarea de las Runas, comprendió la faena de su destino, no podía estar más satisfecha.

- ¿Podrías ponértelo? – le preguntó Paris al mostrar el anillo.

- Nada me haría más dichosa, mi príncipe.

Se besaron rápidamente, pero no pasaron inadvertidos para los demás. Marina los vio con ternura, y entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

- ¡Ascot!

- Sabía que te quedarías, Marina. – le dijo él con timidez - ¿Sabes? No imagino como será su vida aquí, pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

- Gracias, Ascot – dijo ella - ¿En verdad vivirás en el Bosque del Silencio?

- Por supuesto. Ahora es un bello bosque y no veo porqué no. Mis criaturas estarán muy cómodas, No queda muy lejos del Palacio, así que podré visitarte.

Con aquellas palabras Marina meditó durante unos segundos. Vivir ahora en Céfiro era una completa realidad, fuera de sus más deseados sueños e ideales. Era demasiado para poder creérselo. Ascot se despidió y lo siguiente fue hablar por horas con todos sus amigos. Ahora, a pesar de que no había prisa por que ellas se marcharan, tenían demasiado que decirse. Marina, cambiada por un vestido cortesía de Caldina en color durazno, permanecía al lado de sus amigas escuchando lo que ahora serían supuestos y futuros planes. Airmed no estaba de acuerdo, porque sus niñas acababan de pasar por demasiadas emociones y necesitaban descansar. Sin embargo, las tres se negaron a tal cuestión. No importaba que ahora fueran a llevar su vida en ése lugar, querían estar porque no les importaba nada más. Marina tenía los ojos escocidos de tanto llorar, y no precisamente de sólo ese día.

Nada le hizo más feliz que, en un momento cuando Paris anunciaba el compromiso de Anaís y de él, Guru Clef tomó su mano con suavidad.

Lo demás, será todo un placer relatarlo. El siguiente día estuvo plagado de dicha y emoción, porque se dio una enorme fiesta en anuncio de que Céfiro, al fin, tendría un rey. No sería el soporte del mundo, ni de él dependería la estabilidad y la existencia del planeta, pero sí sería un líder, capaz de decidir por el bienestar de su pueblo. También, sería una maravillosa prueba de historia, de que alguna vez existió el Pilar más recordado de Céfiro, la princesa Esmeralda. Y su propio hermano, fue el encargado de llevar al mundo por el camino, sin la necesidad de sacrificarse nadie.

En todas las calles y provincias había celebración. Fuegos artificiales, comida deliciosa y bailes estaban inundando el lugar. Los festivales estaban protagonizados por danzas increíbles, donde los cefirianos ahora estaban conscientes de que un futuro prometedor les esperaba. No menos que las Guerreras Mágicas, que en aquel momento estaban agotadas de tanto bailar.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! – jadeó Marina tirándose en la silla mas cercana - ¡No creí que bailaras tan bien!

- Tengo mis dotes – le dijo Paris – espero que no te moleste, porque Anaís estaba ya cansada de tanto bailar.

- ¿Ah, me usas como último recurso, eh?

- Algo así.

- Eres despreciable. Y dime, ¿ahora sí estarás dispuesto a responsabilizarte de tus actos?

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Quiere decir que si no puedes siquiera con tu entrenamiento, no creo que puedas gobernar un planeta.

- ¿Y yo soy el despreciable, eh?

- Marina siempre ha tenido tacto con la gente.

Ella se giró sonrojándose. Clef había escuchado casi toda la conversación con el príncipe, y éste la miraba con sarcasmo. Paris se retiró con una sonrisa burlona y Marina se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Marina lo siguió hasta un piso muy alto. Pareciera una especie de torre, porque en extremo de la ventana había un balcón con una terraza que guiaba hacia un mirador. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Céfiro. El atardecer estaba frente a ella, coloreando de naranja y marrón el cielo, haciendo brillar el mar que estaba lejano al Palacio.

- Es hermoso. – suspiró ella.

- ¿Ves esa colina, la que está después de los árboles más altos?

- Sí. Es muy alta.

- Pues detrás de ella existen unas praderas muy bellas. Creo que es un lugar increíble para vivir…

- Lo supongo. – dijo ella mirando hacia el ocaso, luego se sonrojó y lo miró con sorpresa - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Guru Clef sonrió.

- Aunque sé que estás contenta aquí…sé que siempre has querido vivir cerca del mar. Ahí la vista es estupenda. Y yo ya no pienso seguir en el Palacio.

- ¡Pero…! ¿No instruirás a Paris? ¿No serás su consejero como con la princesa Esmeralda?

- Muchas cosas han cambiado ya, Marina. No quiero seguir en lo mismo. Alguna vez te conté que quería vivir mi vida independientemente, solo que no tenía con quien hacerlo.

- Bueno…yo…no sé qué decir. ¡Sí…sí! – se colgó a su cuello sollozando - ¡Mil veces sí!

- ¡Hey, calma! – se quejó él - ¡no te lo dije para que te pusieras tan triste y lloraras!

- ¡Oh, Clef! ¿Se puede morir de felicidad? – dijo Marina separándose ligeramente.

- Lo que menos quiero es que eso pase, me quedaría muy solo. – le guiñó un ojo.

- Y lo que más quiero es quedarme contigo todos los días, todas las noches, todos los instantes de tu vida… porque te amo.

- ¡Auch! Creo que haces un buen intento. Mi corazón ha sido robado un poco.

- ¿Te burlas de mí? – le espetó dándole un golpe en el hombro – eres cruel.

- ¿Cruel? No recuerdo haber sido tan considerado con una persona, tomando en cuenta de que jamás me he enamorado de nadie más.

Guru Clef se encaminó hacia la salida, y ella lo siguió. Luego, Marina se detuvo un momento.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Mi corazón ha sido robado de nuevo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Pues cuántos corazones tienes?

Junto con el impresionante espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, la noche estuvo lleno de sorpresas y anuncios. El mayor que se llevó Marina después de la propuesta de Clef, fue la que recibió por parte de Ascot. Al parecer, Guru Clef había charlado con él, proponiéndole que éste asumiera su puesto, ahora que él había decidido dejar el Palacio. Ascot no cabía en sí de gozo, porque se prometió a todos los amigos de confianza no revelar que fue lo que sucedió con él, y que solamente había estado bajo el dominio de una magia oscura muy poderosa, y que al estar libre de ella, siguió siendo amigo de todos. Así, bajo las instrucciones de algún tiempo de Guru Clef, Ascot estaría listo para ser el nuevo asesor espiritual y enseñaría magia en Céfiro a aquellos que dieran el potencial y desearan hacerlo. Marina se alegró muchísimo, porque en cierta forma sentía un poco de tristeza por Ascot, por el hecho de que tuviese que irse a vivir solo al Bosque del Silencio, y aunque él había dicho que había sido por decisión propia, Marina pensaba que aún estaba afectado por la pasada situación. Ésta nueva oportunidad le haría sentirse de nuevo parte de todos, y teniendo un oficio mucho más definido que solo cuidar criaturas, sería mucho más retribuyente y enriquecedor. La persona encargada de seguirlo apoyando sería Airmed, que a diferencia de Clef, ella había llegado para quedarse. Deseaba ver al príncipe Paris como rey absoluto, y ser su consejera particular, a lo que Caldina se reía de que iba a ser una especie de "nana", cosa que avergonzó a Paris y divirtió a Airmed. Por supuesto que Caldina seguiría siendo la modista real, y ahora que tenía dos bellas chicas más a las cuales vestir, se sentía deliciosamente estimulada; porque una de ellas sería nada menos que la princesa y futura reina del mismo Céfiro, debía lucir hermosa y elegante, y aunque Anaís se negó varias veces, terminó aceptando humildemente.

- Quisiera hacer un brindis – dijo Paris levantándose – antes de que estemos lo bastante ebrios y no pueda decir algo coherente.

- Eso es solo algo que él diría – le susurró Marina a Presea, quien rió por lo bajo.

- Hoy celebramos más que sólo el haber solucionado nuestros problemas de guerra, ante un enemigo que en verdad nos dio muchos problemas. Luego, nos dimos cuenta que ése "enemigo" no era más que una persona cegada por la ambición. A lo cual hemos de entender que debemos seguir tan unidos como siempre, y que eso evitará en un futuro, nuestro planeta corra el grave peligro que corrió recientemente. Estoy al igual que ustedes creo yo, muy sorprendido del avance que llevamos en tan sólo dos semanas después de la batalla. Ha sido gracias a todos, pero sobre todo, a las tres personas que llegaron a cambiar nuestra vida, girándola, volténadola de cabeza, solo para bien. Ésas tres personas son las Guerreras Mágicas, que hoy, son parte de Céfiro más que nunca.

"Lucharon, sufrieron, pero sobre todo, siempre mantuvieron la esperanza de salvarnos y de encontrar el bienestar de nuestro planeta. Por eso puedo decir hoy, y mi maestro no me dejará mentir, que gracias a ellas, Céfiro existe como lo que es hoy en día. Y que trajeron la más grande alegría que nadie más pudo conseguir. Hoy se ha decidió que una de ellas será mi esposa, y cambiará también la historia para siempre. Las tres están atadas a nuestras vidas, y son las heroínas que marcaron nuestros destinos para siempre. Gracias, Anaís, Lucy, Marina. ¡Por las Guerreras Mágicas!"

Paris levantó su copa y todos brindaron animados. Siguieron bailando y brindando, más de la cuenta, sintió Marina, cuando ya muy avanzada la noche, creyó que no podría más. Se encaminó hacia su cuarto diciendo algunas tonterías, que Clef escuchaba con paciencia y otras se reía de ella, otras también la regañaba.

- Te dije que el vino era fuerte.

- Estoy bien – dijo ella enderezándose - ¿Acaso no he llegado hasta aquí?

- Sí, pero apuesto que te habrías perdido.

- ¿Qué eres, mi papá? – le espetó – Además…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque torpemente se tropezó hacia adelante, por suerte, Clef la sujetó.

- Sí, veo que tienes todo bajo control…

- Tal vez deberías quedarte a cuidarme. Digo… por si acaso…

Guru Clef arqueó las cejas.

- ¿No es muy atrevida ésa proposición?

Marina rió con malicia y lo besó. Él correspondió como solo él sabía hacerlo, de la forma más deliciosa y suave que podría besarla. Y como siempre, se sentía en las nubes. Era perder el conocimiento en una dulce adicción.

Basta decir que ésa fue la noche más especial y maravillosa de la vida de ésta Guerrera Mágica, y aunque muchos piensen que la decisión fue precipitada, ella llevaba ya mucho tiempo amando a Clef, y él amándola a ella.

A partir de ése día siguieron miles de planes para todos. Todos diferentes, pero con el mismo objetivo: ser feliz. Presea siguió siendo la armera real, y aunque ya no había mayor necesidad de crear tantas armas, pudieron implementarlas para la exportación, siendo un atractivo nuevo para planetas como Farem y Chizeta. Ella por lo pronto se encontraba sola, pero no hay que contemplarla así para siempre. Porque siendo la extraordinaria mujer que es, no cabía duda que pronto encontraría a alguien, que la acompañara incondicionalmente. Caldina y Ráfaga se quedaría en el Palacio, eso no había porqué cambiarlo por la ocupación de él. Airmed se había ofrecido para instruir a Anaís ahora con su nuevo rol de princesa, y orientarla en todo lo que su experiencia podía ayudarle.

Por parte de Lucy y Látis, la primera había pensado en la posibilidad de ayudarle a Ascot con sus criaturas, podría cuidar de ellas y aprender mucho, pero la segunda oportunidad fue ayudarle a Látis a sus labores. Él era muy independiente, y le encantaba viajar por muchos planetas. Esto hizo que el asumiera el cargo diplomático, atendiendo relaciones bilaterales entre éstos, siendo el portavoz del mismo príncipe. Hemos de decir que todo esto llevó algún tiempo, y Lucy decidió acompañarlo en todo momento. Nada podía hacerla más feliz que permanecer a su lado, y en temporadas también se quedó en el Palacio.

En cuanto a Anaís y Paris, no podría haberles ido mejor. Anaís era el complemento del orden y el pensamiento, la parte intelectual y prudente que el reinado necesitaba. Paris tenía la determinación y la simpatía para ganarse el cariño de su pueblo, si no es que lo tenía todo ya. Anaís pasó por una crisis nerviosa de responsabilidad muy fuerte, pero gracias al apoyo y las recomendaciones de Airmed pudo superarlas, siendo así, la primera princesa de Céfiro que además de ser venida del mundo Místico, era una Guerra Mágica. La primera etapa mientras estuvieron comprometidos tenía como objetivo la supervisión de la reconstrucción de las áreas afectadas por la guerra, que no les tomó mucho tiempo, porque los ciudadanos estaban tan felices de tener un gobernante, que la voluntad de las personas ayudó en tiempo y esfuerzo.

Marina y Clef se marcharon a Thender antes de la coronación de Anaís. Por supuesto que Marina estaba deseosa de permanecer al lado de su amiga en un día tan importante, pero la cercanía del lugar y la ansiosa necesidad de conocer su nuevo hogar la hicieron irse antes de lo previsto. Clef tenía toda la razón. El lugar estaba al pie de una zona rocosa, orillado por arenas y areniscas, que daban a la playa en todo su esplendor. El mar era el mundo que siempre soñó, donde los atardeceres y amaneceres eran un espectáculo todos los días. El lugar tenía muy pocas casas, que les permitió una mayor privacidad. En cuanto llegaron, en resumen, Marina ya no quiso irse más.

Cuando la esperada boda llegó, encontró el Palacio más bello que nunca. Incluso mucho más adornado y brillante que lo había estado la última fiesta, y Marina casi llora al ver a Anaís. No había visto novia más bonita en su vida. El vestido color perla, completamente ajustado del pecho y con una caída libre la hacían ver como una auténtica princesa. En su tocado llevaba una tiara de zafiros y diamantes, que fue el accesorio que Caldina más aduló durante la ceremonia. Paris estaba definitivamente muy apuesto, llevaba un traje en azul claro y blanco, y hemos de decir que ése día sí madrugó. Aunque estaba muchísimo más nervioso que Anaís, se mantuvo firme hasta el final. Marina, que permaneció sentada todo el tiempo al lado de Lucy, (que no dejaba de suspirar y sollozar) se divirtió mucho más con los comentarios de Clef, que estaba a su derecha. Advirtiendo los defectos en todo momento que cometía el príncipe, así como las ganas que ese estaba aguantando la misma Caldina de llorar fuertemente, todo para jamás perder el estilo, no fue vista por ninguna persona. A pesar de todo el lujo y popularidad al que ahora se vería involucrada Anaís, no sintió la menor envidia. Se alegraba de todo corazón que al fin estuviese al lado de la persona amada para toda la vida, pero nunca de lo demás. Sabía que aunque no fuese un Pilar, sería siempre el centro de atención, y eso era precisamente lo que Marina siempre quiso evitar. Muy por el contrario, la amplia casa en la que ahora vivía junto al mar era su más sagrado refugio, donde poseía de algunos sirvientes para que le ayudasen, pero jamás que guiaran su vida.

Anaís había nacido con ésos dotes de bondad y confianza, que le proporcionaban la seguridad de que sería una excelente compañera para Paris, guiándolo por las decisiones correctas. Siempre pensando en los demás, la casi perfecta intuición que poseía los protegerían de las malas compañías, y la amabilidad y dedicación que demostraba no dejaba duda alguna para que su pueblo llegara sinceramente a adorarla.

Lucy cumplió con su propósito de ser una valiente Guerrera Mágica, y nuevamente haber salvado Céfiro. Su faena ahora sería algo distinta, porque su capacidad de apreciar solo lo bueno en las personas, haría más fuerte la relación de Céfiro con otros planetas. Junto con Látis, viajaría por muchas partes del universo, siendo siempre curiosa y encantada de conocer nuevas personas, nuevas experiencias. Complementaría su vida con el deseo de ayudar a los cefirianos, y ella sí permanecería instalada en el Palacio. Dándole a Látis la emoción y simpatía que a él a veces le faltaba, y a ella la capacidad de regresar a la realidad por parte de él. Látis siempre orientaría a Lucy en decisiones precipitadas, aunque el persistente corazón de la pelirroja muchas veces lo sonsacaría para cometer uno que otro error, que no sería visto como un error como tal, sino como una experiencia más de vida.

Marina no podía pedir más. En muy poco tiempo aprendió demasiadas cosas. Entendió que por más que se intente, no se puede obligar a querer a nadie. Tampoco se puede atar de pies y manos y juguetearla como un títere, porque sí esa persona posee la voluntad suficiente para deshacerse de aquella maldición, el resultado no será para nada bueno. Tal es el caso con sus padres, no importa cuantas veces lo intentó, las cosas no pueden forzarse. Experimentó la complicidad de compartir un capricho, de contar un secreto. De caminar de la mano con alguien y reír hasta el cansancio. De preocuparse por el peligro de la otra, del sufrimiento de una más. Sus amigas, las más preciadas amigas que jamás pudo conocer, supo verdaderamente lo que significa la amistad. Desinteresada, constante, tan fuerte que ni siquiera los malentendidos pudieron separar. Supo al conocer a Ascot lo que es realmente romper un corazón sin querer, de ver el resentimiento hacia uno mismo en los ojos de alguien más, y el arrepentimiento más grande, junto con el dolor de lo que es un amor no correspondido. Sintió el cariño y la protección de una persona al escuchar sus consejos, al entender cuando nadie más podía entenderla, Airmed le mostró lo que verdaderamente tenía que hacer, siempre sin flaquear. Fue la única persona que supo guiarla al estar perdida, desconsolada, y eso siempre lo iba a recordar. Caldina y Ráfaga le apoyaron en todo momento, y ellos pudo ver el aprecio desinteresado que sentían por los demás. Incluso brindando interés en quienes ya no se podía confiar, y finalmente, no se equivocaron. En Látis y Paris encontró los compañeros más leales que pudo conocer, viéndolos luchar por un amor, por un objetivo común, levantándose incluso de las cenizas cuando ya no había más de dónde rescatar; ellos siguieron siempre en pie. En Presea, no tenía más que un sincero agradecimiento. No cabía en sí de agradecerle todo el cariño que sentía por ella, toda la suerte que le deseó, porque si ella no hubiese hablado, quizá ella no estuviera ahora en Céfiro. Ella demostró que realmente la madurez y la capacidad de amar eran superiores a cualquier capricho, era admirable y ejemplar. Vio como un corazón puede deformarse si no se cura a tiempo, como un alma es tan fácil de manipular, incluso causando su propia destrucción. Sin duda Rommel fue la persona que a Marina más intrigó, porque con todo el daño que le causó, no hubo perdón más conmovedor que el de él mismo. Supo lo que es perderse en la oscuridad, no querer salir de ella, y destruirse completamente. La lástima que seguía sintiendo por él era algo inevitable, porque en su mismo planeta jamás se le vería como un muchacho que cometió un terrible error, sino como el abominable enemigo que casi termina con el planeta. Finalmente estaba Clef. Por más que seguía pensándolo y re pensándolo, no podía entender que fue realmente lo que le hizo sentirse atraída por él. Lo que sí sabe, es que es el ser más increíble que puso el universo frente a ella, que desde que lo conoció, atesoró la soledad que compartían juntos, y que cada risa que daba, cada mirada que le dedicaba, era un hilo del que pendía una maravillosa intención de deseo, protección y calor. La mejor de las situaciones por las que uno espera toda la vida, y eso ya lo habíamos repetido antes, es el tipo de cosas por las que las personas viven, viven por esperar a alguien así. Marina lloró más de lo que se pudo imaginar llorar jamás, luchó como nunca creería luchar por alguien, porque en su afán de egoísmo e individualidad nunca creyó compartir un sentimiento tan fuerte con alguien. Al menos no con alguien que no fuera ella. Superó sus miedos, intentó hasta lo imposible por no mirar de nuevo hacia atrás, y lo logró. Conquistó (aunque no de la forma más fácil) el más preciado deseo de la existencia humana, el amor.

- ¿Marina?

Ella abrió los ojos y se enderezó. Ahora estaba recostada sobre la suave y blanca arena, escuchando el canto del mar como todas las noches desde que dejó el Palacio. Clef la acompañó imitándola.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En todo y en nada.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿No es muy tarde ya?

- Clef… ¿Crees que lo que nos pasó habría resultado de alguna forma diferente? Quiero decir, si antes de que regresáramos la segunda vez, cuando derrotamos a Deboner, y te hubiese dicho lo que sentía, ¿Habría terminado igual?

- No creo en los destinos premeditados, Marina. Creo que uno mismo crea el momento, ya sea de su felicidad o desdicha.

- ¿No crees en que tenemos una felicidad premeditada, entonces? Quiero decir, un lugar reservado para alguien más…

- No sé cuál sea tu definición de felicidad…Podría yo decir ahora que me encuentro muy satisfecho.

- ¿No eres feliz entonces?

- La felicidad para mí es un sentimiento de euforia. Es adrenalina, en el momento en el que tu cerebro y tus emociones hacen corto circuito, paralizándolo todo. Es por eso que muchas personas la confunden, y tantas relaciones terminan cuando la celebración acaba y la realidad aparece.

- ¡No sabía que tenías ése lado tan romántico! – le espetó Marina con sarcasmo.

- ¡Vamos! – rió él – si fueras cualquier otra persona, tal vez diría lo que quieres escuchar. Pero tú eres diferente…

- Pues ten cuidado…estoy cerca de sentirme muy satisfecha. – dijo ella acercándose a él.

- Entonces me malévolo plan está dando resultado.

Se besaron bajo la oscura noche estrellada. Ella y Clef tenían definitivamente conceptos de la vida diferentes, pero iban encaminados hacia el mismo lugar. Ninguno de los dos pretendía fingir algo que no era, y sabían lo que querían, sin ceder. Él la conocía demasiado bien. Lo suficiente para tolerar algún berrinche, para ignorarla inocentemente cuando se desesperara. También para callarla cuando quisiera silencio, para echarla cuando quiera estar solo. Sabía cuando necesitaría ella un abrazo, y cuando solamente asentir, sabiendo que recordaría quizá algún momento difícil. Mientras, ella trataría de jugar un papel en su nueva vida, como verdaderamente era. Comprendió que no había nada más reconfortante que saber que era ella misma, con defectos y virtudes, y que lejos de tener un plan de vida, estaba construyéndola poco a poco. No sería fácil, pero la certeza de que no se detendría ante la adversidad era un hecho. Tenía muchas cosas ahora por las cuales luchar, que eran reales, no eran sueños ni idealismos. Estaban ahí, junto a ella, y no miraría ya jamás hacia atrás, ni dudaría de sus palabras, ni tendría miedo de sonreírle al pesar, porque aunque se tropezara, tendría de donde sujetarse. No más tablas ante el abismo, ni agarraderas pendidas de la nada. Ahora tenía la base de su corazón, claro y firme. Podría llorar sin dejar a un lado la esperanza, los arrepentimientos de su vida anterior siempre serían parte de ella, como lo dijo antes, con lo bueno y lo malo, porque no puedes desechar las cosas malas porque también son tuyas, y ella, como entera que estaba, podría arrepentirse de muchas cosas. Solo había una cosa de la que jamás se arrepentiría: de aquél sábado soleado haber accedido ir a una excursión a la Torre de Tokio.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Sólo puedo decir GRACIAS a todas las personas que leyeron esta enorme historia. Comenzo en el 2006 y terminó casi en el 2009. Aun no puedo creer haber tardado tanto, pero quedó justo como quería que quedara. Quizá venga un epílogo próximamente, con algunos detalles o cabos qe atar, pero e resumen, así está. a Serena, ReayerthFan y hay más, a todos gracias por sus consejos, insistencias y comentarios, los quiero!!! =). Por favor dudas, etc, pueden hacerlo por acá. aun no sé si habrá una segunda parte, lo pensaré.

Gracias por todo, les mando muchos besos:

Kayleigh


End file.
